La Rosa entre las Llamas
by Lugarth3
Summary: Una nueva realidad, un encuentro alterado y decisiones egoístas. ¿Tendrán, alguna vez, equilibrio y control? Con los sentimientos nunca se sabe (Secuela de "Bosque y Fuego")
1. Nieve, nieve

¡Y volvimos!

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la continuación y a los que la esperaron hasta ahora, en verdad, gracias.

Ahora, unas aclaraciones: Una vez más, la historia está en Universo Alternativo. Cualquier duda o recomendación para la historia será bien recibida.

* * *

 **La Rosa entre las Llamas**

 _ **(Continuación de "Bosque y Fuego")**_

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Una nueva realidad, un encuentro alterado y decisiones egoístas. ¿Tendrán, alguna vez, equilibrio y control? Con los sentimientos nunca se sabe.

* * *

 _"El sentimiento de vacío se ha reemplazado por la intriga. ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué es la alegría que siento a tu lado?"_

* * *

.

.

.

Un paso más ahogado en la nieve, otro esfuerzo por sacar al pie de su entierro y volver a andar. Otra pisada a la inmensa e inacabable calle de nieve en la que se esforzaba en doble por subir. Subir más alto para alcanzar el camino al que los conducía la anciana.

Yusuke estaba hartándose de tanto blanco obstáculo para sus pies, cuales sentía como amarrados a un ancla de dos toneladas. A su lado, con tantas mochilas a sus espaldas como el, para aumentarle la necesidad de esfuerzo, estaba su compañero de secundaria y trabajo, Kuwuabara Kazuma, el más reciente miembro del equipo, gracias a sus dotes psíquicos, tan potentes como para crear una espada hecha solo de espíritu, quien lo miro con la misma queja pero indispuesto a admitir agotamiento por su alta autoestima.

\- Malditas mujeres...

El comentario de Yusuke fue un suspiro comparado con la brisa glacial de la zona, que intensificaba el frió a cada nuevo paso que daban para subir.

\- ¿Es demasiado para ti, Urameshi?- le provoco su amigo, cabellos naranja y rostro deforme, con los efectos del frió por todo su cuerpo pero aguantando.

\- Cállate- siseo con rabia- ¿Cuándo terminara esto?- miro hacia adelante. Botan y Keiko iban adelante, vestidas adecuadamente para la temporada pero sin perder el encanto femenino en sus detalles, y a su lado estaba Kurama, con quien parecían entablar una conversación a base de aliento congelado. Más arriba, la pequeña figura de una anciana se alzaba caminante- ¡Oye, vieja! ¿Este es el camino? Estamos subiendo al ojo de una montaña glacial.

\- ¡Yusuke, baja la voz!- Botan se giró para reclamarle- Podrías provocar un derrumbe.

\- Eso sucede en la televisión.

\- ¿Y porque razón tantas veces?... Pero tú no puedes encontrarle nada informativo a eso.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo?- inquirió Yusuke, suponiendo que por su tono se estaba burlando de su intelecto- ¿Me crees tonto?

Yukimura Keiko, la "novia" del detective espiritual, se volteo un poco para verlo.

\- Todos lo creemos, ahora cállate.

\- Yusuke- intervino Kurama, un tanto lejos, con la voz más suave entre las brisas invernales- Llegaremos pronto. ¿Verdad, señora?

\- Estamos a dos kilómetros, jóvenes- les anuncio la anciana, para descontento de muchos.

\- Tengo miedo...- Keiko reanudo la marcha y se acercó un poco a Botan- ¿Cómo es que esta mujer puede llevarnos a esta altura? Es increíble la resistencia que tienen los que viven en el invierno constante.

\- A mí también me impresiona- admitió Botan.

Ciertamente, una anciana cercana a los ochenta y dos años los estaba llevando al destino. Al principio les había dado un mapa para que ellos mismos subieran pero al ver la inmadurez de Yusuke y la estupidez de Kuwuabara, se ofreció a sí misma para llevarlos. Arguyo que también era probable que se perdieran dado la altura de la nieve y, como eran visitantes, mejor guiarlos para evitarse el sentimiento de mala consciencia si resultaban devorados por lobos o muertos por congelamiento.

\- Maldita vieja, tiene el cuerpo de acero. Se parece a Genkai.

\- ¿Y porque Kurama no lleva las mochilas como nosotros?- se quejó Kuwuabara, al ver al joven pelirrojo con equipaje ligero- ¿Somos mula de carga?

\- No, solo tú- dijo Yusuke.

Todos ansiaban llegar de una vez al final del camino que les dirigía la vieja, encerrada en abrigos livianos y titubeando algunas veces. Las muchachas y Kurama solían preocuparse de su salud, pero esta les dirigía una mirada de autosuficiencia y volvía a emprender su marcha.

Las brisas se sentían a filosos cuchillos y la nieve a sus pies un hoyo que parecía ansioso por devorarlos. Era muy difícil caminar y respirar el aire. Kuwuabara se pasaba una mano por el rostro para palparlo, por si acaso se había quedado tieso. Su compañero de carga sentía leves calambres, pero comparado a su entrenamiento apocalíptico con la Maestra del Reiko Hadoken era una tarea de sufridor solo en un cinco por ciento.

Kurama miro a los arboles cubiertos de nieve, visualizando a duras penas una imagen oscura entre segundos de un lado a otro. Continuo su camino, guardándose sus inquietudes, compartiendo otra charla insustancial con las dos únicas chicas del grupo solo para que olvidaran cuanto más faltaba por caminar en la nieve.

La anciana se detuvo donde se veía una cabaña bañada en nieve, con chimenea encendida y rodeada de un circulo de leña y alambre.

\- Esta será su posada, jóvenes.

Yusuke dejó caer las maletas. Sus manos se sentían calientes por el esfuerzo y aun así estaban frías, Kuwuabara no dijo nada por orgullo hasta el final.

\- ¡Al fin!

\- ¡Muchas gracias, señora! No debió molestarse...- empezó a decir Botan.

\- Es la única que queda en la zona y está disponible por...una pequeña causa que la hace no muy "apacible"- explico la anciana, a lo último un poco evasiva. El grupo callo. La mujer les había advertido con las mismas palabras lo mismo, cuando preguntaron por un lugar donde quedarse.

\- No me parece mala- opino Keiko, viendo la cabaña. Bonita, de madera y dos pisos.

\- Entren- pidió la anciana- Les haré un chocolate caliente antes de irme.

\- Pero que amable...

Yusuke hizo un gesto despectivo, del que su novia se quejó y lo golpeo en el brazo. Botan fue la primera en entrar al interior de la cabaña. Al instante de ingresar, sintió el calor generado por el fuego de la chimenea como una bendición. El lugar no era suntuoso pero poco importaba. Tenía lo necesario. Un salón de estar que podía usarse como comedor para los cinco, seis...

\- ¿Él nos habrá seguido...?

Antes de considerar cualquier cosa más, con sus amigos entrando atrás de ella, se oyó una segunda puerta abrirse. Su violácea mirada se fijó en quien la hubo abierto.

Botan vio a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, altura promedio de adolescente de veinte años y esbelto sobre ropas de abrigo pesado. Al encontrarse con Botan, pareció impresionado un momento y ella vacilo en qué hacer.

\- Eeh...- Botan levanto una mano en gesto de saludo- Hola...

\- Una...Una...

Mientras esto sucedía, el equipo entraba a la cabaña. La anciana fue la última en entrar y, al ver lo mismo que la parka, suspiro con pesadez y fastidio.

\- ¡Una mujer!

Botan brinco ante el grito del muchacho, que un segundo antes daba la impresión de ser tranquilo y normal.

\- ¡Al fin, una mujer aquí!- Tan rápido que ni Botan lo noto, tenía al varón tomándole de la mano fría y acariciándosela con censura- Piel tersa y joven. No como de esas arrugadas que vienen a molestar...

\- Eeh...esto...

Yusuke expulso una leve risa ante lo que veía, a su lado Keiko estaba tan confundida como Kuwuabara de lo que pasaba. ¿Qué sucedía con ese joven?

Kurama se fijó en la anciana.

\- ¿Él es el...?

\- Oh, es el botones- contesto la vieja, como si supiera mucho más de lo que se le preguntaba.

\- ¿El "pequeño problema"?- Vio a la anciana asentir.

La mirada fascinada del botones se concentró en la novia de Yusuke.

\- ¡Qué bárbaro, dos mujeres!-Su rostro expreso una felicidad absoluta- ¡Tres, mujeres jóvenes, mujeres de verdad!

\- ¿Tres...?

\- Tú también eres muy bonita. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál te parece más cómodo, la seda o la tela?

Keiko arqueo las cejas, desconfiada.

\- ¿Porque quieres saber eso?- De repente, su mano estaba atrapada entre las calientes del botones. Se sonrojo de indignación.

\- Eso me hará una idea de qué tipo de ropa interior usas.

Y su respuesta, tan espontánea y a sonrisa de pervertido, la enfureció más.

Yusuke volvió a reír, a contrario del descontento y asombro general.

\- Yo te puedo decir lo que ella usa ahora mismo...

\- ¡Yusuke!

Dos impactos de lleno en dos cabezas, marca Keiko.

\- ¡Diablos, golpea duro!- exclamo el nuevo personaje.

\- Si, lo sé...- Yusuke se froto la cabeza.

\- Hakudo, haz chocolate caliente para los visitantes.

\- ¡Vieja, cálmate! ¿No que primero hay que darles una simpática charla para hacerlos sentir cómodos?- objeto el muchacho, mirando a Botan con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Tú nunca hiciste eso con las mujeres que venían. Les dabas de comer y ya.

\- ¡No puedes llamar "mujeres" a esas viejas de tus amigas! Me agobian cada vez que vienen...

\- Ellas te dan trabajo, inútil- En la faz de ella apareció una ligera alteración en su mejilla izquierda, producto de un tic nervioso- ¡Ya, ve a trabajar! Prepara algo caliente para los jóvenes...

\- Ya, ya...- se levantó del suelo el botones, pues el golpe de Keiko fue tan fuerte que lo echo al suelo junto a Yusuke, y se dirigió a un mueble por algunos paquetes.

\- Siempre quejándose...- murmuro la anciana, yendo a la pequeña cocina, a la izquierda del salón principal, con mirada examinadora.

Kuwuabara cerró los ojos nervioso. Esa vieja tenía el mismo carácter que su hermana.

Yusuke sonrió. Aquel tipo era un pervertido bastante cómico. Su amiga de la infancia y Botan se alejaron del botones, quien hacia su trabajo con muy poca atención al verlas e imaginándolas desnudas. La anciana lo remato de un merecido golpe en la cabeza, gritándole que dejara sus "fantasías" en sus revistas indecentes.

Una repentina brisa fría hizo que todos se giraran a ver por donde había provenido la pequeña tortura. Se sorprendieron al ver a Hiei entrar por la ventana y pisar el suelo de la cocina con naturalidad, cerrando la ventana atrás de él.

\- ¡Hiei!- exclamo Yusuke, sonando aliviado- Ya pensaba que no nos seguías porque te perdiste en la nieve...

\- Estúpido- gruño el demonio de fuego- Usando a una vieja que apenas se puede sostener como guía, que vergüenza todos ustedes...

\- ¡Eey!

\- ¿Él es compañero suyo?- Se fijó la anciana.

\- Si, es nuestro- Kurama bajo un poco la voz, inclinándose al aludido- ¿Encontraste algo?

Un gruñido, brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Disgusto. No. No había encontrado nada.

\- Esta bien- le dijo para aliviar ese mudo fracaso.

\- Aquí tienen un poco de bebida caliente, si gustan- les ofreció Hakudo con una gala de anfitrión decente que hacía poco no tenía en absoluto. Las chicas no se confiaron y tomaron las tazas de la bandeja sin mirarlo- ¿Son todos, no hay nadie más?

\- Somos los seis- dijo Yusuke, cogiendo una taza verde y aliviándose el frió de sus manos con el calor que portaba la taza- Y tú...Eres el empleador, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, soy yo. Me llamo Kudomura Hakudo- Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza- Soy el botones, el mejor empleado de esta posada.

\- Por no decir el único, imbécil- arguyo la anciana.

Botan casi se atraganta con su bebida.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿El único empleado?!

\- Esta posada es mía, en realidad- dijo la anciana- A este idiota sus padres me lo encargaron para que trabajara aquí, y dado que es el único recibe lo que se merece de paga, no de mérito.

\- ¿Qué relación tienen, si me permite preguntar, señora?- inquirió Kurama.

\- Lamentablemente, él es mi nieto- Hakudo miraba cual animal salvaje a punto de lanzarse sobre Keiko y Botan- Mi estúpido nieto, tristemente. Muy triste.

En menos de dos minutos, Hakudo se demostró peor que un cerdo. Cuando Botan intentaba ser gentil con él, de inmediato perdía la paciencia por la mirada que le dirigía, mientras Keiko, que tenía experiencia con personajes como esos, reconoció que debía usar la fuerza bruta para callar sus proposiciones nada respetables.

\- Oh, es divertido- opino Yusuke, tomando una segunda taza.

\- Una Keiko molesta no me parece buen comienzo. Las dos, menos- le contradijo Kuwuabara.

\- No es tan malo- dijo Kurama, solo por decir, viendo con rara sensación de melancolía como el demonio de fuego a su izquierda tomaba su bebida y devoraba una galleta- Y, durara poco en cuanto terminemos nuestro trabajo.

\- Yo quiero esquiar, Kurama- Se echó atrás de la silla el detective espiritual, con un gesto de fastidio- Por favor, no me hables de trabajo.

\- Ni que lo fuera para ti- replico Kuwuabara- Botan y Keiko están aquí por tu culpa.

\- ¿La mía?- Se repuso de un enojado y torpe movimiento- ¡Ellas mismas se metieron! Botan quería ver un pueblo en nieve por primera vez y Keiko no me dio tiempo para negármele. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Esperas encontrar a una dama de las nieves?

\- ¡Oye, Urameshi, no me provoques!- le reclamo al ver su cara burlona.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, tonto?

Hiei dejo la taza medio vacía sobre la mesa al oír un suspiro de la boca del pelirrojo a su lado.

\- ¿Porque estas con estos tipos?

Kurama apoyo sus codos a la mesa. Acaricio la taza caliente delante de el para no ver a su hablante.

\- Son amigos, y todos somos compañeros. ¿Entiendes eso?

Un leve movimiento de hombros, luego una desviación de la mirada. Así era él. Impredecible y tosco al hablar.

\- Bien, los dejo.

La voz de la anciana fue escuchada luego de las quejas de las chicas y la batalla verbal de los inmaduros adolescentes.

\- ¿Que ha dicho? ¿A dónde va?

\- Me vuelvo a mi trabajo, que también es mi casa- le contesto a Botan, quien la veía con ojos esperanzados para que se quedara a controlar a aquel perverso chico.

\- Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿esta no era su posada?

\- Es parte de mis propiedades, pero actualmente es el lugar de trabajo y domicilio de Hakudo- Miro al aludido- Y espero que cumplas tu parte con todos los jóvenes que han venido aquí.

\- Si, si, como no- El movió las manos perezosamente.

Botan se abrumo.

\- Por favor, no se vaya. Quédese un poco más. ¡Oh, pronto será de noche, miré!

\- No se preocupen, yo me volveré bien- sonrió la anciana, dirigiéndose a la salida- Suerte, jóvenes.

\- ¡Espere!- Botan la siguió hasta la puerta- ¿No puede atendernos usted, u otro? Quien sabe lo que ese chico tiene en la cabeza...

Botan no era de hacerse ideas precipitadas sobre la gente pero ese pervertido tenia ideas muy claras y corruptas como para andarse con confianza.

\- Te advertiré algo, porque entiendo tu ansiedad- pese a su baja altura, subió un brazo y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Botan- Cuídate de bañarte en cualquiera de las habitaciones. Bloquea todas las entradas posibles. Hakudo lleva un año aquí, conoce la cabaña y habrá hecho cambios para ver escabrosamente a los clientes. Clientes como tú.

Botan palideció.

\- Buena suerte.

La mujer desprendió su brazo y contra la brisa que la golpeo dio marcha hacia adelante, en el terreno de nieve. La chica de cabello azul alzo una mano en suplica.

\- ¡No, no se vaya, por favor!

Hiei miro con disgusto la taza ya fría, podía calentarla de nuevo pero perdería el encanto. Los gemidos de la ayudante del detective espiritual lo fastidiaron.

Hakudo aplaudió ostensivamente. Atrajo la atención de sus clientes y fingió una cara de póker para obviar sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Oigan, yo ya me presente. ¿Puedo saber a quién serviré?

\- Oh, eso está bien. El vándalo de segunda es Yusuke, este es Kurama y el enano se llama Hiei. Yo soy...

\- Si, si- Hakudo agito su mano, interrumpiéndolo- ¿Y las chicas?

\- ¡Aléjate de nosotras!

\- Ellas son Botan- señalo Yusuke a la aludida y luego a Keiko, divertido por la cara de espanto que las dos traían- Y ella es Keiko.

\- Bonitos nombres. ¿"Botan" no sería también ese negocio de telas para...?

\- ¡Eso no tiene ninguna relación con mi nombre!- exclamo ella, escandalizada.

\- Muy bien, entonces- omitió el enojo de ella y se fijó en los muchachos, mirándolos unos segundos con detalle- ¡Perfecto!- apunto a Kuwuabara con el dedo- Tu eres muy feo, al lado tuyo cualquiera es mejor partido- Yusuke rio abiertamente, pero Hakudo no terminaba con su "evaluación" y lo señalo- Y tú tienes un aspecto de pandillero sucio.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Y el...- Hiei subió los ojos, su rojiza mirada parecía una flama viva que hizo temblar al pobre mortal- Muy terrorífico...

Kurama sonrió ligeramente, teniendo el impulso de calmar a Hiei de alguna forma, hablándole o tocando su hombro. Extraños impulsos que trataba de ignorar y jamás realizar, aunque los quisiera.

\- Y ella supera a la "Botan". Es muy hermosa, señorita.

Despertó d sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho a Hakudo, mirándolo con unos ojos de... _Oh, no otra vez_...

\- Imbécil- hablo Kuwuabara, un segundo antes que Yusuke diera otra sonora carcajada- ¿Que no ves que es hombre?

Hakudo miro con más atención a Kurama, quien dudo entre sentir vergüenza o indignación por el examen visual que le aplicaban.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Argg!- gimió en un lamento- Un hombre. No, gracias, yo estoy para siempre con las mujeres- Negó con la mano y se fijó de nuevo en las chicas del equipo- Son dos chicas, al menos... ¿Quieren que les enseñe el baño, señoritas?

\- ¡No!

.

* * *

.

Oh… ¿Qué pasara? Con semejante pervertido, ni Keiko o Botan dormirán tranquilas.

¿Lo notaron? Kuwuabara apareció. No podía quedarse atrás por mucho tiempo y los recuerdos comienzan a azotar a ciertos personajes…Que nostalgia.

Nos leemos la próxima. Ojala le haya gustado hasta aquí.


	2. Nueva misión

.

.

.

* * *

Echo la mochila al suelo antes de ver la habitación en la que dormiría. Estaba organizada y limpia, cosa rara considerando que era un pervertido empleado quien la mantenía.

\- Nadie dormirá contigo, Kuwuabara- contesto Yusuke a las palabras de su amigo- A menos, que con Hiei...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito el pelinaranja, quien desde el principio le sentía aversión al nombrado.

\- Bueno, yo dormiré con Keiko en la habitación de al lado. Botan está un poco inquieta y mejor dejarla sola en una habitación.

\- ¿Cuantas habitaciones hay?

\- Cinco, me dijo Hakudo. Kurama dormirá arriba. Y Hiei prefiere perderse antes de quedarse cinco minutos con nosotros así que...

\- Mejor. Él debe estar buscando lo que Koenma nos encomendó hacer aquí, Urameshi. No vinimos a vacacionar.

\- No me hables como Kurama. Primero, vamos a acomodarnos y luego veremos. Ya verás que no será tan complicado, solo te parece así porque después del fracaso en la misión anterior quieres compensarlo con...

\- ¡Oye, eso no es verdad! Me tomo el trabajo muy en serio. Somos detectives espirituales. Buscamos el equilibrio entre los mundos humano y demoníaco, ¿Que labor es más digna y honesta que esa?

\- No hables como héroe de televisión.

\- ¡Y te demostraste que todavía puedo! La última vez fue un pequeño descuido, nada más...Cuando encontremos a esa bestia te lo haré saber, soy el mejor.

\- Sí, claro, como digas.

Hacia unos días el príncipe Koenma les había informado que una especie de bestia misteriosa y muy peligrosa hacía de las suyas en el Ningenkai. Aunque todavía estaba bajo investigación, había ordenado a sus detectives espirituales (Yusuke era el principal, Kuwuabara su compañero, Kurama el agregado por sugerencia de escalón superior y Hiei forzado por unos cargos en su contra, junto al hecho que también era un "extra") capturar a la bestia desconocida, por los estragos que estaba provocando.

Un informe destacaba la presencia de la bestia en un pueblo de invierno en el gran Japón. Yusuke y compañía emprendieron camino para allá y, ahora, estando allí, empezarían su trabajo…

\- Yusuke, vamos a esquiar.

\- Eso era justo lo que estaba pensando- sonrió, yendo a la habitación que compartiría con Keiko para buscar ropa adecuada.

\- ¡Urameshi!

\- Oh, Kuwuabara, vamos afuera. Busquemos a la bestia mientras esquiamos, ¿Qué te parece?- tentó a su compañero, quien al poco rato lo siguió.

.

* * *

.

Debido al frió desacelerador y a la refrigeración de frutos naturales, existían pocas posibilidades de que el lugar fuera un terreno viable para él. Por supuesto, podía hacer uso de otros recursos, pero las criaturas de la Naturaleza estaban detenidas en su crecimiento, sin madurar y carente de frutos. Ese era el problema, de haberse tratado de un sitio más cálido las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Pero, eso no impedía que pensara en otras maniobras de hacer un ataque real en un momento de urgencia.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, sosteniendo unas semillas y protegiéndose del frió, paso cerca de donde Yusuke y los demás disfrutaban de uno de los beneficios de la nieve abundante. Oía los reclamos de Botan sobre Hakudo y las quejas de Keiko sobre que había que disfrutar y no competir por tonterías, como estaban haciendo los dos primeros detectives espirituales.

Dio otro paso pesado para llegar al pequeño conjunto de árboles y pinos que se visualizaban a unos metros, y en eso se detuvo al advertir una presencia. Sospechaba, por no decir que podía asegurarlo, de que Hiei no trabajaba con ellos por gusto.

Miro arriba. Hiei estaba sobre el pequeño sostén de un árbol helado. Sabía que estaba allí, como Kurama sabía de él. Se lo confirmo en cuanto su rojiza mirada descendió hasta llegar a la verde del kitsune. Un rastro de indiferencia, un pedazo de curiosidad, tal vez.

 _¿Podría ser… que él no sepa que pensar de mí, como yo de el?_

Hiei fue el primero en quitarle la vista de encima, con un ademan de apatía tan suya. Se sintió un poco desanimado. Definitivamente, había algo raro. Pensaba y sentía cosas muy distintas cuando se trataba de Hiei, cuando se lo encontraba o estaba cerca de él. Cosas indescifrables y hasta absurdas.

En menos de dos segundos su imagen ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Kurama suspiro, hacia eso a menudo, esfumarse cuando quería. Aquella era su forma de evitar informalidades.

Desnudo una de sus manos del abrigo de su chaqueta y vio lo que tendía de su muñeca. La gema roja, bonita y exótica, no tenía comparación con el brillo que habitaba en los ojos del demonio de fuego.

La primera vez que vio fue como un golpe en lo profundo de su ser.

* * *

Al encontrarse con aquellas dos gemas, pequeñas y profundas, solitarias y tristes, creyó entender el dicho "quedar paralizado". Era impresionante el poder que tenían esos ojos sobre él, tan de repente y aun así con tanta espontaneidad, como si fuera normal,... esperable, inevitable.

Vio que el dueño de esos ojos también le observaba un poco sorprendido, tal vez no por las mismas razones que el pero le gusto pensar que si porque se sentía cohibido, fuera de lugar. Era un sentimiento extraño, sumamente surrealista, lo que lo embargo al encontrarse con esos dos ojos rojos, más rojos que la gema que colgaba de su muñeca.

Hiei termino por hacer un gesto despreciable con la boca.

\- ¿Mas humanos? Ser detective espiritual parece una parodia.

Ante sus palabras, recobro un poco de compostura. No obstante, no podía dejar de verlo o de sentir lo que sentía.

\- No te engañes. Kurama es mitad kitsune.

\- Hnn… Lo probare después.

Yusuke sonrió, ligeramente nervioso. Conocía a Hiei hacía unos meses y sabía que el "probaba" despiadadamente a sus conocidos.

\- Aah, Hiei, ¿De qué va a la reunión esta, lo sabes?- le pregunto para calmar el tenso ambiente, a lo que Hiei se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de que le daba igual.

\- Me mandaron para acá, solo espero que valga mi tiempo.

\- Eres el próximo gobernante del Makai, ¿Y te ordenan a hacer cosas como estas?

Un gruñido entre los labios del pequeño.

Kurama reacciono de a poco y miro interrogante a Yusuke.

\- Hiei es el heredero de Mukuro, la gobernante de una parte importante del Makai. Hiei es su guardaespaldas, su soldado al mando y su protegido.

\- "Protegido" es decir mucho- siseo el demonio de fuego.

Kurama recapacito en que debía decir algo en ese momento o arriesgarse a dar una impresión equivocada.

\- Eso es...impresionante. Entonces, la reunión debe tratarse de algo más serio que de una misión cualquiera, de tenerte a ti en el caso.

\- Si, tal vez- Kurama se froto la frente con la mano, una pequeña migraña como le sucedía después de sus pesadillas se estaba manifestando de nuevo. ¿Porque ahora? Yusuke se preocupó e iba a hablar cuando Hiei noto un brillo rojo de la mano del kitsune- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una gema que encontré.

\- ¿No dirás "robar", híbrido?

\- Oye, Hiei...

\- Esta bien- musito Kurama, recuperándose- No, es la verdad. Solamente la encontré.

No sabía nada de esa gema más que la encontró en los bolsillos de su ropa un día al despertar. Youko tampoco sabía que era, lo cual era ya por si extraño. Youko era cuidadoso y meticuloso, solía recordar todo lo que robaba o poseía, y Kurama también debió haberlo advertido. Contra todo pronóstico, se quedó con la gema por las sensaciones que le producían, angustia y alegría, dicha y dolor, melancolía y tranquilidad. No entendía nada.

\- ¿Te llamas...Hiei, correcto?

\- Recuérdalo, kitsune.

Yusuke los miro a ambos alternativamente y le vino la loca idea de que había vivido eso antes. Había notado algo extraño en la forma en la que se hablaban, como si no fuera precisamente su primer encuentro…

.

.

-...Encontrar a los protagonistas de esta organización es nuestra prioridad- declaro Koenma, en su forma adulta, con total gravedad.

Hiei, sentado contra la silla y con un gesto de aburrimiento notable, fue el primero en hablar para la silenciosa sala.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema en que los humanos usen a estos demonios débiles? No podrán hacerlos más fuertes o peores de lo que ya son de molestos.

Aquello fue una imprudencia, incluso Yusuke lo sabía, y todos le quedaron viendo.

Mukuro bajo la cabeza con resignación a lo que vendría.

\- ¿Qué "cuál es el problema"?- exclamo Koenma, indignado de que sus palabras no hayan sido atendidas en serio- ¡Humanos experimentando con demonios! ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser más escandalosa y monstruosa? ¿Permitir a los humanos cometer semejantes actos, convertir a los demonios en monstruos, quizás más poderosos?

\- Todavía no veo el problema.

\- Koenma- interrumpió Kurama- Disculpa, ¿Estás seguro de esta información? Es cierto que los humanos han jugado de forma cruel con los demonios, tanto como ellos con los mortales, pero el que lo estén haciendo bajo la forma de un negocio clandestino es problemático.

\- Por eso mismo. Todavía no sé qué ha pasado, lo que sé es que se han encontrado evidencias de demonios desaparecidos, demonios inferiores, totalmente alterados a cómo eran antes, según los informes. Convierten en bestias terribles a los demonios, no sé si por diversión, por probar su ciencia o por un motivo más escabroso. Su trabajo, de ahora en más, seria investigar este caso. Deben encontrar a los humanos relacionados con esta atrocidad y acabar con este caos.

\- ¿Y porque involucran a los poderosos?- Fue el turno de Yusuke de hablar- Sé que es importante, el asunto es perverso, Koenma, pero no entiendo por qué invocar a estos "visitantes" en tu palacio, siendo el trabajo para nosotros, los detectives espirituales.

Hubo un silencio que denuncio que aquella pregunta era la acertada. Kurama la hubiera expresado de no habérsele adelantado Yusuke.

Koenma se sentó pesadamente en su sillón de anfitrión.

\- Experimentan con demonios de clases inferiores, es verdad, pero sospechamos que hay más que humanos inmorales involucrados en este problema. Pensamos que...puede haber demonios ayudando a estos humanos a realizar estos procesos.

\- ¡¿Que has dicho?!

Hiei también estaba asombrado. Demonios ayudando a humanos matando a los de su propia especie...A no ser que estos fueran una vergüenza para la naturaleza gloriosa de un demonio estaría más que sorprendido.

\- ¿Ayudando a matar a los suyos? ¡No comprendo!

\- Existen hechos que señalan a esa posibilidad. Llame a los que sé que ayudaran y brindaran socorro en este caso.

\- ¿Los "visitantes"?- pregunto Yusuke, inquieto e impaciente.

\- El Mundo de los Demonios entrara en colapso si esto se descubre- dijo Koenma, con ambas manos juntas sobre la mesa- Debemos ser precavidos. Ustedes tienen prioridad en este caso. Por fortuna, el problema no es tan grave para que empiecen las sospechas de lo que en verdad está pasando. Sin embargo, hay que estar alertas. Pueden haber demonios, espíritus, buscando a otros para entregarlos como carnada, como juguete para experimentos. Debemos impedir esto o de lo contrario ya nada será seguro, el Mundo Espiritual se verá afectado terriblemente.

Yusuke lentamente encontró la calma luego de pensárselo. Humanos haciendo semejantes cosas...Demonios comportándose de esa manera tan sucia...

\- ¿Esa es la razón de esta reunión? ¿Es todo?

\- Por el momento...sí.

Kurama arqueo las cejas. Había algo en la faz de Koenma que no lo convencía. Él sabía algo más. Si el caso era tan importante, ¿porque esconderlo?, ¿A que esperaba?

* * *

Abrió súbitamente los ojos, tomado por sorpresa, y se giró hacia atrás. Al umbral de la puerta estaba Botan. Su mano había golpeado la puerta y sacado de sus pensamientos.

\- Kurama, ¿Nos acompañas a pescar?

\- Yo...Nunca lo he intentado.

\- Ninguno de estos chicos "muy machos" lo hizo tampoco- hizo un gesto con sus pulgares, enfatizando el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Kurama sonrió ligeramente.

\- Bajare en unos minutos.

\- Te esperamos- La muchacha se alejó de la puerta- Mejor congelarse afuera que continuar aquí con ese depravado...

Antes de irse, Kurama logro escuchar eso y esbozo una sonrisa de gracia. Hakudo realmente era un pervertido, acercándose a ser un acosador sexual. Como alivio, al menos, le atraían únicamente las mujeres. Keiko y Botan eran sus víctimas sin demora.

Desempaco su maleta y acabo por organizar cada cosa en su sitio, asignado en la última habitación de la cabaña. Un desván bastante espacioso. Tenía una magnifica vista. Su cama se encontraba contra un alto ventanal de tres metros y se sentía como en la cima de una torre. Miro el fino cristal de la ventana, cubierta de blanco por las secuencias de brisas climáticas, buscando un punto negro que no encontró. Suspiro amargamente, extrañado por esa necesidad de ver al demonio de fuego de nuevo.

\- Si él estuviera afuera...Solitario y distraído- Kurama arrugo el entrecejo, desviando sus ojos de la gran ventana- Ocasión para atacarle, ¿tú...?

\- No digas ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera intentes meter tus ideas en mi cabeza.

\- Oye, es también mi cabeza, tonto.

El pelirrojo bufo con frustración.

\- Tiene algo especial, lo sé, lo sabemos...

Kurama se fijó en su derecha. El ladrón estaba de pie, con la mirada intensamente dorada hacia la ventana y su mano contra la barbilla.

\- Es nuestro compañero, déjalo en paz...Y aleja esos pensamientos de mi mente, por favor- pidió con un gesto de vergüenza ajena.

\- ¿Que pensamientos?- Youko desasió su pose de pensador serio y miro a su otro yo con rostro inocente.

\- No necesito explicártelo. Te pido que le tengas respeto, Youko. Pensar de esa forma es denigrante. Déjalo.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota o lo has olvidado?

Kurama le miro sin comprender. Youko dio un largo suspiro de queja.

\- Shuichi, Shuichi...Para que _y_ o piense en algo por primera vez, para que _yo_ desee o haga algo _tú_ lo haces primero.

Iba a quejarse cuando Youko desapareció del espacio real y una parte mental de su cerebro se calmó, como quien dormía, en la conciencia de Kurama. Este se llevó una mano a su frente, frotándosela rencorosamente.

* * *

\- ¿Más pescado, señoritas?

Ambas muchachas miraron con censura la efusividad exagerada y notablemente obsesa del empleado que les había preguntado aquello, acercándose sin rastro de vergüenza.

\- No, gracias- negó Botan al instante, volviendo su atención a la cena.

Estaban en el comedor de la posada, todos sentados en sus asientos elegidos.

\- Yo...- Keiko dudo un poco pero se decidió. No se intimidaría por una mirada depravada de aquel sujeto- Quiero un poco más.

\- ¡Aquí tienes!- Hakudo uso el tenedor para sacar la carne de la bandeja que sostenía en su otra mano- ¿Están cansadas, señoritas, irán a dormirse temprano...?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar en nuestras habitaciones!

\- ¡Eeh!- exclamo Hakudo- ¡Que acusación más feroz! Ya lo hice, solo quería saber cuándo...

\- ¿Que ya que...?- palideció Keiko.

\- ¡Oye Hakudo, estamos esperando el pescado hace más de media hora! ¡Vente con esa bandeja!- se quejó Kuwuabara, señalándolo con un tenedor, impaciente y hambriento.

Para alejarse de las muchachas malhumoradas, Hakudo fue considerado con la parte masculina del grupo y los atendió de inmediato.

Kuwuabara cogió dos pescados antes que sus compañeros y busco el jugo especial para colocarle encima.

\- Vaya, Kuwuabara, te ves muy ansioso...- empezó a decir Yusuke en tono provocador, tomando para él una presa de pescado-...para algo que tu perdiste en tu intento por atrapar.

\- ¡No hables, Urameshi!- se quejó el pelinaranja, fácilmente golpeado en su orgullo- He escuchado que en los pueblos de invierno también hay escases de peces, así que...

\- Pero, aquí estamos llenos siempre- intervino Hakudo, imprudentemente.

El muchacho de rostro deforme se volvió amenazante a su dirección.

Yusuke rió ante la actitud de su amigo.

\- Ooh, vamos, Kuwuabara, tampoco es como si lo hubieras logrado. No tienes habilidad en la pesca. Kurama nunca toco una caña para pescar y tuvo más destreza con ella, como con su látigo, que tú- le "animo" Yusuke.

Kurama prefirió no comentar nada en ese momento. Ciertamente, fue más hábil que toda la compañía al tomarle mano a la pesca en pocos minutos.

\- Ya cállate, esa caña de pescar estaba dañada, lo sé...Mañana volveré a intentarlo.

\- ¿Para qué?- Se burló Yusuke, otra vez- Hiei pesco para una semana, y solo con una mano cuando le insistimos.

Fue una sorpresa ver a Hiei por los alrededores. Kuwuabara, antes de reconocer que su esfuerzo con la pesca era en vano, lo reto a pescar. No se llevaban bien en absoluto pero tenían un límite de tolerancia para con el otro. A Hiei solo le basto dar una breve mirada al lago parcialmente congelado y en su mano ya habían más de siete especímenes de peces. Para cuando vio eso, la cara de Kuwuabara fue sumamente cómica. Y la disimulada sonrisa de Hiei al darle en su orgullo fue desalmada y atractiva, pero solo Kurama pudo verlo.

\- Lo haré la próxima y conseguiré una docena.

Yusuke se descargó unas cuantas carcajadas antes de mirarle con súbita seriedad.

\- Que tu revancha sea después, tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?- Ahora fue el turno de Yusuke en reprocharle al pelinaranja su falta de profesionalismo.

\- Ooh...cierto- murmuro el, apenado.

\- Haremos una inspección al norte, donde Hakudo dijo que hay un pueblo a unos kilómetros. Si es una bestia cualquiera buscara humanos de los que alimentarse.

\- Yusuke...- murmuro Kurama, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las muchachas, quienes se habían detenido en seco al oír al detective.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó el, para rápidamente volver con sus compañeros- Bien. Deberemos empezar por allí, también preguntar si ha ocurrido algo extraño. En estos sitios suelen haber muchos perros, ¿no? De ser cierto que está escondiéndose aquí debe alimentarse de lo primero que tenga a disposición, perros lobos o humanos que fácilmente se perderían en este sitio de nieve. También turistas.

\- Me parece correcto- convino Kurama- No podremos abarcarlo todo, si es posible que la bestia ataque en aquel pueblo.

\- ¿Acaso esa bestia que buscamos es un cobarde para no venir a nuestra dirección? Debe saber que estamos aquí.

\- No, Kuwuabara- replico Kurama- La bestia que buscamos es astuta, no osaría atacar una posada con todos juntos. De modo, la bestia, sea cual sea, no vendrá a por nosotros inmediatamente, al menos no cuando estemos todos.

\- Aunque Hiei no diga nada, en su cara esta dicho que no encontró rastro.

\- Deber ser una bestia acostumbrada al escondite o que disminuye su yoki a voluntad, como pocos pueden hacer, para que no podamos advertirlo a nuestro alrededor.

\- Pero, Kurama, Hiei es el Maestro del Jagan, puede ver más allá de lo evidente. Raro es que no haya encontrado nada.

\- Si, es extraño- musito el pelirrojo.

\- Debemos a empezar a movernos, igual- Yusuke se acabó su plato- Mañana iremos al pueblo y lo revisaremos. Vamos yo, Kurama,...Hiei probablemente nos siga de lejos, y se quedara...

\- ¡No nos van a dejar aquí!

Yusuke fue acorralado por dos féminas de labios fruncidos y voz estridente.

\- ¡Nos vamos con ustedes!- exclamaron Botan y Keiko.

\- ¡Oigan, no me quiero hacer cargo si alguna de ustedes se pierde! O peor, si esa bestia se aparece en el camino.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, cavilando que era mejor opción.

Yusuke se cruzó de brazos, a un momento de volver con sus compañeros...

\- Después de desayunar, los acompañaremos- dijeron ellas al unísono.

Yusuke les quedo mirando.

\- ¡¿Están locas?! Ni que fuera tan malo quedarse aquí...

Justo en ese instante Hakudo apareció tras la puerta, llevando en sus manos papeles y fichas, cartas y naipes, domino y dados, tableros de ajedrez y damas chinas: clásicos de juegos de mesa.

\- ¡Nenas! Tengo muchos juegos para entretenerlas si se aburren...

\- ¡Llévanos contigo, Yusuke!- pidió Botan, casi desesperada.

Keiko miro furiosa al botones, a unas pocas palabras para justificar una bofeteada mortal. Yusuke vio en eso un mal augurio.

\- Ocurrirá un homicidio si no las saco de aquí...

\- ¡Pero, nenas, quédense a disfrutar conm...!

Dos bofeteadas sobre ambas mejillas del botones al mismo tiempo resonaron por la sala.

\- Y pronto...

.

.

.


	3. Charla intima

.

.

.

* * *

Observo atentamente el gran ventanal y el cristal limpio. Brisas de nieve empapan los bordes.

Una figura de negro se apareció de pronto por la ventana. Kurama quito el seguro congelado y permitió que el intruso ingresara. Su cabellera y ropa cargaban copos de nieve y humedad, pero su dueño no parecía afectado. Alzo una mano y se atrevió a pasarla por encima de los cabellos oscuros, quitando la mayor parte de nieve. Bajo un poco más de las puntas y rozo su oreja derecha. Deslizo sus dedos hacia las mejillas pálidas y sorpresivamente calientes, para consecutivamente cubrir ambos pómulos con sus manos. Se inclinó hacia ese rostro inexpresivo y acerco sus labios a los ajenos.

Kurama parpadeo repetidamente y su mente sintió otra migraña.

\- Déjalo tranquilo- murmuro, molesto- ¡Ya basta!

\- ¿Acaso es imaginación mía? Idiota, de serlo sería yo el que lo tuviera besando, mi cuerpo encima del de ese pequeño adonis- Youko se quejó- Esa es tu imaginación, tu mente también fantasea, "humano decente"- enfatizo con sarcasmo.

Kurama se froto la cabeza. Dolía.

\- No es verdad.

\- ¿Estas negando la belleza ante nosotros? Entiendo tus razones pero no me importan. Quiero probar ese deseo por mí mismo.

Kurama volteo bruscamente. El dolor de cabeza persistía pero Youko tenía su particular forma de despertarlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- ¿Lo quieres para ti?- Youko le entrego una de sus miradas descaradas y maliciosas que gustaba usar cuando su otro yo caía en su trampa.

\- No será de ninguno. Ni se te ocurra aparecer ante él. Te sellare si le haces algo.

Youko se calló y el silencio inundo la habitación. Miro a Kurama con desprecio.

\- ¿Y si tú lo haces?- Kurama se sorprendió- Cuando lo hagas yo terminare el trabajo- Empezó a desaparecer con una sonrisa nueva en los labios- Tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo, mírate, solo conteniéndote...Cuando te atrevas, déjame a mí el resto.

\- ¡Youko, tu...!

El ladrón desapareció por completo de su visión pero todavía podía oírlo en su mente.

\- Duérmete- gruño, golpeando la pared.

Comenzaba a perder el control. Estaba en las altas montañas por una razón y esa era una misión. Debía encontrar la calma pronto, dormir a Youko y acabar con todo de una vez.

\- ¡Cállate, Youko, ya basta!

Y alejarse de ese demonio al que su otro yo hacía lista de todo lo que quería hacerle.

Necesitando distraerse, salió de la habitación y paseo por toda la posada. En su camino, encontró a Hakudo tratando de abrir una compuerta del piso. Prefirió ignorarlo, imaginando lo que estaría tramando a tales horas de la noche y con tanto ahínco.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la cocina. Encendió las luces y vio el orden pulcro del lugar. El sirviente era hábil con la limpieza. Pensó en que hacer, tal vez buscar que cocinar para la mañana, pues no tenía interés en dormirse o descansar. Pensando en olvidar esos impuros pensamientos de su yo demoníaco, no intuyo cuando alguien se colo por la ventana de la cocina. Para Hiei, quien había sido un criminal muy escurridizo en el pasado, no le era problemático violar las cerraduras o cualquier tipo de intento de seguridad hecha por humanos.

A su aparición, Kurama no disimulo su asombro.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Tratando que no se evidenciara la incomodidad que su presencia le producía, busco que decir para sonar oportuno- ¿Has encontrado algo de la bestia?

Su mirada evasiva y un gesto de descontento le respondieron.

\- Esta bien, no es problema. Todos iremos al pueblo mañana.

\- Lo revise. No hay nada.

El pelirrojo cavilo unos segundos.

\- Pero Koenma nos dijo que estaba aquí. No pudo escapar por esta área tan rápido, menos sin que nosotros lo advirtiéramos.

\- ¿Que encontraste tú?- le reto Hiei a contestarle. Detestaba cuando las cosas se atrasaban y le fastidiaban a ese punto. Le frustraba, pero más aún le intrigaba saber porque su Jagan no podía encontrar a una bestia demoníaca en la nieve, cuando podía hasta distinguir el plumaje de una paloma en esa zona gélida gracias a su Ojo.

\- Yo no encontré nada.

\- Pues no reclames.

Entendió su enfado y le pareció gracioso. Se contuvo una sonrisa de gracia mientras lo veía pasearse por la cocina, ligeramente curioso.

\- ¿Y esos holgazanes están descansando de no hacer nada?

\- Para algunos, el estar en la nieve y a sus temperaturas es como un ejercicio- le explico, entregándole una sonrisa- ¿Puedes estar en ellas mucho tiempo? ¿No te estas excediendo?

\- Puedo estar cuanto quiera- Fue su burda respuesta.

Kurama deseo decirle algo más, pero callo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Espiando por los rincones como el pervertido?

\- No, para nada. Es que...La nieve es invierno. El invierno no suele tratarme bien- confeso, casi en un susurro, cabizbajo.

Hiei no lo entendió. A veces aquel híbrido, humano y kitsune, se le hacía misterioso y extraño, a la vez que le era tan insoportable como los ningen.

\- ¿Has comido algo?

-...Unos pájaros hace rato.

\- Siéntate- Señalo una silla frente de la mesada- Preparare algo, necesito distraerme.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de una bestia, kitsune?- provoco el demonio, un poco vacilante en tomar o no posesión de la silla indicada, viendo al pelirrojo tomar rápidamente autoridad de la cocina, buscando entre los cajones algunos elementos.

\- No- respondió, encontrando un delantal de color lila. Se lo coloco, procurando no ver a Hiei más tiempo- No diría que es miedo, realmente...Quizás... ¿Ser prudente?...

El yokai de fuego lo miro con confusión, ya sentado en la silla.

Kurama opto por negar con la cabeza, esperando a que no le dijera palabra más para no hundirse en la tontería. Por fortuna, Hiei no era muy comunicativo y no hablo por el resto de la media hora. Ese silencio no era pesado, ni siquiera distante. Era un apacible y armonioso silencio que solo era interrumpido por los efectos de los instrumentos de la cocina que Kurama movía y usaba para preparar algún bocadillo sencillo.

Se atrevió a mirarlo y su fascinación aumento hacia los ojos rojos del menor, que brillaban intensamente. De inmediato desvió la vista, temiendo ser descubierto. La sensación de vacío regreso. ¿Porque sucedía cuando Hiei estaba cerca?

El Maestro del Jagan recibió un plato típicamente japonés de vapores exquisitos.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Come.

Curiosamente, Hiei accedió sin miramientos ni una mueca siquiera. No queriendo volver a perderse en la contemplación de su persona, Kurama se apresuró en ir al lavador y limpiar los utensilios utilizados, que al ser pocos solo tardo un minuto y los guardo donde sabía que era el lugar correcto, a excepción de cierto empleado que debía creer que era un sitio para guardar sus tesoros de contenido erótico. Cogió lo que suponía que era una revista de cocina y se revelo ante sus ojos como la revista más obscena que había visto (aunque, que recordase, no había visto ninguna hasta ahora) con la portada de una mujer desnuda, ligeramente agachada a una silla y de sonrisa impúdica. El botones era coleccionista de pornografía.

\- Espero que no las guarde todas aquí.

Negando con la cabeza, guardo la indecente publicación en uno de los cajones de abajo. Pese a que Hakudo fuera el encargado de la cocina, muy probablemente se encontraría su colección si a las muchachas se les ocurría hacerse de cocineras. Mejor no imaginar el resultado.

Se fijó en Hiei de nuevo. Tuvo la sensación que ya lo había visto antes, vivido la misma escena, y que lo siguiente que diría seria...

\- Le falta sal.

Dio un paso atrás, tocando la mesada con sus manos. Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Eso fue una adivinación, una coincidencia o producto de la imaginación que Youko le implantaba a su realidad?

\- Ss...Te lo paso.

Encontró rápido la salera y se la acerco. Tampoco se sorprendió de las cinco agitadas que Hiei imponía sobre su plato al que, recordaba, había puesto la sal justa.

\- Debe gustarte la comida de condimentos fuertes...

\- Tu comida ningen apenas se siente. Es como comer arena y el alcohol se siente a agua.

El kitsune lo miro por unos segundos. Hiei chasqueo la lengua.

\- ¿Eres realmente el ladrón legendario? Si no fuera por eso, por el yoki que hay en ti, serias otro ningen.

\- Soy Youko pero también Shuichi, entiendo tu confusión. Somos una fusión de almas un poco extravagante...

\- Es lo mismo.

Kurama parpadeo, confundido.

\- Hiei, ¿Podrías explicarme a que te refieres?

\- Que ambos son patéticos. Seas el humano o el ladrón, por quedarse aquí han demostrado que fueron derrotados por esta especie hipócrita y contradictoria.

\- ¿El mundo humano es tan despreciable para ti?

El demonio de fuego se cruzó de brazos y lo miro de manera fulminadora pero Kurama no se intimido, había tenido mucha experiencia en sostener miradas asesinas y de las más furiosas, por lo que no le era nuevo enfrentar otra. Y aun así, de alguna forma, sentía que ya había visto a Hiei así de molesto y que no era realmente nuevo ser perforado por sus ojos de color sangre.

\- No pensé que alguien como tú, de tu clase, pudiese caer tan bajo.

El Maestro del Jagan estaba preparado por si acaso el pacifico muchacho lo atacaba en ese mismo momento. Nada paso por unos tensos segundos y Hiei se impaciento. Quería una reacción, necesitaba saber que tanto podía esconder o mostrar aquel sujeto, para así asegurarse de poder confiar en él, si llegaba el caso.

Kurama tomo asiento frente a él y su expresión tranquila, nula de intenciones violentas, sorprendió e irrito al demonio.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Confiesas que eres un frágil ningen sentimental como todos estos? ¿Qué prefieres la diplomacia antes que una batalla de verdad, no volver a ser alguien temible porque no es una virtud honorable? ¿Dejaste de sentirte vivo y por eso ahora eres la máscara de lo que supuestamente representas?

Kurama apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesada.

\- No he cambiado, realmente. Este camino es el único que difiere con todo lo que he hecho antes. Este camino fue mi decisión, estoy bien con eso y sigo siendo yo mismo. Soy libre.

Hiei se habría reído de el, en cambio lo miro con burla y volvió a hablar, todo con intención de herirlo.

\- ¿Libre? ¿Esconder tu yoki, fingir entre humanos, actuar como ellos y "sentir" como ellos te hace libre? Nadie te obligo a eso, idiota- le contradijo- Usas una máscara, incluso ahora.

\- No, te lo explicare- dijo el pelirrojo en voz serena- Te aseguro que no pensaba ni estaba entre mis opciones acabar aquí. A mí no me gustaban los humanos, de encontrarlos los usaba para mi diversión y los olvidaba- admitió con un leve sonrojo, era Youko quien tenía que dar esa versión de la historia, aunque eso no significaba que no fuera su historia también- Jamás quise nada de ellos. En una persecución, en la que me encontraba demasiado debilitado para defenderme, logre huir... Youko se fusiono conmigo, no solo porque no tenía muchas oportunidades, era porque se estaba arriesgando, siendo arrogante en creer que se saldría con la suya, y adherirse a mi alma fue uno de sus pasos. Yo...No puedo opinar mucho, dado que no puedo deshacerlo ni el tampoco. Pero, con el tiempo, él ha reflexionado y yo también, dándonos cuenta que este camino fue el correcto, no solo por la trayectoria nueva o el desafío que corríamos, fue porque no nos arrepentimos de nada de lo sucedido...Es, simplemente, lo que nosotros pensamos. Estamos viviendo del modo correcto, aunque suene tonto diciéndolo un demonio.

Hiei le quedo mirando, dudando si creerle o no.

\- Soy libre, Hiei, porque este camino, el Ningenkai, mi familia y lo que vino después, son parte de mí y de mis decisiones. Yo vote por esto. Está bien que digas que son tonterías pero cada libertad y cada decisión, por más egoísta que sea, tiene sus compromisos y consecuencias, ¿no crees eso?... ¿Tú eres libre?

\- Por supuesto- respondió de inmediato- ¿Tu dignidad está en tus decisiones?

\- No importa lo que digan o lo que hagan de mí, mi dignidad jamás se verá afectada por lo que la gente juzgue. No me ofendes, Hiei, solo me recuerdas el viejo dicho de que el amor propio es la opinión de todos* y yo, honestamente, no lo deseo porque me basto y estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero.

Sonrió ligero al ver a Hiei reprimiéndose un bufido de indignación… le parecía adorable.

\- A veces, los caminos que jamás pensamos cruzar son los caminos que necesitamos o…a los que pertenecemos.

\- Definitivamente eres un ningen. Poético y estúpido.

\- Hiei, creo que...

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!... Ustedes dos, apresúrense si quieren irse- Se escuchó la conocida voz de Yusuke en la puerta de la cocina, que fue abierta abruptamente, portando una faz fastidiada y nada descansada.

\- No grites, idiota, porque si ese loco despierta las chicas mostraran las uñas- le reprocho Kuwuabara, entrando a la cocina como su compañero, encontrándose con una inaudita escena.

Kurama y Hiei sentados frente al otro, como camaradas de años que hablan en secreto.

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí, a esta hora?- inquirió, sumamente curioso.

\- Charlando- respondió el pelirrojo con naturalidad- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Las chicas están locas- informo Kuwuabara, tomando una silla a distancia de Hiei para sentarse como si la simple acción le fuera necesaria. Se sobo los ojos y Kurama dedujo que no había dormido bien, o que directamente no había dormido nada- Quieren que nos vayamos lo más temprano posible para quitarse a Hakudo de encima.

\- Por lo que dijeron- agrego Yusuke, acercándose a la mesada y bostezando por el sueño- El vio a Botan en los baños por un tipo de pasadizo secreto. ¿Pueden creerlo?

\- Si, me lo creo- contesto Kurama, recordando su caminata nocturna.

\- De modo- Nuevo bostezo de Yusuke- Ahora Keiko tiene una escoba y creo que Botan puso una silla contra la puerta porque empezó a gritar que las llaves no funcionaban. El tal Hakudo las acosa.

\- Tu pareces muy animado, Yusuke.

El detective se encogió de hombros.

\- No me gusta tener a dos mujeres paranoicas y gritonas en el mismo lugar donde descanso, pero tiene sus partes buenas: jamás vi a Botan tan tensa y Keiko por primera vez no me culpa a mí de revisar sus cajones o de espiarla, ya sabes, cualquier cosa tonta por la que me de golpes, que ahora recibe Hakudo.

\- Me sorprende que soporte las bofeteadas de Keiko- opino Kuwuabara, bastante interesado en ese asunto.

\- Sí, es cierto, seguro que se acostumbró con muchas abofeteadas de otras "nenas"- Yusuke hizo una mueca de risa que tuvo que detener por otro bostezo en su boca.

\- Oigan, ¿acaso huelen a...?- Los sentidos de Kuwuabara se estaban regulando y tardó para darse cuenta que había un platillo de exquisito aroma muy cerca del demonio de cabellos negros- ¿Robaste comida, enano?

\- ¿Qué es?- Se metió Yusuke. Al ver el plato todavía con comida cogió una cuchara mientras Hiei y Kuwuabara intercambiaban miradas de desprecio. Con la cuchara llena de caldo se la llevo directamente la boca- Con la prisa no vamos a poder comer- Y probo la comida.

.

.

\- … ¿Yusuke?

El detective quedo petrificado unos segundos, con los ojos entreabiertos y sin soltar el utensilio entre sus labios. Cuando reacciono, tiro la cuchara a un lado y saco la lengua.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Urameshi?!

Con la lengua afuera, apenas pudo hablar hasta tomar un vaso de agua fría. Al beber todo el líquido, suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kuwuabara preocupado, viendo a su compañero reponerse. Volvió la vista hacia Hiei- ¡¿Esa cosa era veneno, enano?!

\- Pi...pica...- hablo al fin Yusuke, débilmente y entre dientes- Picante. ¡Eso estaba muy picante!

Kurama miro asombrado a Hiei;, este se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Kuwuabara se acercó al plato para oler los vapores poderosamente fuertes que desprendía.

\- Urameshi, ¿de verdad estas así por una comida?

\- Jamás en mi vida probé algo tan condimentado.

Kurama estaba desconcertado. Que el supiera, cocinaba a medida justa y calculando los condimentos fuertes, que apenas usaba. Pero… hacia algunos meses que se inclinaba por platillos extremos para paladares sensibles. Había tenido dudas sobre lo que había cocinado pero como Hiei no había mencionado nada al respecto pensó que lo había hecho bien esta vez. Hasta se había quejado de que le faltaba sal.

\- Chicos, vayámonos ahora, antes que despierte- Apareció Botan, vestida a estilo polar, con Keiko siguiéndola detrás.

Definitivamente Hakudo era insoportable como para que aquellas dos reaccionaran de esa forma y se entregaran tan imprudentemente al peligro que albergaba una simple inspección al pueblo vecino.

\- Si, si- murmuraron Yusuke y Kuwuabara de mala gana.

Antes de acompañarlos, Hiei se detuvo un instante y le dirigió una mirada enigmática a Kurama, que el capto como si sus ojos intentasen decirle algo en código debido a que de su boca no oiría nada semejante. Y sonrió. El demonio de fuego se sorprendió. ¿El entendió su gesto? ¿Cómo lo supo?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Como era de esperar, un pueblo invernal era pura nieve blanca, abrigos por doquier y poca disposición de habitantes en la ruta. Sin embargo, la habilidad social de todos, especialmente de Kurama y Keiko, quienes no traían un aspecto sospechoso como los otros detectives y preguntaban muy discretamente, los hizo conocer algunos datos que, aunque comunes en un sitio como al que habían llegado, tenían su peso.

Se decía que hubieron apariciones de extraños personajes por la zona. En plural porque cada aldeano vio en distintos momentos a las presencias y los describían muy distinto, contradiciéndose entre ellos. Dado que era un pueblo en donde las supersticiones y los dichos urbanos estaban en vigencia, muchos tenían ideas absurdas de esas "apariciones" y dificultaban la investigación del equipo.

También, habían quejas sobre el principal panel solar de electricidad que poseían. Una poderosa, simple y fundamental fuente de energía eléctrica que daba abasto a los pueblerinos en el peor caso, dado que su mayoría estaba acostumbrada al frió gélido. Muchos decían que era cuidado pero la Naturaleza siempre lograba cubrirlo de nieve, imposibilitando sus funciones unas horas que resultaban esenciales para algún enfermo o necesitado de ese tipo de energía. Sin embargo, era cosa normal de suceder, así que el equipo no le presto mucha atención a excepción de Kuwuabara, cuyos presentimientos lo condujeron a investigar el recurso de los habitantes. Le tenía mala sensación. Nadie podía desmentir que Kuwuabara era el más intuitivo si de presencias malignas se tratase, ya que desde el principio se había destacado como un humano ultramente sensible a las entidades espirituales, especialmente de fantasmas. Yusuke confiaba en su instinto, aunque careciese de fundamento, porque el tener que observar el panel le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, más que para congelarse. Cuando Keiko tomo una de sus manos heladas sintió un calor dentro de si que cubría sus mejillas.

Botan se arrodillo y acerco el reloj especial de detective espiritual, un medidor de yoki, hacia la fuente de energía del pueblo para después negar con la cabeza.

\- De todas formas, es incoherente- Opino Kurama- ¿Porque habría de aparecer la bestia aquí, especialmente en este sector, el centro del pueblo, donde cualquiera que pase pudiese verlo?

\- Podría ser una bestia resistente al frió, ya sabes, aquí todos son unos pueblerinos supersticiosos pero hablarían si ven algo raro- dijo Yusuke.

\- Si, podría pasar por aquí muy fácil, por ejemplo- agrego Kuwuabara, seguro en sus palabras.

\- No sé, Kuwuabara, probablemente el frió esté afectando tus sentidos- intento decir Kurama, sin ofenderlo.

\- No es así. Estoy diciendo la verdad, siento que algo paso por aquí. ¿En serio ese reloj no capto nada? Esa cosa debe estar congelada, porque yo tengo mis sentidos muy activos.

Yusuke medito unos instantes.

\- Separémonos y busquemos.

\- Oigan, parece que Hiei ya se nos adelanto- anuncio Botan, frotándose las manos enguantadas. Para cuando el equipo miro a su alrededor, el aludido no se encontraba junto a ellos.

\- ¿No que nos venía siguiendo?- pregunto Yusuke, volteando hacia Kurama. Este no emitió respuesta y el líder suspiro- Da igual, seguro vendrá cuando empiece la acción.

\- Urameshi- llamo Kuwuabara, con el rostro tenso, y no por el frió. Su tono alerto a sus compañeros- Siento una energía demoníaca acercarse. Pero, también...

\- ¿También que?- apresuro Yusuke, sintiendo algo similar.

Kuwuabara miro el cielo atónito, entreabriendo los labios. Había otra energía, y era... ¿Podía ser?

\- ¿Humanos?- Kurama capto lo mismo y giro sobre sí mismo, fijando su mirada hacia el norte- Es una mezcla. ¿Serán híbridos?

\- No puede ser. ¿Masoku?- La faz de Yusuke se volcó en ansiedad- Diablos, si son Masoku aquí...

\- No. Se siente...- Kuwuabara conocía el tipo de energía de Yusuke, por lo tanto, sabía que no eran Masoku, eran de otra raza, no eran demonios completos pero tampoco humanos.

¿Cuál era esa energía que sentía en el cielo?

\- ¿Alguien viene para acá?- Quiso saber la peliazul, presa del pánico, viendo en que sitio poderse esconder por las dudas.

\- Si, y son...dos.

\- No, Urameshi- negó Kuwuabara, muy seguro- Son tres.

De súbito, oyeron el rugir de un lobo gris que emergió de la nieve, a apenas tres metros de distancia de ellos. Su tamaño podía compararse con el de un león adulto, con un agregado de dientes afilados. El más sensitivo del equipo noto que no era un animal cualquiera; su aura emanaba una energía espiritual abrumadora.

\- Sera uno de los lobos guardianes de por aquí...- empezó a decir Botan, en un intento de engañarse a sí misma para apaciguar su propio miedo.

\- No. Este no es un lobo ordinario- contradijo Kurama, viendo al animal…al que en sus costados se aparecieron dos individuos.

A la derecha del lobo gris, se ubicó un adolescente entre diecisiete o veinte, cabello gris corto con flequillos atractivos al frente. Llevaba botas, un pantalón simple y chaqueta negra bajo una camisa sin mangas. Su nariz era curvada, su piel casi morena y sus ojos negros. Traía una capa negra sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos sobre el equipo Urameshi destellaban un leve interés y hasta un indicio de locura.

Por su parte, a la izquierda, se presentaba una joven muy voluptuosa de cabellos rojos hasta la cintura. Como su compañero, iba vestida como si el invierno no le afectase y traía una capa muy similar. Los ojos de intenso marrón de ella examinaron a los integrantes del equipo de Yusuke con arrogancia.

\- Nuevos demonios...- hablo el joven muchacho, volteándose hacia su compañera.

\- No nos avisaron de esto pero será un buen ejercicio.

\- ¿Que te ha dicho la Jefa sobre esperar el momento?

\- ¡Oigan!- grito Yusuke, al ver que los ignoraban- ¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes?

\- Somos la Fuerza de Hike- le contesto la pelirroja- Y ustedes son escoria.

\- ¿Que dices? Ahora sí...

\- Aguarda, Yusuke- lo detuvo Kurama, imponiendo un brazo en su camino- ¿Que buscan seres como ustedes en este lugar?

La mujer fue la primera en responder, parecía ser la más impulsiva y atrevida.

\- Buscamos a una Bestia- El equipo Urameshi tomo la novedad con estupefacción- Ha estado escondiéndose en esta área, pero sabemos que está debilitado.

\- Hablando de eso- interfirió el muchacho- Samuri, ¿no piensas que la Bestia podría tener hambre y por eso paso por este lugar?

\- Uh- La chica que respondía al nombre Samuri pareció reflexionarlo unos momentos- Tienes razón. El rastro nos lleva hasta aquí pero por lo visto este pueblo persiste con su escasa electricidad todavía.

\- Podemos usarlos como carnada. Se ven muy apetitosos- comento su compañero, contemplando al equipo.

\- Urameshi, esto no me gusta- musito Kuwuabara, viendo temeroso al lobo, el cual gruñía recelosamente, tal como una mascota que esperaba la orden de ataque.

\- Vienen por la Bestia, como nosotros, ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¡Oigan! ¿Porque buscan a esa Bestia?

\- Eso no te incube- exclamo la mujer- Las Fuerzas de Hike dieron la orden y su mandato es absoluto. Sakuro y yo nos encargaremos de la Bestia, y ustedes pueden sernos de utilidad como su carnada.

Kuwuabara miro hacia a las chicas para que huyeran lo más pronto posible. Kurama examino con nueva mirada a los individuos de capa oscura y se acercó a Kuwuabara.

\- No son demonios, pero tampoco humanos. Parecen híbridos.

\- Ahora mismo no me importa qué tipo de seres sean, Kurama. Quieren tratarnos como pescado para el gato.

\- Eso lo veremos- exclamo Yusuke, viendo intensamente a los nuevos personajes- Vamos a pelear.

.

.

* * *

* _"El amor propio es la opinión de todos",_ se refiere a cuando uno solo puede tener reconocimiento o una atención especial cuando la gente habla bien de esa persona. Es lo mismo que decir "porque todos hablan de él, todos creen saber quién es", porque la identidad de la gente, su "amor propio" empieza donde comienzan los rumores.

¡Drama y acción!

Muchas gracias por esperar, por los comentarios y por seguir la historia.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, Lugarth3.

* * *

.

.


	4. Agujero Negro

.

.

.

* * *

\- Eso lo veremos- exclamo Yusuke, viendo intensamente a los nuevos personajes- Vamos a pelear.

\- Juju- rió la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto a su compañero. El muchacho de nombre Sakuro escondió sus manos bajo su capa negra y revelo entre sus dedos unas estrellas plateadas, de metal puro y finas puntas mortales.

\- ¿Estrellas?- exclamo el pelinaranja- ¿Serán ninjas?

Sakuro alzo los brazos y arrojo las estrellas en dirección a los muchachos, quienes las evadieron apartándose de su camino y saltando a otra parte. Por fortuna, las chicas se habían escondido detrás de una cabaña para ese momento.

\- Son escurridizos- Se dirigió a su compañera- Y no tenemos tiempo para esto.

\- Esta bien- se quejó Samuri, descubriendo parte de la capa para mostrar que en su brazo derecho tenia agarrado un báculo de pequeña longitud. Al aplicarle un poco de su energía, de un color purpura, el báculo se convirtió en una hoz de cuatro cuchillas- A cazar.

\- Ninjas de la Muerte- musito Kuwuabara, espantándose al ver la "hoz" de la chica.

\- No te intimides, Kuwuabara, ¡A pelear!

No permitiendo que se olvidaran de él, el feroz lobo gris se alzó a la batalla. Se encontró con su primer contrincante, Kurama, quien ya había hecho aparecer su Látigo de Rosa.

\- Primero soy pescador, ahora domador de bestias...

\- ¡Son demonios muy ágiles!- exclamo Sakuro, viendo como Yusuke y su amigo de cabello naranja evitaban el impacto de sus ataques- De modo...- Busco bajo su capa y palmeo en busca de más armas pero soltó un gruñido frustrado al enterarse que había usado demasiado.

\- ¿Te quedaste sin tus juguetes?- se burló Yusuke, saltando de un techo para el suelo- Ahora pelea de frente, como hombre.

\- No tan rápido. Juguemos al muñeco de nieve.

\- ¿Eh?- Sakuro hundió su mano en la nieve y al sacarla mostró una bola de nieve. Yusuke iba a carcajearse de no ser por la demencial mirada del sujeto, en cuya mano la inofensiva nieve se transformó en una mortal shuriken congelada- Pero... ¿Que...?

\- Maniobras de emergencia- sonrió Sakuro, arrojándole a Yusuke su arma improvisada.

Justo en ese momento Yusuke salto. Al ver a su enemigo tomar más nieve entre sus brazos temió lo peor. Miro hacia donde estaban sus compañeros; Kurama no estaba y Kuwuabara trataba de defenderse de la mujer con la hoz.

"No puedo pelear aquí", pensó Yusuke, y decidió que lo mejor era correr a otro lugar más despejado de hogares y gente para tener una mejor pelea. Por fortuna, el ninja lo siguió. Esto iba a ser entretenido.

.

.

\- ¡Ugh!- gimió el pelinaranja, sintiendo su propia Espada Espíritu rozarle la nariz por defenderse de la hoz maligna. Su dueña, la mujer de cabellos rojos, lo miro con desprecio e impulso su cuerpo hacia adelante, obligando a retroceder a Kuwuabara- Es fuerte...

Pero, el problema era otro. ¿Porque a Kuwuabara le tocaba la mujer? Como hombre honrado jamás lastimaría a una mujer, fuera demonio o bruja, a lo que solo podía permitirse defender, no atacar.

\- ¿Porque no usas ese poder tuyo y me atacas?

\- Eres una mujer. Yo no peleo con mujeres.

\- Que caballeroso, pero me haces perder el tiempo- Curvo los labios en una mueca despectiva.

Kuwuabara ya lo sabía. Tenía perdida la pelea.

.

.

\- Es persistente- admitió Kurama al ver al lobo gris levantarse después del roce mortal de su Látigo.

La pata delantera izquierda del lobo sangraba pero continuaba luchando.

Se había tomado el trabajo de hacer que lo siguiera hacia el bosque para evitar inconvenientes. Y, ahora allí, el lobo se mostró en desventaja ante el poder de Kurama.

\- Los zorros y los lobos jamás nos hemos llevado bien- dijo Youko, dentro de su mente, sonriendo con diversión.

\- Supongo que esta no es la excepción tampoco- contesto Kurama, alzando su Látigo de Rosa.

El lobo rugió y corrió dolorosamente para saltar sobre el pero en ese momento una larga capa negra, de Samuri, apareció sobre los árboles y distrajo a Kurama, que se vio de pronto bajo el yugo del lobo gris, cuya dentadura afilada se mostraba hambrienta.

\- Tu puedes servir- sonrió la ninja, tocando el suelo y acariciando al lobo por su lomo- Vaya, estoy dudando. Pareces muy guapo para ser comida de animales.

Kurama trato de sentir la energía, de acercarla, de producirla otra vez pero no podía. La concentración y la fuerza eran esenciales para recuperar el poder pero en ese momento no tenía la ayuda de la naturaleza. Esa parte del bosque no tenía sus semillas en la nieve.

Estaba en problemas.

.

.

No tenía el más mínimo sentido. Cada tanto cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y olvidarse de todo en su mente aparecían imágenes surrealistas, absurdas e incoherentes.

No era un sueño. Hiei nunca había tenido sueños, ni pesadillas. A veces, unas premoniciones por obra de su Jagan, el Ojo que todo lo ve. Esas raras imágenes se veían como visiones del futuro. Hiei negó con la cabeza. No era posible. Mucho menos probable cuando en algunas de ellas se veía a sí mismo y eso era imposible, si era el quien miraba, ¿o no? Mucho más desconcertante era la presencia de una persona en esos sueños raros,… ese maldito kitsune. ¿Podían ser premoniciones realmente? No. No podían. Varias se repetían y no creía que tuvieran mucha simetría con ese sujeto que tenia de compañero. No obstante, las imágenes se sentían reales. ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué pasaba en su cabeza?

Las imágenes insistían como golpes en su cráneo. El zorro de nombre Kurama… podía oír su voz cuando dormía. ¿Cuándo acabarían esas fantasías, se detendría esa voz suave y cariñosa? ¿Porque lo veía en su mente? El sentimiento de vacío, que lo hacía sentir perdido, regresaba cuando tenía ese tipo de "sueños" y por culpa de eso no había podido dormir en días enteros, resignándose a observar la nada del bosque de nieve y buscar a la Bestia. Cuanto más pronto acabara la misión y ese zorro se apartara de su campo visual, pensaba Hiei, estaría mucho mejor.

Cerró los ojos, se acomodó sobre las heladas ramas del árbol tieso y duro, y se obligó a pensar en sus convicciones, en lo que debía hacer después del chiste de misión y lo que aún le quedaba por resolver en el Mundo del Mal...De a poco, sus ojos se entregaron al descanso, sin esperarse que su mente le tuviera preparado otro "sueño" sin sentido.

.

 _Al sentir un peso apoyándose cuidadosamente en su espalda, se quejó en una maldición y aparto el peso de un codazo._

 _\- Eres pesado, apártate- dijo Hiei, acomodándose a nueva cuenta entre las sabanas de la suave cama._

 _\- Esta noche es muy fría. Este invierno es más fuerte que el anterior- Dijo una voz- ¿Porque tu cuerpo siempre está caliente, Hiei?_

 _\- Tengo más resistencia que tu- farfullo contra la almohada, sin ánimos de conversar- Siempre te quejas cuando hace frió. Eres débil._

 _\- No lo soy… Realmente no lo soy- repitió, con un tono de voz más bajo. Una pizca de culpabilidad provoco que Hiei volteara y lo mirara, pensando que de alguna forma lo había ofendido y noto que Kurama se veía más pálido que en la mañana- El invierno es triste, Hiei. El sol apenas aparece, mis plantas dejan de crecer, todo se vuelve lento y pesado. Sinceramente, detesto cuando me siento así._

 _\- No dramatices- le reprocho, tomándolo desprevenidamente del brazo, resultándole extremadamente fácil atraerlo a su costado. Temió que Kurama se convirtiese en una muñeca de trapo por lo que sea que tenia de enfermedad en esos momentos- Tus plantas no te abandonaran. Suenas patético preocupándote por esas necedades._

 _\- Hiei- suspiro el pelirrojo- Algún día vas a entenderlo._

 _\- No quiero entenderlo nunca._

 _\- Y eso me conviene- comento el mitad zorro, ganándose una desconcertada mirada por parte de el- De nuevo, buenas noches._

 _Hiei carraspeo en sus pensamientos. No lo entendía. El humano Shuichi era un enjambre de secretos. Tiempo después, probablemente una hora, tomo la mano del kitsune, pálida y helada, y le soplo un aliento de fuego moderado para calentarlo. Así, se propuso a dormir, más tranquilo._

.

Abrió los ojos. Se sentó bruscamente sobre la rama del árbol, provocando que unos fragmentos de hielo y hojas de nieve cayeran sobre él. Su asombro se corrompió en una mueca de repulsión.

\- Maldito zorro infernal...- gruño furioso.

¿Qué diablos eran esos sueños raros?

\- ¡Estupideces!

\- ¡Aaauuu!

\- ¿Qué?- Hiei miro a su izquierda, tomado por sorpresa. Ese sonido provenía del norte, había sonado a un grito de ataque, como un aullido de animal- ¿Un animal? No puede ser humano- se dijo, empezando a esbozar una sonrisa de malicia- Al fin, Bestia...

.

.

\- ¿Porque tienes esas habilidades? Pareces humana pero tienes yoki…y no es el común.

\- No soy un demonio- replico Samuri, sosteniendo como un juguete su arma muy cerca del cuerpo de Kurama, con una sádica y divertida sonrisa- Tampoco humana. Bueno, lo fui, pero he dejado eso por algo mucho mejor.

\- Fuiste humana... ¿Porque te convertiste en esto?

\- Vanidad. Poder. Superioridad- Acaricio el lomo del lobo que miro de repente para su derecha, empezando a rugir- Tranquilo, Sakuro va a vencerlo, no importa que tan fuerte sea- Pero eso no pareció tranquilizar al lobo. Kurama tomo nota mental de eso: la mujer le hablaba al animal como si pudiera entenderla de verdad. ¿Sería otro demonio? No le cabían dudas que tenía algo maligno en su aura, no obstante, a su vez existían muchas clases de demonios, y no todos eran mixtamente animales demoniacos- La Fuerza de Hike me dio este poder, para tu información, chico guapo, y me concedió habilidades sobrehumanas. Cada triunfo me es pagado con eso. No fue debilidad, no fue por sentirme poca cosa para el mundo o algo así. Simplemente quise la oferta y lo hice.

Samuri sonaba muy arrogante. Con ella, Kurama recordó al grupo de chicas populares de su escuela y a la líder de esta, la más presuntuosa y mentirosa patológica de la matrícula escolar. Y estaba tratando con esa líder.

Por suerte tenía experiencia con ese tipo de chica.

\- …Sí que eres fuerte y asombrosa… ¿Valió la pena, no?

\- ¡Fue una tortura!- Su sonrisa se torció en una mueca- Pero la perfección y la belleza requieren de sacrificio. Y el premio fue este poder dentro de mí, que tú y tus amigos han sentido, el mío y de Sakuro; ambos somos iguales. Nos entregamos a la prueba y dejamos que los poderes de esos asquerosos demonios se fusionaran con nosotros. Mi cuerpo se vio horrible por dos días… pero el resultado fue extraordinario; lo estás viendo ahora.

\- ¿Y quién te concedió ese magnífico poder es...?

\- Es la mujer más increíble que haya conocido. Nunca trate con ella directamente pero lo que hace es supremo. Por supuesto, me eligió a mi entre docenas de otras chicas aspirantes para fusionarme con las bestias salvajes que tenían en la prisión- Hizo gala de su atributos femeninos- Lo que me molesta es que este grandioso experimento llegue a unas débiles tontas. Confieso que esa mujer me ha dado una nueva vida, mucho mejor. Aventuras con seres sobrenaturales, conocer hombres guapos…- Miro a Kurama con una sonrisa ladina- Es mi segunda madre. Me concedió la mejor vida para una chica.

¿Ser una cazadora y matar monstruos era una vida para una chica? Samuri debía de estar loca.

Sin embargo, sus explicaciones le recordaron algo a Kurama. ¿Y si era...? Recordó la reunión con Koenma y los líderes de los Reinos en el Makai, ¿Era una coincidencia o estaba ante una chica seducida por la organización que usaba demonios como conejillos de indias? Debía ser más cuidadoso.

\- ...Supongo que le sientes gran aprecio. Quieres compensarla haciendo todo lo que te dice, como cazar demonios, ¿me equivoco?

\- Lo hago a voluntad- La chica ni siquiera se enteró de la manipulación verbal que le aplicaban. Las arrogantes tenían el gran defecto de charlatanas- Cuando logre el récord de cincuenta espíritus en un mes, la Jefa prometió darme otra habilidad de demonio. Incluso puedo elegir. Pero ya tengo fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad y destreza...

\- ¿Hay otros como tú? Ninguno es mejor que tú, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Soy la luchadora principal, la digna representante de la Fuerza de Hike.

\- ¿Hike es la jefa?

\- Y ella está muy interesada en un ser llamado la Bestia- Bajo sus ojos café hacia Kurama, inspeccionándolo- ¿Tu eres la Bestia?

\- No. ¿No sabes quién o qué es?- No se resistió a preguntar. ¿Esa mujer podía ser estúpida realmente?

\- Oh, es verdad. Nos dijo que buscáramos a alguien cerca del centro, donde están los cables eléctricos, pero en cambio encontramos a todo un grupo sospechoso. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Creo que esa debió ser tu primera pregunta- se burló Shuichi, disimuladamente.

Samuri no capto la jugarreta. Al mismo tiempo el lobo gris, que hasta entonces había rozado con sus colmillos a Kurama, se apartó de ellos corriendo en dirección al norte, a una velocidad comparada a diez perros conduciendo un trineo.

\- ¡Juigi!- Llamo su dueña, pero el lobo la ignoro y continuo su camino hasta perderse en el manto de nieve- ¿Qué diablos suc...?- Una sombra cayó frente a ella- ¿Sakuro?- Ella frunció el ceño. El sujeto también traía una capa negra pero no parecía de los suyos, tenía más yoki que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros- ¿Quién eres?- exigió saber, poniéndose en guardia.

Kurama aprovecho la distracción para rodar sobre la nieve espesa y escapar del alcance de Samuri, quien al darse cuenta volteo veloz y el arma instintivamente fue a su alcance. Antes que Kurama pudiera defenderse, descubrió que no tenía la energía necesaria y alzo su brazo para cubrirse. Un reflejo en tono rojizo le hizo reaccionar. Samuri le corto la liga de la pulsera.

\- ¡Aah!

Por poco a Samuri pudieron haberle cortado el brazo izquierdo de no haber sido más rápida y evitado el impacto de la gruesa espada de su nuevo oponente. Se giró rápido, dejando ir a Kurama, para defenderse de la severidad de una katana matadora.

\- Eres rápida- murmuro Hiei, viendo como sostenía la hoz.

\- Soy muchas cosas.

Las armas se impulsaban al lado contrario hasta que ambos se apartaron y, al mismo tiempo, empezaron a atacarse. En semejante combate, Hiei se tomó un momento para ver el estado del pelirrojo y lo descubrió hurgando en la nieve, ignorando la lucha a solo unos pocos metros de él.

\- ¡¿Que estás haciendo, kitsune estúpido?!

\- ¡No la encuentro!- exclamo, angustiado. No podía perderla. Necesitaba esa gema- ¿Donde esta?- murmuro entre dientes, con manos temblorosas al hundirlas al fondo de la nieve- ¿Donde...?

\- ¡Aaauuu!

Kurama levanto la mirada, atónito.

\- ¿Eso fue un...?- La idea de saber de qué trataba ese poderoso aullido hizo que Kurama se pusiera de pie, corriendo lejos de la pelea. Al cabo de un rato, llego a otra zona del bosque, rodeada de árboles gastados- Debe ser por aquí.

Un estremecimiento envolvió a Kurama. Su mirada esmeralda fue al oeste y allí lo vio...El lobo gris de Samuri frente una figura oscura y de aura tenebrosa. Se parecía a...Era como si... ¿Esa...era la Bestia?

\- ¡Aaauuu!- aulló la Bestia de negro perfil, acompañándole el lobo gris, contento a su lado.

Kurama no daba crédito a sus ojos.

\- ¿La Bestia es...?

.

 _"Es hábil. Las mujeres han mejorado",_ pensó Hiei al momento de defenderse ante una acometida de la hoz.

\- ¡Samuri!- Pero alguien interrumpió la pelea en su momento más brutal.

\- ¡Sakuro, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?!

Samuri salto magníficamente hacia su compañero, para golpearlo en la cabeza por su intromisión.

\- ¡Estaba en mi momento, ¿Qué quieres?!

Recuperándose del duro golpe, como un niño reprendido, el varón miro a Samuri y le murmuro unas simples palabras.

\- Son detectives espirituales. El chico con el que pelee se llama Urameshi.

Samuri amplio mucho los ojos. ¡Con razón! Segundos después, su asombro se reemplazó por disgusto, porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- Entonces- Exhalo un suspiro de puro rencor- No nos queda de otra, ¿verdad?

\- No. Hay que aplicar el plan de emergencia.

Hiei les quedo observando, con la katana colgando de su mano. Esos ninjas tramaban algo y estaba seguro que no sería de gratos resultados. Pelear con dos a la vez no le resultaba una mala idea hasta que la aparición de Kurama, gritando su nombre, le llamo la atención.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¡Allí viene Juigi!- exclamo Samuri, viendo al lobo gris pasar muy cerca de Kurama, sin tomarlo en cuenta para volver con ella- ¿Porque no le hiciste daño?... Da igual, mejor muerto con buena cara que ver a Dios maltratado.

\- Otra vez con eso, Samuri...- murmuro en tono quejumbroso el otro muchacho.

\- Calla. ¿Aplicamos el Plan Dark?

\- La Jefa así lo ordeno para estos "casos especiales".

\- Que lastima, quería quedarme con el pelirrojo- Se lamentó la chica, antes de buscar entre sus ropas.

Al mismo tiempo, Kurama llego junto a Hiei, quien lo miro malhumorado.

\- Kurama. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

\- Yo...- Apenas pudo explicarle ante la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Desde que se conocieron, solo había oído alusivas de "kitsune" o "híbrido", acompañados de un insulto- Me descuide.

\- ¿Te importa más una baratija que defenderte de un golpe?

\- ¡No es...!

Lo había olvidado. La gema, en el manto de nieve, la perdió. ¿Cómo la encontraría ahora?

\- Siento que deban terminar así- anuncio Samuri- Tu eres muy guapo para morir y el un espadachín muy hábil. Me habría gustado tomar sus poderes- sonrió perversamente, sacando dentro de su capa una pequeña caja, similar a las que se usan para guardar sortijas- Pero las ordenes de la Fuerza de Hike son absolutas.

Samuri empezó a reír y después dio un imposible salto a la copa de los árboles que los rodeaban, seguida de su compañero.

\- Es casi compasivo. En vez de sufrir el infierno, ¡Disfruten del vacío!

Y arrojo la caja al conjunto de árboles detrás de sus adversarios. Mirando hacia allí, Kurama fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría al vislumbrar un punto negro donde la caja repentinamente desapareció.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí- exclamo, con desespero. Hiei lo miro con confusión- Corramos.

\- ¿Pero que...?

Los secuaces de la Fuerza de Hike desaparecieron de la zona y Kurama obligo a sus piernas a correr contra la espesa nieve.

\- ¡Hiei, debemos huir!- grito Kurama, al verlo atras.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre, kitsune?

\- ¡Abrieron un Agujero Negro!- Hiei no disimulo su asombro- ¡Nos va a absorber!

El Agujero Negro es una manifestación que conduce al Abismo, más conocido como el Vacío, condenado a todo ser u objeto que entrase en el a la más inmensa oscuridad y agonizante soledad por toda la eternidad.

El demonio de fuego miro hacia atrás.

La caja había desaparecido para dar lugar a un punto negro que se extendió a un tamaño de temer. La Caja del Vacío era la única y más rara herramienta del Mundo Demoníaco, perdida hacía ya siglos, considerándose una leyenda, que conducía a cualquiera al Vacío sin remedio.

No solo la oscura y rápida expansión del Agujero Negro era su fuerte, sino su poderosa fuerza de succión. Rastros de nieve y arboles enteros fueron devorados hacia el interior del Agujero.

Hiei salto alto hacia la copa más alta de un árbol. Su bufanda comenzó a deshacerse en su cuello y el Sutra que cubría su Jagan se soltaba. Se sentía impotente. El poder de ese Agujero no podía ser enfrentado, ni usando su Dragón Oscuro podría detenerlo. ¿Y si absorbía al Dragón y con él, a Hiei? El kitsune intentaba de correr lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas adoloridas. Sus energías decaían, pero los efectos de la adrenalina lo ayudaron a concentrar su yoki y hacer aparecer su Látigo, arrojándolo hacia la cúspide más alta de un roble. Fallo. Hiei se acomodaba la bufanda cuando vio el error de cálculo.

Algo grave le sucedía al zorro, y en el peor momento.

El Agujero Negro dejo de extenderse momentáneamente. No hizo falta suponer que la Caja del Vacío, o el plan Dark como lo llamaron los ninjas, era cosa artificial, una imitación del espantoso artefacto que aunque durase menos de dos minutos, sí que tenía energía para temer.

El Agujeró Negro comenzó a cerrarse, pero su fuerza de succión seguía siendo salvaje y brutal. Kurama sabía que si no se sostenía de algo firme iba a ser tragado.

 _¿Qué?_

Una sensación extraña y dolorosa se alojó en su mente.

\- ¡Kurama!

Reacciono. Su primer acto fue tirar su látigo a la rama más cercana y lo logro. Se sostuvo firme de ella. El Agujero comenzaba a empequeñecerse pero su fuerza arrasadora era atroz y Kurama se vio obligado a usar otro poco de su poder para escalar por el árbol. Sus energías físicas se debilitaron.

"No, no ahora", pensó al borde del espanto. Busco a Youko en su interior y descubrió que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo salir.

Su mano comenzó a flaquear y deslizarse por las raíces verdes que componían el Látigo. Antes de darse cuenta, su mano había abandonado su único sostén e iba en dirección al Agujero Negro.

 _"¡Youko, aparece!"_

Sintió que se detenía en el tiempo. Contra todas las emociones y pensamientos confusos, descubrió una reconfortante calidez en su brazo. Hiei lo atrapo.

Sosteniéndose del otro extremo del Látigo, fue por Kurama y tomo su brazo antes de perderlo en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Hiei!

"Suéltame", dijo una voz. Era la voz de Kurama. ¿Dónde, cuándo? ¿Porque sonaba desesperado? _"Prefiero ser derrotado que perderte a ti"_... ¿Que había sido eso? ¿A quién le pedía que lo soltara, porque pensaba en esas cosas? ¿Que eran esas emociones? Oía a alguien gritar, una voz reclamaba que regresase. ¿Quién?

\- ¡Kurama!

Despertó.

Hiei fue quien grito y por alguna razón sentía dolor.

El poder del Agujero Negro disminuía su fuerza a la vez que se encogía en la nada, pero todavía faltaba tiempo para desaparecer y debía esperar, mantener sujeto a Kurama hasta que pasara.

\- ¡Hiei!

\- ¡Kurama! ¡No voy a dejarte!

...¿Porque?... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cuál había sido el significado de esa frase?... ¿Y porque dolía?

Hiei apretó su agarre. Kurama gimió.

¿Porque la imagen de Kurama soltándolo apareció en su mente? ¿En eso pensaba el zorro? Mejor que no porque no lo soltaría, no se lo permitiría porque... porque... no sabía de dónde venía la urgencia de salvarlo del vacío oscuro.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte, desgraciado!

\- Hi...ei, no me sueltes.

El Agujero Negro se redujo considerablemente, llevándose con el gran parte de la nieve que rodeaba el bosque y una gran cantidad de árboles viejos y poco sujetos a la Tierra. La absorción del Agujero termino de deshacer el nudo del Sutra de Hiei y huyo de su frente, descubriendo su Jagan.

Antes que la venda pudiera llegar al Vacío que ofrecía el Agujero Negro, este acabo por cerrarse.

La quieta calma del invierno volvió a la normalidad. No obstante, hubo un desequilibrio en el peso y en la gravedad ante el súbito cambio y las manos de ambos demonios se soltaron. Kurama se vio a si mismo caer al encuentro de la tierra, junto a Hiei… Con Hiei cada vez más cerca, pudo ver su Tercer Ojo antes de sujetarse a sus brazos. De lo siguiente que fue consciente fue de las manos de Hiei en su espalda, abrazándolo en el aire, tomando su lugar antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

.

.

 _Por un momento pensó que, además de débil, tenía fiebre._

 _Se movió de a poco y noto la frialdad de las sabanas. Era como si solo estuvieran calientes cerca de Hiei, cuyo lado de la cama siempre era cálido. Al levantarse cuidadosamente y verlo mejor, noto que su mano estaba entrelazada a la de él. Sonrió y paso una caricia sobre la cabellera de ébano del más joven._ _El reconforte del calor de Hiei, su cercanía y su contacto, lo tranquilizaban. Nada le parecía más confortable que quedarse a su lado y sentirlo cerca._

 _\- Eres mi verano- murmuro, cayendo en un nuevo e inevitable sopor- Eres el calor de mis manos que me hace sentir en primavera._

.

.

Kurama despertó. ¿Eso fue...un sueño? Había sido muy realista. ¿Un vaticinio? No, era absurdo que tuviera esos sentimientos tan de repente… y menos _por él_.

\- No soy un colchón de caídas- gruño el demonio, debajo suyo.

Poco a poco, entendió lo que había pasado. Habían caído. El Agujero Negro desapareció. Se abrazó a Hiei en medio de la caída y algo sucedió,… ¿Qué había pasado mientras caían? ¿Y esas imágenes tan extrañas?

 _"¿Que está pasándome?"_

Hiei miro a Kurama, listo para quejarse, pero quedo atónito ante lo que vio. ¿Estaba...llorando? Sus ojos se veían deprimidos y húmedos. Si no lloraba parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, la necesidad podría decirse. ¿Porque? ¿Qué razón había para que ese zorro fuera tan complicado?

La angustia pareció invadir la mirada de Kurama y Hiei no pudo soportarlo, quería apartarse, gritarle que dejara de mostrarle su faceta humana pero era incapaz de moverse.

\- ¡Hiei!- Una voz conocida a lo lejos se hizo escuchar- ¡Kurama, Hiei! ¿Están por aquí?

Era Urameshi, acompañado de Kuwuabara, lastimado del brazo derecho. Habían escuchado el escándalo provocado por el Agujero Negro.

Despertado de la hipnosis del de ojos verdes, Hiei lo echo de encima sin delicadezas y se puso de pie, limpiándose la nieve. La intensa mirada de Kurama sobre él lo puso nervioso. ¿Qué tanto miraba?

\- ¿Y ahora que buscas, kitsune inútil?

\- Tu Jagan... ¿Qué es lo ve realmente?

\- Eso no te incumbe.

\- He oído que el Jagan es clarividente. ¿Ve premoniciones?

El demonio de fuego le dedico una mirada de fastidio puro. Ni siquiera el entendía el significado de las imágenes, todas relacionadas al maldito zorro, y ahora que este le preguntara lo mismo que quería saber lo hacía sentir... profundamente intimidado.

\- Depende.

Y se arrepintió de haberle respondido.

Los ojos de Kurama brillaron.

" _¿Pueden ser el futuro?"_

No podía ser cierto. Las imágenes de el en una cama con Hiei, pensando de esa manera sobre él, debían ser un error. Haber pensado en todas esas cosas, con esos alborotados sentimientos, lo desarmo. Era imposible.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, kitsune?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Viste algo por mi Jagan. ¿Que fue?

"Te vi, te vi a ti", quiso responder pero sus labios temblaron de duda. Las palabras "contigo" y "juntos" le sonaron correctas pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo eran. El "juntos" era una fantasía. Esas imágenes eran una falta de respeto a Hiei, una jugarreta de Youko para confundirlo, una contradicción en su mente.

\- Vi una vida...que no era mía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Se sentía a mi vida. Pero no lo era, sé que no lo era.

\- Dime la verdad.

\- ¡Pues esa es!- exclamo, agobiado de las preguntas y la dura mirada de Hiei. Empezó a levantarse, oyendo los gritos de Yusuke y Kuwuabara. Tenía el presentimiento que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal- No debe importarte que haya visto o no.

Hiei lo fulmino.

\- A mí, me importa que me estés mintiendo.

Un haz blanco y veloz se destacó en la cortina de nieve con un sonido de metal.

Kurama no lo vio venir.

Yusuke y Kuwuabara, a poco de llegar hasta ellos, vieron lo que pasaba y detuvieron sus piernas a mitad del camino, sorprendidos.

La fina punta de la espada rozaba el comienzo del cuello de Kurama, quien estremeció ante la firmeza con la que esa espada era sostenida, la determinación de ser usada en él, y la mirada de su dueño.

\- No me gusta repetirme, kitsune idiota. ¡Dime que viste!

\- Una mentira- Hiei enfoco sus ojos en él, advirtiéndole que midiera sus palabras y supiera que tenía su arma lista para hacer el movimiento definitivo, pero Kurama no necesitaba de esa amenaza para saberlo- Una vida que jamás viví. Ni tampoco ocurrirá.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es imposible.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Kurama entreabrió los labios, asombrado. ¿Acaso Hiei también lo había visto?- Lo que debiste haber visto...

\- ¿Porque tu Jagan me mostró esa vida?

\- Fuiste tú- contesto de mala manera, con una mueca furiosa- No debes tocar nunca los secretos del Ojo.

¿Secretos? ¿La clarividencia era un secreto? ¿O su habilidad de crear fantasías? No tenía sentido. ¿Porque Hiei se lo decía con recelo?

Hiei guardo su espada, dejándolo en libertad.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Y de nuevo esa pregunta.

\- Me llamo Kurama.

\- ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- Como humano, soy Shuichi Minamino.

\- ¡Deja de jugar! ¿Quién diablos eres?

Hiei rugió y se dio la vuelta tan violentamente que llego a asustarse de la probabilidad de que pudiera hacer algo más drástico. Para Kurama se veía molesto, irritado, confundido, histérico, necesitado de una respuesta, ¿pero de qué?

No quería que le dijera sus nombres, no quiera saber nada de él. ¿Porque él? ¿Porque el kitsune aparecía en su mente? ¿Él era el culpable? Quizás, no lo sabía. Todo le resultaba agobiante, pesado y molesto. Ceder a esas espantosas emociones lo consumían de a poco. No quiera sentirse así. Quería respuestas. ¿El zorro no tenía ninguna? Había visto algo desde su Jagan y no podía esconder que le había causado un gran impacto. Los ojos melancólicos y desolados de Kurama le confirmaron que no había sido cualquier cosa. ¿Que había visto? Merecía saberlo, era el poder de su Jagan y por primera vez alguien más que él lo toco y vio a través de su poder.

\- Mi nombre en el Makai es Youko.

Hizo una mueca al oír ese nombre. Un momento. ¿Porque le desagradaba? Su mente comenzó a hacerse preguntas y no pudo ordenar ninguna. Nunca antes tuvo que pensar tanto en algo, jamás nada le hubo importado... ¿Qué?... ¿Y porque esto le importaba? ¿Que ganaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en esas tonterías?

\- No hablo de eso.

\- Dime que quieres saber.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí?

Sí, esa era la pregunta correcta. ¿Porque? ¿Porque soñaba con él y al cerrar los ojos veía su cara? ¿Porque tenía la loca idea que le sonreía a el? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Era un efecto de su Jagan? Sus vidas que no estaban relacionadas ni por el crimen. Eran ladrón y mercenario. ¿Y ahora esas imágenes repugnantes? ¿El tomando su mano en la noche? ¿Sonriéndole, tocándole,...? ¿Porque estaba tan cerca de el? ¿Qué razón había para conocerle?

\- Sabes porque estoy aquí. Soy amigo de Yusuke y un detective espiritual también. Hiei, no entiendo tu...

\- ¡Cállate!

Muchas palabras, demasiadas preguntas, no podía organizar ninguna.

Se cubrió el Jagan con su mano. Quizás ese era el problema. El Jagan veía a Kurama y eso le producía jaqueca, una laguna mental terrible. Estaba harto de no entender, enojado de no poder saber qué diablos ocurría, abatido por el simple hecho de mirar al de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Eres un estorbo!

El zorro lo miro sorprendido, confundido, herido. ¿"Herido"? No, debió habérselo imaginado, como todo lo demás. Imposible, odioso, nauseabundo. _Maldita sea..._

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Qué dices?- Se acercó Yusuke, captando desde el principio la tensión entre ambos. Fue hasta a Kurama para transmitirle apoyo pero eso no ayudo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Hiei, pensado lejos. ¿Qué había sucedido mientras no estaban? Al parecer era mala idea dejarlos solos, aunque fuese en una pelea.

\- El legendario zorro perdió la habilidad- gruño Hiei sin cuidado. Yusuke dio un paso atrás de miedo instintivo. ¿Porque tanta rabia, se debía a Kurama?- Es un demonio vergonzoso, ni siquiera puede defenderse en la nieve.

\- ¡Oye, enano! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!- intervino Kuwuabara, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

\- Hiei, si te explicas...

\- Yusuke- Kurama hizo a un lado al detective y se enfrentó a Hiei. ¿Cómo hacia ese voluble demonio de fuego para volcarlo en la ansiedad?- Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

\- Eres débil en la nieve.

Y la verdad cayó para Kurama como toneladas de rocas.

Hiei aprovechó el momento y agarro a Kurama con violencia de los cabellos. Sus furiosos ojos rojos lo reflejaron con odio. Todo por culpa del zorro. Él era el responsable. Por haberse debilitado, por ser un inútil, por no sostenerse lo suficiente y obligado a tomar su mano antes de caer en la infinita oscuridad... Odiaba que el fuera la causa de todas esas acciones impropias en su personalidad y por el que más quiera gritar, lo quiera lastimar...Quería besar. _¿Qué?_

\- ¡El invierno no es tu temporada, zorro presumido! El frió y la nieve te hacen débil.

Kurama mantuvo la firmeza de mirarlo fijo. ¿No se defendería? ¿Tan idiota era?

\- No soportas el invierno por mucho tiempo. No estás acostumbrado. Tu poder depende de la Naturaleza pero aquí no hay nada, ¿Por eso te trajiste tus semillas contigo?

Ahora sí, una reacción. Una mueca de asombro pasó por ese rostro siempre sereno y Hiei sonrió burlón.

\- No las usaste contra la mujer que jugaba a cortarte porque tiraste tus mágicas semillas en otro lado del bosque, ¿me equivoco? ¡No tienes poder aquí! ¡Eres inservible!

\- ¡Hiei, aguarda!- Paro Yusuke- Kurama. ¿Es cierto?

\- Ese enano no conoce en nada a Kurama. ¡Son suposiciones tuyas, buscapleitos!

\- Cierra la boca, Kuwuabara- dijo Yusuke, con la seriedad que merecía el asunto- ¿Lo que dice Hiei es cierto, Kurama?

\- Yo pensé...que podía soportarlo- Yusuke amplio los ojos, atónito- No soy débil en el invierno- agrego, con voz apagada- Podría decirse que soy susceptible a sus efectos. Como cualquier otro ser normal a la temperatura, a la falta de mis recursos, a la soledad que me deja...

Al oír su tono emotivo, Hiei temió escuchar más cosas de humanos sentimentales y lo soltó con brusquedad.

\- Quería venir. Fue decisión mía.

\- Pues tu estúpida elección nos aleja del objetivo. A mí no me importa la misión pero esa Bestia es un dolor de cabeza y lo que menos necesito es a un zorro inútil que necesita que le salven el pellejo. Estorbas en mi camino.

\- Hiei...- empezo Yusuke, iba a decir "no le hables así" pero eso sería un malgasto de saliva, Hiei no lo atendería y defender a Kurama solo empeoraría.

\- Estoy aquí porque así lo he decidido. Te lo había dicho antes. No vas a hacerme cambiar de idea.

Hiei apretó los puños, que rápidamente escondió debajo su capa.

\- No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

La imagen de Hiei desapareció en una brisa helada y Kurama, atrapado en una migraña que había intentado esconder para hablar con propiedad, sintió que más que el respeto del Maestro del Jagan había perdido su confianza.

\- ¿Kurama?

Con una mano contra su frente, entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Kurama!

La nieve anteriormente absorbida por el Agujero no estaba allí para apaciguar la caída del kitsune.

Kurama se había desmayado.

.

.

.


	5. Memorias rotas

_Memorias rotas_

.

* * *

.

En una palabra, el frió era una tortura. Una punzante, agobiante y pesada tortura. Continuaba dándole vueltas a la cama, buscando una posición en la que sentirse cómodo mientras se abrazaba a las sabanas. Se había puesto medias abrigadas, su piyama consistía en un pantalón polar y una camiseta de mangas largas, debajo de una chaqueta de invierno,y la bufanda purpura para resistir y darse calor, pero era imposible.

Sin poder controlarlo, temblaba de frió.

En su cuarto asignado, observando el gran ventanal bañado en nieve, titiritando bajo sabanas ligeras, Kurama sopeso cambiar su habitación con la de Botan. Seguro que ella no tendría problema con el intercambio pero la idea de que Hakudo, el botones de impuros pensamientos, se aprovechara de las condiciones del ártico le pareció injusto y hasta egoísta. Y Kurama prefería aguantarse a escuchar gritos a media noche y tener que salvaguardar a un pervertido con contusión cerebral, causada por un golpe de remo.

Dando una y otra vuelta en la blanda cama, sin importar cuanto intentara, el intenso y despiadado frió lo golpeaba. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los dientes temblorosos contra sus labios tiesos y secos.

Por un instante, se dijo que su cabello estaba igual que un tulipán a la intemperie. Los cambios climáticos, en especial los que no se esperan por temporada, lo afectaban terriblemente. Su fuente era la energía de la naturaleza y la naturaleza era la base de toda vida biológica. En invierno, las flores caen, se esconden dentro de los capullos, se queman por la luna helada, se someten como mártires. Y Kurama se sentía de la misma forma, porque ser un usuario de semejante poder significaba sufrir las mismas condiciones que sus súbditas.

Para el, era vergonzoso y desventajoso. Para Youko, era patético. _"¡En el Makai nunca sufría estas cosas, idiota! Míranos, el Ningenkai está repleto de biología corrompida por los humanos, ¡lógico que los cambios climáticos son cosa de todos los días! ¡La nutrición de nuestro poder está en el Makai!"._ Sin dudas, el mundo de los demonios era mejor para mantener la línea, a gran diferencia del Ningenkai, en el que por unos meses se sentía primaveral, luego marchito, después enérgico y finalmente enfermizo.

Suspiro, frustrado. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar el paisaje que le ofrecía el magnífico ventanal. Antes que nada, vio a Hiei. Vio su cara contra la suya, la pequeña nariz casi en sus labios y el aliento caliente contra su mejilla.

\- H-Hi… ¡Hiei!

Sobresaltado, su voz se trabo y sus músculos se tensaron. _¿Qué hacia_ _ **el**_ _allí?_

El demonio de fuego hizo un mohín, como quien recién se despierta de un buen sueño, y frunció los labios con pereza.

\- Deja de moverte, me pones nervioso- dijo con desgana, sin abrir los ojos para verle- Te quedas quieto o te echo.

Kurama le quedo mirando, sin saber porque le resultaba familiar. Estar a su lado era acogedor.

-…Hiei. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Descansando de un trabajo extenuante. Deja de interrogarme.

\- Pero, es que tu…tu, aquí…

La habitación dejo de ser fría, solitaria y oscura. Podía ver deslices de imagen, de una recamara completamente distinta de la que recordaba haber estado antes, sin darse cuenta del cambio en el aura.

Cerró los ojos, los abrió y vio de nuevo a Hiei, junto a él. Hiei entreabrió los ojos con notable fastidio y subió la cara para encontrarse con su observador, lo jalo de la bufanda que encadenaba su cuello y fundió en sus labios un tierno beso.

"Imposible", fue la segunda palabra que le vino a la mente. Su cuerpo se paralizo de la impresión, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de un búho a medianoche. Cuando Hiei corto el beso, con ligera delicadeza, pensó que nada tenía sentido.

\- Ya está.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- El beso de buenas noches, del que siempre insistes. Ahora, por el averno, deja de moverte y duérmete de una vez.

\- … ¿Qué?...

\- Sabes que estas temblando, ¿verdad?

Parpadeo, fuera de lugar. Hiei no solo se acercó con natural calma a su lado de la cama, sino que junto ambos puños y los ubico contra su pecho y rozo sus piernas con las suyas. Fue imposible no verlo con sorpresa cuando le paso una mano acariciadora por el cabello.

\- Estas helado, Kurama.

\- Esta estación climática no me trata bien.

\- No repitas esa estupidez. Si eres débil, aguántate.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió con simpatía, deseando que no fuera una ilusión. Se sentía real, como si estuviera pasando de verdad. El contacto de Hiei le brindo calor, y dejo de temblar y tatarear. Entreabrió los labios, indeciso. Quería hablar, preguntar docenas de cuestiones, pero sabía que una palabra rompería el encanto, que Hiei podría alejarse.

Alzo su brazo hacia Hiei y paso una mano por su cabello rebelde. Deseo poder decirle algo cuando sus ojos cayeron perdidos en el contorno pálido y apetitoso de sus labios, olvidándose del discurso.

Como en un acuerdo, Hiei alzo la cara y Kurama bajo la mandíbula. El segundo beso fue mejor, más gentil y duradero. Con el tercero, el deseo reemplazo al sueño. Y se sentía espléndidamente real, como los labios de Hiei en su clavícula y sus manos ardientes en su espalda, con incitadoras caricias de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos ante la necesidad y su corazón dio un vuelto, asustado. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó, completamente perdido.

No necesitaba ver dos veces la habitación, pequeña y de ambiente helado, para saber que estaba solo, que no había nadie más cerca. Hiei no estaba, nunca estuvo.

Debía dormir ya porque, de continuar pensando en cosas como esa, sin lugar a dudas, se volvería loco.

.

* * *

.

Segundo día.

Ningún rastro de la Bestia.

Maldición. ¿Porque su Jagan no veía a la Bestia? ¿Cómo lograba escapar de su vista? Solo veía a humanos, aventureros o esquiadores, a un sujeto que daba la impresión de ser un pescador con cueva de casa.

Se sentía inquieto. No entendía porque. ¿A qué se debería esta vez?

Tardo horas en decidir usar su Jagan para comprobar el estado de sus compañeros. Se autoconvenció que lo hacía para saber si la Bestia los había encontrado a ellos primero y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando. Descubrió su Jagan. Kuwuabara, como se lo imaginaba, vigilaba la entrada y Urameshi estaba en la cocina con Keiko. Ambos conversaban de algo que no le intereso y busco en el siguiente piso. Para su disgusto vio a Hakudo, el botones pervertido, agachado frente al cerrojo de una habitación en la que se encontraba Botan, dándose un baño. "El mundo está podrido por tener humanos como ese", pensó. Recorrió el pasillo. Tras la estructura de madera, pudo ubicar el yoki de Kurama.

¿Que era esa ansiedad? ¿Porque dejo de vigilar, se bajó del árbol y fue por el camino que le llevaría a Kurama? ¿Qué clase de poder, hipnosis o manipulación, había empleado para sentirse de esa forma? Tal vez tocar su Jagan era la causa, porque desde ese momento el sentimiento de incertidumbre, de zozobra, de urgencia, persistía y aumentaba. ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿En qué pensaba cuando sus piernas se movieron solas, en camino a ese cuarto?

¿Qué motivos le daría al híbrido por su inesperada "visita"? Sentía exasperación, indignación, asco de su actitud. Comenzaba a aborrecerse a sí mismo. No sabía desde cuándo pero ese kitsune le había hecho algo, le hubo cambiado. Lo desalmaba, dejándolo fuera de combate. Estaba perdiendo.

Porque sentir era una deshonra. Oía los pedazos de su orgullo caer ante la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Ante ese cuerpo inmóvil y durmiente, que sin hacer nada le había ganado.

Odiaba a Kurama.

Pero...allí estaba, de pie en esa habitación, observándolo a distancia. Para su sorpresa, había dejado la ventana sin cerradura. No era como si Hiei no supiera como violarla pero para que alguien tan susceptible al frió eso debía ser una invitación al suicidio.

Dio un temerario paso hacia el bulto de cabellos rojos entre las sabanas y lo descubrió con una mueca tensa y dolorosa en su faz. Se movía bruscamente a un lado y su cara le mostró un torbellino de emociones agobiantes.

Alzo un brazo y un fuego flameante apareció en segundos, iluminando tenuemente el lugar y una parte del rostro del pelirrojo, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Acerco la llama a su persona pero se detuvo, obligado por una voz que le ordenaba no hacerlo. Quieto, atónito, furioso, impotente. ¿Porque no podía matarlo? Su propio cuerpo le negaba proseguir y en su mente aparecían advertencias a oscuras, ¿Qué demonios era?

Debía matarlo. Quería... _Necesitaba matarlo._

 _"Desgraciado, maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito. ¿Qué me hiciste?",_ pensó rabiosamente, apretando los dientes, cerrando su puño, con el fuego en sus manos que calentaba el ambiente. Le repugnaba. Lo despreciaba. Lo odiaba. Le asqueaba todo.

Colérico, apago la llama.

" _Tal parece que no será tu último día… Solo por ahora"_

Se sentía humillado.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Youko?

\- ¿Has notado esas curiosas anomalías en tu memoria, y lo que sientes hacia ellas?

\- Tengo muchas de ellas. Y tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que las he sentido y como.

\- Son cada vez más recurrentes, y duran más tiempo.

\- Entiendo que mi exalto también sea el tuyo, pero dime ¿es tan grave?

Youko alejo su adusta mirada de los cristales y observo a su yo humano.

\- Youko...

Ese no era el Youko que conocía. Parecía...melancólico.

\- Tu mente tiene barreras llamadas "recuerdos ocurrentes", puertas de "memorias y conocimientos" y paredes para bloquear "los deseos, los secretos, la verdad absoluta" de ti mismo. Es decir, esa pared es tu "subconsciente", que has creado para olvidar o abandonar lo que sea de tu mente. Es como un basurero de lo que no necesitas o no quieres, o lo que simplemente olvidas, como sucede con un ropero.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esas antologías psicológicas?

\- ¿No lo captas? Te estoy diciendo que tu mente tiene "paredes" que me bloquean el camino. Tu mente, por primera vez, tiene un espacio que no he examinado, que no conocía.

\- ¿Tengo una parte...que no has visto?

\- Lo sé. Es insólito.

\- Youko. ¿Por eso no apareciste cuando te llame?

\- Estaba ocupado. Ese bloqueo en tu mente es muy resistente.

\- Tú me conoces, conoces mi carácter y el más recóndito de mis pensamientos. Te he dicho muchas veces que no abuses de mi intimidad pero te aseguro que no he levantado ninguna "pared" como la que describes. Créeme.

\- Lo sé, Shuichi- Youko acaricio su mentón, pensativo- No tienes oportunidad de engañarme. Convivimos juntos en la misma mente y en el mismo cuerpo.

\- No te quejes de que quiera cuidar mi integridad. Y… ¿Qué crees que haya detrás de esa "pared"?

\- Seguramente algo interesante.

\- ¡Vaya! Por primera vez te refieres a mis pensamientos como "algo interesante".

\- No te halagues. Eres un aburrido- le entrego una ancha sonrisa ladina y socarrona- Pero, esos pensamientos gráficos que tienes con tu compañero no son nada aburridos.

\- Son mentiras. Esa "vida" no existe.

\- Es curioso, Shuichi. Tu mente estaba calmada hace seis meses. Los raros sueños y sensaciones de déjà vu empezaron al conocerlo a él. Tocaste el Jagan y algo se desato en tu mente. Estuve allí, lo sentí. La respuesta está más cerca de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Respuesta?- repitió Shuichi, mirándolo desconfiado- ¿Hiei es la respuesta?

\- O él o su Jagan.

"No debes tocar nunca los secretos del Ojo", había dicho Hiei, con furiosa advertencia. Un segundo. Si Kurama había tenido visiones de una vida irreal, ¿Que veía Hiei, el dueño de esa puerta misteriosa?

\- No me estarás insinuando...

\- Lo hago.

Como detestaba cuando tenía razón.

\- ¿Que ganare con eso, Youko? ¿Porque perseguir la razón de una mentira?

\- Porque, Shuichi, si esa visión que tuvimos fue real, de alguna forma, entonces sucederá- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, estupefacto- Esa "vida que jamás viviste" puede tener un sentido.

\- Una fantasía no tiene cabida en la realidad.

\- ¿Y el sentimiento?

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?

\- Puedo sentir tu corazón- susurro, entrecerrando los ojos

\- No. No es cierto. Nada de eso fue o será real.

\- Tus latidos me hostigan. La mitad de este corazón es mío pero me estoy contagiando de tu estupidez- Kurama no lo creía. ¿Se estaba burlando o hablaba en serio? Si le decía eso significaba que el también...- Y tu corazón es inestable.

\- Youko...No es cierto.

De todas las personas, no quería que fuera justamente el quien se lo dijera. Le hacía pensar que no se conocía a sí mismo.

\- Mi Shuichi idiota- le dijo con falso afecto, golpeando su frente con su dedo- Puedes negarlo una y mil veces pero yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Comienzas a enamorarte del demonio que te insulto, ¿no te das cuenta de eso?

No pudo hablar, consumido por la sorpresa.

\- Eres un estúpido.

Youko siempre desaparecía con la última palabra.

\- No. Es imposible.

"Esto no es amor, jamás podría serlo", pensó amargamente, viendo hacia la ventana.

\- No. No lo es.

.

* * *

.

Delante de una radio vieja, los dos ninjas estaban sentados sobre sabanas viejas. El lobo gris se encontraba a las afueras, vigilando la entrada de la deteriorada cabaña que usaban de escondite.

Desde la radio, una voz ruda y áspera rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Jefa!- Ambos ninjas se pusieron de pie, con una mano en saludo militar, tomados por sorpresa.

\- Descansen, soldados- les dijo poco después, y a eso los dos ninjas volvieron a sentarse- ¿Informe?

\- Estábamos esperando sus indicaciones, Jefa- hablo Sakuro - Le hemos informado a la Base sobre nuestros descubrimientos. ¿Lo ha escuchado?

\- Por ello mismo los llamo. Así que... ¿Los Detectives Espirituales?

\- Si, y no son dos como dicen. Samuri y yo contamos cerca de seis o siete.

\- ¿Seis o siete?

\- Si, vera, es que venían acompañados de otras personas que se escondieron antes de atacarlos. Me adelante a sus deseos y busque información. El hijo del Señor del Inframundo, el Príncipe Koenma, puede asignar a quien crea necesario como Detective del Rekai. Aparentemente eligió a varios para formar un grupo.

\- Y están aquí...- murmuro la voz de la Jefa, seria y analítica- No creo que vayan venido a vacacionar.

\- Hemos actuado como usted ordeno en circunstancias de emergencia. "Ante la presencia o sospecha de un Detective Espiritual en su camino, abandonen la misión y comuníquenla".

\- Han hecho bien, pero... ¿Encontraron a la Bestia cuando aplicaron la orden?

Samuri tembló, inquieta. Sakuro trago aire y se puso firme.

\- Juigi encontró pistas de la Bestia.

\- No me digas...- La voz de la Jefa cambio a resentimiento puro- ¿Y no hizo nada?

\- No.

\- Me lo esperaba. La influencia humana ha ablandado su instinto.

\- Volviendo al tema, con su permiso, Jefa. Queremos saber cómo proceder.

\- ¿Acaso no lo saben? Están tratando con una Bestia salvaje y descontrolada, su misión es encontrarla y traérmela. No me importan los métodos que usen pero no lo quiero muerto, ni con una herida de gravedad que lo ponga en riesgo.

\- Si, jefa, conocemos nuestra misión, pero esos Detectives… Aplicamos el plan Dark, sin embargo, habían otros más de los que no pudimos encargamos al mismo tiempo. Espero que no se moleste. ¿Averiguamos su suerte o nos encargamos de ellos definitivamente? Porque la primera orden no fue muy clara…

\- Infórmense sobre ellos- interrumpió a voz seca- Debemos atacarlos sabiendo a que nos enfrentamos. Mis investigadores les darán un informe con sus datos. Gracias a la memoria de Samuri y a los dibujos que nos envió están investigando y también preguntando a los demonios que tenemos para que nos digan más.

En la Base de la Fuerza de Hike sus miembros estaban uniformados de gris con armas de contenido nuclear, tranquilizantes potentes y azotes que sonaban contra las celdas, mostrando unos papeles ilustrados de varios rostros. Samuri los había trazado a cada uno con precisión y casi parecían fotografías en blanco y negro.

\- Supongo que tendrán los informes en breve.

\- Samuri tiene una memoria impresionante, Jefa.

\- Y agradezco que así sea. Nos conviene…Bien, tenemos información. Como sabemos, el Detective Espiritual asignado personalmente por el Príncipe Koenma se llama Urameshi Yusuke, un Masoku del reino de Raizen, capaz de combinar energía espiritual y demoníaca por su linaje mezclado. Por aquí dice que conoce una técnica antigua muy codiciada, administrada por una maestra de nombre Genkai…Su compañero es un humano llamado Kuwuabara Kazuma, el único registrado que puede invocar la Espada Espíritu. Esto es dato antiguo y ahora...Oh, vaya, esto no lo esperaba. Al parecer hay compañeros de "mala reputación" con ellos.

\- ¿Figura un pelirrojo? A mí me pareció débil y sin pizca de crueldad- intervino Samuri.

\- Uno es el heredero del Reino de Mukuro, el Maestro del Jagan, mientras el otro es un ladrón de renombre del Makai- explicaba la Jefa.

\- Maestro del Jagan... ¿El Ojo Maldito? Entonces es el pelinegro, tenía una venda de Sutra en la frente cuando luchamos- comunico Samuri, haciendo gala de su memoria.

\- Y el otro, un ladrón. ¿Porque razón ayudarían al Rekai?

\- Tal parece que el caso de la Bestia ha llegado a los oídos de gente importante- opino la Jefa, suspirando - Supongo que buscan a la Bestia, tanto como nosotros, que ha hecho mucho ruido como para ignorársele. El que bandidos ayuden a los Detectives es cuestión de interpretación. Probablemente lo hagan para librarse de algún cargo o, como todo capricho de demonio, quieran pelear con la Bestia.

\- Todo tipo de conexión eléctrica está caído o son muy débiles en este pueblo, incluido ese panel solar del que nos comentaron. Probablemente funcionen normalmente luego de unos días- dijo Sakuro, después de un rato- La Bestia no aparecerá por el pueblo de ser así. Se preservara. Este pueblo no le sirve ni para un foco.

\- ¿Que sugiere que hagamos? Debemos impedir que esos Detectives encuentren a la Bestia primero pero a la vez debemos hacerles frente.

\- Ciertamente...- Un minuto de silencio se produjo en la pequeña estancia, hasta que la Jefa hablo de nuevo- Les doy permiso de tratar a los Detectives como si fueran los típicos demonios.

\- ¿Cazarlos? Son Detectives, jefa, quizás dos sean demonios pero...- Sakuro fue bruscamente interrumpido.

\- No hago distinción. Quiero que los cazen, junto a la Bestia, y los traten como tal. Es todo.

\- Entendido- dijeron al unísono los ninjas- Los iremos a cazar mañana, teniendo memorizado el informe que nos confía- dijo Sakuro, viendo que el lobo gris entraba con unos papeles en su hocico. Eran los datos de los Detectives

\- Es una lástima que un muchacho tan guapo acabe de esa forma- murmuro Samuri, para después emocionarse, con ojos destellantes de entusiasmo- ¡Jefa! Cuando los capturemos, ¿Puedo tener el poder de uno de ellos?

\- El que quieras- Samuri gimió de la emoción- A propósito, Sakuro, pienso que ya es hora de concederte tu primer poder. Después de todo, dadas las circunstancias actuales que los fuerzan a combatir...

\- ¿Concederme un poder, Jefa?

\- Escuchaste bien. Ven a la Base en una hora y te daré un poder muy curioso que he estado reservando para un momento especial como este.

\- Un momento, Jefa- intervino Samuri- Esto significa que... ¿Nos deja a los Detectives y a la Bestia a nuestro cargo? ¿No cree que necesitaríamos refuerzos? Es mucho trabajo.

\- Sé que no te apasiona trabajar a horas exorbitantes, Samuri, pero si capturan a los Detectives y, más aun, a la Bestia, prometo darte un segundo poder que haría perfecta combinación con tu habilidad en las artes de lucha. Sin mencionar que aumentaría tu popularidad.

\- ¿Un segundo poder? ¡Oh, jefa! ¡En la Organización nunca nadie ha tenido dos poderes!

\- Es verdad. Pero pienso dártela a ti en compensación por tu esfuerzo.

\- ¡Mil gracias!

\- Jefa. Le agradecemos su voto de confianza. No la decepcionaremos.

\- Cuando capturen a cualquiera de los Detectives, tráiganmelo inmediatamente. No me interesa si algunos son humanos; algo de provecho le daremos.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Fin de la transmisión.

Tan rápido como la radio dio un corte ruidoso, los dos ninjas de doble misión saltaron sobre la boca del lobo gris para leer los informes recibidos.

Los datos del líder Urameshi, su compañero Kuwuabara, una estudiante de nombre Yukimura, un humano sin antecedentes llamado Shuichi, pocos datos de la de cabellos azules que vieron con ellos, cuyo nombre era Botan y que trabajaba para Koenma como una parca y una abultada carpeta que mencionaba los crímenes violentos de Jaganshi Hiei; los analizaron y comenzaron a discutir por quien irían primero.

\- No seas impaciente. La Jefa nos ha pedido actuar con sigilo.

Samuro hizo un rictus de fastidio entre sus labios.

\- Ya sea la Bestia como a esos Detectives; los cazaremos a todos.

.

* * *

.

"No es amor", repitió cansado en su mente.

Definitivamente no podía ser amor. Solo imágenes falsas, provenientes de una fantasía ridícula y sin sentido. Porque no tenía coherencia. Se echó a la blanca nieve al sentir el peso de sus pensamientos. Yusuke, inusualmente precavido, les había dicho a todos que permanecieran en la estancia durante esa noche, preparándose para un ataque.

Sin embargo, harto de sentirse impotente e inútil, salió del lugar para arrojar más semillas alrededor, pese que al hacerlo le estaba dando la razón a Hiei con sus debilidades. En sus reclamos lo oía decirle "no quise ayudarte" y era cruel. Perfectamente cruel, como un demonio de su calaña debía ser. Y sus ojos, destellantes de ira y odio, le estremecían de algo muy similar al desasosiego del miedo. Un miedo incrédulo porque con tan solo unas palabras lo había desarmado, despreciado y humillado, y que a diferencia de cualquier otro que se hubiera atrevido, sentía especial remordimiento porque fue Hiei, justamente el, quien se las grito en su cara.

..."Es imposible que sea amor. No lo es", se repetía sin cansancio, para engañarse, para convencerse, para tranquilizarse, y justo cuando creía haberlo memorizado las imágenes de el mismo, de Hiei, de su voz y la suya, entrelazadas en lo que parecía un álbum de recuerdos se le aparecieron, para confundirlo y frustrarlo aún más. A su lado...

 _"Quiero vivir contigo..."_

 _"Casarse es una regla vulgar"_

 _"Quedarme contigo..."_

 _"Sé paciente, si no tienes la virtud ten la costumbre"_

 _"...Lo que me resta de vida"_

Oh, por Kami. ¿Esa era su voz? ¿Y a quien se las decía...? Las imágenes y las voces se aglomeraban, pero Kurama las capto a todas en un solo sentido: hablaba de él, hablaba con él, pensaba en él. Todas esas palabras se las había dedicado a él. A Hiei.

 _"Eres un obsesivo y un caprichoso, ¡Sal de aquí!"_

 _"¿Cuantas veces repetirás lo mismo? No soy un niño, no me trates como uno"_

 _"Maldito desgraciado con sentido de la estética retorcido..."_

 _"Tú me perteneces. El matrimonio significa que eres de mi propiedad"_

 _"A veces deseo hacerte tanto daño..."_

 _"¿Que te sucede ahora, las cortinas no te gustaron? ¿Se marchitaron tus flores? ¿Se acabó la "nieve dulce"?"_

 _"¡Esto dejo de ser vida por ti, Kurama!"_

 _"¡No te dejare!"_

 _"Kurama, eres un sentimental sin remedio"_

"¡Hiei!", grito en su mente, y las imágenes de ese rostro níveo se rompieron en pedazos. ¿Porque sentía desesperación y esa ansiedad, porque ese maldito vacío?

"No tiene sentido", pensó sorprendido. Esas no eran premoniciones. No eran imágenes irreales. Tenían su realidad, tenían su significado. Eran... _¿Recuerdos?_

\- ¡Basta, detente!- Se llevó ambas manos a su cráneo, apretándoselo a causa de otra nueva migraña- Vuelve un poco hacia atrás, no...Esto no puede ser cierto...

Extrañaba algo, lo sabía, y Hiei estaba íntimamente relacionado a eso que añoraba. ¿Porque añoraba algo que jamás experimento ni tuvo? Su mente evoco la caricia de la piel de Hiei, su calidez interminable, la extraordinaria fuerza con la que era llevado hacia él, de regreso y de vuelta.

Hiei representaba todo lo que no quería ser, no de nuevo, y a la vez el único camino que conocía.

\- ¡Kurama!

Despertó ante la voz de Yusuke, corriendo hacia él desde la estancia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te congelaras y desmayaras de nuevo!

\- No me creas tan débil.

\- ¿En qué pensabas?- inquirió, viendo cómo se levantaba con la misma elegancia de siempre. En eso, Yusuke vio algo nuevo. Los ojos de Kurama tenían un tipo de emoción brillante- Mira, no me tomo tan a pecho lo que haya dicho Hiei pero...

\- Él tiene razón. Usare los recursos que pueda y tenga a mi disposición. Deseo realmente ayudar.

\- Eso no lo dudo pero si te pones en riesgo...

\- Soy un demonio. Decirme que corro riesgo es superfluo, y bochornoso que me repitas.

\- Lo siento,... ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente.

Yusuke se alegró, aunque por el frió no podía expresarlo en su totalidad y le indico que entraran a la estancia, dado que Keiko había hecho chocolate caliente.

\- Te veo...mejor, Kurama.

\- ¿Me veía mal antes?

\- Un poco- confeso Yusuke- Pero ahora estas bien. Lo cual es bueno, cuando regrese Hiei también lo vera... Sabrás que él no ha aparecido desde ayer. Se veía bastante...

\- Indignado de tener a un estorbo en su camino- término tranquilamente el otro, dando un paso por delante de Yusuke, quien lo miro sorprendido- Lo entendí. Y el volverá. Estoy seguro de eso.

\- ¿"Seguro"?- repitió la palabra. ¿Qué seguridad podía tenerse con Hiei? Nada era certero, todo era un misterio.

\- Si- Kurama sonrió por primera vez- Volverá.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo comienza a tomar nuevos rumbos. ¿Kurama se descubrirá a su mismo? Hiei lo odia por hacerlo sentir extraño, pero también sospecha de la verdad... ¿Que planean los nuevos villanos? ¿Qué harán con nuestros detectives? ¿Quién o qué es la Bestia que tanto buscan todos? ¿Kurama y los malos lo saben? ¿Hakudo vio o no a Botan en paños menores? Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. El aullido de la Bestia

**El aullido de la Bestia**

.

* * *

.

\- Yusuke, quiero ir afuera- pidió Keiko.

\- ¿Estás loca?- Se levantó de su silla y la miro de frente. La faz de Keiko estaba sonrojada de furia- ¿Que hizo ese chico ahora?

\- Me robo dos bragas- Keiko parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Yusuke, por respeto a esa erupción de fuerzas apocalípticas, se contuvo la risa a duras penas- Y cuando fui a reclamarle vi que las estaba midiendo. "Quería saber tu talla exacta", me dijo el muy sinvergüenza.

\- Keiko...- Yusuke se atrevió a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros tensos de la castaña- Salir de aquí no ayudara.

\- Llevamos encerrados aquí un día entero. No quiero enloquecer como los personajes de Stephen King.

\- No sucederá nada de eso y algunos de nosotros lo estamos llevando bien- procuro animar, pese a que el mismo se encontraba muy molesto por la situación.

Keiko lo miro con ojos desconfiados.

El detective miro atrás, sin soltar a Keiko, y noto que Kuwuabara tenía la cara sobre la mesa, como si se hubiera dormido con una espantosa expresión de aburrimiento. Él tampoco era de los que se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar. A su lado, Kurama sostenía un libro de matemáticas algebraicas. Él había traído su propio entretenimiento.

\- Pensé que esquiaría y conocería un pueblo de nieve, por eso no traje libros- se quejo Keiko. Su "novio" la miro quejoso. Se suponía que ella no debía estar allí, en primer lugar. Ir en busca de una Bestia no era trabajo para mujeres, menos para una humana sin experiencia en batalla más que en dar bofeteadas extraordinarias- ¿No harás algo para compensarlo?

\- ¿Que yo que?- Yusuke se sonrojo, de la sorpresa y el disgusto- ¿Y porque yo debo hacer algo? Estoy aquí para encontrar y capturar a una maldita Bestia que, por si no recuerdas, está escondida por estos lugares y puede que esté a nuestro acecho, como el de esos ninjas con poderes demoníacos.

\- Oh, siempre exageras todo. No me asustas.

Yusuke la miro de hito a hito.

\- ¡Estoy siendo absolutamente sincero y serio! ¡Tú y la loca de Botan fueron las únicas que querían venir aquí! Les repetí hasta el cansancio que no, que era una misión, ¡y te quejas de no salir cuando hay un monstruo afuera!

\- ¡Soy consciente de todo eso, tonto!

\- ¿Y entonces porque te comportas tan terca? ¿O has enloquecido como tanto temías?

\- ¿Me llamaste "loca"?- Los ojos de la castaña se fijaron rudamente en Yusuke, quien los enfrento con avidez.

La lucha de miradas furiosas los absorbió tanto que no supieron cuando Botan bajo por las escaleras, saludando a los muchachos y preguntando de que discutían ahora, sentándose con el resto del grupo.

Kuwuabara alzo la cabeza al hablar.

\- Keiko quiere jugar en la nieve y Urameshi la llamo "loca".

\- Ella tiene razón. Estamos prisioneros en este sitio y no bromeo. No puedo tener mi habitación cerrada con llave porque el botones tiene una copia y entra a revisar mis cosas, ¿Cómo debería bloquear la puerta desde adentro? ¿Y si tiene otro perverso pasadizo que lleva a mi cuarto? Eso me estremece la piel, de repugnancia, aclaro.

\- ¿Tanto molesta ese pervertido? ¿Acaso no tiene límites?

\- Como si no hubiera visto una mujer en décadas, Kuwuabara. Ni modales tiene para tratar a una dama- comento Botan, con autosuficiencia. Sus compañeros la miraron un momento. Ella no lucia al estilo de "mujer decente" pero prefirieron no dar comentario sobre ello- Para colmo, no puedo cambiarme ni bañarme. ¡Ni siquiera ir al baño tranquila, pensando que ese loco está observándome!

\- ¿Para qué quieres bañarte, con este frió?

\- A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un alto sentido de la pulcritud. Los hombres pueden sudar como caballos en una carrera y todos los admiraran, "buen trabajo", pero las chicas tenemos algo denominado "higiene" de la cual somos muy conscientes.

\- Vaya, no solo es Keiko, tú también estás loca.

\- ¡¿Que has dicho?!

Tomando a Kuwuabara del cuello, Botan lo confronto mientras Kurama pasaba una mano por la mesada para agarrar su taza de café. Tomo un sorbo y continúo su lectura.

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

\- ¡Eres una tonta! Primero quieres venir aquí, luego ir a esquiar cuando sabes que estamos en peligro - Yusuke estaba en su límite- ¡¿No te das cuenta que me preocupo por ti?!

Y el silencio se hizo.

Kurama dejo su taza sobre el pequeño plato de regreso a la mesada, viendo que Botan y Kuwuabara habían cesado su "conversación" al oír el fuerte grito de autoridad, mezclado con ansiedad, de Yusuke. Ciertamente, se estaba tomando las cosas bastante en serio ahora, no como antes, a lo impulsivo y directo. Actuaba más reflexivo y moderado, el cargo de ser detective espiritual estaba sintiéndose pesado a cada nueva misión peligrosa que enfrentaba para, inclusive, hacerse de precauciones y pensar en sus prioridades, antes que cualquier misión, preocupándose por su equipo y sus seres queridos.

Keiko se sintió identificada.

Miro al joven moreno, pensando en todos sus cambios tenues pero palpables, y sintió la sorpresiva vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta de que su Yusuke estaba cambiando para bien.

Tomo las manos inquietas y heladas de Yusuke, sabiendo que miraba por la ventana para ubicar a la Bestia, sentir el aire de afuera, ser libre. Yusuke se sorprendió de su toque y el silencio fue sumamente cursi al esperar lo siguiente que, esperaba, ella dijera primero.

\- Lo sé, Yusuke- Keiko no lo miraba a él, sino a las manos viriles que acunaba- También sé que, de suceder lo que sea, tú estarás cerca, vendrás por mí. ¿No es cierto?

Yusuke la reflejo en sus ojos, transmitiéndole un "si" mudo. Separo sus manos unos instantes y las volvió a usar para agarrar las de Keiko. _"Siempre",_ decía en su cabeza.

\- Que bonito...- murmuro Botan, con manos juntas y atenta a la escena. Con Kuwuabara liberado del agarre, este pudo reír con gracia al ver lo mismo.

\- ¿Eso significa que podemos salir a esquiar, Urameshi?

Yusuke y Keiko se separaron, sonrojados.

El moreno estaba por decir que no estaría mal salir un momento cuando Hakudo se interpuso en medio, arruinando el ambiente.

\- Voy a ir al pueblo a comprar mercadería. ¿Que necesitan, nenas?- Quiso saber con una mochila atrás su espalda, cambiando su mirada "normal" por una de pura perversión- Oh, sí, a Botan le falta crema para hidratación. ¡Te la comprare con gusto!

\- ¡Vete lejos!

Hakudo, muy directo, la había declarado como la chica que quería. Eso no significaba que dejo de acosar a Keiko, aunque con menos insistencia que a la de cabellos azules. Cuando se retiró y perdió en la nieve, Botan dijo en voz alta que ojala ocurriera una avalancha y no volviera. De esa forma la tenía fastidiada.

\- ¡Yo voy con Hakudo! Tal vez encuentre algo en el pueblo.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Kuwuabara?- Fue inútil preguntárselo porque el pelinaranja ya iba corriendo tras Hakudo- ¿Y si te encuentras a esos tipos o a la Bestia?

\- Los enfrentare si es necesario, pero les avisare.

\- Idiota- murmuro Yusuke al verlo perderse en el manto blanco- ¿Y cómo nos avisara?

\- Se le ocurrirá algo- opino Kurama, subiendo y bajando los hombros- Botan y yo estaremos por aquí, mientras tú... ve con Keiko a esquiar.

\- ¡Kurama!- exclamo, molesto por el tono insinuante que había usado.

El kitsune lo miro divertido.

\- Keiko te está llamando.

Yusuke se resignó, yendo donde su chica, quien le pidió dar un paseo antes de esquiar juntos.

.

* * *

.

\- Es una pena. Los fusibles son casi inútiles- exclamo Kuwuabara al ver la pequeña pero potente caja de cables que llevaban la tarea de formular energía eléctrica para el pueblo entero- Quisiera poder hacer algo.

\- No te confíes. Esa cosa ha estado fallando desde hace un mes. Parpadea y se apaga de repente. Además, este frió congela el flujo correcto de los cables, que no están muy protegidos como habrás visto- le comunico Hakudo, con la mochila echa una bolsa de compras.

\- ¿No aparece un experto para tratar este problema? ¿Alguien del Estado, tal vez?

\- ¿Que importa? No quieren venir hasta aquí a repararlo, quejándose de que es culpa de los niños. Ya, vámonos, hoy debo hacerles un manjar a las nenas...

\- No eres para nada sutil. Y no las llames "nenas", suenas machista.

\- Oh, seguro que eres un hombre enamorado de una- ironizo Hakudo, echando a caminar.

Kuwuabara le dio un último vistazo al cajón de fusibles, antes de seguir al pervertido botones, y fue una suerte que lo hiciera porque en el farol eléctrico apareció una figura negra apenas perceptible para el ojo humano. Pero Kuwuabara lo percibió. Allí estaba sucediendo algo. Corrió de regreso al centro de energía. La sombra fue más rápida. Kuwuabara apenas pudo ver cuando esa sombra, como un gato, salto alto sobre su cabeza. Al dar la vuelta, no encontró a nadie.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?!- grito Hakudo desde lo lejos, pero era lo que menos importaba.

Kuwuabara se giro nuevamente y observo atónito como la negra criatura tomaba control de los cables y era electrocutada por su energía contenida, provocando un violento cortocircuito en la zona. Se cubrió los ojos por la fuerza de la electricidad soltando chispas.

Cuando no oyó más alteraciones en el aire, bajo su brazo y vio algo sorprendente.

\- ¿Esa es...la Bestia?- tartamudeo, estupefacto y asustado por la crueldad que presentaban esas pupilas negras.

Cuando quiso reaccionar, era tarde. La Bestia, sin daño alguno y tirando los cables gastados, cogió velocidad y salto para atacar a Kuwuabara, descubriendo unas mortales garras, dispuestas a utilizar.

La nieve se bañó de carmesí.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Keiko?

Habían estado caminando hacia como media hora, dejado sus esquís cerca. El "bosque", si se le podía llamar a la inmensidad de árboles cubiertos de nieve como en Navidad, era muy espacioso y daba lugar de dos metros entre árbol y árbol.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando ahora, Keiko? ¡Sal!

\- No me grites- Keiko apareció detrás de un árbol, consiguiente del de Yusuke, con una sonrisa divertida- Se siente bien, ¿no? Un momento de tranquilidad, olvidarnos de las angustias y actuar como niños. Es agradable.

\- Si, hasta que me abofeteas por echarte bolas de nieve.

\- Juguemos como niños, Yusuke- sonrió ella, mirándolo con emoción. Yusuke noto algo extraño en su mirar- ¿O te has vuelto un serio detective?

\- Uh. Si quieres jugar como niña, aguántate si te doy con la nieve. Recuerda que soy un experto.

\- Si, por supuesto. Tirar nieve es trabajo de profesionales.

Ante esa ofensiva, Yusuke tomo un bulto de nieve entre las ramas de un arbusto y se las arrojo. Ella hizo igual y empezaron la contienda. Luego de un rato, Yusuke noto una presencia. Le sobrevino un mal presentimiento. Miro a Keiko y bajo la mano que sostenía una bola, dejándola caer. La castaña noto su cambiada actitud y se le acerco prudentemente. Para su sorpresa, el moreno la tomo de los brazos, acercándola peligrosamente a su cara.

\- Ahora no puedes abofetearme.

\- ¿Porque tanto miedo?- inquirió, nerviosa.

\- Keiko, te amo.

Las mejillas heladas y rojas del frió de la muchacha se acaloraron. Hizo una mueca incomoda y, por un momento, hostil.

\- Si,…Yo también y todo eso- Se apresuró en decir, incomoda. La mano derecha del detective se deslizo por su cintura y pronto por su cadera. Con la cara encendida de indignación, se lo quitó de encima, imponiendo distancia. Al recordar un dato importante, volvió a acercarse presurosa y lo abofeteo.

Ante el golpe, Yusuke sonrió de una extraña manera y empezó a reír cínicamente.

\- Lo sabía. ¿Dónde está Keiko, maldito?

Los ojos de la castaña se ampliaron, y trago saliva secamente.

\- Yusuke, ¿pero qué dices? Estoy aquí.

\- Puedo creerme lo de "jugar como niños" pero no que tú seas la Keiko que conozco- señalo Yusuke, con frialdad y desdén- Yo puedo reconocer a la real Keiko Yukimura cuando la veo a los ojos.

\- Estamos en medio de la nieve, estamos cansados…Tal vez mis ojos están un poco hinchados.

\- Mentira, gusano- Yusuke le enseño las cinco estrellas de acero que tenia en su mano. Se las había quitado cuando hurgo por su cintura- ¿Donde esta Keiko? No lo volveré a repetir… Y para que sepas, sus bofeteadas son más fuertes que las de un boxeador; lo sé mejor que nadie. Tu bofeteada fue el de una niña comparada con ella.

\- ¿Una bofeteada? ¿Así te diste cuenta?

-¡Contéstame donde te la llevaste!

Se puso en posición, cargado de rabia y violencia contenida desde el día en que ese ninja se le escapo. El perfil de Keiko desapareció para dar lugar a Sakuro, en posición de defensa.

\- Vas a sufrir por haberla tocado.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Ese no es Kuwuabara?- inquirió Botan, viendo a un punto negro aproximándose en el manto de nieve, gritando algo.

\- ¿Eh?- Kurama se fijó en la misma dirección y al ver mejor, con su audaz mirada de kitsune, tomo a Botan del brazo y la llevo a la entrada de la estancia por la fuerza.

\- ¿Kurama? ¿Qué te sucede?

El pelirrojo corrió con ella hasta que llegaron a la entrada y la soltó. Dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo unos gestos misteriosos con las manos. De repente, unas atroces y gruesas raíces salieron del suelo blanco del exterior y encerraron a la cabaña por todos sus extremos.

\- Quédate adentro.

\- Pero... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y Keiko, Yusuke dónde están?

\- Deben estar bien- Trato de calmarla pero su voz estaba muy cargada de seriedad como para que Botan estuviese satisfecha- Cuando Keiko aparezca hazla entrar por la puerta de atrás.

\- ¡Kurama! Por favor, dime que ocurre.

Botan volvió a asomarse por la ventana. La imagen de Kuwuabara se acercaba, corriendo y vociferando palabras apresuradas. ¿Venía con la ropa rasgada? ¡Oh, no...! Llevaba alzada la Espada Espíritu y a su izquierda venia Hakudo, totalmente aterrado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿La Bestia...?

\- Al parecer quiere hacer el primer movimiento.

Cuando Botan quiso abrir la puerta las enredaderas se lo impidieron, solo su amo podía moverlas a voluntad.

\- No estoy listo aun...- se quejó Kurama, viendo lo próximos que estaban Kuwuabara y la Bestia oscura, que saltaba entre las copas de los árboles y atacaba de frente, por más que sonara imposible, porque la Bestia saltaba y atacaba con una velocidad digna de temer- Pero debo hacerlo.

Estaban por llegar.

Kurama salió de la estancia, esperando el momento.

\- ¡Kurama!- grito Kuwuabara, despavorido- ¡Es la Bestia!

\- Lo sé...- murmuro, esperando que el susodicho se acercara para atacarlo y empezar su estrategia pero...

\- ¡Yo soy quien te debe cazar, monstruo escurridizo del infierno!

Samuri estaba en el cielo y, poco después, aterrizo frente a la Bestia. Impidió el ataque de sus garras usando su hoz como escudo.

\- ¡La ninja!- exclamo Kuwuabara, sin dejar de correr.

\- ¡Eres mi presa!- Samuri acometió de nuevo. La Bestia se defendió de ella hasta que aprovecho un punto ciego y la tiro al suelo- ¡Te llevare a donde perteneces, al laboratorio, engendro!

Indignada por ese tropiezo, se puso de pie, con hoz en mano.

\- Bestia, sí que fuiste todo un drama- farfullo.

Hakudo se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, dado que su preciado hotel estaba recubierto por raíces vivientes, mientras Kuwuabara llego al lado de Kurama, doblemente estupefacto y confundido.

\- La Bestia es...- Kuwuabara no podía salir de su asombro.

\- Créeme, Kuwuabara. Muy pronto tendrá sentido- prometió, a lo que el muchacho le miro totalmente desconcertado- Debemos pararlo también.

La Bestia fue rodeada por los tres guerreros. La cazadora con su hoz, el ladrón del Látigo, y Kuwuabara con su Espada Espíritu. La Bestia sonrió anchamente, como divirtiéndose de ser el centro, donde cualquiera podía avanzar y atacarlo en un lapso de segundos inmediatos.

La tensión se elevó hasta el cielo y todos guardaron silencio.

La Bestia los miro atentamente a cada uno y se rió.

\- Aquí me tienen- Estiro los brazos, sin dejar de sonreír jovialmente- ¡Soy la maldita Bestia que buscaban!

Kuwuabara lo miro de nuevo. Era un hombre. Un hombre humano. Cabellos cortos y oscuros. Cuerpo delgado y piel tostada. Cara seductora y demoníaca. Emitía un gran yoki de pies a cabeza. Y sus ojos...eran el pozo al Infierno. Podía ver la esencia horrenda de los pecados, la maldad y la corrupción en ellos.

\- ¡Intenten cazarme, novatos!

.

* * *

.

Sakuro volteo hacia atrás, abriendo sorpresivamente los ojos.

\- ¡La Bestia está aquí!

\- ¿Que dices? Oye, no pienses en abandonar la pelea sin decirme donde esta Keiko.

\- Te veo en desventaja como para interesarme en terminar contigo- le dijo Sakuro con sorna, guardando sus armas para después correr hacia el sur, dónde provenía esa presencia, ante los ojos de un furioso Yusuke.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Sácame estas cosas!

Las estrellas de aquel sujeto resistían sus intentos por huir, pero más lo era la jaula en la que estaba preso. El suelo tenia picos de filosas estrellas que, pensaba Yusuke, podían atravesar su zapato si trataba de patearlas. La nieve estaba fuertemente unida a la cárcel que Sakuro le había hecho en cuanto la creo a su altura y alrededores. En efecto, Yusuke estaba atrapado en una cárcel de hielo.

\- Estas me las pagaras, desgraciado...Recuperare a Keiko.

.

* * *

.

La pelea era formidable pero, siendo honestos, era un juego para la Bestia.

Kuwuabara, rasguñado y más atacado que nadie, volvía a levantarse y atacar, con el fin de cansar al ser terrorífico que parecía disfrutar de todos sus intentos inútiles. Como si tratara con niños. Lo mismo hacía con Samuri, apartándose a su misma velocidad, golpeándola con su palma abierta. Pronto todo estuvo claro. Ella era inferior a él. Pero el orgullo de la chica no disminuía en la pelea. Y eso encantaba al enemigo.

\- ¡Háganlo, háganlo! Es fantástico, ¿no ven lo divertido de la sangre cuando se congela en su piel cada vez que los rasguño? ¡Es glorioso!- rió histéricamente, ejecutando gestos de burla y galantería, moviéndose agitado hacia atrás y adelante.

\- ¿Porque razón vienes por nosotros ahora?- intervino Kurama, el próximo en atacar- La última vez estábamos en desventaja.

\- No los buscaba a ustedes- gruño la Bestia, como si la alusión le ofendiese- Y aunque me fascinan las presas fáciles, me gusta que se resistan, que todavía tengan esperanza antes de desgarrarlos con los dientes...- Sonrió, enseñándole una línea de sus dientes blancos y caninos- ¡Que ves aquí!

\- Tu temporada de caza debe acabar.

\- Eso no lo decides tú, no lo decide el, no lo decido yo, no lo decide nadie. ¡Esta es la Naturaleza real, la salvaje e indómita que jamás nadie, ni tú, chico con rosas, va a detener!

Kurama ataco y la Bestia salto para perderse en el cielo. Cuando capto su presencia a su izquierda, levanto su Látigo, dispuesto a empezar el combate. Para su asombro, la Bestia recibió todos sus ataques a mano desnuda, provocando que le sangrasen copiosamente. ¿Porque no los esquivaba? La Bestia unió ambas manos y una onda de yoki lo desoriento. No podía enfrentarlo, siendo justos. Su cabeza estaba noqueada y ni siquiera se le acerco.

\- ¡Piedad a los desahuciados en la nieve manchada de sangre! ¡Piedad!- Hizo una imitación del personaje el "Grito", las manos ensangrentadas mojando sus mejillas y abriendo grandemente la boca, con burla y desprecio- ¡Solo quieren vivir Dios!... ¿"Dios"?- De pronto, cambio de expresión- ¡Oh, sé benevolente con tus siervos!- Volvió a exclamar con falso dramatismo para después sonreír divertido:- Estoy mejorando. Soy todo un artista.

\- Q... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?...Si todavía estoy de pie.

Como quien atrae la atención de la manera más heroica, Kuwuabara se levantó del suelo, empapado en su propia sangre, magullado y con la ropa rasgada.

\- Eres molesto. No me hagas perder el tiempo. Estoy forzado a "ser gentil", no me provoques.

Kuwuabara no entendió lo que quiso decir y fue al ataque una vez más, solo para fallar. La Bestia se elevo sobre él y apoyo sus pies en la espada del valiente. ¿Estaba de pie sobre su espada? Para cuando reacciono, se hallaba en el suelo y la Bestia lo pateo en la cara, dejándolo increíblemente adolorido.

\- Me gustan las hembras de este tiempo- Se giró, refiriéndose a Samuri, acercándose con juguetona sonrisa- Son indescifrables, salvajes... Provocativas. Mejores que cubiertas en vestidos pomposos y fingiendo modales de convento...

Antes de darse cuenta, Samuri sintió el cuerpo imponente de la Bestia y sus manos escalar de su cintura hasta su cuello. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de asco. De pronto, ese hombre monstruoso la tenía contra el suelo, paseando sus garras afiladas por su mejilla.

-Pero… ¿Puedes adivinar lo que me gustaba de ellas? Que cuando eran seducidas, caían en la lujuria a la mínima caricia.

Samuri le devolvió una mirada colérica al sentirlo bajar la otra mano por su capa con sus garras y rasgársela sin cuidado, tanteando la prenda íntima.

\- Las niñas de ese tiempo...- suspiro melancólicamente, aspirando el aroma de Samuri con una sonrisa descarada y cargada de malicia- Estaban en celo. Todas y cada una eran unas crías ansiosas por "madurar"... La piel suave y jovial de esas mujeres era maravillosa, por sus venas fluía la sangre encendida por la lujuria y yo lo sabía, no había ni una que se resistiera.

\- ¡Deja...!

La Bestia sonrió torcida, enseñándole sus dientes feroces para atemorizarla. Samuri cayó por completo. Aprovechando el susto y la posición, la rasguño para divertirse. Ella grito de miedo.

Unas raíces a gran velocidad se descubrieron bajo la nieve y atravesaron el hombro izquierdo de la Bestia, cortándole un mechón de su cabellera.

El gruño con enfado.

\- Estábamos...teniendo un momento de dos...

Kurama vio cómo se levantaba de encima de Samuri y giraba hacia él, sin quitarse las lisas raíces que había invocado para atacarle desde el suelo.

La Bestia toco la raíz, seguido de un parpadeo de luz en el que la planta se desasió en cenizas. En cámara lenta, se habría podido observar que un tramo de luz electrizante cruzo por toda la hierba hasta su carbonización.

Kurama hizo un gesto de manos y la raíz quemada se dividió en dos hasta que una acabo por incinerarse y la segunda volvió a su posición inicial, la de proteger la estancia. ¿Eso había sido un tipo de fuego mágico?

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!- exclamo el hombre bestia- ¡Lastímame más!

¿Había oído bien? Kurama vacilo.

Ese sujeto se veía hambriento de diversión violenta.

\- Primero...Quiero saber una cosa.

\- ¡No finjas que te interesa mi maldita vida!- se quejó la Bestia, evasivo- Conozco la regla de los ladrones. "La Información es la clave", por eso sé que tramas, detective.

\- ¿Tu sabes...?

\- ¡Todo se trata de mí! ¡De mí, de mí!- Salto como niño haciendo un puchero, hundiendo sus pies descalzos en la nieve.

"Actúa como un niño. Un niño psicópata", pensó Kurama, analizándolo.

\- ¡Bestia!

El grito de Sakuro corto el cielo.

\- ¡Esto va por la Jefa Hike!

Sakuro apunto a la Bestia con un rifle y disparo sin demora. La Bestia sonrió ansioso. Docenas de proyectiles dieron en la nieve, sin rastros de su objetivo.

Sakuro descendió de su magistral salto con rifle en mano, atento al movimiento de la neblina hasta que un haz de luz negra se le apareció y palideció al ver a la Bestia contra su cara. Riendo, el monstruo cogió su cabeza y lo obligo a retroceder. La Bestia aparto de una patada el rifle de las manos del joven cazador e hizo presión sobre su cabeza, con clara intención de reventársela.

\- Bien, bien...Ahora dime, espía juvenil, ¿Que opción prefieres? No me gusta matar niños- le dijo con falsa condescendencia- ¿Una fracturación de costillas o columna? Me gustan las dos. ¿O que tal unas respuestas?

\- ¿Cuales respuestas?

\- Niño terco… Dolor, será- sonrió mordaz, recogiendo unas shuriken de las manos de su víctima .

Sakuro grito.

Una estrella se clavó en su antebrazo.

\- Habla, habla- insistió el monstruo, divirtiéndose a pleno.

\- ¡Sakuro!

Samuri se puso de pie forzadamente.

\- Perfecto. Los dos empleados de la loca están conscientes todavía, quizás puedas guiar al muchacho- Tiro otra estrella. Sakuro gimió contenidamente, recibiendo el daño en su mano izquierda- Escucha, preciosa, no me interesa el por qué o el cómo, son preguntas filosóficas de religiosos, lo que realmente me da gran curiosidad es el "¿Cuando?"

\- ¿"Cuándo" qué?

Samuri no se arriesgó a acercarse.

\- El "Cuando" quieren que los asesine a todos.

Se produjo un crucial silencio del cual ni Kurama pudo interrumpir. Midió sus capacidades con su actual energía y reconoció que no las tenía todas consigo, sería más cansador si liberaba a Youko, inclusive un peligro. Se alejó unos pasos y recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Kuwuabara, prestando oídos a la charla que mantenían la Bestia y los dos ninjas misteriosos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Samuri sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Tú no has matado a nadie, Bestia. ¡No tienes permiso!

¿El permiso? ¿Una bestia necesitaba permiso para matar? ¿Acaso se trataba de un peón, un tipo de mascota asesina?

La Bestia se mostró furiosa por unos tensos segundos, confirmando la gravedad de esas palabras, para luego reír como lunático, agachándose hacia Sakuro.

\- Tal vez no, pero hay tantas maneras de conocer a la Muerte.

Con crueldad y sin consideración, dio un fuerte golpe al cuerpo de su víctima, que entonces se quitaba la dolorosa estrella de su mano ensangrentada. La Bestia lo miro sin expresión y clavo sus garras en el abdomen del ninja, haciéndolo gritar escandalosamente.

Samuri se paralizo, sus ojos perdieron el color y su respiración, por un momento, se detuvo.

La Bestia forzó su invasión y busco órganos, teniendo especial cuidado para que no se le muriera, al menos, no pronto.

 _"¡Basta!"_

La diversión acabo.

Farfullando maldiciones, despojo sus garras del interior del malherido y lo pateo lejos.

Se rió divertido.

Cuidadosa, Samuri se arrastró hacia Sakuro. El gemía enloquecido del sufrimiento.

\- Díganle a su jefa que si me quieren, invítenme a su guarida. Dejen de probarme y perder mi tiempo. Y eso- señalo a Sakuro, ruin- Sucede por crédulos.

\- Tu no te iras- farfullo Kuwuabara, entrecortadamente. Había despertado a causa de los gritos agonizantes de Sakuro.

\- Ciertamente, no podemos dejarte ir- Kurama se puso de pie, sus ojos convertidos en un baúl de emociones- Bestia.

\- Lo lamento mucho, sé que soy un personaje de lo más solicitado, pero tengo mis negocios en otro lado.

Herido y sangrando, dio un salto animal sobre los detectives y cayó al otro extremo. Una vez firme, se elevo de nuevo para perderse en el manto invernal.

\- ¡Kurama, síguelo!

\- Ya lo hice- Kuwuabara le observo sin entender- Lo entenderás después. Ahora, ¿puedes levantarte, te llevo?

\- No, gracias, todavía puedo...- Su frase quedo a mitad al ver hacia donde se suponía que debían estar los ninjas derrotados- ¡Ellos no están!

\- Sorprendente. Ambos estaban muy heridos como para moverse.

\- Si… Esto es una locura, Kurama. ¿Quién era esa Bestia? ¿Un humano?

\- Cuando le atrapemos comprobare mis teorías.

\- ¿"Cuando le atrapemos"? Kurama, ¿Porque no fuiste tras él? ¿No tienes poder?

\- No es eso. Sé paciente, Kuwuabara. El volverá a aparecer ante nosotros en cualquier momento.

Kuwuabara le miro perdido y confundido. El pelirrojo lo guió de regreso a la estancia, seguidos de un silencioso Hakudo. Las raíces se hicieron a un lado por un gesto de Kurama y ambos fueron recibidos en la puerta por Botan, hecha un manjar de inquietudes.

.

* * *

.

\- Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese desgraciado...

Iba caminando a la gracia de una brisa que le mecía los cabellos. Había corrido unos minutos atrás, presintiendo que su equipo estaría en complicaciones, pero en algún momento del camino perdió el rumbo.

Intentaba darse calor abrazándose a sí mismo, descubriéndose de que estaba en un sitio repetido, que ya había pasado por allí. Detuvo el curso de sus pasos al oír un gemido lastimero. Miro a todas direcciones y cuando el sonido se repitió, apresuro sus pies hacia a la ubicación exacta. Al encontrar el origen de tal lamento se asombró.

\- No...No quiero más...

Yusuke se acercó prudentemente, midiendo el yoki inexistente en aquel sujeto sospechoso. Debía ser humano, quizás se perdió. Se trataba de un hombre maduro de cabellos castaños y piel sumamente pálida. Su sorpresa aumento al verlo herido, sangrando de un hombro y descalzo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por quién fuiste atacado?

Al momento de decir esas palabras, el individuo cayó en la cuenta de su presencia y lo miro a los ojos. Los traía castaños, bondadosos y asustados. Algo malo le había pasado. ¿Sería un guardabosque atacado por el ninja ese o por la Bestia?

\- Por favor, no...Déjame, déjame aquí.

\- ¿Que dices?...Oye, dime, ¿Quién te hizo eso?

\- Déjame, por favor, déjame. Aléjate de mí.

\- Pero qué demonios...

Yusuke miro por la zona y no sintió nada irregular. Aquel sujeto necesitaba asistencia médica y sabía que sus heridas no eran a causa de un ataque normal, sino sobrenatural. Podía sentirlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- Vamos, te llevare.

\- ¡No, no me veas! ¡Vete, aléjate lo más pronto que puedas de mí!- grito el hombre, con verdadero pavor y tocándose la zona del pecho como si este fuera a explotar dentro de sí. Su mirada vidriosa era el ejemplo del horror. Con esfuerzo se arrastró por la nieve, alejándose de Yusuke.

\- ¡Deja de jugar! Te llevare con un amigo que te sabrá curar esas herid...

\- ¡No puedo irme a ningún lado!

Yusuke sintió la furia calentarle el rostro. Encima que trataba de ayudar…

\- ¡Cállate!

Bien. Había intentado ser amable y solidario, lo habría dejado allí tirado de no ser por la posible información que podía otorgarle, y por verse seriamente herido, así que tomo la decisión más sabia: lo noqueo con un puño y se lo llevo desmayado en su espalda.

"Qué raro", pensó Yusuke, viendo que la nieve tenia rastros de sangre. "Parece que corrió desde muy lejos", observo que el camino de sangre llevaba a una dirección y, creyendo que así llegaría al final de ese laberinto de árboles, siguió su rastro.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Urameshi!

Kuwuabara fue el primero en abrir la puerta para recibir a su amigo y quedar paralizado al verlo. Botan vino atrás el, alegre y preocupada por la suerte del detective espiritual, hasta ver lo mismo que Kuwuabara y paralizarse en el umbral.

\- ¡¿Urameshi?! ¿Quién es él?

Kuwuabara miro a su amigo, aparentemente en buen estado a pesar de la calidad de sus ropas y claras evidencias que había estado en una pelea, y luego a quien cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- ¡Rápido, tráelo adentro!

Botan fue la primera en ofrecer asilo para el desafortunado y dio espacio a Yusuke para entrar. Rápidamente acomodaron al desconocido sobre la alfombra, no quisieron reparar tiempo en detalles de comodidad más que de acción. La parca tuvo que ingeniárselas para buscar el botiquín de emergencias, dado que Hakudo no se despertaba todavía del shock que había vivido en la persecución con Kuwuabara. Kurama le había administrado una medicina para la ansiedad que lo haría dormir varias horas. ¡Pero en qué momento crucial necesitaban al pervertido para saber dónde diablos estaban las cosas!

\- Aquí traigo el equipo- anuncio Kurama, bajando de las escaleras con un botiquín que le entrego a Botan- He preparado unos brebajes para esta ocasión.

\- Oh, que precavido, Kurama.

\- Debemos administrarle los ungüentos que tengo aquí- indico el pelirrojo, ayudando a la parka en el proceso- Frotarlos contra sus heridas para que se cicatricen, a lo menos.

\- ¿Cómo se hizo esto, Urameshi?

\- A mí no me preguntes- replico Yusuke, mirando seriamente a su amigo zorro- Pregúntale a Kurama.

\- ¿De...de que estas hablando?...- Kuwuabara miro a su amigo, después a Kurama, quien sonrió con diversión.

¿Se olvidaron que había un mal herido que Botan trataba de socorrer con lo que podía?

\- Cielos…Lo descubriste. Sí. Fueron mis criaturas.

\- ¿Acaso has perdido el control?- acuso Yusuke, poniéndose de pie.

Kurama se lo tomo con diplomacia y alzo una palma abierta, pidiendo un alto.

\- Sabia que sucedería, precisamente esperaba que pasara de esta manera.

\- ¡Explícate! Primero te debilitas en la pelea y ahora atacas a inocentes, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- Yusuke, suenas inseguro. ¿Desconfías de mí?

\- ¡No me evadas el tema! ¿Qué le hiciste a este tipo?

\- Coloque cuidadosamente una semilla en su ropa. Cuando Kuwuabara y yo lo perdimos de vista, invoque a la semilla y esta se encargó de amarrarlo. Sabía que estabas en el bosque todavía, Yusuke, por eso no fui en su búsqueda cuando huyo.

\- ¡Un momento!- intervino Kuwuabara, sumamente confundido- ¿Que dices, Kurama?

\- Se los explicare etapa por etapa- Dijo, sentándose ante el herido y aplicándole la medicina con maestría. Botan agradeció la ayuda- Vi a la Bestia hace dos días. No se los dije en ese momento porque no estaba seguro de lo que había visto en él.

\- ¿La Bestia?- repitió Yusuke- ¿La Bestia estuvo aquí y provoco esto?

\- Déjame continuar, por favor...Para cerciorarme ubique varias de mis criaturas a la redonda de esta cabaña. Después de todo habíamos sido atacados por esos ninjas: no podía estar de más. Como sabrán, el resultado es este refugio de capullo- Hizo una pausa y pidió un paño a Botan para sacar unas punzantes piezas de hielo de la piel del hombre- Cuando la Bestia apareció, lucho contra nosotros y trato de huir, tuve más confianza. ¿Lo encontraste tirado, Yusuke? Habrá sido porque se desasió de las raíces cuando su tiempo se le acabo.

\- ¿Tiempo? ¡Kurama, explícate!

\- No estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué sucede, Kurama?

\- ¿Quién es este tipo, lo conoces?

Contra todo lo que hubieron pensado que haría, Kurama sonrió, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con la confusión de todos.

Yusuke ansió tomarlo de la ropa y exigirle que se diera a entender en cristiano. No lo hizo porque Kurama señalo al hombre desconocido, como si fuera cosa obvia saber su identidad.

\- Él es la Bestia.

.

.

.


	7. War, la bestia familiar

.

.

* * *

Lentamente, sus ojos se permitieron abrirse y captar el sentido de las imágenes que lo rodeaban. Alzo la cabeza y vio a cuatro personajes delante de él.

Sabía quiénes eran. El pelirrojo al costado de la chica azul y el moreno de cabello aceitoso. Su primer impulso fue escapar pero no pudo. Al principio, lo considero parte de sus movimientos aun torpes por el "cambio" pero pronto descubrió que estaba encadenado a una silla.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

Percibió la pregunta del pelirrojo de voz serena contra sus mareos y se forzó por encontrar la calma. A su lado, un moreno de aspecto poco amigable le observaba rugiendo los dientes. A él no parecía agradarle. ¿Que había hecho el idiota de War?

\- Si, son Detectives Espirituales- se restó a contestar.

\- Para ser justos, dinos quien eres.

\- Me llamo Henry Cullen.

\- Mi nombre es Shuichi Kurama. Yusuke Urameshi es el Detective Espiritual que ves aquí. Ahora, por favor, dinos quien es la Bestia.

\- Ya se los he dicho.

\- No, te pregunte que "Quien es la Bestia", no "Quien eres Tu".

El hombre miro incrédulo a Kurama, comenzando a tensarse como criminal al que están a punto de atrapar.

\- Si pudiera, no quisiera tener relación con él.

\- Te lo pido. Dinos quien es la Bestia.

\- ¿Que ganare con eso? Tengo a más de mil setecientos dieciséis soldados buscándome por el país.

\- Si, la Fuerza de Hike- El sospechoso en la silla lo miro asombrado- Conocemos a los individuos que te persiguen. Debes saber que nosotros también tenemos esa misión pero no por las mismas razones que ellos. Veras, nosotros somos…

\- Sé quiénes son- Ahora fue el turno de Urameshi y de Kurama de abrir los ojos, tomados por sorpresa- Él robo los informes que hablaban de ustedes, no sé cómo los obtuvo. "Jóvenes de preparatoria son asignados de Detectives Espirituales para el caso de la Bestia", como llaman a ese hombre.

Yusuke quiso decir algo, más bien, quería gritar unas cuantas preguntas, pero el pedido de Kurama de que no intervenir lo detuvo. Solo por eso, porque confiaba en el juicio de Kurama, de lo contrario estaría gritando por todos los vientos donde diablos se habían llevado a Keiko y si el sujeto en la silla sabía algo al respecto, si les era de utilidad. Lo mismo iba para Kuwuabara, desconcertado en todos los sentidos posibles, y Botan, que asombrosamente no decía ninguna insensatez.

\- Si conocías de nuestras intenciones, ¿Por qué...?

\- No puede haber nadie involucrado, no importa quien sea. Todos son presa para él.

\- Por favor, Henry, dinos quien es la Bestia.

\- Soy yo. Siempre he sido yo. Soy peor que eso, soy un monstruo, una abominación.

Los detectives le quedaron mirando en silencio. Henry Cullen mostraba una tristeza y un dolor muy profundos, casi llegando al borde de las lágrimas. Yusuke por poco se sintió apenado por él, sino fuera por el recuerdo de Keiko en su mente. Kurama, más profesional en los interrogatorios, apresuro la charla para evitar los caudales emotivos.

\- No, no lo eres, Henry.

\- ¡Les he dicho que soy yo!- rugió, con enojo y dolor, casi con vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y trataba de frotarse los pies descalzos para calentarse, también encadenados a las patas de la silla- Soy yo, soy la Bestia aborrecible, el demonio más perverso...

\- Yo sé que no. Solo eres parte de él, ¿verdad? Sé que eres "Henry Cullen" y que estas sufriendo, pero no es momento para lamentaciones; tenemos que apresurarnos.

\- ¿Porque quieren saber de el?- inquirió, después de un rato de vacilación.

\- Queremos saber porque esa pareja de ninjas están atrás de él. Querremos saber qué relación tiene con la mutación de demonios y su experimentación en humanos. Querremos saber porque sucedió todo esto y porque lo persigue el Rekai. Henry, podemos ayudarte.

\- ¡Kurama, basta! ¡Que nos diga de una vez donde esta Keiko!

Yusuke exploto, y no era para menos. ¿Qué tantas incoherencias hablaban ese tipo y Kurama? Sabía que podía confiar plenamente en el kitsune pero sus métodos tardaban demasiado, el encadenado tampoco se veía muy cooperativo, siempre con esa mirada de miedoso.

\- Tiempo, Yusuke. Él no sabe dónde está.

\- ¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso?- Yusuke no dejaba de confundirse y hacerse preguntas.

\- Porque la Bestia la habría matado-Yusuke trago seco- A Keiko la secuestraron y ha sido esa gente que lo persigue a el- Señalo a Henry- Y ahora tenemos que aprovechar todo tipo de información que consigamos.

\- Si él no sabe dónde está Keiko, ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciéndole, a que estás jugando?!

\- No juego. Henry es la Bestia, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es.

\- ¡No te entiendo!- Se exaspero Yusuke, preguntándose porque directamente no tiraba la puerta e iba a buscar por sus propios medios a Keiko, a salvarla. Le desesperaba no saber su paradero.

\- La Bestia es el demonio de Henry.

\- ¡¿Que dices?!

\- Henry. ¿Puedes contarnos? Te seré absolutamente sincero, nos llamaron a este lugar en función de capturarte y llevarte al Rekai. Nuestra obligación es esa, pero quiero que sepas que podemos ayudarte con este problema. Podríamos...

\- ¿"Salvarme"?- Concluyo la oración, agachando la cabeza con pesar- Nadie puede. Mi caso no tiene precedentes.

\- Henry, ayúdanos. Una compañera nuestra fue secuestrada por aquellos que te acosan. Estamos en tus mismas condiciones, quizás peor, así que ten confianza en nosotros, te prometo que puedes tomar nuestra palabra.

\- Son demonios.

\- Tú también- ataco Kurama- Nuestra humanidad es nuestra esencia.

Henry se conmovió. Kuwuabara le tendió una taza de té caliente, que dudo en dársela en la boca, y quedo paralizado. Fue entonces que Kurama le dijo que podía dársela y quitarle las cadenas.

\- ¿Quitarle las cadenas?- gritaron al unísono los tres amigos.

\- Si, en este momento es Henry. No nos hará daño. Además, estas cadenas son muy comunes. No resistirían la fuerza de la verdadera Bestia- indico Kurama, de lo más tranquilo, sacando una llave de su bolsillo y usándola para echar al suelo las esposas Nosotros confiaremos en ti, Henry.

El aludido acepto la bebida, tomándola a sorbos, con una expresión que lo delataba como un miserable hombre que hacía mucho tiempo no tomaba algo caliente. ¿Y cómo sobrevivió al invierno? Se preguntaban todos.

\- Dinos quien es la Bestia.

\- Se llama War. Es un demonio familiar.

Ante esta tremenda revelación, el equipo Urameshi inclino la cabeza a un lado con una mueca indescifrable.

Kurama los miro con una gota en la cabeza y procedió a explicarles.

\- Un demonio familiar es un ser mágico que pasa de generación en generación dentro de una rama familiar. Comúnmente se reencarnan en la sangre de una familia y protegen a sus parientes. ¿Podrías explicarnos, Henry, como...?

\- En agradecimiento a tu bondad, lo haré- Yusuke arqueo las cejas. Prestándole más atención a su aspecto y entonación, se veía y sonaba como todo un inglés- Yo tampoco lo sabía. Soy huérfano de nacimiento. Dos años después de mi matrimonio descubrí a War.

\- ¿Estas casado?

\- Si, y ella tampoco lo conoce.

Kurama asintió, comprensivo. El detective comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿De qué diablos hablaban?

\- Al principio creí, como sucede con cualquier evento sin explicación, que era una nueva enfermedad, que estaba padeciendo algo muy serio, personalidad múltiple o bipolaridad. Los síntomas comunes eran la migraña, las lagunas de tiempo, los tiempos perdidos entre horas y días, un temible descontrol en mis sentidos.

\- Dime porque lo buscan.

\- No lo sé, realmente. La última vez que supe algo (que ese maldito me permitió saber) fue que esa gente buscaba en mí la "solución", "la respuesta a todas las preguntas", y cuando vi lo que le hacían a los demonios...Ellos quieren hacerle lo mismo a War, y por lo tanto a mí también.

\- Quieren experimentar contigo.

\- Así es- coincidió, terminando la taza de té con elegancia. Kuwuabara tomo su taza con recelo.

\- Sigo sin entender nada. Kurama, me dices que este sujeto es la Bestia y ahora me dices que no lo es, que se llama Henry, es huérfano y tiene a un amigo imaginario...

\- No, Yusuke. ¿No has prestado atención?- Kuwuabara y Botan tampoco lucían muy entendidos al respecto. Kurama suspiro. Paciencia. Paciencia- Este hombre que ven aquí se llama Henry Cullen. Es un humano. No presenta yoki alguno, como habrán notado, y ni un instinto de violencia hacia nosotros, ¿entendieron?- Los tres asintieron como niños nerviosos por entender algo rápido, típico de adolescentes en temporada de examen- Y a quien vimos afuera era la Bestia, que en realidad se llama War. Es un demonio familiar y es monstruoso. ¿Lo captaron?

\- Creo que...- Kuwuabara sonrió ampliamente-...No- Su sonrisa confiada desapareció y sus hombros decayeron en posición defraudada.

Kurama tuvo el presentimiento que era más fácil explicárselo a un silvestre.

\- Henry es la Bestia. La Bestia es War. War es Henry.

\- Kurama, no te sigo.

\- Los dos son la misma persona- exclamo, sorprendiéndose de lo poco intuitivos que eran sus compañeros.

Yusuke se vio asimilador, muy pensador en realidad, e hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué relación tiene eso con la Fuerza Ninja o lo que sea que estás diciendo, y porque se llevaron a Keiko? Explícame eso. No te lo quedes todo para ti.

\- La organización que persigue a Henry se llama la Fuerza de Hike, comandada por una mujer, según me dijo la ninja Samuri en otra ocasión, que tiene la misma orden que nosotros, Yusuke, la que Koenma te pidió investigar.

\- Un momento. ¿El grupo de humanos y demonios que experimentan entre ellos? ¿Lo dirige una mujer?

\- Sí. ¿Henry?

\- Ella es quien me está persiguiendo. He estado escondido en muchos lugares, intentando alejarme de su alcance y siempre me encuentra, por eso vine aquí, un sitio recóndito y poco usual, del que no pensé que me hallaría tan rápido.

\- Nosotros vinimos aquí por la Bestia, ¿y sabes qué?- Yusuke tomo a Henry del cuello y lo levanto en el aire como si se tratara de una bolsa- No me importa quién demonios seas, lo importante es que vienen por ti, ¿O no es así?- Henry dejo el temor a un lado para verlo con enojo- Muy bien, eso me gusta. A esos locos que usan demonios como conejillos de indias le interesas, es todo lo que necesito saber.

\- Yusuke, no pensaras...

\- Kurama, me estoy cansando, en serio, de todas las verdades a medias que me estás diciendo- grito, sintiendo que un gran peso era expulsado de sus hombros al hablar- No sé qué tanto sabes ni que planeas pero si continuas ocultándome cosas, como que tus poderes están limitados, guardas un plan de contingencia con tu energía a pleno, que inclusive viste a la Bestia antes que nosotros y nunca hablaste... Pensé que eras el escalón más firme porque eras confiable, Kurama, pero ahora no te entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que intentas hacer.

\- Yusuke, te lo aseguro. Sé que dudas de mis intenciones pero te daré las razones...después.

\- ¿"Después", y cuando se supone que será eso? ¿Cuándo nos ataque esa organización de perversos y nos use de experimentos como le estarán haciendo a Keiko?

Yusuke soltó al hombre, dejándolo caer.

\- Hablas por la rabia, Yusuke, cálmate.

\- ¡No me digas que me calme! Kuwuabara está herido, tenemos a un sospechoso libre en la sala y Koenma no se comunica. Estamos encerrados en esta porquería que creaste, fui atacado por un sujeto que se disfrazó de Keiko mientras la verdadera era secuestrada en mi turno, ¿Cómo quieres que este calmado? ¡No soy como tú!

\- Eso es verdad- concedió Kurama, a lo que el detective quiso descargar sus puños en el- Por eso necesitas una estrategia. Te pido tiempo, solo eso.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Tiempo para morirnos aquí?

\- Necesito tiempo para entender esto y trazar un plan que nos beneficie a todos.

\- ¿A todos?- repitió Kuwuabara, interfiriendo en la discusión- ¿También a el?

\- Henry es inocente de los crímenes cometidos por War, créeme, lo sé. Yusuke, tú lo trajiste- Kurama lo detuvo con estas palabras. Henry dio un respingo, como si pensase que su rescate fue un sueño, y recordó a Yusuke- Viste en sus ojos bondad y angustia. Te dijo que no lo trajeras, ¿Tú le hiciste caso? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Te diré porque. Él no es la Bestia en este momento; él es Henry.

\- Me da igual. En la balanza, un hombre que no sabe ni quien es...Prefiero a Keiko.

Con esas palabras, Yusuke se encamino a su habitación. Kuwuabara temió que hiciera algo estúpido y se ofreció a ir a vigilarle. Kurama suspiro y agradeció la comprensión de Yusuke, al menos no había echado la puerta al suelo y buscado hasta en el fondo del hielo a Keiko.

Horas más tarde, Henry estaba recluido en la zona baja de la cabaña. Un sótano pequeño que se encontraba al final del recorrido de una corta escalera, escondida en una compuerta del suelo. Se encontraba nuevamente encadenado, para evitar accidentes, acompañado de la luz de algunas velas en el húmedo sector de la casa. Lo curioso de elegir el sitio fue que tuvieron que despertar a Hakudo para saber de su existencia y revisaron cuidadosamente que no hubieran otras salidas alternativas más que la de arriba.

Asegurándose de ello, decidieron montar guardia por turno al nuevo personaje que pidió en ruego que lo encadenaran para horas próximas a la noche y en un sitio donde pudieran vigilarlo.

Henry se había acostumbrado a la soledad con la llegada de War a su vida. Por culpa de su otro yo había abandonado la monótona pero agradable rutina de todos los días de un civil laborioso, separado de sus amigos y colegas, perdido a su esposa y ahora... Agacho la cabeza y suspiro, agotado de todo el sacrificio, todo por la culpa de aquel ser que se beneficiaría que no tuviera lazos ni identidad con nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una patria a la que volver sin tener un cartel de captura con su cara en cada comisaria.

\- No te aflijas. La depresión no es sana.

Kurama estaba bajando por las escaleras, cargando una brillante flor antinatural.

\- Lo mío no es sano, nada lo es.

\- Te está consumiendo. No se lo permitas.

\- Por su culpa estoy escapando. Por el me persiguen. Por War mi vida es una pesadilla.

\- Ten fe, se solucionará- le compadeció el joven de cabellos rojos, sentándose a una esquina, viendo la manera desaliñada en la que Henry lucía su apariencia de inglés serio y perturbado. No importaba si lo vestían con ropas invernales, tampoco si Botan se ofrecía a maquillarlo, continuaría viéndose indispuesto y aterrado- Al menos, con la compañía correcta.

\- Lamento lo que le paso a la novia de tu líder.

\- No fue culpa de War. Fueron los empleados de la Fuerza de Hike.

\- Pero ellos están aquí por mí- Hizo un momento de silencio, pensando apresuradamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería hablar con alguien de su particular problema, pero todavía no se sentía confiado- ¿Cómo sabes de esa organización y de...War? Cuando me interrogaste, hablaste con mucha seguridad.

\- Una de sus empleadas, una muchacha llamada Samuri me lo dijo para alardear. Lo demás lo supuse. Te vi cuando el lobo gris fue en tu búsqueda- Henry estremeció- El lobo no te hizo nada pero War, estoy seguro que era él, aulló enloquecido.

\- Si, suele hacer eso.

\- La razón de mi visita, Henry, es porque hay cosas en tu historia que no me quedaron muy claras. No me sonaron coherentes. Veras, pude habértelo preguntado allá arriba pero ya conociste a mis compañeros y si te preguntaba más habría sido un dolor de cabeza para ellos así que, si me permites, quisiera...

\- Tienes poco tiempo- Henry miro hacia la entrada que Kurama había dejado abierta.

\- ¿Quién es War, exactamente?

\- Un espíritu que uno de mis ancestros cazo y domino, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. Lo obligaron a servir a la familia de su sangre- Tembló de repente, Kurama lo intuyo y lo miro fijo.

\- Henry, dijiste que eras huérfano, ¿tú crees...?

\- No tengo dudas. El solo se ríe cuando lo pienso, se burla de mí cada vez que intento conseguir una solución, una cura, y siempre fallo. El ve dentro de mis pensamientos con sus oscuros ojos de monstruo, siento que me desgarra los pensamientos de a uno y que rompe en pedazos los buenos recuerdos que merecen la pena conservar... Siento que cada día me arrebata la vida…

\- Henry. Lo he visto pelear. Dejaba que nuestros ataques, los míos y los de esos ninjas, le dieran y lo atravesaran, ambos sabemos que es veloz, que es hábil y feroz en la pelea, yo pude verlo...Disfrutaba hacerse daño.

\- ¡Si, lo disfruta! ¡Quiere sufrir para que yo tome el daño!

\- ¿Podrías decirme cómo es eso?- inquirió Kurama, ocultando su curiosidad bajo un perfil de preocupación.

\- Yo...Yo solo estoy por el día...- murmuro, como si fuera el más fatal secreto- Por las noches, él está presente, toda la noche...Suele aparecer de improvisto, otras veces cuando estoy inconsciente o no puedo más, demasiado cansado por la persecución de la que tengo que sobrevivir, y él, de cierta manera, me "rescata".

\- ¿Eres Henry por el día y War por la noche?

\- Básicamente. El balance se rompió cuando un día, no sé como me descubrieron, comenzaron a perseguirme y ya no los pude evitar, me seguían a todas partes y tuve que abandonar mi país, a mis amigos y mi familia, para no involucrarlos en esta locura...Por la noche, soy War. Él es un salvaje. Usa mi cuerpo a su antojo. Bebe exorbitantemente y a la mañana me despierto con jaquecas, veo mis brazos y encuentro moretones, sangre que no es mía y sé que War es un demonio, que es un monstruo si lo provocan a pelear, así que se quién me hace todas estas laceraciones es el... ¿Entiendes? Creo que no me estoy explicando...

\- Te entiendo perfectamente- afirmo Kurama- Prosigue.

\- Después están... Las cosas que hace, peleas sangrientas, orgías con prostitutas, tirarse de edificios, hacer acrobacias imposibles, asustar a la gente con sus poderes. Es un niño, busca divertirse.

\- Si, eso pensaba.

\- No sé por qué te estoy contando esto, ni siquiera sé si vas a cumplir tu promesa antes de entregarme al Rekai- Kurama entreabrió los labios- No te preocupes, ya decidí entregarme al Rekai, lo juro, pero asegúrate que sea de día, si es de noche deberán usar cadenas especiales.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Yusuke y yo seguimos órdenes pero no sabemos exactamente porque te quiere el Rekai.

\- No me importa para qué. Si es para eliminarme o para encontrarme una cura. Lo mismo es para mí. Mi vida es una odisea de horror... Deberías irte ahora. War aparecerá y te conoce del informe robado. Por eso te ataco, ¿no es cierto?- Kurama asintió, poniéndose de pie- Fue...gratificante hablar de esto, gracias. No tienes que fingir entender por lo que estoy pasando. Nadie lo entiende. Tus amigos no saben lo que es vivir así- bajo la cabeza, desanimado y depresivo.

\- Yo si lo sé- confeso Kurama, provocando que Henry lo mirara estupefacto- Tengo a un demonio en mi interior también.

Vio numerosas emociones cruzando por la faz de Henry, la más evidente fue la del miedo y el agrado. Miedo porque tal vez pensaría que no lo tenía bajo su control y agrado porque había encontrado a alguien de su mismo problema.

\- Pero, él no me lastima o daña a otros. Ya no más.

\- No puedo decirte que es una fortuna- Kurama lo miro desconcertado- Esta en tu mente todo el tiempo, conoce cada pensamiento tuyo. Lo sabe todo de ti.

\- Si,...ese problema aun no lo solucionamos.

\- Gracias. No era necesario…pero, gracias.

\- No hay problema...Henry, en verdad pienso que deberías confiar en nosotros.

\- Lo haré. Es que, sabrás, cuando te persiguen unos rufianes no hay muchas oportunidades de confiar.

\- Entiendo eso. Lo que no comprendo es porque no quieres decirnos que haces aquí realmente.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Henry alzo la vista, mostrándose desorientado- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Henry, puedo ver que eres el cerebro, que eres más listo que War. Tú no elegiste este pueblo de invierno al azar. Estoy seguro que fue por algo más.

\- Por favor,...mejor vete, hablaremos de esto mañana...si es que todavía estoy aquí...busca a tus compañeros para que vigilen la entrada, ¿Quieres, por favor?

\- Henry. ¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Porque elegiste este lugar?

\- ¡Ya te he dicho mucho!

\- Pero no toda la verdad. Te escondes de tus acosadores, lo sabemos, pero estas no son condiciones aptas para tu demonio ni para ti, ¿pensabas suicidarte aquí?

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo mucho que perder!

\- ¿Que más puedes perder? Tu vida se ha arruinado, dejaste a tus amigos, dijiste que abandonaste a tu esposa...

Sabía que estaba usando una vil estrategia pero estaba obligado a hacerlo. Estaba ante un hombre que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un monstruo, en un demonio tan despiadado como lo fue Youko en su juventud. Tenía que prevenirse. Sus amigos estaban en peligro, Keiko continuaba desaparecida, tenían que saber a dónde se la hubieron llevado, Hiei no aparecía por ningún lado y Yusuke estaba que iba a explotar...

\- ¡Ella los tiene!

Henry empezó a gimotear asustado.

\- ¿La Fuerza de Hike?

Henry asintió, abatido.

\- Si, ella los tiene. Su Jefa los tiene.

\- ¿A quién tiene, Henry?

Bien, ya sabía que tenían a Keiko. ¿Pero porque en plural? ¿Sería alguien más?

\- Tiene...- pronunciaba las palabras como si le doliera decirlas, la congoja cobraba vida en cada silaba y Kurama vio que había dado en su lado sensible, que había algo más siniestro oculto- ¡War no lo sabe! ¡War no lo sabe, no permitas que lo sepa! ¡No le digas, no, no debe saber…!

\- ¡No le diré nada! Dime a quienes tiene.

Henry no se veía dispuesto a hablar pero se forzó a hacerlo, quizás por la confianza que le sentía al muchacho de ojos tranquilos, que en ese momento se le acercó para repetirle que estaban en confianza.

\- Ella...los tiene...A mis hijos. ¡Esa mujer tiene a mis hijos!

.

.

* * *

.

.

El yo fantasmal de Shishiwakamaru (el diablillo "chibi" en la versión original) volaba incontrolablemente y a una velocidad de abeja por los pasillos del real castillo, a veces dándose contra las paredes y las puertas que erróneamente pensaba que eran la correcta.

 _"Hace años que estoy aquí y todavía no me sé la dirección de esa mujer",_ se quejó internamente.

Pero podía justificarse, después de todo, esa ingeniosa mujer tenía a su plena disposición todos los cuartos del castillo, cada uno estaba en orden y en condiciones de usarse ese mismo día, alegando que era mejor que nadie conociera donde dormía o donde hacia sus "practicas". Era muy inteligente, dado que más que un demonio desquiciado quería matarla y era bastante prevenida con esa clase de incidentes pesar de sus brutales poderes.

 _"¡Poderes que va a usar en mi si no le advierto esto!"_ , se apremió a sí mismo el pequeño, yendo de un lado a otro.

El suave y bajo susurro de una canción detuvo a Shishiwakamaru, haciéndolo volar con más premura a la dirección por la que escuchaba el sonido, que sabía era un murmuro musical que Ella estaba ofreciéndole a los Dioses.

Cuando llego a la puerta por donde escapaba la armoniosa música de sirena, se golpeó contra ella. Su cabeza le dio vueltas pero volvió a intentarlo y se lastimo de nuevo contra la burlona puerta que le impedía ver a su ama. Finalmente, una armadura viviente le abrió la puerta y voló directo al interior.

-¡Noticias graves, ama! ¡Tiene que detenerlo!

Una hermosa mujer mantenía los brazos extendidos al cielo, que se veía a través de un ventanal del techo, pero dejo su apasionada danza al oír la agitación de su sirviente, el pequeño Shishiwakamaru. Hizo una mueca despectiva y le indico a la armadura que cerrara la puerta para después dirigirse silenciosamente a su silla especial, en medio de un baño de objetos de brujería y tesoros hermosos, tanto joyas como esculturas.

Su sirviente recupero el aliento.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- ¡Hizo cenizas las puertas de entrada, mato a nuestros mejores guardias, piensa demoler este glorioso castillo usando solo su puño y está loco, es un demente...!

\- Déjalo pasar.

El chibi la miro atónito, con la boca entreabierta.

De repente, un sonido de acero se alzó rudamente y el rugir de la puerta lo asusto. La armadura había abierto la puerta.

\- ¡Sabes a la perfección porque vine! ¡Reina de la porquería!

Shishiwakamaru se agito. Dio varias vueltas en sí mismo, mareándose en el proceso, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. ¿Cómo un demonio inferior osaba insultar de esa manera a su reina?

\- ¡Insensato descarado! ¡Es el, mi reina!

Ella esbozo una amplia sonrisa al demonio que entro a su territorio por la fuerza.

\- No nos saludemos así, ten en cuenta que es la primera que nos vemos.

La miro con ira. ¿Qué tipo de hipocresía era esa?

\- Te ves muy bien. Ser joven te sienta de maravillas.

¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Le coqueteaba mientras la apuntaba con su espada? ¿Y qué sucedía con esa sonrisa de suficiencia sin sentido? Y porque... ¿Porque sentía miedo? De esa mujer se decían muchas cosas, la mayoría debían ser ciertas, como las que provocaba su fatal belleza, las historias que la habían hecho popular intimidarían hasta a los reyes del Makai.

\- Me encanta como hablas, con tanta fluidez...- Se puso de pie lentamente, mostrando su perfil completo.

Cada pedazo de su cuerpo era perfecto y bello. La fuerza de su encanto aumentaba con las prendas (escasas y cortas prendas) que llevaba. Sus pechos estaban cubiertos a la mitad por el corsé negro que hacia juego con su falda a cortes de piedras preciosas, de pies descalzos.

Al verla acercarse, el demonio dio un paso atrás. No entendía de dónde provenía el temor, como otras raras sensaciones que hacía semanas venia experimentando.

\- ¡Dime lo que quiero saber!

\- ¿Y cómo lo voy a saber si no me dices?

\- Tú...-arrastro las palabras con desprecio puro- Lo sabes todo. Fuiste la responsable desde el principio.

\- Eso suena a acusación.

\- Si, eres la culpable que todo esto esté pasándome.

\- Estas dramatizando las cosas, querido mío, cálmate. ¿No que ibas a reprimir tu curiosidad por esas "imágenes" que flotan en tu cabeza?

Ahora sí, la mirada rojiza de Hiei se convirtió en una llama de furia. Por más que esa maldita mujer tuviera razón no lo admitiría, además ¿no estaba admitiendo que sabía a qué venía?

\- ¿Porque?- exclamo harto, cansado, furioso, humillado,,... Utilizado.

\- Porque era necesario.

No. La verdad es que ella lo había querido así. Se decía mucho de ella, no por nada era la Reina de Hierro, pero interferir de esa manera en el natural proceso del destino había sido demasiado. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía.

El espero, increíblemente paciente. Sabía que existía algo más. Tenía que haber algo más.

¿Sus respuestas podrían compensar toda la obsesión, la miseria, la desesperación, la incertidumbre...el dolor que sentía?

\- ¿Sabes? No comprendía porque, de todos los seres en el universo, tenías que ser tú. Pero no me desagrado. Me gusto, me gustó tanto...

\- ¡Habla coherente!

\- Deja que mi sirviente se vaya primero. No me gustaría que quedara como pollo asado.

Hiei vio a un pequeño demonio salir entre oro dorado y lagunas de color diamante. Shishiwakamaru miro de mala manera a Hiei, él le correspondió de peor forma y el pequeño se intimido. Su reina le hizo un gesto con una mano y, contra su voluntad, se retiró por la ventana.

El silencio fue mutuo entre la Reina de Hierro y Hiei. Pero solo era la Reina quien debía empezar a hablar.

...Ella lo sabía.

La Reina de Hierro fue quien pidió la participación de Kurama en el equipo de Urameshi, alegando una "expiación" para el joven que antes todos temieron, como un descargo de conciencia que Kurama acepto sin dudar.

Incluso con Mukuro. Hiei estaba plenamente informado de eso. Su jefa podría intentar escondérselo, pero nada escapaba de la evidencia y Mukuro le confeso la verdad. Al principio, Hiei se opuso, recio y malhumorado, sintiéndose usado, como parte de una permuta de favores entre Mukuro y la Reina de Hierro. Lo que más lo impresiono fue que Mukuro lo vendiera a los Detectives y hasta obligado a irse con ellos. Pura curiosidad fue lo que lo movió a hacerlo, no sus amenazas, y después sucedía esto...

\- Y bien...- La voz de esa ninfa iba cargada de sensualidad, mientras se acercaba felinamente al joven demonio- ¿Qué servicios te puedo ofrecer?

\- Habla.

\- A cambio de la verdad, la respuesta que tanto buscas, quiero algo tuyo, algo que te pertenece y que me encantaría que compartirías conmigo- Poso la mano en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo.

El la miro con repudio. Ella lo manipulaba. Le ofrecía un trueque. Nada fuera de lo común.

\- Acepta mi oferta, a cambio de la satisfacción de tu curiosidad yo gozare del mío, conservando tu recuerdo para siempre- sonrió, ladina.

 _Maldita mujer._

.

.

.


	8. Alternancia

.

* * *

.

¿Que...había sido eso?

Suerte que ni Yusuke ni nadie más estuviera cerca para mostrar ese nuevo descontrol, esa electrizante sacudida en sus sentidos que lo llevo a gemir y caer al suelo.

Su pecho se agito, su corazón se aceleró de ansiedad, sus piernas no recibían el comunicado de moverse, sus brazos temblaban y sus ojos inspeccionaron a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio o respuesta a esas súbitas dolencias en su cuerpo. Pero...no mostraba laceraciones, su ropa estaba intacta y no había nadie cerca, ningún testigo o culpable,... ¿Qué demonios era...?

Alzo sus brazos y vio que sus manos mostraban garras feroces, uñas largas y blancas. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

"¡Youko! ¡Youko! ¿Qué haces?", exigió saber desde su mente, porque apenas podía hablar, su garganta estaba cerrada, como si fuera a soltar un sollozo en cualquier momento, miro su cuerpo mientras se esforzaba en apoyar las rodillas contra el suelo en el que había caído y erguir la cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

Si alguien estuviera observando, creería que cada parpadeo era un engaño, pues a cada segundo Shuichi cambiaba su apariencia a la de su demonio interno. Trato de contenerse, de volver en sí, pero fallo.

Kurama ya no estaba. Era Youko. Pero el bandido no hablaba, no estaba por ninguna parte. Sus manos eran las de Youko, al igual que sus cabellos de sedoso platino.

Pronto, Shuichi cayó en la oscuridad.

Youko abrió sus bellos ojos de oro y se contempló a sí mismo, sin fingir su asombro. Él no había hecho nada, no había intentado tomar el cuerpo de su contraparte y no había ninguna prueba que explicase el cambio, al menos no en esa habitación tétrica de ático desolado. La luz era nula, excepto la del ventanal. Escucho las voces de sus compañeros más abajo, quejándose de que se había cortado la luz.

¿Porque había sucedido eso?

La mañana tampoco fue agradable. Cuando Shuichi recupero la conciencia todavía estaba en el cuerpo de Youko y tardo dos horas en concentrarse y volver a su anatomía. Era...terrorífico. Nunca antes había tenido problemas en volver, al menos no tanto tiempo.

\- Ese sujeto hizo un escándalo. Para colmo, se cortó la luz y Botan gritaba que la protegiéramos de Hakudo- saludo Yusuke en el comedor, viéndose molesto y muy poco dispuesto a comer desde el episodio del día anterior. Keiko faltaba, indudablemente, su lado de la mesa estaba vacío y era ocupado por Hakudo, con el fin de coquetear de cerca a Botan, quien tampoco estaba de humor para soportarlo y lo golpeo con la tostadora.

Kurama se sentó, atento a cada mínimo detalle para no ponerse en evidencia. No hizo falta porque sus amigos estaban muy ocupados preocupándose y trazando un plan infructuoso como para atenderlo. Luego de un rato, le contaron lo sucedido anoche con el encadenado.

\- ¿...Se mordió a sí mismo?

\- Esta loco- sentencio Kuwuabara- Parecía la Bestia.

\- ¿No será porque Henry es la Bestia, Kuwuabara?- inquirió Yusuke, con poco tacto.

\- Tienen un gran parecido- coincidió Kuwuabara después de un rato, sin haber captado el mensaje.

Kurama suspiro y continuo enterándose de las cosas que War, la Bestia, hizo cuando nadie miraba. No solo había que encadenarlo de piernas y brazos, también del cuello, porque se había mordido y quitado gran parte de la piel de sus hombros. También escucho las descripciones de los aullidos y los gritos de War, que cesaron cuando Yusuke, furioso desde la mañana, lo hizo comer hielo seco.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

\- ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! De paso, aproveche para interrogarlo un poco.

\- Pero, Yusuke, tu sabes...

\- ¡Él sabe más de lo que nos dice!

\- No, no sabe- Kurama vio que las cosas no podían empeorar mas- War no sabe que Henry tiene hijos.

\- Mentira. Tienen el mismo cuerpo. ¿Cómo no saber que tienes hijos?

\- Yusuke...Henry se está esforzando mucho. Créeme. No seas tan hostil con él.

Su amigo pareció considerarlo. Kurama decidió visitar a Henry, seguramente sería él en la mañana, y llevarle de comer, pese a que Kuwuabara le había dado su primera ración de desayuno unas horas antes.

Henry se encontraba estable y agradeció cortésmente la visita de Kurama.

\- ¿Ustedes dos tienen...un acuerdo?

\- Así es. No diría que es un acuerdo realmente, sino un trato forzado- murmuro Henry, sin evitar sonar resignado- War anhela la libertad y yo una vida, así que declaramos que cada uno respetaría la autonomía del otro- sonrió, como si la cosa fuera una ironía graciosa- Por supuesto, el aparece cuando quiere pero al menos avisa.

\- ¿Avisa?- repitió el kitsune.

\- Tiene una forma de advertirme que vendrá- murmuro, casi evasivo del tema. Bajo la mirada y su voz se hizo más baja- ¿Y contigo sucede lo mismo?

\- Pues...- Sabía que ese tipo de preguntas llegarían. Estuvo preparándose para esa conversación pero todavía era novedoso que finalmente pudiera discutir el problema de tener una doble personalidad demoníaca con alguien más- Como te dije antes, no tratamos de matarnos o lastimarnos- Henry miro sus heridas, ya vendadas por Botan.

\- ¿Él tiene un horario especial?

\- ¿Youko? Él no tiene horarios. Aparece cuando se le place. Conoce mucho de mí y suele no respetarme. Como supondrás, yo también tengo una vida, una vida como humano, que a él no le interesa y es mejor así. Pero quitármelo de la cabeza, ignorar sus palabras en mi mente,...es difícil.

Henry lo miro sinceramente compasivo.

\- No pareces del tipo de gente que pierde la paciencia fácilmente.

\- Hablando de infiltraciones en nuestras vidas... ¿Cómo es posible que War no sepa que tienes hijos?

\- En realidad, ni siquiera sabe que estoy casado- Kurama lo miro hito a hito. ¿Se podía esconder eso?- Veras, no llevo sortija ni nada que me ate a ningún sitio, así debe ser, por más que este complaciendo a este sádico a continuar sus cacerías.

\- War te ha acompañado desde la pubertad- repitió la información que Henry le había dado, a la que este asintió- ¿Y no sabe que te casaste, es decir, que tuviste una novia seria e hijos, de los que él debe conocer para emigrar en ellos?

Henry lo escucho con atención hasta las últimas palabras, en las que cambio por completo el color de su cara.

\- ¡Él no va a corromperlos a ellos! ¡War es un depravado que solo quiere prolongar mi agonía al continuar con está condenada tradición!- exclamo, gruñendo de dolor ante las cadenas que le impidan levantarse y demostrar con énfasis su disgusto, su furia e impotencia- Por eso él no debe saberlo. Si sabe que tengo hijos de mi sangre, ira por ellos... Solo tienen once años y estoy seguro que War los usara como escudo, y que como a mí los lastimara, no le importara que les suceda, los odiara como me odia a mí, no puedo permitirlo. Prefiero conservar a War en mí, sufrir y degradar mi humanidad, que ver a mis hijos en el mismo infierno.

\- Henry...War es el culpable de los malos actos, de los crimines y todo tu dolor. Tu no. Eres inocente.

\- Tengo en mí a un demonio. Siento como de a poco mi alma se oscurece y se adhiere a la maldad que War representa, su voluntad salvaje contra la mía es más fuerte...Voy a perder esta batalla.

\- No es verdad. Ganaras.

\- No, yo lo sé...- gimoteo. Con lentitud y mucho cuidado, Kurama le quito las cadenas de los brazos. De súbito, Henry agarro al kitsune de los hombros, con una determinación casi desquiciada- Mátame.

\- Henry.

\- Me dominara. El abarcara todo de mí, me sodomizara y, como me prometió, terminare como todos en mi familia. Derrotado. Esclavizado. Mi cuerpo acabara siendo suyo, el necesita un cuerpo en el que protegerse y moverse, pues es solo un espíritu. Pero tú eres un Detective Espiritual, Shuichi. Mátame cuando me veas acabado, conmigo mataras a War.

\- No- Contesto a la demencial propuesta que, contra todo, tenía su lógica- Necesitamos a War para encontrar a la Fuerza de Hike y saber que quiere de él, y salvar a los otros demonios involucrados en las experimentaciones. Y, además...- Sus ojos cambiaron a una seriedad tenebrosa- No tienes por qué ocultarle a War sobre tus hijos. Quizás él ya lo sepa y esté jugando contigo. Si tiene tu mente a su disposición, puede estar escuchando ahora mismo lo que me dices y lo que hablamos- Esa era la razón por la que Kurama se cuidaba de no hablar demasiado con el- ¿Que ganaras con tu muerte? Que el triunfe sobre ti y utilice de usuario a tus hijos, después de todo, no tiene que conocerlos, solo seguir a la sangre que lo condeno.

Henry lo soltó, apenado y disgustado consigo mismo.

\- Lo lamento, de verdad...

-En esta situación, deberías sacar provecho. El Yin y el Yang poseen equilibrio y son contrarios. ¿No piensas que podrían combinar la virtud y el defecto?

Henry lo miro curiosamente sorprendido.

\- No. Él y yo...jamás seremos compatibles para eso ni para nada. Te diré porque. Él es un monstruo y yo un humano. No hay más que decir.

Después de esa pequeña decepción, se dispuso a contemplar los alrededores. Ver blanco todo el tiempo y estar encerrados era un problema, pero al tener a un pervertido fanático de la pornografía rondando por allí Botan se ganaba la peor parte. Seguida de Yusuke, consternado por la desaparición de Keiko y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Yusuke temía por Keiko. Botan huía de Hakudo. Henry contenía a War y Kurama...

Suspiro contra el marco de la puerta, observando la formación de pequeños copos de nieve encima de las raíces salientes de la cabaña.

Al entrar al jardín de nieve, Kurama tuvo un fuerte presentimiento, como si de repente estuviera siendo jalado a algún lado, que lo mando a ver a su izquierda y encontrarse con una figura de negro. Algo tembló dentro suyo. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y subió la mirada para enfocarla en quien no creía que estuviera allí, es decir, era Hiei, no lo había visto en días. Pero sentía que no lo había visto en años, solitarios y pesados años. Casi décadas. Como siglos enteros.

Un momento. ¿Porque lo extrañaba? Tenía la urgente necesidad de gritar su nombre y decirle a primeras lo que sentía, lo que creía sentir, lo que había descubierto.

Se detuvo y espero.

Hiei fijo sus rojizos ojos en él, con una intensidad que atravesaría hasta al hielo seco. Tal vez fuera idea suya, pero sentía que Hiei lo miraba diferente. Esos ojos de fuego no mostraban la misma hostilidad, su indiferencia habitual.

\- Sigues siendo un idiota.

¿Porque no le sorprendía el saludo amable de Hiei?

\- ¿Podrías decirme...dónde estabas?

Hiei lo miro con un inusitado enojo, una mirada parecida al rencor.

\- Hn. Agradece que regrese- gruño, girando sus pies en dirección a la estancia- Zorro entrometido.

Miro a Hiei de espaldas, sin dejar de pensar. ¿De dónde volvió? ¿Porque lo miraba con tanta amargura?... ¿Porque sentía que se perdió de algo?

No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció inmóvil hasta que el joven demonio volteo y lo vio. Al cabo de unos segundos que se sintieron horas Hiei desvió sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño, como decepcionado, y se encamino a la entrada de la estancia.

\- ¿El Jagan podría ver la mente de Hakudo?

La ansiedad acabo por ahogarlo en la desesperación de decir algo, lo que fuera.

\- Creo que nos esconde algunas cosas.

\- No vale la pena.

Sabía que diría eso.

\- ¿Y si lo es?- insistió, ligeramente inquieto- ¿Y si es un espía?

Hiei lo miro como diciéndole que era un iluso por considerar a ese pervertido como alguien serio, más que para acechar a Botan por las noches.

\- No lo es- sentencio, abriendo la puerta- En su cabeza hueca solo encontraría mujeres desnudas.

\- Si, es probable...

Antes de decir más Hiei se detuvo abruptamente, guiando la mano a su espada pero Kurama evito que la alzara.

\- Olvide decirte algo- anuncio atropelladamente, temiendo la reacción de Hiei, ¿Cómo se había olvidado de advertirle sobre eso? Hiei era muy rápido en darse cuenta de cuantas personas tenían que estar en la estancia. Y había una sobrante- Tenemos a la Bestia.

\- Explícate.

Por más que sonara a amenaza, Kurama agradeció el cambio de tema. Prefería explicarle horas a Hiei lo que significaba ser la fusión de un humano noble con un demonio sanguinario a tener que buscar las exactas palabras que expresaran lo mínimo que sentía hacia él. Cinco minutos después, él se guardó su espada y exigió ver al prisionero.

\- ¿Que le harás?- Hiei lo miro mal. Kurama suavizo su tono- Él es Henry por el día, me lo aseguro.

\- Eres un iluso. Yo no confió en esas historias.

\- Hiei, hablas como si...

\- ¿Como que?- La rojiza mirada de él lo inmovilizo- …Si lo sé- murmuro, casi en un suspiro imperceptible de no ser porque Kurama, desde el principio, le prestaba toda su atención- Muévete, zorro.

Acato la exigencia y abrió la entrada al escondite.

\- Buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente Henry, sonriendo y encadenado de brazos y piernas.

\- Hn- murmuro Hiei al ver la surrealista escena- ¿Confías en el pero esta encadenado?- Dirigió su pregunta a Kurama.

\- Él quiere estar así.

\- ¿El Maestro del Jagan?- inquirió Henry, interesado y sorprendido.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, el equipo reunido. Me había preguntado si War le hizo algo o a esos ninjas por su culpa...

\- Esta bien. Hiei solo ha estado...- Kurama aprovecho la oportunidad para inclinarse por la respuesta- ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- Eso no le incumbe ni a él ni a ti- farfullo con desdén. Kurama se sorprendió de su rudeza, típica en su repertorio, pero nueva de cierta manera- Tal parece que nos conoces a todos; eso no es justo.

\- Le he dicho a Shuichi...

\- Hablaba de la Bestia.

\- Henry solo sabe lo que la Bestia le permite saber. En realidad, ambos se tratan como personas individuales, Hiei.

\- No lo defiendas- espeto el joven demonio, molesto.

\- Puedo decirles más- interrumpió Henry- Esta mañana tuve una idea, pero no quise decirla porque estamos encerrados en este lugar.

\- No, no estamos encerrados, Henry, técnicamente podemos salir de aquí cuando queramos pero la situación allá afuera no es favorable para ninguno- explico Kurama, agregando:- Probablemente nuestros adversos vengan con refuerzos.

\- ¿Se la han estado pasando jugando al escondite?- ataco Hiei- ¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa? Quedarse aquí es una oportunidad para ellos, los probó a ustedes con la primera pelea y saben dónde está su "refugio".

\- No tenemos otra opción. Tienen a Keiko, debemos encontrarla.

\- ¿Y luego qué? Saber dónde está esa escandalosa o donde no esta no cambiara nada.

\- Disculpen- Henry intervino- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ese plan.

\- Henry, no tienes que sacrificarte, encontraremos otra manera...

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Sacrificarse?

\- Hiei... La Fuerza de Hike tiene mucha importancia. Su jefa secuestro a los hijos de Henry.

\- Eso no justifica que tengas un "plan" tan insulso como este, inmovilizar a Urameshi y a todos aquí, a la espera que esos dementes carguen a más conejillos de indias.

\- Eso no es...

\- Tu ridícula esencia humana está frustrando nuestra misión.

\- Hiei, he de considerar...

\- ¡Como acabara esto!- exclamo el demonio, harto de tanta estupidez- Estas protegiendo a uno, estas cuidando a los que siguen a Urameshi. Son minoría. ¿Un ladrón experimentado como tú no sabe que una estrategia es la cautela ante el enemigo? Jamás subestimarlo, jamás confiarse. No puedes ayudar a nadie, idiota, si no acabas primero con la fuente del conflicto. Continuaran apareciendo, cual cucarachas. Les brindas ventaja, dices que tienes un plan pero es para protegerlos a Urameshi y a los demás, no para atacar. Eres una fastidiosa niñera...

\- Cal-...má, por favor,...disculpen.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero muchas veces he actuado como Youko, con sus tácticas violentas y muchos desprecios, y sé que debería concentrarme en atacar al enemigo pero nuestros amigos importan más; somos un equipo y lidiaremos con ello.

\- Con permiso- hablo Henry, creyendo que si no decía algo en ese momento de tensión la discusión se profundizaría- Tengo una pequeña cabaña, por así decirlo,… al sur de aquí.

\- ¿Quieres salir, Henry?

\- Si, Shuichi, veras...Estoy decidido. No lo había dicho antes porque no tenía muchas expectativas. He tratado por un tiempo de encontrar la ubicación de la organización que me persigue. Para ello, War le robo a uno de sus secuaces una radio. Desgraciadamente, descubrí que no son de las maquinas que dejan saber su señal de origen.

\- ¿Dices que tienen una radio para comunicarse? Eso es ingenioso. Las radios no son transmisibles.

\- ¿Salir de aquí por un inútil aparato?

\- No es inútil. Hay otras cosas- Henry trago saliva secamente- Si todavía ellos no han encontrado la cabaña, quiero volver allí y llevarme lo que deje.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Henry? Dinos donde está, te acompañaremos.

.

* * *

.

Yusuke acepto ir en busca de la misteriosa cabaña, mas por el hecho de hacer algo que porque confiara en que eso pudiera ayudarlos. Con Keiko en la cuerda floja, su ansiedad aumentaba y no quería quedarse a hacer la vista gorda, por eso pidió a Botan que informara a Koenma sobre los acontecimientos y más que nada esperaba que el príncipe trabajase para encontrar el centro de comandos de la Fuerza de Hike, ya que así encontrarían el paradero de Keiko.

\- ¿Qué hiciste que?- Kurama lo miro con incredulidad.

\- Botan quería irse de aquí, no la culpo, Hakudo la ha estado acosando por todos los rincones. Lo lógica es que vaya al Rekai a informarle de todo.

\- No ira a contarle sobre lo que está ocurriendo ahora, ¿verdad? Sobre Henry y War.

\- Eh, Kurama, yo no sabré mucho sobre cuantos espíritus o demonios pueden poseer humanos pero Koenma pidió estar al tanto de la misión y de todas formas tenemos que llevarnos a esa Bestia, Henry, como se llame, al Rekai, de modo...

\- A ti nunca te intereso poner al tanto a Koenma sobre lo que hacías- denuncio el pelirrojo al instante, mostrando un súbito y real enojo. Tal vez Henry se entregase al Rekai voluntariamente al acabar la misión pero quería darle opciones, oportunidades que el Rekai no le daría- Yusuke, entiendo que estés mal por Keiko, pero debemos operar de otra manera.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos si estamos aquí, quietos y sin hacer nada más que esperar un ataque que no llega? ¡Hace días que llevamos aquí! Keiko fue raptada, no esperare mucho más, Kurama, quiero salir contra la nieve y este maldito frio, ¡y recuperarla, ¿me oyes?, aunque caiga mil veces de cansancio! Y tú me pides que permanezca sentado, esperando una oportunidad. Pues, esta es.

\- No te precipites. Sabremos el paradero de Keiko en cuanto...

\- ¿Me quedare a vigilar, Urameshi?- apareció Kuwuabara, interrumpiendo lo que Kurama estaba diciendo.

\- Si, Kuwuabara. Este sitio está repleto de las plantas de Kurama, nada ni nadie debería entrar aquí pero por las dudas tú te quedaras.

\- Bien, pero si Botan no está, y tú con Kurama y el enano se van con...ese...entonces yo...

\- Te quedaras con Hakudo.

\- ¿Porque a mí?- suspiro el pelinaranja, fastidiado. Él quería acción, aventuras emocionantes y salir del aislamiento.

Su amigo Yusuke, por otro lado, sonrió burlón ante el pesar de su amigo. Era una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que mostraba luego de la desaparición de Keiko.

.

.

Siguiendo a Kurama, delante de ellos iban el inglés y Hiei, más resistente a las fuertes brisas invernales y vigilando de cerca a Henry. Curiosamente, el suelo no era blanco expansivo ni las botas se hundían tanto y el aire congelante se sentía a un suspiro que ya no caía a grandes cantidades. El invierno se estaba alejando de la zona.

\- ¿Este no era un pueblo de invierno?

\- Lo es- afirmo Kurama- Pero hasta en estos terrenos hay zonas donde el invierno no llega. Piénsalo de esta forma, al sur que vamos esta menos concentrado de nieve que el norte, que es el lado en donde está el pueblo.

\- Oh, entonces te beneficia, ¿no, Kurama?

\- No diría que no es un buen cambio- admitió el pelirrojo, evasivo.

Hiei lo miro por el rabino del ojo pero no agrego nada, siguiendo de cerca a Henry hasta detenerse ante una bola de nieve gigantesca. Habían caminado casi una hora y se encontraban con que tenían que sacar nieve. Yusuke hizo una mueca, Henry se apeno y cuando el kitsune iba a ser el primero en obrar por la causa, Hiei les ahorro el trabajo al hacer que gran parte de la nieve se derritiera a merced una bola de fuego. Debajo de la abundante masa blanca, se encontraba una cabaña.

\- Cielos… ¿Estuviste aquí todo el rato que te buscábamos?

\- Si,...- contesto Henry, incomodo por la pregunta de Yusuke- Ninguno pudo descubrirme porque de día soy yo mismo. Solo cuando aparecía War podían apreciar su aura maligna.

\- Pensaste en todo. ¿Es tuya?

\- No...- tosió un poco antes de patear la puerta de la cabaña, para extrañeza de sus nuevos amigos- War se la robo a un montañés- Ante la tercera patada Henry logro que la puerta se abriera y entro primero para ver el interior intacto de la propiedad- Gracias al cielo,... es una suerte que no la hayan saqueado o que alguien más entrara.

\- Henry- llamo Kurama, entrando a la cabaña, captando de inmediato las pocas comodidades que había en ella y otros artefactos fuera de lugar- ¿Que debemos buscar aquí?

\- Quédense ustedes. Solo me tomara unos minutos recuperar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Se supone que con esas cosas sabremos más de War, la Bestia, o que?- Quiso saber Yusuke, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra una mesa de madera congelada.

\- Denme tiempo- pidió, antes de indagar hacia una pequeña porción de habitación que en esa pequeña cabaña solo tenía dos direcciones, la izquierda y la derecha, de las que moverse.

\- Que sea menos de una hora- murmuro Yusuke, poco entusiasta. Vio a Kurama abrir un cajón de una cómoda y tomar entre sus manos un objeto de su interior- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una grabadora.

\- ¿Y para que lo quiere? No creo que escuchar música sea oportuno ahora.

\- No. Esto...- Examino la grabadora de negro y cautelosamente le bajo el volumen para encenderla. El detective espiritual se acercó a escuchar lo que se comenzaba a reproducir, mientras Hiei inspeccionaba el sitio en silencio- ¿Podría ser...?

 _"¡Eres el peor de los parientes! ¡Mira que dejarme encerrado aquí, maldito fanático del te! Te creerás un genio pero yo soy mejor._ _Se lo que estas intentando y no lo lograras, no escaparas de mi ni huyendo al maldito infierno de hielo en el que nos has metido, ¡¿Piensas que me detendrás así?! Solo me estas provocando, Henry querido,... ¿Quieres jugar al gato y al ratón? Perfecto, juguemos, que lastima que no pueda comerte, seria canibalismo. ¡Ja, ja! ¿Oíste? ¿No es curioso? También podría morderme un brazo, tu brazo, o fracturarte la pierna, lástima que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para soportarlo, ¿Quieres demostrar lo contrario? ¡¿Me oyes, Henry idiota?! ¡Vamos a jugar con el cuchillo!"_

\- ¡Dios!- Yusuke se apartó, repulsivo- ¿Quién diablos era ese? ¿La Bestia?

\- Si, ese era War- Kurama se mostró igual de consternado- Supongo que así es como se comunican. Dejan grabaciones suyas para saber qué hace el otro.

\- ¿Y ese sujeto ha soportado esto por años?

\- Si. Por lo que expresa en la grabación, War no debe saber de las razones de Henry para haber venido aquí.

\- Por más que sean humanos enfermos, jugando con demonios...los mataría, ¿verdad?

\- Si, efectivamente lo haría- Kurama tomo de nuevo la grabadora y escucho la siguiente grabación- Esta voz es de Henry- Al decir eso, Yusuke se acercó, dubitativo pero interesado, mientras el pelirrojo aumentaba el volumen.

 _"¡Deja de lacerarme! ¡Este cuerpo también es tuyo! Tenemos un grave problema, uno muy importante y tu continuas quejándote, encaprichándote con pelear, por eso decidí quedarnos en donde no pudieran encontrarnos, al menos no muy rápido. ¡Confórmate a la situación! Tú has provocado todo esto. Me atosiga que te aproveches de todo lo que he hecho y que me lo arrebates y destruyas como si no importara. Detente…Debo salvarte porque también es mi cuerpo y no puedo tener una vida ni un momento de paz de esta manera. Recapacita y cálmate. Serán solo unos días hasta que tenga un plan, mientras tanto puedes continuar matando lobos pero no gente, esconderte aquí que será nuestro refugio, y no te precipites en hacer algo estúpido. War, debo pedirte que trates..."_

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La grabación se cortó- Kurama intento poner el aparato en reversa pero al no reaccionar noto que la grabadora ya no poseía batería suficiente- La única forma de hacer funcionar algo así en un lugar como este...

\- ¿Deberíamos llevarnos esa grabadora? Ya sabes, se dicen cosas sospechas y estoy seguro que habrá mucho más.

\- No. Esto es de Henry y War.

Kurama sentencio propiedad. La "charla de dos" de la grabación sonaba muy personal, demasiado comprometedora para que la escucharan los jueces del Rekai.

\- Se está tardando- anuncio Yusuke, viendo hacia donde había desaparecido el individuo- Iré a verlo. ¿Continuaras buscando aquí?

\- Ve. Él ya no debe estar solo.

Yusuke se fue y Kurama continúo examinando los cajones. Habían varias grabadoras y notas de diferente caligrafía. Las de War debían ser la torcida y remarcada, en la que exigía a Henry más alimento. Descubrió docenas de páginas de ensayo, que describían la condición de ambos, y una lista de reglas, un manifiesto de mutuo acuerdo. Mas en el fondo descubrió unas fotografías personales, de Henry y otras personas.

Con sigilo, se guardo algunas notas y encontró a Hiei observando algún punto de la pared, dándole la espalda.

\- Hiei. ¿Porque estás aquí?

.

.

Se vio acompañado de oscuridad, tenebrosa y palpable oscuridad. Quiso gritar, buscar una salida de luz en toda esa malvada sensación pero no pudo moverse. En medio del espanto, apareció una figura muy familiar para sus ojos, iluminada por una luz casi celestial.

\- ¿Porque me dejaste, Henry? ¿Porque quieres lastimarte así?

El la miro incrédulo. Si, era una mujer y no cualquiera. Tenía el cabello negro hasta la espalda, los ojos de un canela puro y de complexión fornida y femenina.

Sus labios temblaron y alzo un brazo para alcanzarla.

Henry tembló de la emoción.

\- Lisa.

\- Dime porque no me quieres más y lo arreglare.

Henry cayó en la cuenta. Si, era el recuerdo de la última vez. Había sido un error decirle que la dejaría y esperar que no hiciera preguntas.

\- No, no es eso. No tienes nada malo. Yo soy quien tiene un problema.

\- ¿Porque me dejas?

\- No te estoy dejando. Te estoy protegiendo.

\- Si me amas, ¿Porque buscas separarnos?

Ella se apoyó en él, su rostro contra su hombro y Henry paso sus manos sobre la espalda de ella. Solo en recuerdos podía recuperarla y saber lo que era sentirse vivo.

\- Te amo, de verdad, y mucho, Lisa.

El miro sus ojos húmedos de pesar y busco sus labios en un beso en la oscuridad. Ansioso y triste, creyó encontrar la dicha a su lado, deseo quedarse con ella por siempre hasta que...

\- No...No...

Lisa sonrió burda. Su marido trato de separarse pero lo tenía agarrado de una manera sobrehumana.

\- Ven, querido, tienes razón. Protégeme de ti mismo. Protégeme de War antes que venga por mí.

Lo beso con fiereza y logro su objetivo.

Henry se recrimino por ser tan débil.

.

.

\- ¿Henry?- Llamo por tercera vez. ¿Y ahora qué? Hacía más de un minuto que había recogido un collar de una caja y lo miraba con afecto melancólico. ¿Regalo de bodas? No le importaba, Yusuke solo quería terminar con las cosas de una buena vez- Oye, debemos movernos, deja de pensar en lo que sea que...

Pero se detuvo en mitad de la frase, sintiendo un aura maligna acogiendo a Henry.

\- Que fácil es este tonto- murmuro una voz. Se giró y le sonrió morosamente al detective- Oh... ¡Visitas! ¡Hay que atenderlos!

\- ¿...War?

\- ¡Que emoción! Es un Detective.

Yusuke trago saliva.

War era más alto que el inglés, tenía una voz rasposa y grave, y su aura difería mucho a la de un humano. Sus cabellos antes marrones habían cambiado a puro carbón como también sus ojos.

Yusuke se puso a la defensiva.

\- Así que eres War...

\- Tal como ves. Me veo mucho mejor que aquel idiota, ¿no?

War alzo los brazos, dispuesto a atacar cuando vio una mancha negra en su brazo derecho. Yusuke se extrañó por su bufido enfadado. War se alzó la camisa. Tenía escrito algo en su piel.

\- ¡Maldición, no!- vocifero War, furioso y resentido.

Yusuke no lo entendió e intentó fijarse en los escritos con bolígrafo en la piel de War, en una letra sofisticada y muy cuidada. Llego a leer _"Los Detectives son amigos"_

\- Otra vez haciendo amistades...

Apenas acabo de quejarse cuando Kurama se apareció.

Hiei, más veloz, estaba sobre un mueble, con la espada desfundada en dirección a la Bestia.

\- War, tranquilízate- pidió Kurama, sabiendo que lo mejor era conciliarse con el- Henry nos trajo aquí.

\- Me imagino. Nunca me escucha cuando debe. ¿"Los detectives son amigos"? ¿En serio, los que nos quieren llevar al Rekai?

\- Ustedes dos tienen un problema mucho mayor. Y tú lo sabes, War. Te enfrentaste a las Fuerzas de Hike.

\- ¿Los ninjas? Ni que fueran tanto problema- Miro por el rabino del ojo a Hiei y se fugó al otro extremo a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de los protagonistas.

\- Kurama, él tiene algo escrito en su brazo.

Kurama escucho al moreno y se fijó en las manchas azules en la piel de War.

\- Henry te ha dejado un mensaje, War. Respeta su voluntad.

\- ¡Nadie me da órdenes! No me importa quienes sean, o esos niños con armas o ustedes. Todos son una amenaza y mi trabajo es acabar con la amenaza.

\- No somos una amenaza. Henry nos ha contado todo.

\- ¿Todo?- repitió War, receloso- ¿Que es "todo"?

Kurama dejo su posición defensiva, a lo que Yusuke se sorprendió.

\- De modo, ¿Qué papel cumplen ustedes aquí? ¿De ayuda, de auxilio? Por más que no me encante, yo tengo ese rol.

\- Queremos lo mismo que Henry y tu- War frunció el ceño- A la Fuerza de Hike.

\- ¿En serio?

Kurama hizo un gesto con sus manos para que Hiei bajara la espada. Yusuke imito a sus amigos en no oponerse. Como si supiera que no lo irían a atacar, War se acercó una silla congelada y se sentó delante de una pequeña mesa repleta de notas abandonadas.

\- Sabia que ese tonto tendría compasión- Empezó a hablar, sin afecto- Tenía que haberlos matado antes que él me forzara a ayudar a sus nuevos "amigos". Solo porque el idiota también es dueño de este cuerpo tengo mis limites- rió entrecortadamente, cínico- Mira esto. Debió haberlo hecho hace un rato. Aun siento la tinta fresca- dijo, desnudando su brazo derecho. En el que decía: _"Los Detectives son amigos. No les hagas daño"._

\- Las grabadoras no tienen baterías, War- le aviso Kurama- Henry escribió en sí mismo para que no cometieras otro de tus impulsivos actos.

\- Me lo imagino. Ya. Él está durmiendo, háblenme a mí de lo que en verdad quieren.

\- Queremos encontrar a la Fuerza de Hike, su base de operaciones, y rescatar a alguien que se llevaron con ellos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- War se cruzó de brazos y los miro burlonamente. Yusuke estaba a un segundo de tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo por la poca seriedad que mostraba pero antes...- ¡Eso es muy fácil!

\- ¿Qué?

Tanto Kurama como Yusuke lo miraron atónitos. ¿Cómo que era "muy fácil"?

\- Yo sé dónde está. Hace mucho que lo sé. No entiendo por qué ir por ellos. Me han divertido mucho, hasta forzaron al bobo a dejarlo todo por mí. Fue muy divertido.

Yusuke acabo por estallar.

\- ¡¿Estas demente?! Por tu culpa esa maldita Fuerza del infierno está detrás de nosotros, se han llevado a alguien muy importante para mí y hemos pasado días sin hacer nada, ¿y tú lo crees divertido, Bestia estúpida?

\- Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Eso le digo a Henry. Que se duerma.

Kurama intervino, no necesitaban de la rudeza ahora.

\- Porque él sabe que si lo hace tú te aprovecharas. Cada que duerme tú despiertas y usas su cuerpo a tu antojo. ¿Has dicho que es fácil? De ser así, dinos donde están y este problema se acaba.

\- ¿Y porque debería ayudarlos? Henry lo ha perdido todo. Sin mí, él no tendría más opción que suicidarse, yo lo sé, es un debilucho.

\- ¡Tu no lo conoces!- exclamo Kurama- Él te ha soportado años enteros, ha conservado su versión de sí mismo y su propia conciencia humana. Él es más fuerte y resiste todas tus maldades, todo lo que le has hecho y has obligado a perder, ¿Quieres verlo derrotado? Él te ganara. Tiene mucha más voluntad humana que tú.

\- ¿Henry es, según tu...un héroe?- pregunto un War curioso, mirando a Kurama al filo del desafío.

\- Es un humano- War perdió la sonrisa- Y se resiste a tu dominio, eso es lo que te desespera. El no podrá saber cómo te comportas cuando no está lucido o que atrocidades cometiste en su ausencia, pero intenta remediarlo, siempre conservando la nobleza y su integridad... He leído las notas y he escuchado los registros. Quieres ser el único. Quieres monopolizar su mente y su cuerpo, pero no lo lograras, porque la fuerza de voluntad de Henry es mucho mayor a tu ansia de sangre.

Yusuke bajo sus defensas, sin saber que agregar a esa asombrosa revelación. War miro con verdadero rencor a Kurama, como si este hubiera dado con todas las razones en un solo vistazo, y de cierta manera así fue. Refunfuño entre dientes.

\- Él no es fuerte. Mírame, ¿Porque estoy aquí? Se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- No fue difícil- Entre sus labios tembló un secreto jugoso- Ahora mismo se está emocionando mucho con su novia.

\- ¿Que le hiciste?- inquirió, apremiante.

\- Unos recuerdos mezclados con la realidad. Nunca fallan.

Lo mismo que le pasaba a el.

Kurama estremeció.

\- Dinos donde se encuentra la Fuerza de Hike.

\- No es divertido.

\- Henry lo necesita.

\- ¿Que tal esto? Estoy muy generoso hoy, ¿Un intercambio de favores?- Los Detectives lo fulminaron, pero bajo sus parpados se asomaron muestras de interés y curiosidad. ¿Que podría querer esa Bestia?- El idiota hablo con ustedes. ¿Saben porque esta tan desesperado? Sé que hay algo más.

 _"Esa mujer tiene a mis hijos",_ recordó Kurama, dejando caer el silencio. Cierto. War no conocía la real motivación impulsaba a Henry.

\- Henry quiere acabar con todo.

\- No me digas- dijo War, sarcástico- Ustedes no serán de mucha ayuda para eso. Estamos hablando de un grupo organizado que experimenta con humanos y demonios, liderados por una mujer loca muy preparada, una vez estuve allí. Es una odisea.

\- Lo intentaremos.

\- Que determinación, y por una razón estúpida. ¿Tanto vale la vida del idiota? Yo utilizo mejor este cuerpo.

\- ¡Maldito...!

\- Henry me dijo que nunca has matado- Kurama detuvo a Yusuke- Si lo hicieras, él se entregaría.

\- Al parecer se hizo un amigo...- Hablo con deje de burla forzada y luego suspiro, deslizándose contra la silla ante la vista de los detectives- El no hablaría de más con cualquiera. ¿Estas guardando algún secreto suyo? Guarda algunos míos y así podremos hablar de un trato.

\- No le mentiré sobre la muerte de nadie, ni aunque fueran enemigos- sentencio Kurama, muy a pesar de Yusuke, quien quería que le dijeran donde estaba la condenada base de la Fuerza de Hike- Estas aquí por alguna razón. ¿A dónde se fue Henry? ¿Porque te apareces durante el día?

\- Henry se encuentra bastante entretenido con su novia para notar el cambio- agregó sugestivo- Yo aparezco cuando él se excita.

Los oscuros ojos de la Bestia se fijaron en Hiei y Kurama sintió una brisa helada pasar por su costado que lo obligó a girarse. Para su sorpresa, War se encontraba frente Hiei y este, siempre preparado, lo tenía a distancia del ancho de su espada. Pero la Bestia de ojos negros tomo la hoja filosa con una mano, apretando. Hiei amplio los ojos, viendo la sangre escurrirse por su espada. War acabo por tirar la katana a un lado y tomo al demonio de fuego por la cintura, empujándolo contra suyo.

La sonrisa ladina de la Bestia desafío a la furiosa expresión e indigna del Jaganshi.

Iba a apartarlo pero en eso sintió como una quemadura contra sus brazos. La Bestia sonrió. Había sido él, seguramente. ¿Qué fue eso? Logro quemarlo.

\- ¡Aléjate de el!

Yusuke se volteo incrédulo hacia su amigo. ¿Era idea suya o había sonado...furioso? No, un momento. La voz... ¿Esa fue la voz de Kurama?

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por su rostro, sorprendido de sí mismo, y Yusuke se sobo los ojos, ¿estaba viendo bien? Kurama se veía dividido. Su aura estaba en desequilibrio.

\- Kurama- En esa distracción, Hiei se apartó de la Bestia y cogió su espada. Iba a blandirla hacia el demonio familiar de no ser porque Kurama casi se desmaya.

\- ¡Kurama!- grito Yusuke, preocupado. A tiempo, agarro al muchacho y noto su energía demoníaca recorrerle activa en su cuerpo mortal- ¿Que fue eso?

\- ¡Oh, que emoción! ¡Mejor, mejor!- exclamo la Bestia, aplaudiendo- Mas diversión. Sé que hay más secretos que me oculta este sujeto- Se señaló a sí mismo- Pero que iluso es, eso no me detendrá- rió al ver la ruda mirada del pelirrojo- Tengo mucho que hacer ahora. Henry volverá con ustedes cuando...

Su voz se perdió. Su socarrona expresión cambio a una de molestia. Los detectives lo advirtieron y contemplaron su transformación, entre alaridos de War, de regreso al cuerpo de Henry, sus cabellos volvieron a ser marrones y sus ojos bondadosos, el aura maligna se disipaba instantáneamente, tanto que Henry cayó al suelo de rodillas, agitado.

\- No es Lisa, no es Lisa- siseaba entre dientes, hasta reconocer las luces de la cabaña y ver a sus nuevos amigos frente a el- ¿War ha...?

\- Sí- resumió Kurama lentamente, sintiéndose debilitado. La migraña regresaba y su cuerpo le pesaba- Descuida, no sabe porque buscas a la Fuerza de Hike.

\- No creo poder escondérselo por más tiempo. Me está consumiendo. ¿El...dijo algo, les hizo algo?

\- No. Tu mensaje fue muy oportuno. Nos habló. Sabe dónde se encuentra la Fuerza.

\- ¿En serio, donde?

\- War no llego a esa parte, dice que quiere una razón por la que dejar de divertirse.

\- Entonces... no me queda de otra- murmuro, bajando los brazos en señal de derrota- Tendré que decírselo.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo que ofrecerle- le consoló el kitsune, viendo lo débil que se encontraba- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Están seguros que...él no les hizo daño?

Hiei se metió en medio de ellos.

\- ¿Que poderes tiene ese sujeto? No era fuego lo que uso.

Kurama parpadeo, sorprendido. ¿War había lastimado a Hiei? Apretó los puños. Podía sentir una ira insostenible en su sangre.

\- No, no es fuego, aunque se le parece- admitió Henry, después de un rato, mirando apenado a Hiei- Tiene una habilidad con la electricidad.

.

.


	9. A la guerra

**_A la guerra_**

 _._

.

* * *

Botan los recibió a Henry y a los muchachos con una novedad.

\- La Fuerza Especial mantiene informado al Señor Koenma sobre el caso de los demonios desaparecidos- exclamo tan pronto como los vio entrar por la puerta- Cuando fui me dijo que tiene vigilada varias zonas sospechosas pero que todavía no están por ciento seguros que sea la base de la organización que buscamos. Pide paciencia para empezar.

\- Yo sé lo grave que es esto- musito Henry, viendo al detective espiritual apretando los dientes- Debo hablar con War. Él es el único que puede llevarnos a la verdadera dirección.

\- Es verdad. No podemos esperar a que las Fuerzas Especiales hagan su inspección. Durará mucho tiempo- reconoció el kitsune, sabiendo del sacrificio que habría que hacer.

\- ¿No es extraño que no nos atacaran esos ninjas, ahora que estamos quietos?- pregunto Kuwuabara, a nadie en especial.

\- Deben tener un plan. Quieren a la Bestia- dijo Kurama, pensativo- También es curioso que no nos hayan atacado en nuestro camino de ida y vuelta para acá.

\- ¿Cómo planeas hablar con War, Henry?- Quiso saber el detective espiritual, un poco ansioso- El eres tú también, así que...

\- El y yo hablamos por medio de grabadoras y notas, pero también podemos comunicarnos por la mente…El problema es que si lo hago, él se aprovechara y antes de hablar él ya lo sabrá todo.

\- ¿Y no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Meterte en sus pensamientos y saber dónde diablos esta esa base?

\- No. Solo él puede.

\- Hay otra manera- sugirió Kurama, reflexivo- En vez de hablar entre ustedes, yo se lo diré.

\- Él no te tomara en serio.

\- Si lo hará- La mirada de Kurama se volvió sombría- Quiere que yo lo haga.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tiene poder con la electricidad?- grito Kuwuabara, asombrado- Con razón, el pueblo entero se ha estado quejando de escasa electricidad. ¿Se la traga?

\- No. Él toma la electricidad que quiere para sí mismo. Solo necesita la corriente y el impulso. Desde baterías a cables con cortocircuito, puede activar una máquina y apagarla cuando se le antoje.

\- Baterías- repitió Yusuke- ¿Tus grabadoras funcionaban así?

\- Sí. El las cargaba con su energía. War necesita electricidad para mostrar su máximo poder que, les aseguro, no es agradable de ver.

\- ¿Es por eso que elegiste un pueblo de invierno?- interrogo Kurama, a lo que Henry afirmo- Entiendo. Un pequeño pueblo con limitada electricidad es un adecuado cautiverio para alguien como War, que precisa de mucha electricidad. Esconderse en una ciudad grande solo lo pondría en evidencia.

\- Si, por eso hui de mi país. La resistencia de War al frio me ha beneficiado. No ha asesinado a nadie ni usa sus poderes porque sabe que si lo hace imprudentemente se quedara sin fuerzas para volver a dominarme.

\- War sabe lo que le conviene- murmuro Kurama, reconociendo en War a un enemigo estratégico muy peligroso- Habías dicho que se comportaba como un niño.

\- Si, pero un niño que sabe el conteo de sus balas.

Kurama asintió y se encamino al comedor, seguido de los demás.

\- ¿Y si vuelve a convertirse en War?- Se inclinó Yusuke a preguntar.

\- No creo. El gasto por transformarse es mucho y War tiene poca energía. ¿Recuerdas el corte que ocurrió la noche pasada?

\- Oh, ese...

\- War se aprovechó en la noche para tomar la energía eléctrica, por eso se apareció en la cabaña.

\- Creí que fue porque...tú sabes...Dijo que se aparece cuando se "emociona"…- Intento decir, incomodo.

\- No voy a pedirle a Hakudo que le muestre sus revistas pornográficas para que se "emocione" y War reaparezca.

\- A él no le importaría- señalo Yusuke, viendo a Hakudo dispuesto a saltar por la peliazul, recibir un merecido golpe y empezar a cocinar.

A la hora de comer, Henry sintió más que antes la tensión y se sentó temerosamente en su asiento. Yusuke aun lo veía con recelo, pero comenzaba a entender el conflicto de personalidades y asimilo que ambos eran personas distintas. Botan y Kuwuabara, como era de esperar, lo trataron con reserva. El único que no estaba con ellos era Hiei, quien desapareció.

\- Es verdad que no tendrá energías suficientes para salir, pero War es obstinado y lo intentara. Él sabe que le escondes secretos, Henry, y esa motivación hará que vuelva. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que War sepa de tus hijos?

\- Había pensado que si no los conocía sería suficiente, pero mis hijos son mi sangre, él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. Me fui de mi país y deje todo atrás para que ellos estuvieran a salvo... Irónico. Necesito a War para salvarlos.

\- Estas tomando una decisión muy difícil. Eres valiente. ¿Cuándo quieres que le hable? ¿Te encadenamos ahora?

\- Si, por las dudas.

Ambos se dirigieron al sótano, dispuestos a acabar con el problema, por más que la solución involucrara más conflicto.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Y eso que fue?- se preguntó el botones Hakudo al ver una sombra asomarse por la ventana. Abrió la misma, recordando la vez que vio a la hermosa chica de cabellos azules salir de la estancia sobre un remo a altas horas de la mañana- ¡Oh, no! ¡No te vayas otra vez, hermosa!

Hakudo no lo pensó mucho y salió a la intemperie. Busco ansiosamente a la chica hasta sentir el frió helado sobre sus ropajes de invierno. Se detuvo unos momentos y vio a su alrededor; no había nadie ni nada, quizás la muchacha se había ido otra vez. Desilusionado, dio la vuelta. Caminaba refunfuñando hasta que oyó un paso contra el suelo.

\- ¡Nena!- grito, antes de voltearse y ver a quien no se esperaba, un hombre- ¡No, ¿Porque a mí?!

Sakuro lo miro sorprendido. Realmente era patético, como decía el informe.

\- Eh, empleado, necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros.

\- ¡¿Porque no puede ser una chic...?! ¿Hablaste en plural?

\- Sí. Samuri, ven aquí.

Hakudo agradeció a los dioses cuando una nueva fémina apareció ante sus ojos, vestida de negro con capa, una expresión de mal pasar en el rostro y de hermosa cara. ¡Era muy bonita!

\- ¡Oh, nena, no fue un desperdicio!

\- Hn- Samuri miro con repulsión al botones- Necesitamos que nos ayudes.

\- ¿Un trió?

\- ¿Esta mal de la cabeza?

\- No, creo que solamente es un estúpido- contesto Sakuro- Pero lo necesitamos- Vio como el pervertido se acercaba peligrosamente a su compañera y alzo un brazo en advertencia- Atrás. Tenemos una oportunidad y vinimos a pedirte colaboración.

\- Solo con la chica.

\- Yo no lo haré. Este idiota no nos servirá.

\- La Jefa nos lo ordenó y tú debes...

\- No me hables así- se quejó Samuri, poniendo sus brazos en jarra- Míralo nada más, no nos sirve.

\- ¡Puedo ayudarlos! ¡Podría pero...! ¿Puede acercarse más, señorita?

Ella lo contemplo con aborrecimiento, luego su cara se iluminó por una idea, mirando a su compañero.

\- Utiliza tu nuevo poder, Sakuro- sugirió con una sonrisa, a lo que el muchacho la miro entre asombrado y sonrojado.

\- ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?- Vocifero, indignado y molesto- Maldición, ¿Porque?

Sakuro refunfuño de mal humor, bajo los brazos en rendición y Samuri sonrió. Un chasqueo de sus dedos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por un humo blanco brillante.

\- ¡Mas te vale no ser yo!- le grito Samuri de pronto, mirándolo con hostilidad.

Hakudo no entendió nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía desaprovechar a una verdadera mujer frente suyo y se acercó a granes pasos a la chica ninja. Su atrevimiento le costó un golpe en la frente y cayó al suelo, producto del impacto. Sobándose la marca, muy fuerte por cierto, vio a Samuri… y a Botan.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, nena?

Frente a el se hallaba Botan, vestida como el chico ninja y luciendo un rostro para nada semejante al de la peliazul.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres...- abrió incrédulamente los ojos- ...el hombre ese? ¿Qué le hiciste a ese bombón?

\- Es una vergüenza utilizar este poder así- suspiro Sakuro molesto, bajo el disfraz de la parca.

\- Escucha bien, pervertido- hablo Samuri, harta de preámbulos- ¡Nos harás entrar a esa casa en este momento!

\- ¡No! ¡Allí está la única chica en años y es mía!

\- ¿Porque no me sorprende?- murmuro Sakuro, pidiendo valor para lo que iba a hacer. Se soltó la cabellera y desnudo un hombro de su nueva apariencia. ¿Porque tenía él que rebajarse a hacer eso? Peor se sintió al comprobar que su táctica tuvo resultado inmediato.

Hakudo se quedó viéndole con la boca abierta, casi babeando, y sonriendo como depredador. De súbito, volvió en sí.

\- ¡No, tú no eres Botan! ¡Eres un fraude, una farsa! ¡Un chico!

Samuri soltó un resoplido y le indico a su compañero que fuera más persuasible.

\- ¿Quieres ver a esta chica desnuda?

Hakudo puso ojos de cachorro y las negociaciones empezaron.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Un...dije?- pronuncio, creyendo haber oído mal- ¿Eso fue lo que fuiste a buscar?

\- Es importante para mí. No espero que me comprendas, Shuichi- Henry se guardó la joya en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- No es el lugar más apropiado, pero War es zurdo, así que no ira por este bolsillo.

\- Son muy diferentes- murmuro, impresionado. Estaban en el sótano y comenzó a encadenarlo- ¿Tiene algún significado ese dije?

\- Por supuesto. Tiene la fotografía de mi esposa. Iba a incluir la foto de mis hijos recién nacidos cuando War apareció. Lo mejor es que crea que tengo a una novia seria a una esposa seria.

\- Comprendo. Te has estado esforzando mucho. ¿La fotografía de tu esposa es lo único que te queda de ella? Pareces muy aferrado a ella, perdona mi impertinencia, es que nunca dijiste que ella este...

\- ¿Viva? Si, está viva. La deje a salvo. Mis recuerdos con ella son lo que celosamente conservo para mí. A veces, necesito una muestra de que ella está aquí, porque pensar tanto en alguien duele demasiado.

Kurama sintió un tumulto. Eso le había sonado familiar.

\- Sonara tonto, pero esto me recuerda que vale la pena. Me recuerda que hay alguien esperándome a mí, solo a Henry, y que debo luchar. Tengo a mis hijos, es cierto, pero tenía miedo, War me consume cada día,... Este recuerdo de ella, la foto de Lisa, es suficiente para mí. Me recuerda que pertenezco a este mundo y a su realidad, que debo regresar a su lado. Ella quiere que vuelva y yo volveré cuando esté listo.

Henry acabo su íntima declaración y noto la mirada de Kurama. Se veía extraño, sorprendido,...triste.

\- Siento decir tanto, es que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

\- Es hermoso lo que dices. Henry, te sonara imposible...

\- Yo vivo un imposible.

\- Sí. Yo también entiendo lo que quieres decir con conservar un recuerdo importante.

Kurama recordó la gema de Nograd y suspiro deprimido al tocarse la muñeca y no sentirla.

\- Yo no tuve familia y siempre dependí de mí mismo- continuo Henry, ahogándose en su pasado- La primera prioridad de mi vida es Lisa. Cundo la conocí, supe que de alguna manera estábamos conectados, que éramos yo y ella contra todo. Juntos, como si estuviéramos...

\- Predestinados.

Kurama se sorprendió de sí mismo.

Henry esbozo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus problemas, Shuichi?

\- Sinceramente...lo que me preocupa es algo que quiero que sea cierto- Henry mostró cara de no entenderlo ni ápice- Quisiera que esa vida que vi para mi sea verdad.

Henry no pudo expresarle todo su desconcierto porque un fuerte dolor lo hizo echar la cabeza y temblar como convulsionando. Shuichi puso de pie, contemplando la transformación.

\- ¡War!... ¿Porque estás aquí?

Imposible. ¿Transformarse dos veces en un día?

\- Vienen presas- anuncio War con malicia, curvando su boca en una sonrisa de sadismo- Quítame estas cosas. Quiero a mis presas.

\- ¿Presas?- En ese momento, escucho el grito de Kuwuabara, alertando a todos. El enemigo estaba al acecho- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- La sangre joven es muy jugosa. Me tienta.

Kurama pensó con rapidez. Debía irse y defender la cabaña, pero si dejaba a War este podría hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, la información que War podía darle era tan importante como enfrentar a los fenomenos de doble esencia.

\- ¿Donde esta oculta la Fuerza de Hike? Te diré un secreto de Henry si me dices donde.

\- ¿Un secreto de el? No me interesa- Kurama lo miro fulminante. ¿Ahora no le interesaba? Hace cinco horas se mostró ansioso por saber- Ese sujeto seguramente tendrá ideas filosóficas para ir tras esa empresa. Yo podría hacerles frente en un parpadeo, si no me divirtieran tanto.

\- ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Experimentan con demonios y humanos! Los que están afuera son una prueba de eso. Utilizan a los demonios y les quitan su poder para dárselos a los humanos, los succionan como máquinas. Esa Fuerza de Hike crea soldados humanos con poderes demoníacos. Esto es serio, War.

\- No. Todos se lo toman muy en serio, nadie le ve lo positivo.

\- ¿Lo positivo?

\- Sí. Que son presas muy sabrosas.

Los ojos negros de War lo desafiaron y sintió un estremecimiento de horror.

\- ¡Muévete, idiota!

Sus cabellos se mecieron por el viento cortante de una espada.

Hiei llego a tiempo para respaldarlo con la katana alta. Libre de las cadenas, War se relamió los dedos ensangrentados con deleite. Todavía conservaba el brazo, lo que era por si una suerte.

\- Porque ese bobo pidió que no les hiciera daño alguno...- Hiei y Kurama vieron cómo se tambaleaba, como borracho entre risas.

El kitsune invoco a sus criaturas a capturar a War, no podían darse el descuido de dejarlo ir. War fue apresado por ellas, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Las raíces se carbonizaron. Un parpadeo de luz en la cabaña indicaba que War se aprovechaba de la situación

\- ¡Ellos son mi presa del día!- gruño a gritos, antes de saltar y esfumarse, sonriendo desquiciadamente.

Había logrado escapar.

\- Hiei...

Esperaba otro reclamo, alguna reprimenda, un insulto por confiarse pero no oyó nada, solo un gruñido contenido.

\- Rápido, vamos.

Dicho esto, corrieron a la salida.

.

* * *

.

En la entrada, Botan vigilaba desde las ventanas.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?- pidió rápidas y breves explicaciones.

\- Atacaron el lado sur de la cabaña. Hakudo está con ellos, al parecer lo quieren usar como rehén. ¿Notaste el bajón de luz, Kurama? ¿Sera que...?

\- ¿No lo viste pasar a War por aquí?

\- Sentí una brisa fría, muy tenebrosa.

\- ¿Hakudo estaba afuera cuando lo atraparon?

\- No sé qué hacía pero amenazan con matarlo si oponemos resistencia a los ataques.

\- Ese pervertido no vale la pena- opino Hiei- Dejemos que él se haga cargo.

\- ¿Quién? ¿War?- Kurama supo a que se refería- De ninguna manera. Los matara.

\- Dijiste que ese tipo no mato a nadie.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hará- repuso Kurama, inquieto- War podría...

\- Parece que tendremos que salir, Kurama- intervino Kuwuabara. Desde el cristal de las ventanas, vieron a War hacer su aparición ante los ninjas sobre un trineo mal dirigido- Esto no será fácil.

\- Debemos impedir que haga alguna locura.

Sin embargo, al salir a la intemperie fueron testigos del colapso de War. De rodillas y con las manos apretándose fuertemente el cráneo, siseaba y gruñía palabras ininteligibles. Los enemigos y el equipo Urameshi no pudieron más que sorprenderse y quedarse expectantes, quietos.

\- Si esto continua...- A Kurama le tembló la voz- ¡Deténganlo!

Yusuke tomo aprovecho del tenso momento para atacar a sus rivales. Mientras, Kuwuabara se acercó a War con vacilación y temor, sin idea de que hacer, así que solo atino a pedirle a Henry que no dejara a su bestia ganarle.

\- Kurama- llamo Hiei- ¿Que sucede?

\- Están peleando en su mente. Henry reconoce los instintos salvajes de War, sabe que quiere matar, y trata de volver en sí.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

\- Es peor de lo que crees- dijo a voz tétrica, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del joven demonio- Ahora mismo, su mente es un campo de batalla y no importara cuanta presión ejerza Henry para volver, War...

\- Estas diciendo...

\- Es una lucha psicológica. Si Henry se esfuerza perderá totalmente la conciencia y War se quedara con su cuerpo por tiempo indeterminado.

\- ¿Que propones?- Hiei desfundo su espada, preparado para lo que fuera que siguiera de ese espectáculo.

\- No podemos interferir en esa lucha, pero...- Kurama se lo pensó profusamente y tuvo una idea- ¡Hiei, noquéalo!

\- Con gusto.

Hiei se movió a una velocidad extraordinaria y antes que War lo percibiera, lo golpeo con el mango de su espada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cuerpo se redujera al suelo, inconsciente.

\- Eso fue demasiado fácil- murmuro Hiei, decepcionado.

\- War no estaba atento- dijo Kurama en respuesta, pero la otra batalla física en el mundo real se estaba librando entre Yusuke y los ninjas. Kuwuabara se les unió entonces.

La pelea duro medio minuto; Kuwuabara y Yusuke contra el ninja varón y Hiei de entrada con la terrorista. En esa situación, Kurama aprovecho para llevarse a Henry fuera del campo de batalla, preguntándose si sus enemigos sabrían que War se aparecía de noche y por eso vinieron a importunarlos a horas tempranas Por lo que Henry le contó, había sido fervorosamente vigilado, así que era posible que estuvieran al tanto del curso habitual de las transformaciones. ¿Pero contra su equipo? Yusuke estaba ansioso de descargar su rabia contra Sakuro, Kuwuabara entusiasta de acción y que decir de Hiei, luchando a katana contra hoz con esa niña petulante.

Sakuro arrastro su pie contra la nieve, deteniéndose ante los dos combatientes.

\- Es injusto.

\- Kuwuabara, te había dicho que te quitaras- Yusuke empujo al susodicho, con poca amabilidad. Miro a Sakuro y sonrió con malicia- Este es mío.

\- Cuanta furia debe de haber en tu corazón...

Yusuke frunció el ceño, preparado para atacar. Su amigo se alejó al intuir que haría algo drástico.

\- Debes apreciar mucho a tu novia. No lastimamos humanos pero...Nuestra Jefa es quien manda las ordenes. Y ella está pensando seriamente en usar a esa chica para convertirla en una de nosotros.

No había suficientes palabras que calificaran el grado de indignación, asco, furia y asombro que atravesó a Yusuke por sus ojos.

Sakuro gesto una sonrisa fácil y una pequeña luz blanca lo rodeo. El equipo Urameshi se imagino otra técnica de escape. Kurama se espantó ante la probabilidad que fuera otra Caja. No quería volver a ver ese vacío. Cuando la luz ceso y Samari volvió al lado de su compañero, alejándose del demonio de fuego con quien parecía tener amplia diversión por el furor de sus ataques, apareció una Keiko de ojos llorosos y la expresión digna de un inocente que ve las consecuencias de una guerra.

\- ¡Keiko!- exclamo Kuwuabara.

\- Maldito seas...- farfullo Yusuke, gruñendo como animal, más que listo para dar un golpe.

\- No se sorprendan- hablo esa Keiko ante ellos, con su misma voz, tal y como había hecho con Yusuke antes- Ya deberían saber por la experiencia anterior que puedo cambiar de formas.

\- ¿Cambiar de formas...? Pero, ese poder no se siente parte de...- Kuwuabara no entendía nada y temblaba al hablar.

\- La Jefa no es un personaje maligno ni es un villano como ustedes piensan- dijo Samuri, apoyándose en el hombro de "Keiko", con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Ella opera como un Dios. Nos ha bendecido con estos poderes que demonios como ustedes usan para el Mal, es un trato justo, matar demonios y a cambio ganar no solo dinero o satisfacción, sino también estas habilidades.

"Lo sabía", se dijo Hiei en sus pensamientos. En algún momento los movimientos de esa muchacha le habían parecido poco naturales, y en batalla vio reflejos de un demonio en ella, un demonio espadachín como él.

\- La Jefa es generosa y caritativa. Cazamos a la escoria y tomamos recompensa por ello, ¿Porque está mal?...- Miro con desprecio y expectativa a cada uno de los miembros del equipo Urameshi- ¿Porque ustedes son demonios, porque son híbridos como esa Bestia de allí? De no ser detectives espirituales la Jefa les hubiera concedido un acuerdo mejor.

Yusuke apretó los dientes.

\- ¿"Un acuerdo mejor"?

\- Ella ha ofrecido un acuerdo para ustedes. La chica a cambio de la Bestia.

\- ¿Porque quieren a Henry?- Kurama no había pensado en interferir pero la duda estaba en su boca y necesitaba respuestas.

\- Él es el futuro. Él es la cura. Pero, no queremos a ese hombre que llamas Henry.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Queremos a la Bestia. El humano que lo contiene es necesario, es cierto, pero una vez desatado el control ese cuerpo humano será solo una marioneta para él, un cascaron. La Bestia tomara el absoluto dominio. Y eso nos conviene.

Yusuke odio el tono y la expresión sombría, profundamente demencial, que el maldito ninja estaba mostrando con la cara y voz de Keiko.

\- La Bestia es la revolución.

\- ¿La revolución?- Kurama quiso reír de tal sentencia absurda- ¿De quién?

Samuri frunció el ceño y "Keiko" le miro de mala manera, pero Kurama sospecho que no lo hacían por enojo a la impertinencia de su pregunta, sino porque ellos no podían darle la respuesta.

\- Hemos leído sobre ustedes, Detectives Espirituales. Qué ironía que todos sean demonios- Kuwuabara se señaló pero Sakuro le presto poca atención- Y sabemos que el líder eres tú, Yusuke Urameshi. Un líder decide que es mejor para su equipo, los guía a través de su espíritu indomable de lucha y sacrificio, y este es el momento donde debes tomar una decisión. Luchar o elegir el sacrificio, que es el abandonar su misión aquí a cambio de la vida de la chica bonita que ven ante ustedes.

\- ¿Donde esta Keiko?

\- No te preocupes. Como he dicho, la Jefa ha pensado sobre ella pero probablemente no haga nada si aceptas nuestro intercambio, ustedes nos entregan a la Bestia y la chica vuelve ilesa, de lo contrario, ella servirá a la Jefa.

\- Bastardo- Yusuke empuño sus manos y le miro desdeñosamente- Keiko jamás se uniría a ustedes, mucho menos si es contra nosotros.

\- Tu no conoces a la Jefa, ella es muy persuasible- enfatizo la palabra de una manera que no le gustó nada a Yusuke, provocándole un escalofrío- Dado que tu novia ya está en las instalaciones...No tendrá muchas opciones.

\- Le gustara- agrego Samuri, como si quisiera enfurecer peor a Yusuke- Será una de nosotros. Luchar contra los demonios, ganar fortunas y habilidades extraordinarias. Es el sueño de un aventurero. Ella y yo podríamos trabajar juntas una vez que le implanten algún poder barato de demonio en su carne...

\- Keiko...Keiko no será un monstruo como ustedes.

Ambos ninjas se enojaron, ofendidos.

\- Mas les vale decirme donde esta y ahorrarme la molestia, han estado diciendo puras estupideces desde que llegaron y no soy muy tolerante con esa basura que sale de sus bocas.

\- Los poderes que ustedes tienen no son suyos, son de demonios- apelo Kuwuabara, en posición con su Espada Espíritu. Se mantuvo a distancia de su amigo por el aura demoniaca que este emanaba- Eso los hace demonios. Se entregaron voluntariamente a esos morbosos experimentos, creyendo ingenuamente a una mujer más loca que ustedes, ¿y vienen a decirnos que es lo que nos conviene?

\- Nuestro trabajo- murmuró Hiei, casi sin voz, como si no quisiera ser escuchado. Con los dientes, se quitó parte de la venda del brazo que resguardaba el tatuaje del Dragón- Es tirar escoria como ustedes al basurero del infierno.

Pese a todo, el líder vacilo. Quería recuperar a Keiko, debía salvarla de donde fuera que estuviese y si aún estaba a salvo,...pero la misión, el mundo entraría en colapso y si entregar a la Bestia significaba tanto para esos sujetos... Los ojos decepcionados y asustados de Keiko lo convencieron. ¿Cómo pensar en salvarla de una organización terrorista que solo acabaría haciendo más daño? ¡Estaban jugando con fuego!

Fue al ataque.

Sabía que Sakuro era quien tenía el aspecto de la castaña y solo por eso su conciencia no iba a dolerle más tarde.

\- ¡Urameshi!

Hiei se impuso contra él, moviendo su katana a una velocidad impresionante y Yusuke vio pedazos de hielo cortados en pedazos. Los ninjas tenían preparada la escena.

Nuevamente, una batalla se estaba librando y, a excepción de Kurama y Henry, se lo tomaban muy a pecho. Querían que fuera la última vez que verían sus sucias caras.

.

* * *

.

Sentado, con una pierna extendida y la otra funcionando de apoyo a su brazo derecho, diviso la gran puerta a unos diez pasos de él recubierta de cadenas de metal, vestida en flores y raíces de espinas. Alzo su mano perezosa del suelo y la puerta sufrió el impacto de su energía pero casi inmediatamente las raíces se extendieron y envolvieron la puerta. Ya lo había intentado tres veces y nada, un verdadero fastidio.

Youko sonrío.

Un desafío digno para un ladrón.

¿Qué sería de el sino podía violar la seguridad de su propia mente? Aunque fuera un secreto para todos, para el sería una humillación, por tanto era un desafío bastante justo.

Reflexiono lo que podía hacerle a la puerta maldita. Sus poderes no funcionaban, como si estuviera fuera del alcance de sus habilidades. Estaba ante un enigma más siniestro que los destellos mentales de Shuichi. Fragmentos de una "vida que no vivió" pero que Youko sospechaba que eran...

"Eso es", se felicitó el ladrón en sus pensamientos, poniéndose de pie.

Las piernas de Kurama flaquearon y la entrada inminente de otra migraña le golpeo en la cabeza. Cuando quiso tratar de apaciguar esos dolores, tan espontáneos como intensos, descubrió que sus palmas sangraban. Delgadas líneas de cortes se presentaban ante sus ojos. Una imagen de las manos de Youko abrazando una enredadera de espinas cortantes vino a su mente y se abrumo, sin tiempo para sorprenderse para poder soportar el dolor. El dolor de sus manos y de su cabeza le martirizaba una y otra vez.

Kurama vio ante sí una puerta cerrada de roble puro, protegida por mortales raíces de espinas e incluso de sus criaturas carnívoras. Sintió a Youko sujetándolo por atrás, obligándolo a resistir la amargura del dolor.

Grito en su mente y algo se rompió.

Se oía a un cristal despedazándose, a horribles coros de gritos, como un mazo atroz destrozando una casa de cristales. Partes. Fragmentos. Emociones. Sensibilidad. Recuerdos.

Sin oír nada de la pelea que se ejecutaba a unos metros, olvido donde estaba y porque, sujetado firmemente por Youko para no caerse. Sus vivaces ojos de encantador verde perdieron el brillo y, sin cerrarse, perdieron el sentido.

"Lamento eso, Shuichi", susurro Youko con sinceridad. Debía darse prisa.

Una luz cegadora ilumino por completo el lugar y Youko se obligó a cubrirse pero, sin abandonar su determinación, corrió al centro de esa luz. De repente, entró con la oscuridad.

Intento moverse y asombrado descubrió que no podía. Youko estaba...recostado en un jardín de flores. ¿Se trataba de un sueño, una fantasía?

Sin ver nada descubrió que alguien más estaba cerca, su instinto así se lo decía y el confiaba plenamente en ellos. No era humano, no era un recuerdo de su infancia humana con su madre en el jardín, no, era...Un yoki.

Estremeció al sentir el contacto de una mano ajena sobre sus brazos, como una sutil caricia, y temió que fuera en serio.

"Es real", murmuró Youko, atónito. "... ¿Esto paso antes?"

Hizo otra inspección de su cuerpo y supo porque tenía los ojos cerrados. No dormía. Estaba inconsciente. Estaba herido. Podía oler su propia sangre acompañando la brisa primaveral y la frescura de está secándose en su piel.

Maldición, ¿Había sido el demonio que sentía cerca? ¿Cuándo ocurrió, que rayos sucedía?

 _"Vi una vida que jamás viví"_

Un tipo raro de energía ingreso de su frente al resto de su cuerpo herido. Jamás nadie...Él no había necesitado nunca de la energía de otro para recuperarse de sus heridas, nunca pidió la ayuda de nadie... La energía del misterioso demonio se transfirió a su cuerpo, aumentando su propia energía y haciendo menos palpable el dolor de sus articulares maltratadas, cerrándole las heridas mágicamente, y pensó...Lo conocía, conocía ese yoki, era una energía ardiente y poderosa, muy familiar.

"¿Quién es?... ¿Quién eres?", se oyó decir, ansiando una respuesta que estaba en alguna parte y que al mismo tiempo se le escapaba.

Las manos del desconocido se apartaron, rompiendo la transición de energía, dejando a Youko repuesto y pleno. Todavía no podía abrir los ojos, ni siquiera moverse. Una caricia en sus labios secos lo tomo por sorpresa, más aun el beso en sus labios.

"¿Quién eres?", de pronto la pregunta le sonó absurda. Él lo conocía. Sabía quién era, conocía el mensaje oculto de sus labios y el picante de su boca...Sabia su nombre...

\- Recupérate, Kurama.

No...Eso no podía ser todo...

\- ¡Kurama!

Kuwuabara transformo su Espada Espíritu en una raqueta sin red y llego a tiempo para defender a su amigo de las estrellas de hielo que amenazaban su vida. Yusuke se lo había advertido dos veces a los gritos y al no ver reacción de Kurama, el pelinaranja fue al rescate.

Polvo de hielo cayó a sus pies.

\- ¡Eh, Kurama! ¿Qué te pasa? No te quedes allí...

El único mortal en el equipo miro los ojos del kitsune y se asustó.

\- ¡Urameshi! ¡Algo sucedió con Kurama!

\- ¿Qué?

Al momento de decir eso Kuwuabara se autorecrimino por idiota. Yusuke estaba en pelea con el maldito que volvió a su forma original, dejando de ser Keiko luego de tres tremendos golpes del detective, y no era hora para anunciarles a todos que tenían a otro incapacitado para pelear, dado que War estaba inconsciente en el suelo con el cuerpo de Henry. No era oportuno decir esas cosas.

Luchando ferozmente con Samuri, Hiei oyó la mala noticia e hizo una mueca. Kuwua-bobo era un inservible, y no le iba a dejar la seguridad de Kurama a ese infeliz.

Samuri se sorprendió cuando Hiei se dejó cortar y paso por su costado a gran velocidad, para llegar hasta el pelirrojo en tiempo récord, dejando anonado a Kuwuabara en el proceso, y se concentró en Kurama. Lo que vio en sus ojos, o lo que no encontró en ellos, fue casi devastador. Recordó las palabras de la pérfida mujer de hierro y gruño internamente.

 _"Te daré la oportunidad", le había dicho, como probándole a intentarlo. "Es tu decisión. La verdad está en su ojo derecho. Tú sabrás como quitárselo", le sonrío cuan descarada. "Atesorarla o destruirla, es elección tuya. Claro, si te atreves a quitárselo"._

Con vacilación toco el rostro inerte de Kurama y poso sus dedos bajo el ojo derecho.

\- ¡Enano! ¿Qué haces?

\- No es mi decisión - arrastro las palabras, ignorando el reclamo de Kuwuabara. Se enfureció. ¿Cuantas horas había reflexionado lo que haría ahora? Era el momento, era la oportunidad y no podía, no se sentía capaz. Quitárselo a Kurama seria perderlo todo.

Los gritos, las preguntas y el irritante ruido de esos impertinentes peleando mientras el trataba de pensar, de tomar una decisión de dos, por Kurama, estaban desmoralizándolo y llevándolo al límite de la paciencia.

Se hartó.

 **\- Hagan silencio, malditos.**

Su voz sonó amenazante y termino por quitarse las vendas del brazo sangrante, a causa del corte, y su yoki se concentró tan rápido que apenas los peleadores pudieron advertirlo y reaccionar como era debido. Escapando.

\- ¡Hiei!

\- ¿Pero que le sucede ahora? ¡Para, no lo hagas!

\- ¡Oh, Dios, el Dragón...!

El Dragón Oscuro hizo su aparición, dejando un camino despejado de nieve para quienes se vieron obligados a dejar la pelea y correr lejos del alcance de la gigantesca criatura, quien no distinguía entre enemigos o amigos.

Yusuke cayó al suelo a punto de derretirse por el calor del Dragón y al levantar el mentón vio que habían olvidado a alguien en toda la pelea. Olvidaron a Hakudo, usado como rehén olvidado, atado de piernas y manos con sogas en un trineo. Encendiéndosele la imaginación, Yusuke corrió para tomar posesión del trineo.

Kuwuabara apenas vio a Yusuke sobre un vehículo rojo que descendía por montañas de nieve a poco de derretirse no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pero por reflejo alzo una mano y Yusuke la tomo, lo empujo a él y volcó al fondo del trineo, descendiendo cada vez más fuerte y veloz.

Los ninjas huyeron despavoridos del lugar, rendidos por esa extremidad de poder arrasador, pero el Dragón continuaba su búsqueda de victimas hasta volverse con Hiei, con la boca abierta. Al concluir esa inesperada y brutal demostración, Yusuke toco el suelo de césped húmedo y camino hasta Hiei, reponiéndose de la sorpresa, y le dedico un puñetazo en el rostro.

Kuwuabara corrió hacia los dos inconscientes, Kurama y Henry, encontrándolos a ambos ilesos pero mojados por el paso muy cercano del Dragón que había derretido el hielo y la nieve de los árboles.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Has enloquecido?

Déjà vu. La palabra vino a la mente de Hiei tan pronto como recibió el golpe.

\- Déjame en paz, Urameshi.

Yusuke no lo haría, por supuesto que no. Pero se asombró que Hiei no le devolviera el golpe para fijar sus ojos en Kurama.

\- ¿Sabes que fue lo que le paso?

\- ¿Y porque yo debería saberlo?

Hiei se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- No actúes como que no sabes porque sé que te importa.

Hiei lo miro con real asombro. ¿Qué sabia Yusuke de el?

\- Eso fue tenebroso y espantoso, fue monstruoso...- murmuro Hakudo, nuevamente olvidado en el trineo.

\- ¿Y ese imbécil?

\- Y allí va nuestra oportunidad de saber dónde tienen a Keiko...

\- ¿La chica feroz? Ella está en una planta de investigación en Inglaterra.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

Yusuke se olvido de Hiei, corrió hacia el botones y lo tomo fuertemente del cuello.

\- ¡Habla ya!

\- ¡Esta bien! No me lastimes que soy tierno- exclamo Hakudo, con horror- El ninja se transformó en la hermosa Botan para persuadirme a espiarlos pero luego apareció un lobo gris y los planes cambiaron. Me usaron como rehén. De repente, oí una voz extraña en mi cabeza, ¡es la verdad!- Hizo memoria forzadamente, sudando frió y haciendo muecas de desesperación por el agarre más firme de Yusuke- ¡Esa voz me dijo dónde está tu novia! ¡En una planta de investigación en Londres, Inglaterra!

\- ¿Podemos creerle?- Yusuke no sabía que pensar.

\- Déjame adivinar- Se acercó Hiei, viendo sin aprecio al insecto que se encogió al verlo- ¿Ibas a espiarnos porque ese sujeto se transformó en una chica bonita?

\- ¡Se transformó en la bella Botan! Y me ofrecieron que a cambio de espiarlos podía verla desnuda.

Yusuke apretó más su agarre y Kuwuabara, que escuchaba de lejos, agacho la cabeza con vergüenza ajena.

\- Eres una escoria- sentencio Hiei.

\- ¿Nos traicionarías a cambio de un desnudo? ¡Quédate con tu pornografía!

Con coraje, Yusuke lo tiro al suelo, exasperado.

\- ¿Y si es una trampa?

\- Dice la verdad- Todos miraron atónitos a Hiei- Es un cobarde y un pervertido, y su historia concuerda.

\- ¿Una "voz extraña" le dijo que Keiko está en Inglaterra? ¿Y si la voz fue de la jefa de esos tipos?

\- No- replico Hakudo- Fue de un varón, casi sonaba a un niño, pero me lo dijo todo tan atropelladamente que apenas conté con su tono.

\- O sea...Keiko está en Inglaterra.

\- Henry es inglés- comento Kuwuabara, levantando al susodicho a sus hombros y colocándolo cuidadosamente encima del trineo- ¿Y no dijo que había abandonado su país?

\- Entonces, el país de Henry es el lugar donde se experimenta con demonios... En realidad, tiene sentido. No encuentran la base de esa organización porque no está en Japón. Por eso Botan y las Fuerzas Especiales se tardan tanto.

\- ¡No tenemos jurisdicción en Inglaterra!- exclamo Kuwuabara, abatido.

Yusuke bajo la mirada, pensativo. Hiei le dedico una breve ojeada para después detener a Kuwuabara, cuando este tenía intención de cargar a Kurama al trineo.

\- Yo lo hago.

\- Lo dice el loco que desato a su mascota en medio de una pelea seria.

\- ¿Quieres volverte nieve derretida, deforme?

\- ¡Cállense los dos!- grito Yusuke, furioso- Estoy harto de todo esto, ¡estoy ardiendo de coraje! Mañana mismo nos vamos de este sitio, con o sin ustedes me iré por Keiko.

\- Pero, Urameshi...- Kuwuabara estaba impactado por la reacción de su amigo, precipitada y llevada por los impulsos- Esa organización quiere a la Bestia, ¿no? Y mira a Kurama, no se ve bien como para viajar.

\- Que me sigan después. Esta noche me comunicare con Koenma y me voy mañana para Inglaterra- decidió autoritario, volviéndole la cara a sus amigos- Cuiden de ellos.

\- Aguarda...Urameshi, entiendo que estés frustrado y preocupado por Keiko pero esta no es la mejor decisión...

\- ¡Cuando despierte Kurama dile de mi mala decisión! Y tú, Hakudo, quiero que me cuentes palabra por palabra lo que esa "voz extraña" te dijo- Hakudo lo siguió de regreso a la estancia- No puedo creer que deba confiar en ti, pero si no hay de otra...

\- ¡Urameshi!

\- Déjalo- pronuncio Hiei, agachándose para recoger a Kurama- El sabrá que hacer.

\- Urameshi no es lo que saben lo que hay que hacer.

\- Da igual. El pensara en eso cuando llegue el momento, como hizo ahora.

Kuwuabara iba a decirle algo cuando escucho un quejido y vio que Hiei volvía a dejar a Kurama en el suelo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, parpadeando.

\- ¡Kurama, al fin!

\- Hiei- murmuro el joven de ojos nuevamente vivaces- Hiei...

La mano de Kurama busco el rostro del maestro del Jagan pero este lo soltó y aparto la cara, para decepción del zorro.

\- Hiei, déjame...

\- No me toques.

Antes de volver a intentarlo, el youkai se alejó, poniéndose de pie. Sintió el suelo mojado de nieve derretida en su espalda, causándole un escalofrío, y no le importó. Esas palabras habían sido mucho más frías y dañinas que las estrellas congeladas de Samuri atravesándole la piel.

\- ¡Hiei!

Ni siquiera podía gritar. Aun le faltaba recuperar energía.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- quiso saber Kuwuabara, más que desconcertado. Primero el enano parecía solidario en cargar a un amigo herido pero se alejaba cuando este se despertaba, no entendía nada. Ni que decir de la mirada que Kurama le dirigió al despertar.

\- ¡Hiei!- le costó regresar en sí, Hiei tampoco ayudaba en hacerlo menos doloroso. Porque era una tortura verlo alejarse con esas palabras despectivas y dándole la espalda- ¡Vuelve aquí, Hiei!

En su reclamo hubo una exigencia de la que Hiei tomo en consideración y dio media vuelta. Vio a Kurama y lo supo. Lo estaba recuperando. Estaba regresando. Y el...-apretó su puño, conteniendo una frustración- no podía. Arrebatarle la verdad de su ojo derecho era un acto degradante y, hasta para él, despiadado...Podía usar su velocidad, tomar al pelirrojo del cuello y quitarle la perla del ojo. Podía, debía...pero, no...

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Eran reales, todo lo que vi fue real?

\- Kurama... - Kuwuabara se acercó cautelosamente, sin entender en absoluto nada de lo que pasaba- ¿Estas bien?

\- Déjame aquí.

\- No, no puedo. Mira nada más el cielo, creo que nevara otra vez. Urameshi tiene razón en irnos de aquí, antes que la nieve no nos permita ir a ningún lado.

\- Kuwuabara, por favor, déjame aquí.

El dueño de la Espada Espíritu lo miro sin pestañar. ¿Porque sonaba tan depresivo? La pelea había terminado sin triunfadores pero al menos tenían un dato sobre donde estaba Keiko y mañana mismo se irían de allí, ¿y Kurama quería quedarse?

\- Vámonos, Kurama. También debemos llevar a Henry. Se va a congelar si nos quedamos aquí. Parece inconsciente.

"Y lo está", deseo decirle pero su voz se perdió siguiendo las diferentes imágenes que se aparecieron en su mente, para su propia sorpresa eran más de una docena, una cantidad considerable, infinitas imágenes que le hicieron sospechar que no llevaba semanas tratando de recuperarlas sino años. Años de memoria.

Su amigo lo forzó a ponerse firme y volverse con él, y Henry, de regreso a estancia, hablando de a ratos, para aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Kurama fingió escucharlo, respondiéndole con monosílabos, consciente que no se estaba comportando como debía, que no estaba siendo el mismo. Al llegar a la estancia, creyó reponerse con los sentidos más agudizados.

Kuwuabara le había estado mirando disimuladamente con dudas, temiendo de su condición y que le ocurriese algo preocupante. Un asunto muy serio. Lástima que Yusuke estuviera en su habitación, empacando presuroso sus pertenencias para irse, como para ver a Kurama y opinar lo mismo que él.

Botan les ofreció bebida caliente. Kuwuabara deseo escuchar otra vez la versión surrealista de Hakudo sobre los "hechos" que sucedieron cuando estaba con los ninjas y prácticamente lo obligo a sentarse frente a él, ganándose un agradecimiento mudo de Botan. Después de la experiencia, el botones se encontraba muy excitable. Mas ahora, sabiendo que su belleza de cabellos azules se iría intentaba todo para lograr esa "oportunidad" que soñaba con ella.

\- ¡Cuando apareció ese lobo monstruoso apenas pude respirar! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- grito, mortificado como si lo estuviera viendo en ese mismo momento y delante suyo.

\- Dejemos de hablar de eso. Explícame eso de que escuchaste una voz en tu cabeza.

\- Había pensado que era Dios, incluso mi padre, y solo pensaba...- Miro hacia Botan, quien estremeció de enojo y vergüenza. El botones inesperadamente salto a por ella- ¡Que quería morir en una playa, rodeado de mujeres hermosas! ¡Pero tampoco estará mal una en la nieve!

Sin perder un segundo, Botan lo golpeo con una sartén.

Una gota de nerviosismo bajo por la frente del pelinaranja.

\- Bien, bien, calma,...

\- ¡No quiero que te vayas, bombón! ¡Quédate unos días más para conocerte mejor!

La parca lo fulmino y levanto de nuevo la sartén. A una velocidad de loco entusiasta Hakudo la tomo de los hombros y le miro lastimosamente, con la cara casi roja por el golpe y sus ojos brillando de perversión, al tiempo que le desabotonaba la ropa.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Sucio degenerado!

Hakudo no se daba por vencido, grito que la necesitaba y que si no se quedaba debería sufrir de nuevo con las amigas de su abuela. Pero Botan tenía más cara de gato que de ratón y no permitiría otro acercamiento. Lo golpeo por segunda vez, con una fuerza comparada a la bofeteada mortal de Keiko.

Al presenciar eso, Kuwuabara supo que necesitaban una intervención urgente.

\- ¡Kurama! ¡Ayuda...! ¿Eh? ¿Ku...rama?

Al mirar a su izquierda, Kurama no estaba. No estaba por ningún lado.

No pudo pensar mucho en él por qué el estridente sonido de una bola de energía saliendo de las instalaciones de la cabaña lo tomo por sorpresa. Se trataba del Reigan de Urameshi.

Kuwubara fue rumbo a la ventana y lo vio. Era el Reigan, definitivamente lo era, atravesando el cielo como una cometa estelar.

\- ¿Y eso?- inquirió Botan, sorprendida y asustada.

\- Urameshi...les está declarando la guerra.

Su líder solía ser original incluso cuando no necesitaba serlo. Ya sabían cual era su próximo destino y en menos de tres días estarían en Londres, recuperarían a Keiko y patearían muchos traseros.

\- ¡Oh, vamos a morir!- exclamo Hakudo, aprovechando la situación para abrazar a Botan de la cintura- ¡Aprovechemos estos últimos segundos, hermosa!- Como si fuera un hábil y rápido especialista, o un muy encendido adolescente abundado de hormonas, se desabrocho los pantalones- ¡Quítate la ropa!

\- ¡Quítate tú! ¡¿Eso es lo único que piensas?!

Hakudo la miro desesperado.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes, no quiero morir virgen!

\- Mejor los dejo...- se alejó Kuwuabara, antes de ser testigo de una escena del crimen.

.

.


	10. Vivaz memoria

_**Vivaz memoria**_

.

.

* * *

El invierno, para Kurama, era una temporada pesimista.

Un periodo de algunos meses, orientados en la posición del Sol, que se aproximaban temiblemente sobre sus inocentes criaturas y la Naturaleza misma. Era cierto que la Naturaleza tenia algunos hijos que soportaban mejor el frió, que se cubrieran de hielo y protegían todo el invierno hasta derretirse en la siguiente temporada, y hasta algunos que necesitaban del invierno, pero el no. Kurama tenía pocas a su disposición, muy contadas eran sus semillas que daban origen a ese tipo de plantas, a esa inmunidad misteriosa y asombrosa tenían para sobrevivir.

Para él, el invierno era la mudanza de sus criaturas, un tiempo de inactividad de sus poderes, una temporada de semanas enteras en las que solo podía encerrarse y esperar la siguiente temporada. En otras palabras, la soledad era la única palabra con la que podía darle un significado amplio y certero al invierno, porque era soledad lo que cargaba cada entrada del frió, la lluvia, la nieve, la caída de los pétalos helados...De peor manera lo habían tratado las últimas semanas, brindándole un frió extremo y total cuando despertaba por las mañanas, gritando y sudando luego de una pesadilla. Pero no cualquier pesadilla. Kurama se dio cuenta.

No habían sido pesadillas, fantasías ni premoniciones, siempre habían sido recuerdos, vivencias. Una vida. Su vida. Sentía que eran una pesadilla porque al despertar le dejaban dolor y confusión. Creyó que fueron fantasías porque eran imposibles, improbables al cien por cien. Premoniciones porque recientemente había conocido a Hiei y se imaginó que tendría esa vida con él, que sentiría esos sentimientos y diría esas palabras, pero no eran premoniciones. Eran recuerdos.

Cayó de rodillas. Sus pantalones se mojaron por la nieve derretida pero nada le interesaba más que la migraña que volvía para torturarlo y las imágenes que se le aparecían en la mente, desde algún lugar de su cerebro.

Toco la puerta con manos temblorosas. Estaba en su subconsciente. Youko lo contemplaba de lejos, dispuesto a intervenir si hacía falta. Las manijas pronto estuvieron desprovistas de espinas y su fuerza de voluntad abrió la puerta. Tuvo otro recuerdo, otro ataque que amenazaba con desarmarlo pero lo soporto y temerariamente avanzo,… y entonces...

Grito. Las imágenes se organizaron en una secuencia de tiempo ordenada, tenían color y nitidez, cobraban sentido...Las voces, las reconocía, las caras, las escenas, los lugares...Todo le pertenecía.

La memoria sellada se había desatado dentro de su cabeza y no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera encontrar un escape a ese lacerante dolor emocional que lo golpeaba cada vez que las escenas se iluminaban, se coloreaban, conseguían el sonido de fondo y las palabras se oían coherentes... Vio a su madre más adulta, distinta a la que vio un mes atrás, cuando le dijo que iría a la universidad. Vio su transformación de Youko, controlada y perfeccionada, ejecutando alguno de sus hurtos, un robo que había olvidado y que había sido fundamental en esa vida. Vio una casa decente, cortinas a docenas, una habitación vacía y un guardarropa de indumentaria negra acompañada de otras de color. Se vio a si mismo hablando con Yusuke, peleando con demonios distintos a los que había tratado, vio a Hiei a su lado y podía jurar que se estaba quejando, poniéndose nervioso por las muecas que dejaba ver en su cara. Escucho el feliz cumpleaños que le dedicaba su madre, escucho a Yusuke pedir su ayuda para declarársele a Keiko y escucho las ingeniosas excusas de Hiei antes de marcharse por la ventana o la puerta, sus bufidos de impaciencia.

Sintió todas las emociones y sensaciones posibles, todo lo que podía sentir un ser vivo en toda su vida…Esa fue su vida, una vida que habría tenido cuatro años adelante. Una vida en la que conoció a Hiei en su último año de la universidad, una vida en la que se casó con él por obra de un juego...Una vida en la que Hiei lo buscaba para matarlo y en el que lo perseguían sus enemigos y el Rekai porque jamás accedió a ser Detective Espiritual; una vida en la que Youko buscaba la vanagloria con el mayor logro de la historia...

Todo regreso a su mente.

Pero el dolor continuaba. No se iría, a menos...

\- Aparece, Hiei.

Sin darse cuenta, su cabellera estaba bañándose de los fragmentos blancos que caían del cielo. Nevaba otra vez, tal como una lluvia triste. Ya no le importaba el sitio ni las condiciones, solo que apareciera, que estuviera cerca... Quiso mirar el cielo y encontró a Hiei delante suyo. Su capa negra seguía la brisa helada y sus botas estaban hundidas en los charcos de agua.

No supo cómo mirarle, ni siquiera se movió. Solo había deseado verle; no pensó qué hacer cuando lo tuviera en frente.

De un abrupto, se puso de pie y lo agarro de sus prendas para abrazarlo, hundiendo la cara entre su hombro y el cuello, abrigado por la bufanda. Lo brazo fuertemente, pasando sus manos por la columna dorsal del joven, palpándola para confirmar que fuera real.

\- El vacío...

\- ¿Hn?- Hiei apenas pudo decir algo, lo tenía firmemente aprisionado contra él.

\- El vacío que he sentido todo este tiempo fue por ti. La soledad, la ansiedad y hasta la desesperación, la paranoia... Siempre fuiste tú. Me sentía vacío e incompleto. Me estaba volviendo loco.

El kitsune lo soltó y encaro.

\- Tú...

 _"No me olvides",_ recordó de pronto. Kurama amplio los ojos, cayendo en cuenta que Hiei no lo evadía, ni hacia preguntas.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

Hiei se restó a mirarle, de un modo que no le gusto.

\- Hiei. ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Si- musito, casi imperceptiblemente.

Kurama tomo su mentón con la mano libre y vio algo increíble.

\- Cumpliste...lo que dije...- balbuceo, perdiéndose en un mar de interrogantes- ¿Desde cuándo?

Hizo una mueca ante la pregunta, como si de un ataque al abdomen se tratase, y en vez de evitarle la mirada se quedó allí, dejando que lo contemplara con toda la incredulidad y desconcierto que fue capaz de transmitirle en ese momento.

\- Hiei… ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?- Tuvo el deseo de gritarle pero se moderó, creyendo que había un error, que debía tratarse de una equivocación.

\- Kurama...

\- ¡¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?!

Le sorprendió el grito. Lógico. Y sabía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle nada.

Podía sentir el temblor en las manos de Kurama, su inquieto y nervioso agarre, sus ojos de gran expectación, esperando que hablara. Hiei lo sabía. La reacción de Kurama lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero tampoco podía esperar que continuara siendo el tranquilo y paciente en esa situación. Eso habría sido pedir mucho, mas conociendo el lado emocional del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Cuándo...?

\- Hace un tiempo- exclamo, molesto por la insistencia. Entendía lo que le sucedía pero tampoco era para exigirle a gritos toda la verdad- Sé quién eres hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Lo sabias? ¿Y no me dijiste?

\- ¿Me hubieras creído?

\- ¡Si, te creería! ¡Y pudiste demostrarlo, además! No me mires así, cuando toque tu Jagan vi fragmentos de mi memoria sellada en mi mente, tu Jagan de alguna manera me hizo ver detrás la puerta de mi subconsciente.

Hiei no le entendió al decir "sellado en mi mente" o "la puerta del subconsciente" pero si sobre lo que su Jagan era capaz de lograr. Iba a decir algo cuando Kurama se lo impidió, agregando:

\- ¿Esos son los secretos del Jagan? ¿Puedes ver hasta el más mínimo recuerdo y pensamiento que tengo?

\- Se supone que eso sucede con las mentes débiles.

\- Pensé que era el futuro. El Jagan también es clarividente- Se pasó una mano por su frente, desarreglando sus cabellos, no sabía que pensar exactamente al respecto. ¿Hiei sabía lo que habían vivido juntos y no le dijo una palabra cuando lo descubrió? No lo concebía como cosa suya- Creí que era nuestro futuro pero era nuestro pasado. Irónicamente, un pasado que se supone que tendremos en cuatro años.

\- ¿Qué demonios viste en mi Jagan? Y a mí no me culpes de las alternancias del tiempo, ¡fue ese maldito pájaro!

\- Lo hecho, hecho esta. En este mundo y en este tiempo ya no existe ese demonio, no hay nadie a quien culpar.

\- Me culpas a mí- replico el demonio de fuego, viendo cómo se alejaba para pensar con calma.

\- ¿Porque no actuaste?- interrogo, deteniéndose, ansioso por saber. La migraña había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por un tren de dudas inagotables- Cuando descubriste quien era y recuperaste la memoria, ¿Porque no me la regresaste?

\- No es...

\- ¿No sabias cómo?- interrumpió, hablando un poco más fuerte. Hiei le contestaba en voz baja y esa no era una buena señal- Hiei, contéstame.

\- Porque no quería esto. No buscaba verte- gruño en voz firme. Alzo un puño, confirmando la sinceridad de sus palabras y el fastidio que le producía expresarlas- Yo no quería esto, no quería pensar que esos bobos y detestables sueños eran del futuro, y tampoco te quería a ti en ellos- exclamo, gruñendo entre dientes- Tanto quieres la verdad, bien, es esta. No hice nada para ayudarte a recordar porque no quería que lo hicieras. Que no supieras nada hubiera sido mejor a este disparate. Prefiero no recordar nada. Los recuerdos no tienen significado más que para ti, porque a lo que a mí respecta habría elegido no saber nada.

\- Eso...no es verdad. Mientes.

\- ¿En serio? No quiero esta memoria, la repudio. Recordarte a ti era lo último que habría querido hacer. Quiero olvidarte- Hizo una mueca, carente de emoción, escondiendo sus manos bajo su capa- A ti y a esta mugrosa memoria que nos acosa.

\- No es solo memoria, Hiei. Es nuestra vida- Contra las rudas palabras del youkai, encontró la fuerza para replicarle, contra el hueco de angustia y dolor que se llenaba con sus desprecios- Tuvimos esa vida juntos. Se suponía que el deseo de hombre era que no nos volviéramos a encontrar, olvidándonos del otro y que nuestros caminos jamás se cruzasen pero lo hicieron. Nos cruzamos, Hiei. El hechizo o lo que fuera que hizo ese demonio no funciono, solo nos devolvió años atrás de conocernos. Pero es más que eso, en vez de encontrarnos en cuatro años nos conocimos ahora, ambos detectives espirituales, empleados del Rekai, sin un tesoro en medio y sin brechas entre fugitivos de la ley. Nadie me persigue a mi o a Youko en esta nueva realidad, ni siquiera recordaba a los Cuatro Elementos o la historia del Amo de la Naturaleza, y tu estas aquí. ¿No es curioso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dices que algo del tiempo o del destino nos reunió aquí?

\- Algo así. Como...una segunda oportunidad.

\- Continuas siendo un ningen- entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado- Como suponía, esa memoria te influyo y crees que lo que sientes ahora es real pero no es cierto, Kurama, tu no sientes eso por mí.

El kitsune de cabellos rojos temió la insinuación que conllevaban esas palabras. Le asusto su significado.

\- Hiei... Es real.

\- Hn- hizo un sonido entre dientes sin gracia alguna- Alguien como tú, astuto ladrón, ha caído en una trampa. No estoy diciendo que no haya sido real, lo fue, pero eso fue en otro mundo, otro tiempo, ya no pertenece a esta nueva situación. Ya no nos pertenece. Es un recuerdo por el que sientes nostalgia por tus bobos sentimientos humanos: no significa que sea real ahora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Su voz se hizo trémula ante la posibilidad de lo que Hiei estaba sugiriéndole.

\- Quiero decir que no deseo volver a recordar nada sobre eso jamás y, por supuesto, tampoco repetirlos. Desde ahora, lo olvidare. A ti y a esa vida tan nauseabunda.

\- ¡No hagas esto! Esa memoria fue y es parte de nosotros, no es solo un mero recuerdo y no vamos a destruirlo,... lo que sentimos es tal y como entonces.

\- ¿Sentir? Habla por ti. Para mí, es solo un recuerdo que deseo olvidar. Y tú, deberías borrar eso también.

La oscura figura del demonio desapareció, dejando una sombra de donde había estado y la marca de sus botas.

\- ¡Hiei!

No comprendía. ¿Hiei buscaba olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar el único recuerdo que importaba? ¿Quería deshacerse de eso? No era la memoria lo que lo impulsaba a sentir un cariño especial por él, era un afecto que tuvo desde siempre, desde el instante que lo vio a los ojos y supo que quería quedarse con el.

.

* * *

.

A la hora de reunirse, Kuwuabara comentó que Yusuke había cenado temprano y que se encontraba afuera, entrenando su agilidad en la nieve, en preludio del rescate.

Kurama no bajo a cenar, lo que extraño a más de uno y del que Kuwuabara agradeció el plato sobrante. El kitsune sabía que hablaban de él y de sus cambios en el manejo de la operación. Hasta Yusuke, volviendo de la intemperie con el pecho al descubierto, había admitido que no se comportaba como el mismo y que debían tener cuidado porque Kurama podía equivocarse y eso les costaría el rescate de Keiko. Kurama estaba de acuerdo pero no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

En la tarde, aprovecho salir para recoger a las semillas mágicas que había arrojado con anterioridad por el territorio de nieve, encontrándolas rápidamente porque había dejado un pequeño yoki dentro de ellas, tanto para saber dónde estaban en un momento de crisis como para llevárselas y cambiarlas de lugar si era necesario. Kurama guardo algunas en una pequeña bolsa, en su pantalón y mochila, en tanto las demás las escondió en su cabellera.

Debía irse preparado. Buscando a Keiko sin dudas se encontrarían con más conflictos que pormenores y no iba a repetir la misma vergüenza otra vez. Menos ahora, cuando Yusuke estaba tan desesperado que hasta le exigió a Botan, muy serio, que le daba plenamente igual si Koenma les concedió o no el permiso para salir de la jurisdicción de Japón y tratar con la Organización de la Fuerza de Hike directamente, en territorio inglés y en busca irrefrenable de la castaña. La opinión de Koenma ni su permiso importaban para este caso, pero lo que Kurama temía era que, en vez de enviar ayuda, aparecieran espías de la Fuerza Especial o peor, que alertaran a los Detectives Espirituales de ese país, imposibilitándoles el libre procesar de la misión. _(Como si solo en Japón sucedieran cosas sobrenaturales...)_

\- ¿Puedes quitar la vista de la ventana y dejar de verte como la doncella en espera?

\- Lo intento.

\- ¿Y porque no empiezas apartándote y corriendo las cortinas? Me avergüenza verte así.

\- ¿Acaso tú no eres yo?- Kurama finalmente se alejó de la ventana, y miro al ladrón- Sabes lo que siento, ¿O piensas lo mismo que Hiei y quieres que olvide todo?

\- Esa es tu decisión… Como si me gustara esta situación.

\- Pues acostúmbrate, ¡no voy a olvidar!

\- Esa determinación no te ayudara.

\- ¿Porque Hiei quiere olvidar? ¿Lo que pasamos, una historia, los años juntos? ¿A mí?

Youko suspiro, bajando las manos a los costados de su cintura. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Siempre hemos sido de pensar mucho en los detalles y buscar opciones. No dudo que ya tengas tus teorías.

\- No puedo creerlas.

\- Son justas y razonables.

Kurama lo miro incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? Tú también lo viste, estuviste allí cuando la memoria exploto en mi cabeza.

\- Recuerda que somos dos mentes separadas. Tú tienes tu parte y yo la mía. Lo que yo sepa o recuerde es parte de mí, pero a diferencia de ti puedo separar lo que quiero que sepas y lo que tienes que saber. Nuestra memoria es un océano, Shuichi, cada uno tiene su punto de embarque y su puerto final. Chocamos y combinamos las aguas de nuestro conocimiento y recuerdos pero gradualmente nos separamos de nuevo. La diferencia es que yo tengo control sobre las olas de mi parte, mientras la tuya es terreno de pescadores ilegales.

\- ¿Dices que tengo una mente fácil?

\- No, pero para mí, sí, muy fácil.

\- ¿No sientes nada por esa vida porque nadie puede culparnos de nada ahora? Si, Youko, tú serás libre, pero te lo recuerdo: yo estoy casado.

Youko lo había estado viendo con una seriedad digna de que iba a golpearlo en cualquier momento pero al oír las últimas alusivas se carcajeo divertido.

\- ¿Estas casado? Este no es ese mundo, esa realidad ya no existe.

\- Para mí sí, es real.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Sentí tus ansias de llorar al oír sus frías palabras y si estuvo actuando lo fingió muy bien…En fin, evitemos ese tema sino dramatizaras y pasaras toda la noche con los ojos puestos en la ventana. El no vendrá.

Kurama negó con la cabeza, terco.

Youko lo miro significativamente.

\- Tú sabes que no volverá...Porque él no te ama.

Era doloroso…Muy doloroso que otra parte de ti te dijera eso.

\- Es nuestra segunda oportunidad y será la definitiva. A ti también te importa, ¿cierto?- El demonio lo callo con un dedo en sus labios y luego en los suyos propios- ¿Y eso?

\- Ese es mi secreto, Shuichi.

Era extraño. Tenía de compañero y amigo a un demonio que cohabitaba en su interior. Sin embargo, dejo de pensar en él al volver al mismo tema de la semana. Hiei. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía? E inconscientemente volvió su vista a la ventana, recordando vivamente todas las veces que habían vivido juntos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no que Higurashi había destruido sus recuerdos? Pero entonces,… esos eran los recuerdos de Youko, las memorias que el conservaba. Kurama frunció el ceño. Su otro yo le había estado robando la memoria.

 _"Eres un maldito",_ le dijo en pensamientos.

 _"De nada, Shuichi"._

Se habría quedado despierto toda la noche reviviendo los recuerdos, sin embargo, el cansancio de ese día agotador pudo más y se cubrió con la manta antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Una presencia con esencia de yoki apareció en la habitación y Kurama se levantó en alarma, quitándose la manta de encima para llevar su mano a su cabello.

\- Kurama.

Inmóvil, reconoció esa voz.

La oscuridad del cuarto se fundió con los colores provenientes de la ventana y creo destellos azules, un fondo azul oscuro en todo cuanto podía ver.

Kurama contuvo el aliento.

No creía que fuera real, esperaba que Youko lo sacara de ese sueño de esperanza, y al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarse allí para vivir de la mentira.

Ante el silencio, pudo ver la indecisión en los ojos de Hiei, la duda entre quedarse o irse,... Se acordó a que había venido y decidió hacerlo rápido, lejos de esos sentimientos que amenazaban con consumirle de nuevo.

El kitsune casi respingo cuando lo vio acercarse. Temió lo que pudiera hacer. Si Hiei le había dicho que lo odiaba, que repudiaba la memoria que compartían, ¿pensaría lo mismo que aquella vez y había venido para matarlo? Ojala que no, pero la lógica de esa posibilidad era innegable y Kurama se sintió poco alentador.

¿Defenderse, debería defenderse? No. Jamás podría liberarse de Hiei.

Hiei llego a la mesilla de noche y lo miro en la oscuridad, levanto su mano derecha y Kurama no supo que estaba haciendo hasta que descubrió un brillo rojo y el asombro fue espontaneo. Entre sus dedos estaba colgada la pulsera que había perdido. El hermoso brillo sedoso de la gema de Nograd ilumino el cuarto por un momento.

La mano de Hiei continuaba tendida, esperando que recogiese la joya. Irónico, estaba seguro que en vez de devolverle la gema se la hubiera arrojado en la cara, tirado al suelo, gritado un insulto sobre lo que esa gema representaba e irse por donde sea que hubiera entrado. Pero, no hizo nada de eso.

Continuaba allí, presente y real, el escenario a color azul y la mano de Hiei esperando a que recogiera la piedra preciosa y acabara con todo. ¿De verdad, acabar así con todo?

Con lentitud, alzo su brazo y en vez de tocar la cadena o la gema en sí misma, poso su mano sobre la del demonio, sonriendo ante su sorpresa, quedándose así unos segundos antes de decidirse y coger la cadena, llevándose a Hiei en el proceso. El demonio casi pierde el equilibrio, logro detenerse a tiempo, antes de cortar la prudente distancia para con el kitsune. Se maldijo. No quería eso. No deseaba volver a eso.

Kurama tomo la pulsera. Se relajó. Hora de marcharse. Sonaría a cobardía pero prefería alejarse de Kurama a quedarse más tiempo en su mismo espacio, con su presencia peligrosamente y amenazadoramente cerca. Simplemente estar cerca de él lo intimidaba.

Vio a Kurama a los ojos, sereno y callado, admirablemente valiente a soportarlo todo, besando su mano como un devoto. Su interior tembló en una sacudida al ver eso.

Esas manos de naturaleza hostil lo empujaron para atrás, el choque bruto de su pecho contra su cuerpo lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y no cobro noción de otra cosa que no fuera su calor, su toque, su rudo beso que tentaba terreno al sentirlo sobre él, cayendo juntos. Deslizo un brazo por la espalda de negra capa y aprisiono detrás su cuello para acercar su cara- aunque ya era imposible que se acercaran más-. Ante sus ardientes caricias, le recorría un espasmo de calor. Su beso era apasionante, desesperante como el suyo.

\- Te extrañe- susurro, entre el beso sofocante.

Con poco espacio para respirar, Hiei toco su frente con la suya propia, con la huella de la existencia del Jagan, y cerró los ojos.

Escucho un murmuro silente entre los labios del joven demonio de fuego y sonrió. El jamas hablaría de amor, no deseaba palabras bonitas de su parte, después de años de vivir a su lado sabía que no obtendría nada de eso.

En cambio, le sucedió un beso menos brusco, repleto de mensajes, aferrándose a su cuello al tiempo que le despojaba de la ropa y entrelazaba los dedos en su cabellera, con la piel ardiéndole ante el camino de esas manos sobre su piel. La cercanía ya era imposible de igualar, especialmente con ese calor envolviéndolo de nuevo…

Cuando lo vio detenerse, quedándose a observarlo intensamente, le dijo en voz delicada que lo amaba y el, en vez de responderle, beso la punta de sus cabellos. Era suficiente declaración.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor en ese nuevo mundo.

.

.

.


	11. Indescifrable sentimiento

_**Indescifrable sentimiento**_

.

.

* * *

Las escenas de los árboles de gran altura, de campos interminables, del cielo cerúleo, se repetían incesantemente a pesar de haber pasado una escena similar hacia solo unos segundos atrás. Por todo el camino se trató de lo mismo. Pero estaba bien. Era mejor ver los pinos, los arboles fuertes y verdes, el suelo sembrado de semillas y productividad vegetal, a continuar en ese pueblo de invierno.

Hacía ya doce horas que se fugaron y el tedio se permitió sentir.

A la hora, Yusuke fue el primero en levantarse y despertar a todos en el horario para el vuelo. Por fortuna, el día anterior no cayo granizo ni nieve en abundancia como para detener las salidas y Yusuke se atrevió a aprovecharlo. Kuwuabara fue el último en dejar la estancia, luego de que Botan prácticamente pateara a Hakudo cuando se le tiro encima para tocarle sus atributos.

Una vez en el avión, se discutió quien cuidaría de Henry, su valioso acompañante todavía dormido. Al momento que Kurama dijo por accidente que al despertar podría ser cualquiera, o Henry o War, el equipo se negó a cuidar a un psicópata y lo jugaron a la suerte. Para su desgracia, Botan fue la perdedora. Sin embargo, se dividieron por turnos y Kuwuabara eligió ser el segundo guardia.

El kitsune veía con disimulo a Yusuke, su seria e intensa mirada dirigida hacia el cielo que ofrecía la ventanilla del avión, y se preocupó por su salud, por su cordura. De llegar a estar de frente con la causante de todo ese problema, la denominaba Jefa, suponía que algo drástico ocurriría. Jamás había visto a Yusuke así y no esperaba que tratara con diplomacia a aquellos que tenían sometida a Keiko.

Para alivio de todos, Henry no despertó en ningún momento, dormía como cualquier persona normal y nadie en el avión hizo comentario alguno, a pesar de encontrarse desmayado y en mala posición, murmurando incoherencias con tal sentimiento que Kurama acertó en pensar que hablaba de su esposa e hijos. Lo que sí, fue un dolor de cabeza cargar a Henry de nuevo sobre los hombros de Kuwuabara, rumbo para la estación de trenes. Iban a dar muchas vueltas.

Koenma no les había asegurado nada de un viaje directo a Inglaterra, por supuesto, Yusuke ya no tenía paciencia para esperarlo y el equipo se embarcó en dos aviones y a tres trenes. No pudieron subir a ningún barco porque estaban todos ocupados y costaban más que el vuelo de un avión de segunda categoría. El camino de Japón a Inglaterra era más que la distancia de cinco dedos, para revelación de Kuwuabara.

\- Henry fue perseguido hasta un pequeño pueblo perdido en la nieve y ahora que esa organización sabe que nosotros estamos con él, ¿no piensan que no nos vigilaran? ¿Que en cada rincón haya un ojo vigilante sobre nosotros?

\- Me da lo mismo- siseo Yusuke, esperando el tren que los llevaría a otro destino- Si lo saben o no les servirá para estar preparados. Ellos estaban esperando esto, que este hombre lobo perdiera el control y corriera a por sus hijos para capturarlo y convertirse en su conejillo de indias.

Kurama no pudo contra eso.

\- ¿No creen que está durmiendo mucho?- Kuwuabara miro alarmado a Henry.

\- Es normal- contesto Kurama- Ha usado mucha energía y necesita reponerse. Henry ha estado despierto bastante tiempo para contener a War y War necesita de descanso para regresar.

\- ¿Qué sucederá si aparece War?

\- ¿No lo notaste, Kuwuabara?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Le coloque a Henry unas ofudas y pergaminos bajo la ropa. Si War despierta lo sabremos, ya que estos pergaminos especiales restringen la energía demoníaca.

Kuwuabara quiso comprobar sus palabras y vio que efectivamente, en el antebrazo de Henry, vestido en camisa y chaqueta, se encontraba un talismán de papel casi adherido a su piel.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

\- Kurama me dijo que los consiguiera en el Rekai la última vez que fui- explico Botan, sentada sobre sus maletas. Se sentía muy cómoda porque al fin podía vestir sin abultados abrigos y sin restringirse de demostrar su feminidad por el acoso de un pervertido sin remedio y la presencia del frió helado.

Una vez llegaron a la estación, ataco el calor y Botan se alivió al encontrar una camiseta en su equipaje. Kuwuabara empezaba a sudar mientras Yusuke no se había quitado la ropa con la que había llegado.

\- Entonces, estamos a salvo.

\- No del todo. War es un ser impredecible y peligroso. Puede hacer algo que rompa el poder de los pergaminos- impuso Kurama, provocando que Kuwuabara perdiera la esperanza de no vigilar al durmiente- Deberemos estar atentos. Aun si Henry llegara a despertar, War estará al acecho.

\- ¿Pero cuando despertara? No podemos cargarlo como si se tratara de un enfermo, la gente nos mira, Kurama, y creen que estamos llevando a una víctima de violencia o algo así, ¿Que hacemos si la policía...?

\- Diremos que Henry sufre de trastornos de sueño- excuso, ingeniosamente- Además, cuando estuvimos en su cabaña me lleve algunas cosas suyas que me sorprendió que olvidara.

\- ¿Le robaste a Henry?- se escandalizo Kuwuabara.

\- Podría decirse así. Tengo sus documentos y un ensayo con su letra.

\- Ey, ¿Es la misma que estuviste leyendo en el avión?

\- Si, es muy interesante. Henry tiene talento.

Poco rato después, llego el segundo tren.

.

* * *

.

Anochecía muy pronto. Esta vez, fue el turno de Kurama de cuidar a Henry, permitiendo al resto del equipo descansar en sus respectivos camarotes de la sección económica. Para Henry pidió una cabina solitaria, temiendo que War despertara con la energía eléctrica del tren. Una vez adentro, ato a Henry con un especial nudo de raíces vivas, solo por si acaso, después que Kuwuabara lo dejara sobre los asientos. Abrió el libro que el inglés había escrito y lo leyó con poco ánimo. Había dicho que fue interesante pero en ese momento su mente había estado pensando en una y muchas cosas a la vez, que no era nada menos que Hiei. Su simple nombre cargaba ya muchos significados, cediéndole la entrada al caos emocional.

Ya contaba como un día y medio de no verlo ni saber nada de él, pero estaba seguro que los seguía. Hiei se había comprometido mudamente a cuidar del viaje de lejos, a la alerta de algún ataque sorpresa. Dada la velocidad del tren, imaginaba que se encontraría en el techo, en inquebrantable equilibrio y atento a cuando el tren se acercara a un túnel.

Pero, no iría tras él. Lo había decidido. No más.

Siete años de fidelidad y paciencia. A pesar de las mentiras, Kurama siempre había sido sincero en sus promesas y la falta de confianza de Hiei le revelaba su falta de compromiso. Tenían opciones, y Hiei lo sabía. Podía conservar su tonto orgullo o seguirlo, elegir a Kurama con todas las consecuencias que eso conllevaba.

Pero no, Kurama estaba cansado, ya no iba a continuar con el papel del mártir. Él pensaba que debían intentarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, todavía se preguntaba, ¿Porque quería olvidar? ¿Su orgullo se anteponía a sus deseos, a lo que único verdadero que consiguieron de esa vida de mentiras? Nada era suficiente...

\- Hueles a lágrimas de doncella herida.

Parpadeo. Tiro el libro de su regazo, sintiendo el acoso de unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con falsa condescendencia.

\- ¡War!

\- ¡Ey, oye! Yo elegí ese nombre, no lo malgastes.

\- ¿Donde esta Henry?

\- ¿Donde más? En mi cabeza.

\- Los dos estuvieron peleando por el control de su cuerpo. Lo dejaste luchar en su mente. Pero paso algo más, ¿no es así?- Al ver la expresión nada amigable de War, supo que iba por buen camino- Dilo. ¿Dónde está Henry?

\- Él ha perdido. Mi espíritu ha dominado su cuerpo como el jinete al caballo. Muy pronto, el caballo dejara sus caprichos y reconocerá al jinete como su dueño eterno.

\- ¿Que le has hecho? ¿Lo has encerrado como él ha hecho contigo estos últimos años? ¿En la "celda mental"?

\- ¿También te ha contado eso? Que soplón. Él siempre se queja que quiere privacidad y cuando la tiene busca a algún interesado y habla de más.

\- Lo sé. El busco la ayuda de profesionales, de sus amigos, anhelando comprensión y una oportunidad para recuperarse de tus asaltos, pero tú no se lo permitiste.

\- La única razón por la que debo escucharlo es porque aún puede controlar sus manos, que pronto serán mis manos - War gruño al verse atrapado entre raíces vivas contra su asiento y sus poderes restringidos por ofudas que le quemaban la piel- Que oportuno- susurro rencoroso, sonriendo cínicamente mientras se acomodaba mejor- Hicimos un acuerdo. Si yo mato a alguien, él se entrega y la diversión acaba. Por otra parte, si el bobo habla o busca la manera de liberarse de mí, yo mismo lo ejecuto.

\- Si lo matas tú también morirás.

\- No del todo. Soy un espíritu. Un cuerpo es todo lo que necesito. El desafortunado detalle es que debe ser un cuerpo con la sangre ancestral de este moralista.

\- No te queda otra más que ayudar. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos al encuentro del enemigo. ¿Sabías que Londres es la sede de su organización?

\- Oh, sí...- rió- El mismo país que adora, el país donde nació y fue criado, un país hermoso de puentes y barcos, historia de reyes y educación, faa...El país de este iluso es el mismo que lo busca en cada rincón para abrirlo y jugar con él. ¿No te suena a una ironía de lo más graciosa?

\- No lo es.

\- No para ti- Sonrió- ¿Que es gracioso para ti?

\- ¿Gracioso para mí?

\- ¿Que es triste? ¿Qué es melancólico? ¿Qué es pertenencia? ¿Qué es historia? ¿Qué es la felicidad?... ¿Para ti?

War pronunció estas palabras con un toque macabro del que Kurama dio un prudente paso hacia atrás. De repente, las luces parpadearon.

\- War... ¿Qué haces?

\- Tengo curiosidad...por saber que hacen con este enclenque llevándolo al territorio enemigo. ¿Quieren que reciba los disparos y confronte a los monstruos?

\- No es así.

\- Entonces, por favor- musito, con suave sarcasmo- Dime porque lo "ayudan".

\- Henry tiene sus secretos. Es justo que los tenga.

\- Oh, olvide eso- War cambio su acto de histrión para ponerse serio- ¿Que es un secreto para ti? ¿Tienes...secretos?

Un haz de luz dorada apareció ante los ojos de Kurama, similar al reflejo de un arma, y cortó un mechón de su cabello. Su cuerpo casi choco con la pared, al ver lo cerca que estuvo de su rostro. Fragmentos de cabello rojo se dispersaron en el aire. War se impulsó hacia adelante, quejumbroso por el poder de las ramas y las ofudas que lo aprisionaban, y el kitsune vio atónito como la Bestia abrió desmesuradamente la boca para alcanzar los cabellos, atraparlos entre los dientes.

War se tragó sus mechones.

Kurama pensó en forzar el hechizo pero entonces la Bestia acabo de digerir sus hebras rojas y lo miro con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdadera travesura.

\- Que curiosa reacción para alguien como tú, ¿No que los ladrones son más rápidos y nunca se confían ni de sí mismos? Esconder tremendas hazañas sí que es extraño. ¿O qué? ¿Te avergüenza? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de sentir vergüenza de ti mismo? Eres lo que eres. Podrás fingir todo lo que quieras pero es inútil, eres como el: un iluso que piensa que por actuar correctamente bien, ayudando a la gente que lo necesita, que con ser "el bueno" de la historia podrás compensar todo el daño que has hecho, todo el sufrimiento que has causado... Oh, no, ¿Te asusta? ¿Te asusta, como al bobo de Henry, que te domine el instinto, tu lado perverso y animal? ¡Eres un animal! Un híbrido con la mala suerte de sentir emociones...

\- Basta.

\- No sé mucho de la profesión de los ladrones pero no creo equivocarme al decir que es una vergüenza que un demonio se pierda en su camino. Porque los demonios no esperamos, actuamos, ¿tú eres el que piensa? Es inútil, porque sabes que todo esto no te conduce a nada más que a una utopía que tú mismo has llamado "expiación", "mi rendición"...

¿Con un poco de su cabello lo conocía tan rápidamente? Debía tener cuidado, pero sus palabras lo golpeaban profundamente, recordándole su pasado y hechos horribles, que ahora War debía conocer.

\- …Que conmovedor que quieras quedarte en el Ningenkai para convertirse en esos humanos débiles y emotivos, dejando atrás toda una vida de gloria y libertad, ¿porque lo haces? ¿Acaso es por esa mujer te cambio y te hizo sentirte culpable de ser un demonio?

Kurama alzo la mirada, amenazador.

No. Con su madre nadie jugaba a la psicología.

\- ¿Es realmente un lugar adecuado para vivir, para los que traicionaron su naturaleza y renunciaron a su orgullo?… ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Veo a alguien en el camino! Se ve bastante fuerte para ser un niño- Kurama lo fulmino- Muy hermoso, por cierto. Necesito una bolsa con hielo.

\- Cállate... Ahora.

\- Pero espera, a la gente le gusta este tipo de historias. Hay que darle a la gente lo que quiere- bramo con comicidad y sonriendo abiertamente- ¡Un romance complicado! Típico de las telenovelas: la emoción es la que gana. ¡Sí! Al fin encuentro un final decente, retiro lo que dije, señoras y señores, porque esto es original.

\- ¡Cállate!

Un destello envolvió a Kurama, que se sacudió ante la acometida de otra inesperada transformación. El baño de luz revelo a Youko con un rostro dispuesto a todo.

\- Uff...- War hizo un sonido entre dientes, casi silbando- Me sorprende que alguien tan deshonroso pueda reaccionar de esa manera tan púdica.

\- No me importa quien seas- arrastro las palabras, dando los pasos que Kurama había retrocedido- Te matare.

\- Me han dicho eso muchas veces. Cuando "lo hicieron" me condenaron a esto.

\- Sé cómo encargarme de ti.

\- Y tú de ese humano. Sabes cómo quitarlo de en medio, ¿y porque no? No tiene un poder como el tuyo. Lo sabes. Te condena a vivir con él, todo el tiempo te restringe y te degrada, al vanagloriado demonio legendario que fuiste alguna vez. Puedes "matarlo", tú y yo conocemos el secreto, ¿Que te detiene?

\- Eso no es tu incumbencia.

\- El niño no puede amarlos a ambos- La sombría mirada de Youko le hizo saber que se había excedido. Si no cuidaba sus palabras, el zorro iba a matarlo allí mismo, sin importarle si tenía un cuerpo ajeno- No te acepta a ti y repudia a ese humano por lo que le hace sentir. El si es un demonio de honra. No aceptara al humano por respeto a sí mismo, menos a ti.

\- No te has tragado suficientes cabellos. Esos eran de Shuichi. No me conoces a mí.

\- Gran Zorro, créeme que entiendo- Disimulo una falsa serenidad al verlo acercarse. Podían luchar allí mismo y no tendría problemas a no ser porque el cuerpo de Henry se estaba recuperando y no duraría mucho luchando con el demonio de clase superior- Aun así, pienso que para alguien caído en la trampa del amor es distinto, ¿no?

Youko lo miro intensamente. Se puso en alerta cuando el demonio familiar se sacudió en su asiento, ansioso por algo, y de su bolsillo caía un dije plateado.

Ambos vieron el dije que se abrió y descubrió una fotografía en su interior.

War gruño con desdén y las luces parpadearon todavía más dentro de la cabina y los pasillos adyacentes.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ese es un recuerdo de tu otro yo. ¿Qué significa cuando parpadean las luces?

\- ¿Porque el bobo tiene un recuerdo de su patética vida?

\- Responde- exigió con propiedad. War lo miro de mala gana, y se sacudió de nuevo.

\- Significa que él se aproxima, que el viene...Ahora que lo pienso, el ve esa cosa y yo aparezco, al menos eso es lo último que recuerdo.

Youko no necesito hacer un análisis: entendió a la perfección lo que eso significaba.

\- Esa es la fotografía de su esposa. Al verla, el humano dentro de ti recupera su voluntad.

War lo miro hito a hito, incrédulo.

\- …Ahora entiendo...- Se echó atrás, sintiendo que perdía el control- Nosotros somos semejantes, ladrón. Ese lado nuestro nos condena... - Youko arqueo las cejas- Nos despertamos por sus deseos. Lo que ellos más quieren, para nosotros es la pasión para salir.

Repentinamente, War cerró los ojos y la fuerza de su cuerpo lo abandono, quedando inmóvil como antes, atado y vulnerable. Sus cabellos oscuros volvieron al marrón natural y sus proporciones físicas, así como su esencia, se reemplazaron por el perfil de Henry.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear.

\- ¿Pasión?- susurro Youko.

Si, Hiei era la clave, solo el despertaba el instinto dominante de Youko y cambiaba las emociones de Shuichi en un segundo. Porque era Hiei.

.

* * *

.

Yusuke no pudo dormir esa noche por más que lo necesitase y subió al techo para entrenar en contra de la gravedad. Debía olvidarse de todo unos segundos, si no se desesperaría. Estaba enloquecido por Keiko, lo que podrían estar haciéndole y con qué intenciones, si lo que esa niña ninja había dicho resultaba ser verdad entonces no solo debía preocuparse por la integridad de la Fujimura sino también del peligro que podría representar si llegaban a implantarle uno de esos poderes demoníacos que la maliciosa organización otorgaba a sus empleados. Hasta ahora, sabía que los dos ninjas, Samuri y Sakuro, poseían poderes demoníacos robados. El desgraciado tenía un poder con el hielo y la nieve, seguramente arrebatado de una inocente korrine, y hace unos días la habilidad para transformarse en cualquier persona, por no decir que tenían un informe sobre ellos y estaban enterados de sus habilidades básicas. Esos ninjas estaban preparados y Yusuke vigilaba a su alrededor, buscándolos por si los seguían al acecho.

Pensando en ello, ¿Hiei no estaba en el techo de tren? Lo busco, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que era lo mejor. Si le pedía pelear con él para pasar el rato harían un escándalo y acabarían fuera del alcance del tren, que tenía un camino específico para llegar a la siguiente estación y Yusuke no quería tomar el riesgo de perderse.

Se puso de pie, firme y erguido, lanzado golpes y patadas. Entrenar era su distracción, su pasión y su modo de expresarse. Y cuando estaba ansioso; su única técnica para relajarse.

.

* * *

.

Sus manos se colaron bajo la prenda, levantándola para darse espacio y besar el cuello expuesto de su acompañante. Dejo docenas de besos sobre su cara, en sus labios, hasta la clavícula. Avanzo bajo la ropa y oyó su dulce susurro complaciente. Se reubico con cuidado en su hombro derecho, al que dejo una caricia de sus labios.

\- ¿Porque no podemos reconciliarnos?

De respuesta, obtuvo un rugido y una mala mueca fastidiada.

\- ...Tú no quieres volver. Quieres irte.

\- ¿Y dejarlo todo?

\- Hn. Te aferras a la memoria otra vez, a esa cosa.

\- No es solo eso, lo sabes- Se apartó un poco para verlo- Quiero quedarme, no dejar nada atrás.

Hiei iba a contradecirlo. Si lo habían dejado atrás, más bien, en el futuro, un futuro que no se repetiría, que fue real en ese futuro pasado...No se entendía ni el mismo. La condenada situación era una paradoja sin sentido y totalmente incoherente. Para colmo, se sentía indispuesto a separarse del zorro como su personalidad mandaba. Podría decirse que era un momento de paz, una alianza que se rompería en un instante.

\- Tenemos algo que durara para siempre. Ya lo hemos confirmado.

\- ¿Y eso que es?

\- Una conexión- Kurama sonrió nervioso, sabiendo que sería exceder la asombrosa paciencia que Hiei traía en ese momento diciéndole que entre ellos, más que una vida de memorias, tenían consigo un sentimiento que irremediablemente los volvería a unir. Pero Hiei no era de esa gente con la que puedes hablar de amor.

\- Hn- bufo, harto del tema- Solo sucede porque "nuestra compañía" es un defecto de la costumbre.

Kurama le quedo mirando, fuera de contexto.

¿"Costumbre"? ¿Con esa palabra resumía la búsqueda y la necesidad de su contacto, la desesperante impaciencia por acercarse y quedarse a su lado? Kurama no concebía tanta hipocresía, lo enfurecía. Hiei lo estaba evitando, negándose a admitir lo evidente. El zorro lo sabía. Sus besos de aquella noche, la manera de tocarlo, el sentimiento de sentirlo suyo eran una prueba. También lo amaba. Ambos se amaban. Hiei solo buscaba el problema en la ecuación, y ciertamente encontraba muchos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es solo eso?

\- Culpa a la memoria.

El silencio tomo lugar, permitiendo oír el cruzar del tren de kilómetro a kilómetro, pasando por campos infinitos. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de un rojo dorado por el descenso del sol y Hiei se veía hermoso con esa imagen de fondo, sentado cerca de la ventanilla.

\- Pero no te detienes, sigues aquí conmigo, y no te vas- Hiei movió su cabeza a su lado y lo miro, advirtiéndole que cuidara sus palabras. _"Pues tu debiste cuidar las tuyas"-_ ¿Eso significa...- Tomo su barbilla, haciendo que se enfrentaran- ... que te gusta?

\- Kurama...- Cero advertencia, pura amenaza.

\- Lo disfrutas, ¿no es cierto?

Se había propasado y con razón, pero estaba dispuesto a dar esos pasos peligrosos para hacerle entender y ganarle. Triunfar sobre su negación. Todavía a su lado, lo obligo a quedarse.

Al verle acorralado, entre la pared de la cabina y su cuerpo, se sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba Hiei solía ser dócil si se aplicaba la presión suficiente. Reconoció la fiera mirada de Hiei, exigiéndole que lo dejara libre, después sus ojos, con esa nítida impresión de deseo que celosamente escondía tras la enemistad. Espero. Quería saber que haría, dejarse perder por besarlo o ceder a su orgullo y abandonarlo como en esa mañana fría.

El demonio de fuego estaba seguro de una cosa. Kurama lo estaba desafiando, lo retaba a elegir como en aquel entonces. Si no fuera el, su primer impulso hubiera sido soltarse, golpearlo y arrojarlo al suelo, pero ante la mirada de Kurama vacilo por primera vez. No quería lastimarlo. Realmente quería quedarse. Tenía la urgencia de tomar sus cabellos, jalarlo a su cara y besarlo, perdiendo la partida definitivamente. Por otro lado, su pundonor le recordaba que hizo un acuerdo, que tenía una promesa consigo mismo, que corresponder al zorro iba a llevarlos al mismo círculo vicioso que a alguien con el poder del destino le gustaba jugar.

Empuño su mano y sintió las uñas encarnarse en su piel. Quería besarlo, quería tocarlo, quería hundir la cabeza en su melena de fragancia embriagadora...pero no lo haría.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, en una pauta llena de tensión, y se miraron mutuamente. Ninguno cedería. Kurama no estaba dispuesto a caer en su propia trampa y Hiei evoco todas las razones, todas las imágenes y amargas emociones, que le valían para no intentar nada.

Pasó el rato y desengañados en su oportunidad, se separaron. Kurama se alejó muy pronto, internamente frustrado y resentido de todo.

\- Nunca olvidaremos nada de esto. Nada.

Hiei se permitió asombrarse, la voz de Kurama había sonado como si hablara de un funeral. No pensó que se lo tomaría así.

\- Si podemos- agrego, después de unos segundos, sin dirigirle la mirada- Hay una forma.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

No se creyó la voz sarcástica de Kurama, ni que estuviera siendo gracioso. Sabía que alguien como él, reprimido y sentimental, se estaba reprimiendo de gritarle unas cuantas- y muy merecidas- quejas y reclamos.

\- "Memori Me" (Ojo de Memoria)

El kitsune le devolvió la cara al instante de oír esas palabras, impresionado. Hiei suspiro resignado, bien, un problema menos en explicarle al zorro de varios siglos lo que quería darle a entender.

\- En tu ojo derecho esta toda la memoria que has recuperado.

\- ¿El "Ojo de memoria"? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- Kurama... Cuando vi que recuperabas la memoria a mitad de aquella lucha, quise quitártelo.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no puedo articular palabra. ¿Había intentado quitarle la memoria de su ojo derecho? ¿Tanto odiaba su memoria a su lado?

\- Sé cómo quitártelo, y también a mí.

Kurama se levantó de un salto.

\- No puedo creer que tú... ¿Alguien como tú, Hiei, el Maestro del Jagan, que todo lo ve quiere olvidar algo como esto? Es increíble. Pensé que solo me despreciabas, no que odiaras todos nuestros años juntos, ¿fueron tan horribles para ti? ¿Buscabas quitarme la memoria allá? ¿Con que derecho crees...?

\- ¡No dramatices! Esos recuerdos nos hicieron esto.

\- ¿Es así de fácil? ¿Robarme la memoria y destruirla junto a la tuya?

\- Yo no buscaba esto, no haberte encontrado hubiera sido lo mejor. No conocerte ahora ni nunca habría hecho de mi vida mucho más fácil.

\- Quieres decir... ¿Qué habrías preferido no conocerme nunca?

\- ¡Exactamente!

Cruzo la línea, lo supo al ver a Kurama y la expresión de su rostro. Espero un golpe, una bofeteada, un grito, pero Kurama se veía más conmocionado que otra cosa.

\- ¿Tanto...me odias...a mí y a los años que te entregue...todo lo que pasamos? ¿Realmente te repugna?

No pudo contestar. Se sintió incapaz de darle una respuesta creíble sin que se diera cuenta que mentía.

\- Estoy harto que no entiendas.

Decidió dejarlo allí y se dio la vuelta, de frente a la ventanilla por la que escalaría hasta el techo. Pero Kurama era insoportable.

\- ¿Cómo sabes del "Ojo de memoria"? Hasta en mi época de Youko esa práctica era una leyenda.

\- Estoy muy informado sobre lo que me interesa.

\- Mientes- Hiei gruño, por eso no podía decirle directamente las cosas a Kurama, si mentía encontraba la falla, si decía la verdad buscaba la doble intención, si explicaba algo reconocía cuando escondía los detalles- ¿Que me escondes? Habla, ya me has dicho muchas cosas horribles, ¿Crees que no lo soportare? Explícame, Hiei, dime como un demonio joven como tú conoce esa historia y, más que nada, insinuando que sabes cómo usarla.

Hiei supo que había cavado su tumba al momento que le confeso que podía quitarle la perla de su ojo, más conocida como el "ojo de memoria", a Kurama y a el mismo. Pensó en que responderle. Sabía que el zorro insistiría hasta el cansancio y permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de decidir decir la verdad.

\- Me lo enseño la Reina de cabello negro.

Se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver la atónita expresión en la cara de Kurama al oírlo.

\- La Reina de Hierro... ¿Porque ella...?

\- Es tu admiradora.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Hiei?

\- Ella me devolvió la memoria- Fue la nueva revelación de la tarde- También me dijo que interfirió en los planes del tiempo para que esto sucediera. Ella jugo con el tiempo y el curso normal de este mundo para divertirse a costa nuestra.

Mucha información para procesar. No podía con tanto. Era demasiado.

Youko hizo una demanda en su mente y de la boca de Kurama salió una pregunta con su propia voz. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al pensar de esa manera.

\- ¿A cambio de qué?- No oyó respuesta alguna por parte de Hiei y se exaspero- ¿Dormiste con ella?

Suerte que estaba de espaldas, de lo contrario habría visto la sorprendida rabia que Hiei manifestó al oírle.

\- Zorro estúpido...

Indispuesto a seguir oyendo tonterías, abrió bruscamente la ventanilla y salto por ella. Los ojos de Kurama se fundieron entre dorado y verde. Se desoriento hasta que recobro el sentido.

\- Youko, ¿Qué hiciste?

 _"A mí no me culpes; tú también lo pensaste",_ exclamo el demonio, furioso como él. _"Conocemos su reputación, una reina pitonisa que intercambia favores..."_

\- Hiei no es así.

 _"Ni siquiera tú lo reconoces ahora..."_

Odiaba admitir algo así pero tenía razón, toda la condenada razón.

.

.

.


	12. La perla del ojo de la memoria

_**La perla del ojo de la memoria**_

.

* * *

.

\- Bien. Que alguien me diga hacia dónde vamos ahora- pidió Yusuke, con un ligero tic nervioso.

\- Uh...Debemos buscar un edificio enorme- hablo Kuwuabara y fue tan patético que todos se contuvieron las ansias de callarlo por semejante muestra de estupidez.

\- Si, eso ya lo sé...

Yusuke no estaba para nada paciente. Su amigo tenía a Henry sobre los hombros, todavía inconsciente, y Botan temía que las cosas fueran a mayores. Hacia unos minutos habían hablado con Koenma pero mucha ayuda no fue, dado que la capital inglesa era una jurisdicción con más papelerío que acción y no poseían los recursos para alertar a los detectives espirituales de allí. Yusuke prácticamente le grito que buscara la manera, fuera de sí, harto de la espera y asustado por la suerte de Keiko.

Kurama, la voz de la paciencia y la razón, tuvo que hablar al ver que nadie lo haría.

\- No será como cualquier estructura sobresaliente de las demás. Hacen experimentaciones con demonios; necesitaran de un lugar aislado y solitario. Podría tratarse de un sitio disfrazado de medicina moderna, preferentemente fuera de la ciudad.

\- Eso resume la lista. ¡Kuwuabara!

\- Busca en las guías telefónicas y en los mapas, a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Londres es muy grande. No podremos abarcarlo todo.

\- No me sorprende que Henry escapara de aquí; hay testigos por todos lados.

\- No pudieron secuestrar a Henry en este país. Sabían que se hartaría y buscaría otro lugar para refugiarse- hablo Kurama, viendo que Kuwuabara hacia lo mandado dejando a Henry en una banquilla- Londres tiene sus huecos.

Yusuke carraspeo.

\- Kurama, tu que sabes todo, ¿Hablas inglés?

\- Sí. Entrégame eso, Kuwuabara, yo lo traduciré. Necesitaran un sitio vasto y condicionado para conservar a tantas bestias. Recordemos que tratan con demonios, una vez que algo resulte mal no querrán quedárselos.

\- En otras palabras, esa Jefa tiene un cementerio en su planta de trabajo.

\- Exacto, Yusuke, así lo creo.

\- Con eso es suficiente- Yusuke miro hacia adelante. Se encontraban en otra estación de trenes, rodeados de un gentío en pleno verano- Deberemos ir las afueras de la ciudad e investigar…

\- Están al Norte.

El equipo Urameshi se giró al mismo tiempo, tomados por sorpresa ante la repentina voz. Sobre el techo del tren, Hiei bajo de un salto y se dirigió de primeras al moreno.

\- Las bestias y los humanos de los que toman su poder producen una concentración apestosa de energías desniveladas y caóticas.

\- ¿Encontraste la guarida de la Fuerza de Hike?

\- Si, deben ir al Norte. El nauseabundo rastro los guiara. La combinación de energía yoki y humana es abominable. Están protegidos por una barrera, de modo que no podrán entrar sin que se enteren.

\- Oh, vaya...Kurama, ¿Que sugieres?- Yusuke volteo hacia su amigo, cuyos brazos estaban cruzados y su rostro pensativo. Por alguna razón, sintió tensión en el ambiente.

\- Una barrera es como cualquier tipo de fortaleza, solo hay que usar el ataque correcto. Kuwuabara puede hacerse cargo pero necesitamos un plan primero. No podemos simplemente irrumpir en ese lugar.

\- Hiei, ¿Que más descubriste? Imagino que usaste tu Jagan. ¿Tu Ojo puede ver a través de la barrera?

\- He visto muchas puertas y caminos; es un laberinto por dentro. Sé que los demonios usados como juguete están debajo del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo "debajo"? Quieres decir...

\- Es una planta subterránea- acabo Kurama, dándole sentido a la nueva información.

\- Quien sea que este al mando es muy precavido, he visto muchas barreras en salones y habitaciones. Cuando intente ver por una puerta me bloquearon. Tiene mucha resistencia.

\- No son humanos normales- hablo Yusuke, asqueado- Usan de conejillo de indias a los demonios e incluso hay quienes los ayudan a hacerlo. Diablos, es la primera vez que confronto humanos y demonios en el mismo caso, y esta vez por igual.

\- Tu conciencia no te servirá aquí, Urameshi- refuto Hiei, sorprendiéndolo- Los humanos que se entregan a esta clase de "arte" son la misma calaña que los demonios que los acompañan. Todos son iguales. Olvida tu humanidad porque no hay nada de eso una vez adentro.

Yusuke no se creyó que le estuviera dando un consejo, no muy positivo por supuesto, pero que le dijera algo así era un hecho extraordinario. Había creído que al demonio de fuego no le importaba su forma de operar o lo que decidía con respecto a sus casos, pero esto le revelaba que a Hiei si le importaba, al menos, en esta misión.

Pero...no tener humanidad...por más que fueran humanos enfermos...

\- Yusuke- intervino Kurama, al ver la expresión de su líder- Primero que nada, debemos prepararnos para el viaje. Intentare despertar a Henry para que nos ayude, mientras tanto podrían alimentarse y llevarse las herramientas apropiadas. Si Hiei tiene razón, necesitaremos más que solo nuestros poderes.

\- ¿Insinúas que usemos armamento?

\- No. Pero tampoco nos enfrentaremos solo a demonios, Yusuke. Debemos tomar medidas.

Yusuke asintió, en el mismo tono de seriedad que el pelirrojo y miro a Hiei de nuevo.

\- Iremos para allá esta noche, todos juntos.

\- Hn. Más te vale ser puntual- Yusuke sonrió, divertido con la sutil amenaza de Hiei.

Lo vio desaparecer en sombras oscuras a una velocidad digna de su título. Cuando se lo proponía, Hiei no solo era un peleador soberbio o un compañero ventajoso, también era un valioso personaje para casos como ese.

Cuando volteo a ver a Kuwuabara, cargando cuidadosamente a Henry en su espalda, observo de casualidad el perfil de Kurama contra la pared y la mirada gacha. Al kitsune le sorprendió que lo tocara del hombro para devolverlo a la realidad, preguntándole si estaba bien.

\- Si, es que este caso me afecta...muy directamente.

\- Aunque solucionemos este caso, Kurama... ¿Tiene salvación, no? ¿Puede...vencer a War? Lo ve visto; es poderoso, y Henry es...Tú me entiendes.

No quería que sonara íntimo, sin embargo, lo había sido. Kurama lo observo significativamente, viro hacia Henry y mostró una mirada de empatía.

\- Ese problema es de ellos.

\- War es un demonio. Sabes que debemos entregarlo al Rekai, el mismo Henry lo quiso así.

\- No podemos. Es un ciclo eterno. War es un espíritu. Persistirá en la sangre ancestral, en Henry y sus hijos, durante generaciones.

\- Entonces...- Yusuke bajo la fuerza de su voz, desanimado- ¿No tiene cura?

\- No. La única forma de vencer a War seria matando a Henry, pero así haría que el ciclo se repita. Lo que más temo, Yusuke, te confieso, es que War tome el control total de Henry. Tiene dominado su cuerpo cuando aparece y puede meterse en su mente y crearle fantasías y falsos recuerdos, terribles aflicciones para su salud mental. Me preocupa que solo este esperando que se quiebre por completo.

\- ¿Dices que...ya lo tiene bajo su control?

\- Henry tiene fuerza de voluntad, se resiste, pero es humano y no lo soportara. Para War no es más que un cuerpo, un sostén de carne y huesos. Estoy seguro que cuando no necesite más a Henry arrastrara todo su espíritu hasta su supresión.

Yusuke lo miro tétricamente y con los puños cerrados, incrédulo.

\- No es posible. ¿Destruir su propio cuerpo?

\- War trata a Henry como una personalidad, una parte de su mente que quiere eliminar. Temo que lo esté logrando, borrar a Henry hasta que no quede nada.

\- Eso que dices es...terrorífico.

\- Si, lo sé.

 _"No me provoques a hacerte eso. Desaparecerte del mapa",_ provoco Youko en su oreja. Kurama podía sentirlo, el brazo del demonio por sus hombros y la caricia de sus largas uñas, presumiendo un rasguño imaginario. Lo oyó reír cínicamente a su costado y cerró los ojos, con pesar.

.

* * *

.

-"No acercarse a interruptores de luz o cualquier objeto relacionado a una corriente eléctrica, lo máximo posible no hacer uso de ellos con él"-

\- "No apagar las luces. Jamás. Ni conmigo cerca. Todos estarán a salvo con las luces encendidas. Pueden disminuir la intensidad o alejarla pero no demasiado. Las luces siempre deben estar vigentes, presentes y permanentes, tanto en el día como en la noche. Por ningún motivo apagar las luces"-

Kurama leyó las notas dos veces más y cerro el libro. No era solo un ensayo. Era una guía de cómo lidiar con War. Henry había sido ingenioso, les dejo una lista de advertencias.

Guardo el libro y espero a ver la reacción de Henry. Lo había hecho comer unas hierbas que apaciguaban el esfuerzo del cuerpo, como un reposo activo, y retrasar la transformación de War. Con su tratamiento buscaba que se calmara psicológicamente, porque las emociones fuertes eran la entrada de War, quien las aprovechaba.

Saco un pequeño frasco con unas semillas en su interior. Las examino. Podrían servirle. Curiosamente eran del tipo de semillas que busco antes de la llegada del invierno. En el pasado, durante el invierno, Hiei solía ayudarlo en eso, cuando lo veía enfermo y se quedaba a su lado, transmitiéndole una energía invisible que lo reanimaba sin saberlo. Kurama suspiro. Había pasado, no volvería a suceder.

Sin poderlo evitar, tenía memorizada la manera firme con la que Hiei tomaba su mano en una noche helada, cuando lo creía dormido en esas épocas, que de lejos lucían igual a un sueño impensable.

\- ... Tú eres mi verano, eres el calor en mis manos que me hace sentir en primavera…

Guardo las semillas en su bolsillo, una vez fuera del frasco.

La Reina de Hierro.

Había escuchado mucho de ella y cuando era un joven Youko se sintió tentado a conocerla, pero la temible reputación de la Reina de Hierro era más que respetable. Youko sabía que provocar a una realeza, despreciarla o ganarse su favor, era en si un riesgo.

Kurama no se lo imaginaba posible. ¿La Reina de Hierro lo sabía todo? La Reina lo conocía a él, a Hiei, a Youko, y a todos, en este tiempo y en el otro. De otra forma, ¿porque Hiei fue en su búsqueda? ¿Porque entregarle tal conocimiento del Ojo de la Memoria?

...Kurama amplio los ojos, atónito, golpeándose la frente para castigarse a sí mismo. Había sido descuidado, no lo había visto.

La Reina de Hierro le pidió a Koenma incluir a Kurama, alias Youko, que se convirtiera en un Detective Espiritual en el equipo de Yusuke y Kuwuabara...Y Hiei. ¿Fue una coincidencia que también participara en esta misión? ¿De verdad Mukuro, su jefa y emperatriz de un tercio del Makai, había disuadido a Hiei de acompañarlos? ¿Qué argumentos había usado? Un momento. ¿Y si Mukuro conocía a la Reina de Hierro?

 _"No...",_ Kurama miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose parte de un escenario montado y organizado. _"Estamos corriendo y saltando como ella quiere. Ella sabe lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasara. ¡Ella es la culpable de todo esto!"_

.

* * *

.

Cuando Mukuro le dijo, en timbre de orden para que no hiciera objeciones, que debía relacionarse con los Detectives Espirituales, su asombro se volcó en la confusión y la indignación.

¿Demonios perdidos? ¡Había más de un millar por todos lados! Entraban y salían del Makai, buscando horizontes en los que vivir o hacer sus fechorías. ¿Mukuro quería que investigara la causa del porque demonios inferiores desaparecían? Como si a él le importase la carnada de las bestias...

De más está decir, ¿En el Ningenkai? Ciertamente, Hiei podía disminuir su yoki para pasar al otro lado pero jamás le intereso el Mundo Humano. Para Hiei, el Ningenkai era una cumbre de seres débiles, de ganado superficial, de inservibles que no servían para nada más que entretenimiento.

Lo que más lo desconcertó fue que Mukuro sugiriera precisamente que formara equipo con los Detectives Espirituales, seres con la habilidad especial de mantener un equilibrio fijo en los Tres Mundos, unos mediocres con reputación de justicieros que no conocía ni gustaría de conocer ni en pintura.

Pero Mukuro fue inexorable y le dijo que el sujeto Urameshi necesitaría a más de un aliado para sobrellevar el problema que se expondría en la reunión e hizo énfasis en que fue esa misteriosa mujer demonio quien le pidió incluirlo. Con la furia marcada en su cara, Hiei reclamo el poco carácter de Mukuro para rebajarse a escuchar las sugerencias de otros. Su jefa le quito las palabras de la boca cuando le comento, en un tono misterioso: _"Si deseas saber porque, cuando no soportes más el secreto de sus intenciones, búscala y exígele tú mismo"._

Cuando la curiosidad llego a su límite, Hiei fue en busca de la Reina. La verdad, no se imaginaba que iría en su búsqueda solo por las preguntas y las extrañas sensaciones que sentía al lado del pelirrojo, no veía ese problema como un asunto de importancia para alguien como ella, pero si era un caso de prioridad para Hiei, porque comenzaba a cambiar, algo dentro suyo estaba palpitando, sus manos estaban ansiosas, los sueños se hacían nítidos y la sensación de "déjà vu" cuando estaba con Kurama no acababa nunca.

Al momento que ella clavo los dedos en su ojo derecho creyó que había sido engañado, que cayó en una trampa, pero lo que hizo después lo dejo anonado. Se apartó de ella, cubriendo el ojo herido con su mano mientras la otra buscaba su katana.

\- Esta es la memoria contra el tiempo. Es lo que buscas, querido- En sus manos, mostró una perla de blanco puro- Aquí se hayan todas tus respuestas.

\- ¿Que...es eso?

\- Tu memoria.

Hiei bajo la katana. Quito la mano de su ojo sangrante...No había sangre. Se palmeo el ojo que hace unos instantes sintió arrancado y descubrió que estaba intacto. El dolor fue a causa de esa perla oculta en su globo ocular.

\- ¿Y de qué rayos me sirve la memoria?

\- Esta es tu memoria, pero no de este tiempo. Tú viviste otro tiempo, en un mundo que ya no recuerdas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

De repente, la voz de Kurama sonó en su cabeza. Él le había dicho que vio a través de su Jagan una vida que jamás había vivido.

\- Una vida...que jamás viví...

\- Que si viviste- dijo la Reina, acercándose a el- Lo viviste y lo olvidaste. Es normal. Los recuerdos de una vida que no tiene relación ni cabida en esta nueva realidad son un peso muy doloroso para quien volvió en el tiempo. Es el futuro retrocediendo al pasado. Un pasado que cambia el futuro.

Hiei procuro no mostrarse muy confundido ante ella mientras la oía hablar, tan elocuente y segura.

\- ¿Esa cosa que sacaste de mi ojo siempre ha estado en mí?

\- Por supuesto. Es un mecanismo de defensa. ¿No te das dado cuenta? Tu Jagan también lo sabe- Hiei no disimulo su asombro- Todo es por esta perla, también conocida como el Ojo de la Memoria o Memori Me. Te ha estado dando la respuesta desde hace un tiempo. El Jagan es la puerta para liberar esta memoria.

\- Me estás diciendo... ¿Que lo que hay en esa perla es mi verdadera vida?

\- Algo así- la Reina sonrió graciosamente. Hiei no estaba para bromas o datos a medias y ella continuo, moderándose- Atiende esto. Lo que hay dentro de este ojo es la vida que tuviste en otro tiempo, que fue absolutamente real pero que esta nueva realidad no reconoce. Créeme, esta perla es la memoria de tu pasado.

\- ¿Mi pasado?

\- En realidad, tu futuro. El tiempo ha retrocedido y veras recuerdos que en realidad son del futuro, pero que para ti serán del pasado- Miro significativamente a Hiei, dirigiéndole una mirada de melancolía- ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Es mi memoria.

\- Exactamente. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ver tu memoria? Por alguna razón está escondida, querido, tú... ¿Quieres recordar?

Fue imposible desmentir esa corriente de nerviosismo dudoso que le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciéndolo sudar. Fijo sus ojos rojos en la perla y vacilo. Si esa perla representaba su memoria se encontraría con muchas cosas desagradables, de eso estaba plenamente seguro.

\- ¿Me responderá lo que quiero saber?

\- Te lo mostrara inclusive. Te entregara todas las respuestas que quieras.

\- Entonces, dámela- Elevo un brazo y abrió su palma- La quiero.

\- No puedo detenerte- la Reina lo miro con los ojos brillantes, luego dio un gran suspiro- Te diré como devolvértela, pero debo advertirte una cosa, solo tú sabrás todo lo que en esta perla haya, nadie más quedara afectado.

\- ¿Y porque alguien más debería estar involucrado?- Hiei la miro suspicaz y no tardó en hacer una certera conjetura- Tú lo sabes...- Sintió la rabia regresar con fuerza a sus extremidades… Así que era cierto, todo tenía un motivo- ¿El también pertenece a mi memoria? ¿Él y yo...?

\- Si, querido, vivieron la misma vida.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque razón ese zorro está en todo lo que veo?

\- Deberás ver la memoria de tu ojo y averiguarlo.

\- Cualquier memoria con ese zorro infernal debe ser inútil.

\- Querido, aguarda.

Hiei le dio la espalda, no quería verla, ya no quería ver la respuesta de sus incógnitas en esa rara perla: no sabía que quería. Había venido por respuestas pero las opciones no eran de su gusto. ¿Había tenido una vida con el kitsune, en que forma? Él nunca tuvo amigos ni compañeros, y no se imaginaba que los tuviera todo el tiempo al lado para recordarlos tan vivamente.

\- Mira tu memoria a través de este ojo y sabrás todo lo que quieras... Te haré una oferta, querido- le susurro la Reina al oído, acercándose por detrás, tomándolo de los hombros. Hiei se encontraba demasiado concentrado en sí mismo como para apartarla y creerla una amenaza- Si quieres, te enseñare como quitarle este Memori Me a quien sea que tú no desees que recuerde nada. Te diré como y a ese alguien que tu elijas jamás recuperara su memoria.

\- ¿Porque harías eso?

\- Me gustas. Y quiero hacer un experimento.

\- No juegues conmigo.

\- Estarás a salvo. Tú y todos los que tengan la memoria que hay en esta perla estarán libres de todo daño. Será tu decisión.

\- Dame la perla.

\- Como desees, querido.

Deslizo la perla entre sus delgados dedos y Hiei la empuño.

\- Tú sabes lo que hay adentro, ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, he estado esperando que llegaras para decirte esto.

\- ¿A ese zorro también lo esperabas?

\- Sí. A menos que tú quieras, el no vendrá aquí.

Hiei frunció el ceño. La Reina junto sus manos con las suyas y Hiei sintió una acometida brutal en su cabeza, incitándole a gritar. La perla cayó de sus manos. La mujer se alejó. Hiei soltó un alarido, cerrando los ojos con dolor. Después de un rato de cruel calvario sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

\- ¿Querido?

La Reina se aproximó para ver su estado. Como esperaba, el demonio de fuego era muy resistente y ni con una inmensidad de datos en su cabeza iría a cambiar.

\- Dime como quitarle la memoria a Kurama.

La Reina parpadeo, mostrándose asombrada. Asintió con la cabeza, resignada.

Tal vez a la Reina le sorprendiese que tomara la decisión tan rápido pero había tomado una resolución final. Kurama no merecía recordarlo. Lo conocía perfectamente. Cuando lo supiera, intentaría repetirlo todo y buscar una forma de volver con él. Estar juntos sería un error. El rencor y los recuerdos no los dejarían tranquilos, vivir juntos se convertiría en un infierno. Ambos serian infelices.

Quitarle a Kurama su parte de memoria era la mejor opción. De esa forma, las cosas volverían a su curso (al menos en el curso de esa realidad) y esa "segunda oportunidad", como la llamo Kurama, sería una vida distinta, mejor por el solo hecho de no estar juntos. Si Kurama no lo recordaba haría de su vida la armoniosa y corriente de un ningen aburrido y Hiei podría irse a vivir para el Makai, donde pertenecía.

Era un plan considerado, casi generoso. Pero...Kurama lo había recordado todo y estaba seguro que no podría acercársele para quitarle el ojo de la memoria, mucho menos hacer que lo olvidara por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, era lo mejor. Hacer que lo odiara era más preferible a que lo buscara, a repetir el intento de relación que tuvieron y cuantos defectos más.

Quería que lo odiara, así sería más fácil.

.

* * *

.

\- … ¿Hiei? ¿Miedo?- repitió Kurama, atónito- ¿De mí?

\- Es una probabilidad.

\- Te he dicho que no.

\- ¿Porque le mientes a tu conciencia?- Kurama le quedo viendo. Él no era su conciencia en absoluto, más bien, era aquel que se aparecía en un hombro, representando las malas intenciones. Oh, esa era una justa comparación- Elegiste a un niño obstinado.

\- ¿Orgullo?- Kurama se lo pensó. No tenía dudas que el orgullo de Hiei era uno de los factores predominantes para alejarse de él.

Su mirada se perdió en sus recuerdos, en esas renovadas emociones del pasado que añoraba y al mismo tiempo le dolían.

\- ¡Debería estar aquí!

\- ¿Donde "aquí"?

\- Aquí, conmigo. Siempre ha sido así. Él nunca lo dijo pero era natural que estuviera a mi lado, y yo del suyo.

\- Shuichi, esa vida se acabó- espetó Youko, sin piedad- El no volverá a ti. Estas persiguiendo una vida que ya no existe. ¿Porque tienen que estar juntos, en primer lugar?

\- Que pregunta. Yo sé que nada ha cambiado, solo el escenario. La historia es la misma, Youko, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Qué se yo?

Kurama gruño al ver su sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

\- Lo amo.

\- Oh, eso no lo sabía. Creí que estaba viendo a un romántico sin gracia, depresivo y monotemático, incapaz de actuar por sí mismo.

\- Yo hare que regrese a mí.

Youko le dirigió una ladina sonrisa. Se jacto. Lo había logrado. Influir a este humano era más fácil que convencer a un niño de entregarle su juguete.

\- Allí esta, Shuichi- Kurama vio su sonrisa felina, llena de significado- Actúa.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido, Youko desapareció y escucho a Yusuke gritarle de lejos, para emprender marcha para la cosmopolita ciudad de Londres, su destino final.

.

.

.


	13. En ti, en mi

**Mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En ti, en mi.**_

.

.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era un manto banco, de ambiente tranquilo y tétrico. Lo único que podía hacer era caminar, sin conocer el rumbo ni la razón misma de porque caminaba en ese sitio imaginario, que lejos de transmitirle calma imponía la angustia.

Sin saber cuánto iba caminando, se encontró a un árbol gigantesco. Para ser específicos, era un roble de raíces fuertes y frutos secos. Verlo le trajo melancolía, porque sabía lo que significaba. Ese árbol de otoño era el sentimiento de su corazón. Al acercarse, no tardo en descubrir a alguien más. Incrédulo, reconoció la cabellera de Hiei, de espaldas al árbol, recostado contra su tronco.

\- Soy real- dijo, sin moverse de su posición, dándole un susto- Mi Jagan me permite entrar en tu mente. Me cruce con Youko: el me guió hasta aquí.

\- ¿Qué más quieres de mí?- Kurama suspiro furioso, alzando la voz con rencor- ¿Esta es tu forma de hacer las cosas? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que este árbol representa? Tengo suficiente con verte la cara incluso en mi cabeza.

\- Estoy aquí…

\- ¿Para qué?- exclamo, recordando cada palabra y hecho hiriente- ¿Qué haces aquí, quieres hablar? Eso es inútil. Estas en mi mente, no estamos en el mundo real para hablarnos como "personas normales".

\- Veo que no estás en tus cabales.

Kurama bramo con rabia. Siempre a la defensiva, era imposible hablar. Vio que se movía de su lugar, a punto de levantarse para irse. Oh, no, eso no…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a la pregunta principal, no lo dejaría irse hasta responderle eso, era lo mínimo que necesitaba.

El silencio de Hiei lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Pensaste que podrías cambiar algo?

Lo vio, por un pequeño instante lo vio agachar más la cabeza y temblar su brazo izquierdo. Hiei nunca fue bueno para esas cosas. El silencio se hizo más pesado y se aburrió de esperar, de creer que Hiei se disculparía. Él era así, era inútil tener esperanzas bonitas como esa.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en aquel hotel, cuando éramos ingenuos?

Hiei volvió la cara, sorprendido. Se sentó, removiéndose incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué recuerdas esas babosadas ahora?

\- He recuperado mis recuerdos contigo. Y no voy a desperdiciar ninguno- Se cruzó de brazos, dando a saber que iba a hablar de eso y que no tenía escapatoria.

\- Que idiota.

\- Recuerdo que mi madre cumplía años y le prepare un regalo especial. Una semana de vacaciones, en un hotel de tres estrellas, fuera de la ciudad. Todavía retumban en mis oídos sus gritos de felicidad y recuerdo su cara sonriente. Para que no lo pasara sola, yo la acompañe. El hotel no estaba mal, no le faltaba nada.

\- Le faltaba bastante en su menú de postres- comento Hiei, disgustado.

\- Si, recuerdo eso- Kurama se arrodillo y se sentó al otro lado, justo al extremo contrario de Hiei, y prosiguió:- Fueron dos días enteros con ella. Estuvimos muy bien hasta que la llamaron de emergencia al trabajo y tuvo que irse. Me pidió quedarme y aunque no quería lo hice…luego apareciste tú, entrando como un terrorista por la ventana de la recepción.

\- Fue casualidad- interrumpió, recordando como acabo en esa posición, frente a todos esos ningen, huéspedes del hotel, perseguido por humanos en uniforme azul.

En ese tiempo, se le encomendó encargarse de dos bandidos que robaban y se comían humanos. Se encontró con un solo bandido, lo cual le extraño, pero de todas maneras se encargó de él, no sin antes hacerle escupir a golpes que donde escondía lo que le había robado a los ningen, porque tenía ordenado expresamente devolver lo hurtado.

Una vez descubierto el motín, decidió dejarlos a la vista y desentenderse de lo que sucedería después. Lo malo sucedió cuando unos ningen metiches lo vieron, creyéndolo el ladrón del hotel, y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Por un accidente, termino en la recepción del hotel. Intento escapar por una ventana abierta, a punto de perderse gracias a su increíble velocidad, pero entonces se percató de las muchas miradas sobre su persona. Estaba rodeado de humanos.

Por pura coincidencia, cuando los policías se le vinieron encima, Kurama fue a su rescate. Hiei pensó que nadie creería la versión ingeniosa e inventada de Kurama para defenderlo, pero su poder de persuasión fue mayor y Hiei parpadeo incrédulo cuando se disculparon con él. Más tarde, libre de acusaciones y del deber de la misión, el kitsune le pidió pasar los tres días restantes que le quedaban en ese hotel con él.

\- En el hotel, halle a un demonio. Estaba por comerse el alma de una mujer cuando lo encontré. Me encargue de él, lo mate e hice que mis plantas lo devoraran para no dejar rastro.

\- Así que era eso…Yo corte al otro ladrón. Tome su motín e iba a devolverlo cuando me descubrieron y comenzaron a perseguir.

\- Esos días allí…fueron agradables, ¿no?- Soltó una risita- Siempre te quejabas de que el postre no era suficiente.

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? ¿Por qué recordarlo?

\- Porque…en esos días, estando contigo, debí haberlo sospechado. Debí suponer que no estabas allí solo por casualidad, que tu katana olía a sangre, que el yoki que sentía alrededor era tuyo. Pasamos días enteros juntos y ni con todo eso pude darme cuenta, jamás dude ni sospeche una sola vez. Eras un demonio y cada vez que te veía solo pensaba "es un humano único".

\- También debí pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas. Si nos hubiéramos descubierto en ese momento, todo esto habría cambiado, es más, nada de esto estaría pasando.

\- ¿Te indigna no haberlo sospechado antes?

\- Ya no- confeso, con voz pausada- Si lo hubiese sabido, que tú eras mi enemigo, tal vez no te habría querido tanto como cuando pensaba que eras mortal.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Sí. En esos días, solo me atraías y resultabas interesante. Luego de un tiempo, entendí que te amaba. A partir de entonces estoy encadenado- murmuro, sonriendo a la nada mientras recordaba esos principios en su relación, que avanzo hasta convertirse en parte insustituible de su vida.

Hiei lo miro de soslayo. En su mente se formó una idea y por más atrevida que fuera, supo que tenía que ser justo con Kurama. Su honestidad y sentimentalismo lo herían, le hacían sentir culpable.

\- Kurama.

\- ¿Si?

\- Puedes ver dentro de mi mente, en mis recuerdos. Si quieres hacerlo, te lo permitiré.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- No se lo creía. El Hiei que conocía no dejaría que le invadiera la mente, sabiendo lo que buscaría-… ¿Estas, estas seguro?

\- Aprovecha mi gentileza, porque sabes que no lo repetiré.

Sabía que era cierto, casi sonaba a una amenaza. Era una oportunidad irrepetible. Sin percatarse, en el árbol de otoño brotaron unas curiosas flores de color rosa pálido. Se tomó su tiempo. Una vez se decidió, inclino su cabeza hacia Hiei.

\- Lo hare ahora.

El demonio afirmo con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Kurama sabia como hacerlo, era como sacar el alma de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez debía transportarse a una mente ajena y se concentró. Ya tenía pensado el momento que quería y solo le quedaba saber que tenía pensado Hiei de ese evento.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hiei estaba intranquilo. No era capaz de procesar ni acostumbrarse a esos cambios en su personalidad. Su actitud agresiva y fría comenzaba a menguar, a ceder ante Kurama. No quería perder. Si esa era una prueba, un desafío, lo superaría, no dejaría que le consumiese. Necesitaba mantenerse integro.

Sus ideas de resistencia lo hicieron tosco y propenso a perder la paciencia, tanto así que discutió con Kurama por necedades. Todo sea por alejarse de él y dejar de escuchar esa confusa música de tambor irritante, proveniente de su pecho. Para el solo era una aventura tonta que pronto perdería el encanto. Sin embargo, comenzaba a enloquecer, por el simple hecho que todavía no se separaba de Kurama.

En una noche de lluvia tormentosa, prefería quedarse a la deriva de un árbol que en una habitación con el zorro a solas. Se sentía extraño cuando estaba con él, lo trataba de forma cariñosa o miraba con esos ojos esmeralda brillante. Su determinación no duro mucho pues, cuando Kurama lo encontró, le insistió en volver. Antes de gritarle algún insulto ya estaba en el cuarto.

Kurama le seco el cabello húmedo con una toalla, observándole con ojos preocupados, como temiendo algo. Viendo eso, entendió que era el momento definitivo. O lo dejaba ya mismo o se declaraba perdedor. La idea de abandonar no era bonita para nadie y pensó que lo más justo sería irse del hotel en la mañana, dejar a Kurama y olvidarse de esas emociones que comenzaban a anidar en él. No solo conservaría su dignidad, también le evitaría a Kurama mas esfuerzos por simpatizarle y perder su tiempo con él.

\- Quédate conmigo- pidió el pelirrojo, refiriéndose a la habitación- No sería tan malo.

Hiei lo escucho, perdido. Era como si respondiera a sus dudas y le pidiera quedarse para intentarlo. ¿Intentar ser querido por él? ¿Era posible? Nunca pensó en nada como eso. Kurama le acaricio la cara y peino sus cabellos mojados, con gesto sensible. De repente, desde lo más íntimo de su ser, deseo quedarse con él.

Pudo ver sus manos temblorosas, tímido ante el avance. Sintió como le agarraba una mano, apretándolo sobre el asiento de la cama. El kitsune se acercó lentamente a su cara y supo lo que pretendía.

 _"Tal vez…solo por esta vez…"_

Un estridente rugido del cielo, creado por un rayo, clamo en la tierra, fuerte y claro. Eso no importaba, porque estaba aceptando de forma absoluta a Kurama. Cuando se separaron, con la relajante sensación que ese beso los había reconciliado otra vez, Hiei descubrió que no era el único que tenía dudas. Con temor, el zorro prefirió alejarse antes de poner extremas las cosas. Hiei se lo impidió, agarrándolo de un brazo para tomar sus labios.

El quinto y último día como huésped del hotel, se despertó solo. La ventana más cercana estaba abierta, dejando entrar a los luminosos rayos solares que anunciaban un nuevo y más tranquilo amanecer que el de anoche. Ese anuncio lo despertó, viéndose en el lado opuesto al que debía estar en la cama y sin almohada. Despabilándose, estiro el brazo en la búsqueda de su acompañante.

Se despertó por completo. Sus brazos no alcanzaban a Hiei y sus ojos no lo encontraban por el cuarto, no había rastro suyo más que el recuerdo.

 _"¿No se supone que estas cosas llevan tiempo? ¿Por qué sucede tan rápido? Me estoy enamorando en serio y no puedo… Hiei, si vuelvo a verte no seré capaz de dejarte"_ \- Se decía, abrazándose a sus piernas, cubriéndose el pecho desnudo más por inercia que por la humedad que dejo la tormenta nocturna.

\- Kurama- llamo una voz a sus espaldas, que rompió su concentración.

Kurama miro hacia el origen de la voz y encontró a Hiei de pie en la ventana, la ventana del tercer piso, llevando su capa negra a sus espaldas, cargando peso. Había querido verlo desde antes de despertar, pero que se apareciera de improvisto lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- Hiei…

 _"Volviste",_ pensó con alegría.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- En la cocina.

\- ¿No te pudiste esperar? Bajaremos a desayunar.

\- No tengo que esperar- Hiei hizo un mohín, se acercó a la cama y en ella echo el contenido dentro de su capa negra - Esos mezquinos me tenían harto.

Kurama vio incrédulo como una lluvia de caramelos, bombones, chocolate, brownies, galletas de todo tipo y sabor, dulces, confites, y gran variedad de golosinas, caían de la capa de Hiei a la cama. Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que veía que solo cuando Hiei recogió un caramelo y se lo comió frente a su cara, logro reaccionar debidamente.

\- ¡Hiei! ¿Robaste todo esto?

\- Si- La respuesta fue tan espontanea que apenas lo creyó.

\- Dios…- Se sobo la cara con pesadez. Hablar con Hiei sobre modales y moralidad era tan inútil como callar a Youko- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Cómo explicare esto?

\- Solo escóndelo en tu maleta.

\- No soy tu cómplice.

No podía moverse entre tanto dulce. Seguramente el Jaganshi entro a la cocina por la noche a hurtadillas, mientras él dormía, y se llevó esa gran cantidad de dulces y postres.

\- ¿Vas a comértelo todo?- pregunto al verlo abrir una caja de bombones y empezar a degustarlos.

\- Solo hasta que esté satisfecho. Come tú, también.

\- Esto es increíble- susurro, preguntándose si era una ironía o no que su pareja tuviera una personalidad bastante criminal- Estas no son vacaciones.

Sin darse cuenta, toda la incomodidad y recelo de antes se esfumo, porque la escena era tan natural y llevadera que no había forma de encontrarle falla. Lo importante era que Hiei había vuelto.

\- Hiei… ¿Volverías conmigo a casa?

\- ¿Llevaras los dulces?

\- Si tanto insistes.

Mañana volverían a la ciudad, y Hiei se quedaría. De entonces a siete años después, se quedaría.

* * *

.

.

* * *

\- Termine.

Hiei abrió los ojos, extrañado por el corto tiempo que le tomo a Kurama indagar en su mente.

\- ¿Viste lo que querías?

\- Sí. Es suficiente.

Su garganta se trabo. Ansioso, quería repetir la misma pregunta que en ese recuerdo. _¿Volverías conmigo a casa?_ Pero era inaudito hacerlo, no existía un hogar al que volver.

Hiei mantuvo el voto de silencio, dejándolo analizar y pensar en lo suyo. Ninguno se movía de su sitio, al lado contrario del otro. Solo Hiei noto que el árbol de otoño comenzaba a florecer sobre su cabeza.

-…Hiei- llamo su atención, con la voz indecisa- ¿Todavía…? No…

Se decidió y el coraje volvió a su voz.

\- ¿Me amas, Hiei?

El demonio de fuego apoyo la cabeza contra el árbol, dando un suspiro.

\- No tienes idea.

El árbol tembló a sus espaldas. Alrededor del árbol, creció un césped de rosas y las raíces se extendieron. No quiso esperar más y se puso de pie, con apresurada rapidez. Al darle la vuelta al árbol, todo pensamiento acabo en desilusión. Hiei se había ido.

.

.

.


	14. Zona de ataque

_**Zona de ataque**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

La base de operaciones de la Fuerza de Hike estaba disfrazada de una empresa editorial a diez kilómetros del norte de la ciudad de Londres, tal como el exterior de una escuela militar en plena guerra. De no ser por la barrera protectora y los ninjas armados en la puerta principal, la "editorial" se vería tan normal como una real.

\- Kuwuabara tiene el poder suficiente para romper la barrera. El ira al frente- El muchacho de cabellos naranja asintió, temerario y dispuesto- Yusuke, iré contigo en su defensa. Tienen conocimiento sobre nosotros así que no estamos enfrentándonos a cualquier grupo inexperto o descuidado, ellos podrán suponer lo que haremos. De modo, aprovecharemos las oportunidades que tengamos para enfrentarlos sin dejar que se nos anticipen.

\- Tú y yo al frente, bien, ¿tus plantas funcionaran con la barrera puesta?

\- Ese es otro caso. Veras, Yusuke, soy famoso por quebrantar sellos y barreras. No dudo de la capacidad de la Espada Espíritu de Kuwuabara para romper dimensiones pero, como dije, estuvieron informándose de nosotros y podrían estar prevenidos para esto. Si su Espada no funciona, yo me encargare.

\- Y entonces Kuwuabara toma tu lugar al frente.

\- Tanto yo como Kuwuabara necesitaremos tiempo para romper la barrera. Parece muy resistente. Por eso sugiero que sean dos los que cuiden de quien se haga cargo del primer obstáculo.

\- Entendido- Yusuke se puso de pie, viendo a sus compañeros- Esos sujetos tampoco son normales. Se han convertido en seres malignos al dejarse implantar poderes de yokai. No tratamos con humanos pero tampoco con demonios auténticos, si soy honesto no me gustaría ver ningún cadáver pero no podemos detenernos, de una u otra forma debemos cumplir esta misión.

\- ¿Cuantos poderes podría resistir un humano?- Quiso saber Kuwuabara, dirigiéndose a Kurama.

\- No lo sé. Nunca se ha intentado, hasta ahora. Los humanos no pueden contener tanta energía demoníaca a menos que tengan un cierto poder espiritual que los equilibre y mantenga su juicio a flote. Temo que esos humanos convertidos no solo decidieron ser lo que son ahora, se están transformando en verdaderos demonios.

\- Es una locura. ¿Porque alguien querría convertir humanos en demonios?

\- Es una gran pregunta- reconoció Kurama, contemplando seriamente el objetivo de concreto y estructura militar.

\- No tratamos con demonios ni humanos- Yusuke se hizo oír- Tratamos con rufianes sádicos y repugnantes. No me quejare de quien quite del camino a cualquiera que se nos cruce, pero recuerden eso.

Kuwuabara entendió a su amigo. Matar demonios, por el contexto del trabajo, era lo correcto, pero los humanos eran asunto aislado, formaban parte de una decisión más que solo ética. Debían hacer lo necesario, lo más desagradable, para acabar con lo que fuera que ocurría allí adentro.

\- Hiei hablo de una importante masa de energía en la zona baja, es decir, hay un subterráneo. Confió en que este primer asalto sea rápido para bajar a la profundidad de la tierra, donde se encuentran los demonios, los experimentos que hacen allí y también Keiko.

Sus compañeros asintieron.

Botan, fuera de la estrategia de batalla, los observo bajar del risco, decididos y cautelosos, marchando hacia el edificio de gris y negro, deseándoles suerte. El sonido de un paso seco en el césped la perturbo, haciéndola temblar de miedo. Se giró lentamente… encontrándose con Hiei. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de verlo. Dio un gran suspiro de alivio, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Oh, qué bien. Eres tú.

\- Tonta- le dijo de primeras, mirándola de mala manera- ¿Cuánto ha dormido?

\- ¿Eh?...Ah, unas horas. Muchas horas- Se corrigió a sí misma, un poco nerviosa. Hiei dirigió una mirada poco apreciativa hacia el cuerpo de Henry, descansado al tronco de un árbol, cuyas raíces lo tenían apresado. Hiei podía cortarlas con su katana pero Kurama le había advertido que solo lo hiciera si Henry era quien despertaba. Bien, Hiei no podría conocer exactamente a Henry o a War, ni importarle sus cambios físicos al transformarse, solo podía sentir su yoki y esa era suficiente alerta para el- ¿No pensaras despertarlo o sí? Si lo haces no sabemos quién podría ser...

Hiei gruño. Contemplo al sujeto con más atención y pateo su hombro, haciendo que Botan gritara sobresaltada,… y que el inglés despertara adolorido.

\- No nos haremos cargo de tu trabajo sucio- aviso, con fría voz.

Henry parpadeo, preguntándose donde estaba y porque. Pronto supo ordenar sus ideas y darse cuenta que lo acompañaban dos miembros del equipo Urameshi, en un territorio silvestre con aroma a su país, atado lado a lado por mágicas raíces que lo empujaron de regreso al árbol cuando intento levantarse.

\- Es el humano.

\- Kurama dijo que tuviéramos cuidado.

\- Al diablo sus advertencias- Centro sus rojos ojos en el humano- ¿Vas a luchar por ti mismo, infeliz?

Henry lo miro, confundido y asustado.

Botan sitio que debía intervenir.

\- Hiei... ¿Que...que estás haciendo?

\- Entiendo porque ese demonio quiere deshacerse de ti. Es una vergüenza compartir con una basura.

\- ¿Hablas de War? Él es una bestia...

\- Pero tú lo usas. Cuando estuviste en problemas lo despertaste a propósito. Mírame y no me mientas, hacerte daño no será problema para mí, a menos que llames a tu demonio para que pelee tus batallas.

\- ¡No lo quiero! ¡War merece estar encerrado, debe estar quieto, pero no puedo! Es..., no quiero que vuelva, ustedes lo saben, detectives, saben lo que ocurrirá si War despierta. Me estoy esforzando por contenerlo, ¿o acaso quieren que War emerja y los mate a todos?

Botan temió hacia donde iba la conversación. Cuando quiso pedir un alto, el demonio de fuego volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No sabes luchar? ¿Ni siquiera puedes defenderte?

\- ¡Yo no soy así! No soy una bestia, soy un humano. No se imaginan cuanto quiero que esto acabe...

\- Eres un cobarde. Dejas a War hacer lo que tú no puedes. Él se alimenta de tus bajos instintos, de tus crueles deseos, tú quieres matar a esa gente- Señalo hacia al gran edificio, sin dejar de verlo con fiereza- El e dejo sin opciones y lo dejaste aparecer cuando tuviste a tus enemigos en frente. A mí no me engañas, intento de humano moral.

\- No,...no es verdad...

\- Quieres verlos morir. Tu yokai te lo hace más fácil, te seduce con la crueldad y por eso está más tiempo en tu cuerpo que tú mismo, yo creo que él está esperando a que te rebajes a su nivel. No tiene que esperar mucho. Ambos son la basura más patética que he visto.

Botan callo del asombro. Nadie se esperaba que precisamente Hiei dijera todo eso. Botan no se lo pudo creer. ¿Hiei tenía razón? ¿Henry tenía esos deseos, era como War?

\- Quiero mi vida de regreso- Henry finalmente contesto, con tanto sentimiento que hasta la parca se sintió mal por el- Quiero volver a casa, andar por el suelo de mi país, vivir mi vieja rutina. Deseo volver a mi hogar, ver a mi esposa y abrazar a mis hijos. Me engaño creyendo que esto es solo una mala pesadilla, un error atroz pero War me lo recuerda, día tras día, quitándome las esperanzas y no pudo seguir así. Me creen un rufián, me tildaron de traidor, por primera vez mi esposa me miro con miedo y mis hijos...

\- Tus hijos están allí- confirmo Hiei, creando un silencio repleto de asombro y confusión.

\- … ¿Mis hijos...están...?

\- ¿Lucharas?

\- Tengo miedo...de convertirme en él frente a ellos. Mis hijos no merecen un padre así...Anhelo encontrarlos, sin embargo, temo lo que les hará War...no puedo dormir pensando en eso.

Hiei se dio la vuelta para mirar atrás, oyendo el grito inequívoco de lucha de sus compañeros; había empezado el espectáculo. Botan se acercó para ver también, pues tampoco quería presenciar el estado destrozado de Henry.

\- Si tienes un poco de dignidad busca a tus hijos allí adentro y defiéndelos de él y de esa gente sucia, sé un hombre y enfréntalos con tu fuerza.

A Hiei le hastío tanto dramatismo y no lo miro ni para saber qué efecto habían ocasionado sus palabras en él.

\- ¿Mis hijos están en ese edificio?

Hiei gruño.

\- Debajo, seguro.

\- ¿Me acompañan a rescatarlos?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- exclamo Botan entusiasmada, luego lo recapacito con nerviosismo- Bueno, Hiei bajara y yo...pues...

\- Quiero ver a mis niños- Hiei arqueo las cejas, la voz de Henry sonaba áspera- Quisiera verlos y estar con ellos. Pobrecillos, lo que lloraran cuando sepan que su padre se muere.

Hiei sintió una brisa mecerle los cabellos y desfundo su espada. Botan ahogo un grito y se protegió detrás del Jaganshi, tomada por sorpresa.

Henry rompió las enredaderas y raíces del árbol con su propio cuerpo, como si de bambú se tratase, y se puso de pie. ¿Acaso War no cambiaba su color de ojos y cabello? No veían nada más que a Henry y su sombría expresión erguida ante ellos. Hiei miro el cielo y maldijo al notar que atardecía.

 _"Soy Henry por el día y War en la noche"_

Un gutural bramido que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera resonó entre los labios de Henry, que levanto la cara hacia sus espectadores, con los ojos profundamente oscuros. Una mueca de desdén pasó por su boca al soltar un aullido de animal, tan espeluznante como el de un lobo en la noche.

\- Pero...pero...- balbuceo Botan, confundida y horrorizada- Se ve como Henry.

\- Sabia que me escondía algo- pronuncio Henry con la voz de War- Ahora, si me disculpan...- sonrió juguetonamente, echándole una rápida mirada a Hiei como bestia a punto de atacar- Aunque me encantaría revolcarme con ustedes dos en este bosque, encantos...- Su sonrisa se ancho, maliciosa- ¡Tengo una reunión familiar!

El grito de Botan atravesó el bosque.

.

.

.


	15. El laboratorio

_**El laboratorio**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kurama fue el primero en darse cuenta que War estaba suelto, razón por la cual pidió a Kuwuabara encargarse de la barrera, rompiéndola con su Espada Espíritu, mientras el intentaba ubicar a la Bestia. Yusuke lo habría ayudado de no ser por los guardias que se le vinieron encima, apenas notaron su presencia.

Bajo la influencia de un instinto innato, Kurama corrió a la zona sur de la gran empresa, haciendo uso de su látigo e invocando raíces que atacaban a sus perseguidores. Después de andar un poco, lo supo. Había tenido razón, pero eso no evito que no se sorprendiera.

War estaba escalando a mano desnuda la pared de la empresa cual gorila.

\- ¡Nos vemos adentro, zorro de las plantas!- saludo War, entrando al edificio por una ventana del cuarto piso.

Más guardias venían al acecho. Hizo un esfuerzo para llegar hasta Yusuke, quien esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriera. Kuwuabara acometió contra ella y destellos de energía se cruzaron entre sí. El pelinaranja se apartó para ver el resultado de su ataque.

La puerta no se abrió.

\- Ya no tiene la barrera- dijo Kuwuabara, muy seguro.

\- ¡La tienen cerrada por dentro!- exclamo Kurama, usando su látigo hacia dos guardias que se le acercaban. ¿Por dónde salían tantos si no había una entrada más que esa? A no ser...- Nos estaban esperando.

\- Mejor. Que no les sorprenda mi entrada.

Yusuke hizo su pose para disparar el Reigan, seguido del característico anuncio de una pared partida a pedazos. Su poder logro penetrar la puerta principal, protegida con barrotes y grandes tablas de hierro, inclusive logro desprender otra pared no protegida. En efecto, se había creado otra puerta, más grande y desastrosa, gracias a Yusuke.

\- ¡Entremos!

No hacía falta que lo dijera dos veces.

.

* * *

.

Las manos pálidas y huesudas de la Jefa Hike se apoyaron en el barandal del piso superior. Su porte identificaba a una mujer dura, de carácter fuerte y autoritario. Llevaba tacos bajos de negro y una chaqueta gris bajo el uniforme oscuro-azul. Cabello rubio y corto, ojos celestes, de expresión repulsiva y odiosa. Sus intensos ojos se posaron indiferentes en la tropa formada en fila, todas ubicadas en el primer piso, con armas y cascos, tal como una reunión del ejército. Ella se relamió los labios sin color para hablar.

\- Este es el momento... Un momento revolucionario. En menos de unas horas llegara la última pieza de nuestro proyecto. Óiganme bien, esa Bestia merece todo nuestro "aprecio", no se distraigan admirando su poder, no se intimiden cobardemente o cedan a sus amenazas. Sé que todos tienen consigo un poder especial, otorgado generosamente por mí, ¡Úsenlo al máximo! ¡Capturen a la Bestia y tendrán más poder, y mi única recompensa será su éxito, soldados!

Los uniformados y los ninjas, ubicados adelante, subieron su brazo derecho y gritaron: "Si, a su orden".

\- Para ser fuertes hace falta sacrificio y esfuerzo, esta no es la excepción. No les puedo otorgar los poderes que desean sino los cazan primero, hacen el trabajo y obedecen. La Bestia es la Llave Maestra del proyecto. Usen lo que tienen y enorgullézcanme, tráiganmelo vivo y portando las cadenas especiales que he dejado al cuidado de sus superiores- dijo, refiriéndose a los cinco ninjas a su lado- Cuando lo vean vulnerable, pidan las cadenas a estos muchachos. Les salvara la vida.

La Jefa abandono el barandal para verlos a todos con las manos tras la espalda.

\- El vendrá, y no estará solo. Háganle saber a los Detectives Espirituales contra quienes se están metiendo. ¡Firmes! Recuerden esto, ¡esta última cacería es la más importante y no quiero cobardes! ¡Quiero hombres rudos y mujeres despiadadas! ¡Quiero victoria!

Sus empleados, que se veían más como sus súbditos, gritaron con mayor fuerza.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Están abajo!- grito Kurama, viendo a Yusuke hacerse cargo de diez soldados a la vez, a base de puños.

\- ¡Kuwuabara, Kurama, debemos bajar!

\- ¿Por dónde se baja aquí?

\- Debe haber una puerta...

Estaban en medio de un serio problema. Primero los recibían con ataques de armas potentes y cuerpos deformados de demonios feroces, pues más que uno tenía alguna habilidad sobrenatural en su sangre y era difícil tratarlos, recordando su humanidad. Kuwuabara fue quien más esfuerzo hizo en no lastimar mortalmente a nadie mientras gritaba muchas filosofías para que despertaran del encanto perverso en el que estaban sumidos.

\- ¡Déjalos, Kuwuabara, no resultara!- Yusuke no pudo culparlo pero intentar razonar con esos individuos les llevaría mucho tiempo, por no decir que la organización tenía a más de cien soldados con esencia demoníaca implantada para atacarlos.

En tanto, Kurama buscaba la entrada al subsuelo. No estaba seguro que fuese una buena idea descender, especialmente luego de esa bienvenida hostil, no tenía buen prospecto por parte de otros lugares, pero Yusuke quería que encontrara la entrada y eso haría.

\- ¡La encontré!

Se trataba de un ascensor especial, cuyas puertas de titanio se abrían ante la confirmación de huella dactilar.

\- Son modernos.

No pudo admirar mucho la costosa tecnología porque Yusuke empujo a un humano-demonio contra la máquina, cuya cara estaba partida a golpes, tocando la inconsciencia. Con rapidez, tomo su mano y coloco su dedo pulgar sobre la maquina indicadora pero solo un brillo rojo de negativo dio como resultado.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

\- No es de los que pueden abrírnosla.

Yusuke bufo furiosamente y empujo de nuevo al sujeto contra la pared. Kurama lo miro, asombrado por el grado de rudeza que había ganado.

\- ¿Quién puede abrirnos esto, maldito monstruo?

\- Intenta cuanto quieras, no te diré nada.

\- Muy bien.

El moreno preparo su puño, duro y mortal.

\- Alto, Yusuke- Paro el pelirrojo, pensando rápido- ¿Son los vestidos de ninja, verdad?- No recibió respuesta pero noto un mohín delatador- Ellos tienen la autorización.

\- Diablos, eso quiere decir que debemos buscarlos y hacer que nos abran esta porquería.

\- Así es, Yusuke. No perdamos el tiempo aquí, debemos encontrarlos.

\- ¿Porque no simplemente destruimos esa cosa?

\- Yusuke, si lo haces no habrá ascensor que usar y aunque pudiéramos llegar al subsuelo sin el, ¿Cómo subiríamos de regreso? No es una trampa. Solo gente autorizada puede entrar aquí.

\- Ya,... es muy tarde para salir y buscar otra entrada. Apresurémonos, Kurama, busquemos a esos tipos.

\- Sí. ¡Kuwuabara, síguenos!

.

* * *

.

Yusuke no tenía problema en encontrarse combatiente y lo hallo entre el montón de soldados, mandando a altiva voz; un ninja. Debía tratarse del compañero de esa pelirroja y el otro maníaco.

\- Ten cuidado, Yusuke.

\- Yo me encargo, y tu busca a otro como este. Si encuentras a Keiko, protégela, por favor.

\- Como digas.

Kurama corrió en dirección contraria a la de su amigo. Un detalle en su contra: Kurama solía encontrarse con la gente que no quería ver, y en este caso se trataba de la ninja Samuri.

\- Hola, guapo- saludo coquetamente, sentada sobre un lobo gris monstruoso, emocionado por ir contra Kurama como un toro.

\- Lo que me faltaba...

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Quítense de mi camino!

Hiei cortó en múltiples pedazos a varios guardias sin miramientos. Ahora, matar humanos estaba justificado y si el Rekai no lo aprobaba, bien, que lo persiguieran. Estaba furioso. Fue atacado por diferentes humanos con habilidades demoníacas y no pudo más que asquearse. No tenían idea de nada.

\- Si quieren poderes de demonios, de demonios de verdad- Los vio acercarse, tomando la estrategia de atacarlo en grupo- Primero deben sufrir dolor tras dolor, sangrar y gritar- Un solo movimiento; doce cadáveres a sus pies- No crean que es fácil- Se acarició el Jagan sobre su venda. Odiaba a ese tipo de gente.

Iba a continuar su recorrido, cualquier adversario estaría bien, pero al doblar la esquina dio con la persona menos esperada.

\- A veces, sirve tener a un humano de disfraz.

Hiei no pudo decir mucho. La mezcla de humanos y demonios era mucha, apenas podía percibirlos a todos, pero se suponía que la de War debía ser alta y percibible a kilómetros.

War atrapo su mentón y lo empujo contra la pared, aprovechándose de su distracción. Su ladina sonrisa le decía que no tenía buenas intenciones. Con esas manos sobre su cara, sintió el manoseo de la Bestia.

\- Dime donde están- Hiei parpadeo, con confusión- Mis hijos. Usa tu Ojo, encanto, y dime donde están mis hijos.

\- Búscalos tú mismo.

\- No puedo. Hay demasiada aglomeración podrida y maloliente. No reconozco a nadie. Dijiste que los tenían abajo, ¿Dónde exactamente?

Impuso su poder de fuego y War, aunque debía soltarse de él no lo hizo. War perdió su sonrisa. Las luces parpadearon por el pasillo, dando un vistazo tenebroso al lugar.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Dime donde están!- exigió a gritos, con los dientes apretados y dispuesto a todo. Hiei no se intimido, sin embargo, la Bestia agacho la cabeza y de súbito tenía reconoció los ojos marrones de Henry- ¡No se lo digas, por favor! ¡Salva a mis hijos, son inocentes, no se merecen esto! War pertenece a la oscuridad, no dejes que...

Henry bajo la cabeza.

War lo encaro con sus oscuros ojos furiosos.

\- ¡Dime donde están mis hijos!

El agarre se debilito y su mirada dio vueltas. Hiei se aprovecho y lo golpeo con el mango de su espada, luego le rasgo la espalda, atravesándole la camisa. War no respondió. Creyendo que estaba teniendo otra batalla psicológica con su yo humano decidió que ese no era su terreno y desapareció a la velocidad de la luz. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ser mediador entre dos sujetos en un mismo cuerpo.

.

* * *

.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Vuelve aquí y te daré tu merecido!

\- Como si tuviera tiempo- se quejó Yusuke, ignorando a su anterior oponente, corriendo en busca del escurridizo ninja que necesitaba para bajar al nivel del subsuelo- ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde, no estoy para las escondidas!

Estaban aumentando la calidad de poderes en los humanos experimentados. De los más bajos a los superiores. Se encontró con alguno y descubrió que la esencia humana se deformaba, perdiéndose por completo, cuando la transformación de demonio o el tiempo se abusaba del límite. Se convertían en asesinos monstruos. ¿Quién hacia algo así? ¿Por qué consentían tal abominación?

Corrió lo más que pudo y en el camino encontró a Kurama, usando su látigo contra el lobo gris, sorprendentemente más grande y violento al que recordaba, a codo con Kuwuabara. Este quiso hacer un contraataque cuando fue interceptado por Samuri, quien lo ataco con su hoz, haciéndolo caer de cabeza al suelo.

\- ¡Kuwuabara!- gritaron sus amigos.

Kurama decidió usar un nuevo truco. De sus cabellos saco una semilla, midió la distancia y la arrojo hacia la chica. De pronto, era prisionera de una enredadera. Samuri trato de cortar los tallos pero para su estupefacción su hoz se cortó en dos. Todo su cuerpo fue recubierto de raíces verdes y cayó al suelo, definitivamente derrotada.

Kuwuabara se repuso del golpe y corrió hacia el lobo gris, con la Espada Espiritual a lo alto. Salto a por él y le rozo la oreja, por lo que el animal gimió ruidosamente, pero mayor fue el lamento cuando Kuwuabara, con cara de arrepentimiento, bajo hacia su pata izquierda y le clavo con fuerza su espada.

\- ¡Grrr!- rugió el lobo gris, sangrándole la pata copiosamente.

\- ¡Juigi!- grito Samuri, intentando liberarse, pero cada vez que trataba las raíces la enredaban más.

\- ¡Kuwuabara!- llamo Kurama, observando que el lobo gris aullaba estrepitosamente para después huir por los pasillos, pasando de Yusuke- Alguien debe ir por él.

\- ¿Porque? Es el enemigo- se extrañó Yusuke.

\- Tengo la duda que...

\- ¿Nuevo truco, Kurama?- interrumpió Kuwuabara, refiriéndose a ese ataque que dejo a la mujer en el suelo- Corto su hoz.

\- Es una extensión de mi látigo. No podrá moverse libremente por un tiempo.

\- Usémosla para abrir la puerta- sugirió Yusuke, ansioso.

Kurama también había pensado en lo mismo y se acerco a su prisionera.

\- Samuri. ¿Tienes acceso al subsuelo, verdad? Es donde está el laboratorio.

\- ¿Como saben eso?- pregunto, sorprendida.

\- Llevémosla- Decidió.

Kuwuabara se ofreció a cargar a la ninja.

.

* * *

.

\- Gracias, muñeco- sonrió War, bailando de camino al otro pasillo, donde más de una docena guardias se encontraban en el suelo, cortesía del Maestro del Jagan- Me encontrare con tus hijos muy pronto. Seremos una gran familia feliz, ¿no crees? Oh, por cierto, me dijeron que tienes esposa- Salto sobre un cuerpo que empezaba a moverse y se deleitó que escupiera sangre- Hola, muchacho, respóndeme una cosa. ¿Que ves?

El pobre guardia, cortado de un brazo y sin un pie, apenas podía ver claramente a la Bestia pero su presencia tenebrosa y su aura de maldad era palpable, capaz de hacerlo temblar.

\- Por favor, libérame.

\- Ustedes fueron los que quisieron convertirse en esto. ¿Porque? ¿Fuerza? ¿Por la belleza y la juventud? Avaricia humana, patético.

\- Yo...esto no es...

\- No me respondiste. ¿Que ves?

War presiono su pie pesadamente sobre el tórax del joven que comenzaba a desfallecer, sin perder su sonrisa de sádico disfrutando. Por la forma de su cuello de jirafa, diría que tenía la habilidad de estirarse.

\- Veo...veo a un demonio, un demonio...

\- Comienzas a delirar porque, muchacho, lo que ves...- Se agacho hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, encantado por la sangre que resbalaba de su boca- Es un monstruo.

Poco rato después, se sacudió las manos ensangrentadas y contemplo su gran trabajo. Una cabeza humana pesaría menos que esa que tiro a la basura.

\- Cuando encuentre a tus hijos, querido idiota...Me haré un festín.

.

* * *

.

Usando el dedo pulgar de Samuri en el detector, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y decidieron llevársela como rehén, pues la necesitarían de todos modos. Kuwuabara decidió quedarse a pelear, protegiendo el ascensor hasta que volvieran.

No necesitaron presionar ningún botón. Una vez adentro, bajaron de inmediato, pues el destino era automático. Para Yusuke, era de lo más lento. Kurama vigilaba a la mujer, que trataba inútilmente de quitarse su encantamiento, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿nos están esperando abajo?

\- ¿Como saben que el laboratorio esta aquí?

\- ¿Nuestra amiga está allí?

\- Mas te vale no haberle hecho nada- aviso el detective, áspero.

\- No sé de los experimentos que hacen abajo.

\- Eres una de ellos- le recordó Kurama, con censura.

\- Para ser mejor. No quería ser un demonio, solo tener poderes y sentirme poderosa.

\- Pues te vas a sentir poderosa cuando te lleve al Rekai y te encierren, o peor- hablo Yusuke, indispuesto con la charla. Para su mala suerte, Kurama quiso seguir para conseguir información.

\- ¿Cómo transfieren el poder demoníaco a los cuerpos humanos?

\- Usamos una máquina. Ayuda a que el cuerpo este estable y resista a la inserción de energía. Es toda una metamorfosis. A mí no me mires, no sé de ingeniería artificial o de ciencia genética- Yusuke estuvo a punto de jalarle los cabellos para que respondiera de no ser porque un sonido brusco, señalando el fin del camino, resonó en la pequeña cabina apenas iluminada- Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Una vez se abrieron las compuertas, el panorama fue inmenso. En esa cueva secreta, las paredes blancas terminaban en circular, dando la impresión de estar dentro de una bola de cristal. Un gran camino se dividía limpiamente. Del lado de la izquierda todo eran jaulas, prisiones y terribles aparatos de tortura, y a la derecha unas cajas gigantes, conectadas por cables a varias máquinas, colgando del techo como la maquinaria central.

\- Tengo la sensación de ver el laboratorio de Frankenstein.

\- Lo mismo digo- coincidió Kurama, con repulsión.

Demonios encerrados, animales del Makai, ejemplos de una experimentación que había salido mal. Jaulas de acero forjado para los de clase inferior o que no tenían poder para liberarse a sí mismos; grandes cubos de vidrio resistente para las bestias; cadenas por doquier que mantenían a seres demacrados en una posición sumamente incomoda.

Al fondo se encontraba una pantalla central tan grande como las pantallas que rodeaban la ciudad nipona, en medio de un círculo compuesto por quince computadores encendidas.

\- ¿Y los demás demonios?

\- ¿De qué hablas, guapo?

\- No son todos. Faltan más. Hemos luchado con humanos que poseían habilidades de demonios que no son estos, ¿Dónde están los otros?

\- No sé qué hacen con ellos. Tal vez los desechan para que los poderes no puedan regresar a su usuario original.

\- Mentira. Si esto es ingeniaría artificial, necesitan al original. Esto es una fábrica de monstruosidades, pero toda fabrica crea algo a partir de su prototipo original. Tú y tu compañía son copias de la esencia de estos demonios.

\- Como si para convertirte en vampiro primero debe morderte uno, lo mismo sucede aquí, ¿no?- pregunto Yusuke, para aclararse la duda- Estos demonios son su suministro de poder. Sin ellos, no hay experimento.

\- Básicamente. Ellos los drenan hasta que no les queda nada, pero no veo cadáveres ni cenizas aquí.

\- Yo solo tengo autorización para entrar aquí porque la Jefa así lo quiso, no sé nada más.

\- ¿Porque tu Jefa hace esto?

\- Dice que la Bestia liberara a los humanos de las enfermedades y responderá a las mayores preguntas de la existencia. Que en la Bestia esta la cura.

Kurama hizo memoria. Había escuchado eso antes.

\- Es decir... ¿Usan a demonios para encontrar la cura de las enfermedades humanas?- Yusuke no se lo creyó posible- ¿Desde cuándo hacen eso?

\- Muchos años.

Eso no le gusto. No era correcto usar demonios para un fin así, por más poético que sonara. Todo allí adentro lo repugnaba.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Kurama?- Yusuke no estaba muy seguro, quería saber qué opinaba su amigo al respecto, él siempre sabía qué decir.

\- Esa no es toda la historia- contesto, mirando a la ninja con ojos suspicaces.

Ella no respondió. En cambio, el inesperado sonido de unos pasos acercándose rompió la siniestra calma del laboratorio experimental. Yusuke y Kurama se miraron, entendiendo que no estaban solos, mientras Samuri sonreía sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

Yusuke se colocó en posición defensiva y Kurama decidió avanzar primero. Su agudo sentido de audición le hacía saber en qué dirección se había originado el sonido y siguió el sonido. Al correr de los segundos, se acercó a un cuarto de cristal, no podían el interior hasta que...

Yusuke abrió totalmente los ojos, estupefacto.

.

.

.


	16. Trampa en la jaula de cristal

**_Trampa en la jaula de cristal_**

.

.

.

* * *

Yusuke abrió totalmente los ojos, estupefacto.

Al final del cubo de vidrio estaba Sakuro, golpeando el vidrio desde su interior, con una sonrisa gatuna y su infaltable mirada psicótica. Junto a él, vestida como Samuri, sujetando un revolver, se hallaba Keiko Yukimura.

\- ¡Keiko!- Yusuke sintió el alivio recorrerle la piel. Habría corrido directamente por ella de no ser porque la miro mejor. Sus ropas la hacían verse otra persona, sus ojos no le decían nada. La presencia de Sakuro no favorecía para nada la imagen. Se detuvo, confundido- ¿Que le hiciste?

\- Nuestra Jefa siempre tiene un plan de resguardo- hablo el ninja con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos- Le ha dado utilidad a tu novia, agradécele, no la ha matado.

\- No, le hicieron algo mucho peor- arguyo Kurama, poniéndose delante de Yusuke para impedir que hiciera alguna imprudencia dentro de ese cubo de vidrio- Le lavaron el cerebro, ¿verdad?

El detective miro de nuevo a su castaña. No hablaba, no mostraba emoción ni de reconocimiento hacia él, igual que un maniquí. Jamás pensó que verla tan tranquila, perdida y muda le causara tanta repulsión y miedo, y que decir de la furia.

\- Esa es una horrible acusación. La Jefa la convenció de ser una de nosotros y combatir contra bestias como ustedes. A intrusos- enfatizo Sakuro, con un gesto vago de manos, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado de antemano la batalla- Ella acepto.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Keiko jamás lo haría!

\- La Jefa le dio opciones y ella acepto ser nuestra compañera.

\- ¿Qu...?- Yusuke y Kurama miraron de regreso a Keiko. Perdida, desolada, vacía. Ella nunca hubiera accedido, no cabía duda. Estaba fuera de sí, incapaz de percibirlos como sus amigos, los que vinieron a rescatarla.

\- Devuélvela a como estaba- rugió Yusuke, sin contenerse más. Prefería ver a Keiko así solo en sus pesadillas, porque entonces sabría que no era una realidad tan horrible como esta.

\- La Jefa es la única que puede.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Kurama detuvo a su amigo antes que empezara una lucha sin cuartel- ¿"La única"?

\- Las maquinas no sirven solas. Las utilizamos para concentrar el yoki que robamos y no lastimar a los demonios en el proceso, pues los necesitamos, mantener quietos a los humanos es otro asunto. ¿Vieron ese artefacto de allá?- Señalo con un dedo al techo, a la caja mecánica con forma de ataúd, adherida con cables- Funciona para concentrar el yoki en el cuerpo de los voluntarios. Yo y mi compañera, como todos nuestros allegados, hemos pasado por aquí.

\- ¿Porque hablas así? ¿No te consideras humano?

\- Fui humano, no negare que lo fui. Pero ahora soy mejor. Soy un súper hombre.

\- Serás un súper estúpido.

Yusuke alzo un puño, a un instante de atacar. Keiko reacciono al fin y lo primero que hizo fue… apuntarlo con el revolver que sostenía.

\- ¡Keiko, ¿Qué demonios?!

\- Ella conoce su lugar, y lo acepta- Sakuro tomo a Keiko de los hombros, que no reaccionaron ante él.

Yusuke gruño.

\- Quítale tus sucias manos.

\- Ahora entiendo- musito Kurama- Esto es más grande de lo que Henry cree, de lo que nosotros pensábamos.

\- Liberen a mi compañera. Tú- El ninja señalo al pelirrojo- Quítale esa cosa.

\- No estás en condiciones de mandarme. Podrás tener a nuestra amiga pero somos dos y fácilmente podemos noquearla, no necesitamos usar nuestros poderes, sé que este cristal funciona como espejo, muy astuto, cualquier ataque rebota al dueño pero eso te hace vulnerable a ti también. Salgamos afuera y enfréntame.

\- No caeré en la trampa.

\- Tu pensaste que caímos en la tuya- repuso Kurama, sin ánimos de darle vueltas al asunto.

Un silencio envolvió a los cuatro. Yusuke no sabía cómo tratar con una Keiko armada y controlada, en tanto Kurama esperaba que Sakuro recapacitara sus opciones.

\- ¡Este es un anuncio para todos mis cazadores!

La voz de War se hizo sentir por todo el edificio, incluso en el subsuelo. Con ese tono malicioso daba a saber que no había hecho nada inocente con los de recepción para hablar a través del micrófono principal, que solo utilizaba la Jefa.

\- Aguarden mi magnifica entrada, niños monstruos, porque estoy ultimando detalles. Todo sea por ustedes, que me esperaron tanto tiempo, les voy a dar mi agradecimiento y también el estúpido inglés con el que jugaron al escondite. ¡Sorpresa! Estamos más que ansiosos por darles su merecido, por no hablar de lo que yo quiero. Oh, por sí se preguntan cómo puede estar de acuerdo mi "parte buena", sencillo, gente armada, ¡ustedes tienen a mis hijos!...- Su voz se volcó a la ira- Iré por todos ustedes, demonios artificiales, y verán la luz de Dios, si es que todavía los acepta. ¡Preparen la mesa! ¡Voy a devorarlos a todos!

Una despectiva y cruel risa resonó por todo el edificio.

La comunicación se cortó.

.

.

Uno de los ninja activos en la batalla miro a su tropa al finalizar el "comunicado".

\- Nos quedan tres opciones. Primero, ir adelante temblando y rezando por nuestras madres, aceptando las últimas consecuencias...

.

.

\- Rendirnos- murmuro Sakuro, ante Yusuke y Kurama, todos conscientes de lo que seguiría después de ese enunciado- O...

.

.

\- ¡Pelear!- Hiei corto a diez, en busca del siguiente pasillo, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde ir.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con Kuwuabara en plena pelea con otros guardias.

.

.

\- Elegimos pelear- Yusuke hablo por todos.

 _"Como siempre",_ suspiro internamente Kurama, de acuerdo con Yusuke.

\- Yo también- Sakuro miro al kitsune con ira violenta- Pelearemos en una de esas jaulas.

\- Esta bien- accedió, prestando ojos a la jaula señalada. Se trataba de una jaula para animales de zoológico y el cadáver de un demonio todavía estaba adentro- Yusuke, tu...

\- Yo me encargo.

Kurama espero a Sakuro, dispuesto a seguirlo. Antes de retirarse, el ninja le dio un último aviso a Yusuke.

\- Cree que el acercamiento es una amenaza, no dudara en disparar. Son balas de mercurio, muy penetrantes y dañinas incluso para un demonio.

\- Kurama, hazlo sufrir por mí, ¿Quieres?

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos se alejaron para tratar su propia contienda, dejando a Yusuke y Keiko solos.

\- Keiko, despierta, soy yo. Me recuerdas, sé que lo haces.

Ella no contesto. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y su cara opaca. Su uniforme era lo único que le regalaba algo de color. Yusuke la miro atentamente. Se veía más delgada que cuando la vio por última vez, su cabello estaba sucio y la mano que le apuntaba tenía hematomas en las muñecas.

\- Keiko...

No quería lastimarla. Era más rápido que ella y sencillamente podía noquearla como a cualquier otro pero verla en ese estado lo hizo vacilar. Para empeorar las cosas, Keiko mostraba una fría habilidad para sostener el arma. Al tratar de acercarse, Keiko preparo el revolver para disparar.

\- Por Dios, Keiko.

Los ojos fríos y apáticos de ella comenzaron a parpadear. Lentamente, entreabrió sus labios secos y rosados.

\- ¿Yu...Yusuke?

.

.

\- ¡Kurama y Urameshi están abajo!

Kuwuabara miro recelosamente como Hiei, con maestría sorprendente, acababa con más guardias que el en unos segundos. Estaba matando gente. Gente inocente.

\- ¡Ellos se buscaron esto!- Se quejó ante su sentimental reclamo.

\- ¡Nos mates, el Rekai te podría...!

\- Ellos tampoco saben qué hacer.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Ellos piensan como Urameshi. Saben lo que realmente sucede. Convertidos una vez en demonios son imparables, son insectos sin valor.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso!

\- ¿Me callaras, deforme?

La batalla contra los guardias quedo en segundo plano. Kuwuabara estaba harto de la actitud del demonio de fuego y este no quería oírlo más.

\- Veamos que tal eres con esa espada ridícula. Quiero decapitarte.

.

.

Yusuke tuvo que escuchar dos veces a Keiko para reconocerle la voz, saber que debajo de esa perversa manipulación mental había algo de ella allí, pero era difícil. Una pelea llegaba al clímax a sus espaldas y era casi imposible escuchar a Keiko con coherencia, que obligada a callar solo podía susurrar.

\- ¡Kurama, deja de hacer tanto ruido! Keiko, baja el arma y ven conmigo.

\- Yusuke...no...No puedo...bajarla...no puedo...

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿No puedes?

\- Es...yo...Lo siento...

\- Descuida, solo quédate quieta. Iré por ti y antes que te des cuenta-

\- No, Yusuke.

\- Keiko, confía en mí.

\- Los cristales...escuche lo que decían...La bala es de mercurio fundido...Yusuke, por favor...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Yusuke hizo memoria y lo supo. Cualquier ataque dentro de ese cubo de vidrio regresaba a quien lo produjo. Era una trampa. ¿Kurama no lo considero o estaba esperando a que Yusuke tomara la decisión? Pensó en sus opciones. Tenía la suficiente velocidad para salir de allí pero de hacerlo, la joven actuaria y si Keiko fallaba la bala volvería a ella. Si se quedaba, Keiko acertaría porque lo apuntaba directamente y si la bala penetraba su cuerpo... ¡Todas las opciones daban el mismo resultado!

Un plan astuto, viniendo de un demente.

Kurama sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. El confiaba que Yusuke, de una forma u otra, encontraría la solución. El factor sorpresa de Yusuke era la suerte. Mientras tanto, se apresuró a acabar pronto la pelea contra Sakuro para socorrerlos. Quizás debía intervenir. El detective no podía hacerlo todo solo.

\- Yusuke, no te muevas.

\- ¿Que te hicieron, Keiko? ¡Dime que te hicieron!

\- Por favor, no puedo mover mi brazo. No..., no puedo controlarme…Yusuke.

Gruesas lágrimas cruzaron por el rostro de la chica, indicándole al moreno lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Yusuke se sintió intimidado. El arma le apuntaba con indecisión, el aire se hacía pesado y ver a Keiko al borde las lágrimas era lo peor.

El grito de Sakuro los interrumpió.

Kurama finalizo. En una táctica, dejo al ninja en compañía de una planta carnívora que lo entretendría un rato.

\- Yusuke- llamo, corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Quédate donde estas, Kurama. Termina tu pelea- pidió Yusuke, con voz tétrica. El pelirrojo se detuvo al instante- Es una falta de respeto dejar a tu oponente sin haber acabado la pelea.

\- Yusuke...

\- Yusuke, ¿Qué haces?

El detective abrió ambos brazos, en espera del disparo.

\- ¡Yusuke, no!- grito ella, con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Kurama contemplo atónito la escena. Vio a Keiko; ella no podía controlarse. Continuaba apuntando a Yusuke, el arma estaba en posición, solo faltaba apretar. ¿Estaba obligando a su voluntad a despertarse? Keiko no era tan fuerte.

\- ¡Yusuke, quítate! ¡Por favor, no!

El la miro de una manera que no se esperaba, con cariño y tristeza, una confesión muda de lo que ella significaba para él.

\- No te dejare sola, Keiko.

Las lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas a su mentón, apretó el gatillo y disparo. Sintió un ardor doloroso detrás del cuello, en su columna vertebral, y sus lágrimas calientes cayeron juntas al suelo al gritar desesperada.

\- ¡Yusuke!

.

.

-… ¡Niños!

Vio el techo, las luces parpadearon por unos segundos y después se recompusieron.

\- A ti te importan, ¿no es así?

La Bestia se encontró con la Jefa Hike en persona, separados por una escalera y unos cuantos guaridas personales, todos con armas listas para disparar ante el mínimo movimiento sospechoso.

\- Por ellos viniste aquí.

\- ¿Que importa eso? Ellos serán mi nuevo móvil para moverme. Me servirán de lujo. ¿Quién sospecharía de un niño? Uh, a mí me suena perverso. Una película maravillosa.

\- ¿Solo por eso los quieres?

\- ¿Porque los trajo aquí? Mire lo que ha hecho, él y yo estamos de acuerdo en acabar con usted y sus secuaces. Gracias al miedo abrió los ojos y me permitió salir, porque sabe que todo lo que el haga yo lo hago mejor- Celebro, aludiendo a los cadáveres en el pasillo y la olfateo desde su dirección- Mujer dura e insensible. Ni un solo musculo temblando, la mirada firme, cara de verdugo...A mí me gustan más jóvenes.

\- Te diré dónde están tus hijos, bajo la condición de no hacerles daño.

\- ¿No confía en mí?- Fraseo con sarcasmo- ¿Porque me quiere?

\- Como dijiste, Henry Cullen no es como tú. Solo tú podrías hacerlo todo. Te queremos por eso precisamente.

\- ¿Para succionar mi fuerza y hacer más copias de bestias? No, gracias, prefiero la manera anticuada y divertida de tener hijos.

\- Te devolveré a tus hijos solo si cooperas. Ellos te importan. No importa porque, si para usarlos como nuevo usuario o para devorarlos, estas aquí por ellos.

\- Una pregunta, comandante. ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? ¿De las transformaciones, de lo que yo podría o quiero hacer,...De lo que Henry desea? No es cosa de investigar un poco y suponerlo. Suena muy segura de lo que dice.

\- Eres la clave final para mi proyecto y no te dejaremos ir.

War sonrió con malicia.

\- Me gustan las hembras que saben lo que quieren, pero yo no soy hombre de una sola mujer. Menos, de una vieja.

\- ¡Disparen!

.

.

\- Yusuke...- Keiko acaricio el rostro del muchacho con ternura.

Finalmente, el detective abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, luego lo abofeteo.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

El detective dio un grito de dolor ante el detalle tan duro de Keiko, sonrojada y llorosa de coraje.

Kurama, un poco incómodo con la situación, alzo las manos para pedir una tregua.

\- Calma, chicos.

\- ¡Eres un loco! De verdad estaba preocupada por ti, creí que recibirías el disparo.

\- Yo no soy como tus personajes de telenovelas. ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría dispararme así nada más? Ni tienes puntería.

\- ¡Ven aquí!- Keiko trato de acercarse para darle un merecido golpe hasta que sintió que alguien la agarraba de los hombros- ¿Kurama? ¿Qué haces?- El pelirrojo levanto su uniforme, desnudando su espalda. Ella se ruborizo- ¡Kurama!

\- Un momento, sigo aquí, ustedes dos...

\- Aquí esta- anuncio el kitsune, tocando un punto negro en la espalda de Keiko- Es un chip.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Así que eso era...- Keiko puso cara de alerta- ¿Sigue allí?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, exploto.

\- ¿Explotar?

\- ¿Alguien me explica lo que ocurre aquí?- Yusuke se sintió aplazado.

\- A Keiko la tenían controlada por medio de un chip que se conectaba a su cerebro y a sus signos vitales, obligándola a obedecer al mismo tiempo que controlaban sus movimientos. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, controlaban a Keiko por medio de esto como si fuera un juguete a control remoto.

\- Esos desgraciados...

Kurama desprendió cuidadosamente el chip destrozado de la piel de Yukimura, enseñándoselo.

\- No entiendo. ¿Cómo exploto, Kurama?

\- Te resististe mucho y el chip no soporto la sobrecarga.

\- ¿Exploto porque...yo...?

Keiko le dirigió una mirada significativa a Yusuke, este dio un respingo, tan sonrojado como ella. Kurama sonrió, todo había resultado bien.

Sin lugar a dudas, Yusuke había dramatizado mucho su última escena. Antes que la bala lo tocara se alejó y atrapo con una mano, para después girarse al otro extremo y arrojarla a la salida, directo a la gran computadora del centro. La misma ya estaba destruida, así como las maquinas rozadas por el impacto.

\- Vayámonos de aquí- Yusuke se irguió- Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

Keiko y Kurama asintieron, de acuerdo.

\- Dejar todo esto así... Lo mejor sería destruirlo todo.

Keiko iba a decir algo cuando su mirada perdió vigor y en sus ojos se reflejó el espanto.

\- ¿Keiko...?

Un aullido de animal se expandió por el lugar. Todos guardaron silencio.

\- Diablos, ¿War está aquí?

\- Si, lo vi escalar el edificio. ¿Porque aullaría así?- El pelirrojo miro a Keiko, cuyos ojos tenia fijos en una jaula pequeña, repleta de amuletos espirituales para restringir la energía demoníaca- ¿Que te ocurre, Keiko?

\- He estado aquí y he oído esos aullidos muchas veces.

\- Eso es imposible- repuso Yusuke, sin entender nada- War nunca estuvo aquí.

\- Un momento, Yusuke, creo que...

Kurama no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Un nuevo aullido se hizo oír, esta vez muy cerca de ellos. Los dos muchachos miraron hacia el punto vacío que Keiko miraba, una jaula vacía, decorada con talismanes mágicos.

\- ¿Que había allí adentro, Keiko? ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Allí estaba... no sé qué era, se parecía a un niño.

Un yoki más alto que el de nadie se hizo sentir. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Se estaba escondiendo?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Sobre la jaula en la que Sakuro continuaba su pelea con la planta devoradora apareció el lobo gris, gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos.

Keiko grito de pavor. Yusuke se colocó delante de ella, protegiéndola. Kurama no lo creía posible.

\- Kurama... ¿Que no lo habíamos vencido?

\- No entiendo lo que sucede, Yusuke.

El detective se alarmo. Que Kurama no entendiera algo ya era por si una mala señal.

.

.

Ambas espadas chocaron y echaron chispas de energía. La espada de Hiei era de acero, así que no tenía mucha oportunidad de defensa contra la espiritual de Kuwuabara pero el sí sabía cómo dominar una espada.

Continuaron así un tiempo, hasta que oyeron unos rugidos salvajes provenientes del suelo, con un exalto de yoki bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Que fue eso?

Hiei miro el suelo con seriedad y luego a Kuwuabara.

\- ¿Cómo se baja, deforme inútil?

\- ¡Ya cállate!...Déjame recordar. ¡Oh, sí! Kurama dijo que con una huella dactilar ese ascensor funcionaba.

\- ¿Qué?- Hiei no lo entendió y no tenía la paciencia para oír explicaciones- ¿Esa cosa?- Señalo la maquina al costado de las dos puertas mecánicas.

\- Si, necesitamos a un ninja. Con la huella de su dedo podemos...

\- Ya entendí- bufo Hiei, dando un salto hacia la escalera del segundo piso. Kuwuabara no pudo ver cuando Hiei tomo del cuello a un sujeto de cabellos marrones, arrojándolo de las escaleras y al suelo de cara. Por su uniforme, era un ninja. Hiei volvió y posiciono su espada contra su víctima- Solo necesitamos su mano.

Kuwuabara no sabía cómo impedir semejante barbaridad.

.

.

\- ¡Este lobo no es el mismo!- exclamo Yusuke, jalando a Keiko de su chaqueta militar.

\- O se recuperó muy rápido...

\- O hay más lobos.

El lobo era veloz, impedía el roce del látigo de Kurama y saltaba sobre Yusuke antes que hiciera su posición del Reigan.

\- ¿No piensas que lo está haciendo a propósito?

\- ¿El qué?

\- No intenta atacarlos, pero está en todos lados.

\- Kurama, tú crees... ¿Qué quiere destruir este sitio?

\- Vayamos al ascensor, y si no nos persigue lo sabremos.

El lobo continúo encima de la maquinaria y herramientas de la ingeniaría demoníaca artificial, destruyendo cuanto encontraba. El detective espiritual pudo ver en el animal un deseo doloroso y rabioso, que si hacia memoria también había visto en los ojos de unos pobres aprendices, a los que un loco obligaba a luchar a costa de su vida.

\- ¡Juigi! ¡Juigi!- grito Samuri, exasperada- ¡Ven con tu ama, Juigi! ¡Mátalos a ellos, ataca!

\- Él no es tu mascota- profirió Kurama, agachándose por ella y cargándola- ¿No sabias que habían más?

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Juigi es único! La Jefa me dijo que lo cuidara por eso.

\- ¿Tu jefa te dijo eso?

En un descuido, Samuri libero su mano y lo empujo, gritando hacia la monstruosa criatura.

\- ¡No lo hagas, no es tu mascota!

Estaba por ir por ella cuando una brisa helada se lo impidió. Miro a su izquierda, el muro tenia una estrella de nieve clavada en el. Era obra de Sakuro.

\- ¡Déjenla sola!

\- No es Juigi, no es el lobo que ustedes conocen- dijo Kurama, tratando que entendieran- Lo está destruyendo todo. No reconoce a nadie.

\- ¡He dicho que la dejen!- rugió Sakuro, mirando de reojo a su compañera arrastrándose y gritando por el lobo- No se involucren en lo que no entienden.

\- Déjalos, Kurama- dijo Yusuke, tomándolo del hombro para que viniera con él y Keiko dentro del ascensor- Los dos están locos, déjalos morir por su estupidez.

\- Pero, Yusuke...

\- Yusuke- llamo Keiko, asombrada de verlo actuar así, indiferente de la vida humana- Ellos no...

\- Se lo buscaron- Fue toda la justificación que dio, aunque por dentro sentía culpa y remordimiento por lo que sucedía. No tenían tiempo- Salgamos de aquí, ven, Kurama, rápido.

\- Yusuke, hay un problema.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Estaba hartándose de los problemas. ¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

\- Ellos son los únicos autorizados para sacarnos de aquí.

.

.

.


	17. La cruel verdad

Una revelación asombrosa al final de este capitulo.

¿Alguno tiene idea? Mandenme sus comentarios al respecto.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _La cruel verdad_**

.

* * *

\- ¡Detente!

Kuwuabara no podía creer que Hiei fuera tan despiadado. Lo convenció de no amputarle la mano, perfecto, en cambio, Hiei cortó el pulgar del ninja. Desentendiéndose del convulsionado en el suelo, se dirigió a la máquina y poso el dedo ajeno en donde marcaba un punto iluminado de azul. Aprisiono el dedo sobre la zona y relució una luz parpadeante. Las dos puertas de metal no se abrieron.

Espero dos, cinco, siete segundos...

\- ¡¿No se suponía que era este dedo?!

Kuwuabara dio un respingo del susto. Al ver la expresión de Hiei para con el ninja, lo encaro con renovada energía.

\- No te atrevas.

\- Tal vez sea el otro dedo. Por las dudas, lo tomare.

\- ¡No dejare que hagas algo así de nuevo!

\- Quítate, comadreja cobarde.

El pelinaranja mostró los dientes ante el insulto y se mantuvo firme.

Por su parte, Hiei se hartó. Escucho unos rugidos provenientes de abajo y eso lo hizo revaluar la situación. ¿Para qué hacerlo del modo correcto? Cuando nada funcionaba, se utilizaba la violencia. Así de fácil.

El guerrero se extrañó cuando el Maestro del Jagan le dio la espalda y arrojo el dedo despreocupadamente al olvido. Se acercó a las puertas del ascensor, dispuesto a abrirlas con sus propias manos, cuando sintió que algo se aproximaba. Dio un salto hacia atrás, con katana en mano, y espero.

Sin saberlo, Hiei había ayudado a ascender a Urameshi, Keiko y Kurama antes de verse en la forzada opción de usar a Samuri. Estaban subiendo cuando Hiei se quedó a esperar, abriéndose las puertas ante sus ojos.

Yusuke y Keiko salieron primeros. El detective inspecciono de una sola mirada su alrededor y encontró a Kuwuabara, saludándolo con la misma facilidad de siempre, soltándose de Keiko, quien casi cae desmayada ante el horroroso escenario de película que acabo de presenciar.

Hiei no entendía. ¿Funciono o no al final? La cuestión era que Urameshi apareció, de vuelta con su escandalosa novia. Bajo su espada. Una parte de la misión se había cumplido.

Kurama apoyo una mano en la puerta, impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran, y salió del encierro del ascensor. Por como Keiko se comportó durante todo el trayecto, confiaba que tendría claustrofobia por la experiencia en el futuro. Habían dejado a los dos ninjas locos atrás y no se lamentaba. Fue una suerte que el ascensor comenzara a funcionar justo antes de pensar en cómo escapar del subsuelo.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Yusuke y la chica a salvo, luego a un sorprendido y aliviado Kuwuabara, y de casualidad se encontró con la mirada de Hiei.

Se inmovilizo. Pensó en acercarse, quiso acercarse, pero recordó que cada vez que lo intentaba, todo acababa en desastre. Decidió hacer un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que lo veía, gesto inútil cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en su persona. Él también lo miraba, callado y expectante, esperando algo. Kurama parpadeo una vez y un rastro de sonrisa apareció en su faz.

 _"No te dejare sola",_ evoco que Yusuke le dijo a Keiko. Esa declaración significaba más que una intensión, fue sacrificio. Por un momento, pensó haber oído eso antes en los labios de Hiei. Recordó a Hiei coger su mano antes de ser succionado por el portal invocado por Higurashi y el Agujero Negro, repitiéndole con decisión en la mirada que no lo dejaría. Recordó su mano entrelazada a la suya por las noches frías, brindándole calor, todo eso y más, sus sentimientos y los pensamientos de aquel entonces eran más que un recuerdo.

Deseo decirle que lo amaba, pese a las circunstancias, pero no pudo decirle nada. Estaba absorto en la mirada de Hiei, tratando de descifrar lo que quería de él.

Un gemido animal se oyó desde las profundidades cuando el lobo gris, gigantesco y feroz, rompió por completo el ascensor.

Todos miraron estupefactos al lobo, salir del ascensor hecho trizas, pasando sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Yo herí a ese animal! ¿Cómo se recuperó?- grito Kuwuabara.

El lobo cambio de tamaño. Antes de tocar el barandal, se convirtió en un simple lobo de tamaño normal. Antes de poder reaccionar a ese cambio, el equipo vio al animal correr lejos a una ruta exacta.

\- ¡Sigámoslo!- Ordeno Kurama- Él nos llevara a War.

\- ¿War está aquí?- Cuestiono Kuwuabara de nuevo.

\- Ya oíste a Kurama. Sigamos al perro- apremio Yusuke, volviéndose hacia atrás para mirar a Keiko. Ella lo miraba con ojos entristecidos y agotados, pero no a causa de la hipnosis que la obligo a dispararle, ya no, era por otra causa- Keiko, yo...Este es mi trabajo. Da igual si te gusta como si no, sabes que no soy enteramente un humano y que...

\- Entiendo- Corto la chica, mirándolo con gran pesar- Me alegra.

Yusuke se perdió.

\- Cumpliste. Sabía que lo harías- El detective se confundió todavía más. Keiko se veía pálida y delicada, reprimiéndose las ansias de llorar. Se asustó por un momento- Viniste por mí. Me buscaste de Japón a Londres, desafiaste los obstáculos y te quedaste quieto cuando dispare...- le costó decir lo último, ahogando un gemido contenido. Yusuke la miro, anonado- Solo por mi hiciste todas esas cosas,...suena egoísta. Yusuke, ¡eres un idiota! Haz tu trabajo y salva al mundo de estas bestias.

El edificio que se caracterizaba de resistente comenzaba a caerse a pedazos pero Yusuke no le presto más atención que a Keiko.

Hasta cuando hacia su trabajo y la protegía, ella se quejaba.

\- Eso haré.

\- Gana, Yusuke.

Asintió, sonriendo de lado.

\- Kuwuabara. Cuida de Keiko.

\- Si, Urameshi.

\- Busquen una salida. Por lo que parece, todas las puertas se bloquearon- Yusuke miro al agujero que creo con el Reigan cubierto de rocas. De reojo, noto que las pocas ventanas en ese sector estaban cubiertas de talismanes- Se tomaron muchas molestias.

\- Yo no soy un demonio. Puedo quitar esas ofudas. Buscare la salida más apta y la abriré.

\- Confió en ti- murmuro Yusuke, dedicándole una última mirada a la castaña antes de voltearse y correr en dirección al lobo gris.

Todavía quedaban guardias en el edificio, que Kuwuabara estuviera cerca para cuidar de Keiko era una ventaja. Lo que sí, esperaba que los lobos grises y ese loco de War no destruyeran todo antes de conseguir una salida segura.

\- ¡Este lugar esta bañado en talismanes!- exclamo Yusuke, corriendo entre sus amigos, en plena persecución por el animal- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Si no me equivoco, esa fue la voz de War. Henry debió aliarse con él para recuperar a sus hijos- explico Kurama.

\- Nada asegura que no les hará daño.

\- Eso es verdad. Mira las luces. Están parpadeando. Henry intenta volver, pero War es más fuerte y no se lo permitirá.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que...?

\- Sí. Henry está permitiendo herir y matar a War. Siempre han ido tras él. Nunca quisieron a Henry.

El lobo gris giro a la izquierda y el equipo lo siguió. Para su sorpresa general el lobo no les devolvía la cara o enfrentaba en pelea, simplemente subía por los diferentes niveles del edificio hasta llegar al último piso, encontrándose con más obstáculos. Yusuke disparo su Reigan y más de tres docenas de soldados armados volaron de su camino.

.

* * *

.

Botan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su cuerpo entero tembló al oír las palabras de su jefe.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Botan- suspiro el príncipe Koenma, detrás de su escritorio que le hacía ver más pequeño de lo que era, recostado de mala manera sobre su silla y con una expresión desolada en el rostro- Ojala pudiera hacer más.

\- ¿No hay otra forma?- Botan finalmente despertó de su conmoción y lo miro apremiante, desesperada- ¡No puede dejarlos pelear solos! Por favor, debe haber alguna regla que pasamos por alto.

\- No la hay. Este caso es una revolución en el reglamento.

\- ¡No es cierto!- Koenma se sorprendió de su rudeza pero se lo dejo pasar- Durante décadas los humanos jugaron con los demonios y usted mando detectives a detener el caos. ¿Cuál es la excepción ahora? ¡Esto es mucho peor! No solo juegan con ellos como si fueran muñecos de trapo, los torturan para experimentos y les succionan la energía demoníaca, ¡Convierten a humanos puros en bestias! Usted sabe más que nadie por lo que Yusuke y los demás están pasado, señor Koenma, no me diga que este caso no tiene importancia para el Rekai...

\- Botan, es difícil.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Sé lo que estas intentando hacer- interrumpió, acomodándose en la silla y dirigiéndole una mirada de gravedad que callo a la joven- Es cierto. Los humanos jugaron con los demonios, no hace décadas, sino durante siglos. Que experimenten con ellos es un riesgo para todos, tanto para el Makai como para el mismo Ningenkai. No digo que no esté mal, que sea penalizado y juzgado por el Rekai, pero es un caso del que no tenemos más que esperar a que el equipo de Yusuke lo solucione.

\- ¿"Solucione"? ¿Solo ellos, contra ese mundo de monstruos? ¿Porque las Fuerzas Especiales no pueden intervenir? Esto es una emergencia. Debe ayudarlos. ¡Los enemigos son humanos!

\- Eran humanos. Una vez fusionados con los genes demoníacos el material genético y la voluntad de la víctima se deshumaniza y convierte en malicia. Hable con estudiosos en el tema y todos dicen que para regresarlos a la normalidad necesitarían de mucho trabajo y del artefacto que usaron para sus viles propósitos. Las fuerzas especiales no van a intervenir, Botan- Sentencio Koenma, con amargura- Según el jefe de la unidad, no puede participar en este tipo de conflicto, desmoralizaría a sus tropas y violaría su honor.

\- Pero, pero...

\- No podemos ayudar a Yusuke en esta- Se recargo de nuevo sobre su silla roja y evito ver a Botan, a su rostro de desilusión- Solo queda esperar.

\- Yo puedo ayudar- Botan se decidió rápido, ganándose el asombro de Koenma- Son mis amigos y no esperare a los oficiales para su seguridad.

\- Bo...Botan, te vas a exponer...

Ella sonrió con simpleza para después poner un rostro de determinación, invocar a su remo y volar lejos de la oficina de su jefe.

\- ¡Adiós, señor Koenma!

\- ¡Botan! ¡Espera!

.

* * *

.

Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama siguieron al monstruoso animal hasta el último piso. El final de la carrera. El lobo gris aulló una vez más y las puertas se destrozaron en pedazos, después que fuertes corrientes dieran de lleno contra su protección.

El lobo también jugaba con la electricidad.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear.

¿War había ganado?

El animal atravesó el umbral de la gran puerta y lo siguieron a paso rápido. Al entrar a la sala quedaron paralizados por una escena que no esperaron ver ni se imaginaron.

Las paredes estaban repletas de huellas de balas y sangre. El lobo se detuvo, en espera. En el centro estaban la jefa Hike y War. La mujer apuntándole con un revolver, muy parecido al que Keiko uso con Yusuke, y War se hallaba en el suelo, bañado en sangre propia y ajena. Su yoki estaba muy bajo.

¿Estaba en el suelo, rendido ante una mujer normal? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

\- Oh, llegaron tus aliados. Supongo que los traicionaras y devoraras a ellos también, ¿cierto?

Lentamente, War subió la cabeza, ignorando a los detectives, dirigiéndose a la Jefa Hike con frialdad.

\- Conozco tus trucos. Se lo que harás- Hablo despectivamente la mujer- El lobo vino por ti pero no te salvara.

\- Como si necesitara ayuda- escupió War, tratando de ponerse de pie sin lograrlo.

\- Ustedes, aléjense- les dijo al equipo protagonista- Esta no es su pelea. Henry Cullen ha perdido la partida. Gracias por facilitarlo, War. Solo te necesitaba a ti. No eres lo suficientemente listo para saber cuándo te están tendiendo una trampa en tu propia cara, la prudencia de Henry, que acosabas de cobardía, te habría salvado.

\- ¿Tú crees, vieja? Quitarme a Henry siempre fue el obstáculo.

\- Y lo superaste. Sin él solo eres War, el demonio devorador. Levántate. Nos queda mucho por hacer. Después me encargare de ustedes, detectives.

\- Ey, anciana, no sé qué le habrás hecho pero no creas que te será tan fácil.

\- ¿No? Urameshi Yusuke, ¿no conoces el folclore japonés?- Sonrió la mujer- Los lobos y los zorros nunca se llevaron bien.

Ante esa mención, Yusuke miro a Kurama.

El lobo gris se dio la vuelta con sus patas traseras para enfrentarse al pelirrojo, gruñendo fieramente.

\- Maldición...- Se quejó Yusuke- Lo tienes controlado a él también.

\- No es "control". Ellos me reconocen como su ama.

 _¿"Ellos"?_ Detrás de la Jefa Hike, entrando por una puerta secreta, apareció el lobo que Kuwuabara había enfrentado anteriormente. Se veía calmado, contra sus heridas visibles.

\- Mis lobos se divertirán con ustedes.

Señalando a los detectives, ordeno el ataque.

En ese mismo instante, War, a una velocidad repentina, toco la pata herida del animal, provocando que este lo mirara con rudeza. War le devolvió una mirada de salvaje indomesticado, de macho dominante, y el lobo echo las orejas temerosamente.

\- ¡Juigi, ataca!

\- Oh, no, no lo harás, Daniel- La Bestia se carcajeo.

\- ¡Maldita bestia, ataca ahora!

\- Tu poder no es mayor que el mío. Solo te obedecen porque tienes algo mío- Se jacto, ganándose el favor del lobo que se alejó de la vieja rubia y fue a por él, lamiéndole la cara. Un corto y pequeño aullido se pronunció de sus labios, logrando que su hermano lobo dejara de amenazar al equipo Urameshi- Ya has perdido el encanto, deberías reconocerlo a tu edad.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vuelve aquí, Juigi! ¡Y tú, Crappy, atácalos!

Yusuke miro el techo. Las luces destellaban. El lobo herido aulló de nuevo, con más potencia. Unos focos luminosos se rompieron sobre las cabezas de los espectadores, que se cubrieron.

La Jefa Hike se alejó de las explosiones, furiosa y confundida.

Las pocas luces que quedaron parpadearon con más intensidad y por un instante todo fue oscuridad.

En un impulso, Hiei agarro a Kurama del brazo, pudiendo ver en la oscuridad con más facilidad que cualquiera, percibiendo como una fuerte concentración de yoki rodeaba a War.

\- Conozco tu truco de la electricidad, War- Hablo la mujer- No funcionara esta vez.

Del laboratorio al subsuelo se produjo un camino de cortocircuitos. El pasillo principal, en donde estaban Keiko y Kuwuabara, fue el primero de los veintiséis cuartos que sufrieron una fuerte sobrecarga eléctrica. Todo se hizo añicos.

\- ¡Agáchense!- Hiei jalo a Kurama al suelo. Todos acataron el aviso y se arrodillaron sin demora.

Las luces regresaron, al menos las que quedaron después de la sobrecarga.

La Jefa Hike grito, lejos de horror, de admiración.

\- Increíble...

Un poderoso encuentro de energías eléctricas se produjo. Como la unión de dos cables, se produjo una reacción potente y peligrosa. La sangre se salpico por todos lados, incluyendo a los espectadores, cada vez más asombrados ante ese incremento de yoki.

War se irguió ante todos con terrorífica lentitud. Estaba limpio, repuesto y más rejuvenecido. Se veía como un demonio de verdad.

\- Henry Cullen está despierto.

El susurro cruel de su voz sonaba a un anuncio de muerte.

La Jefa Hike contemplo confundida y maravillada su transformación.

\- Henry Cullen está muerto. Tú lo mataste.

\- No exactamente. El me libero. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que lo necesitaría para lograrlo. Su odio y deseo de venganza se unió a mí y nos hicimos mutuos.

\- No puede ser cierto.

\- Si lo es. Ahora mismo te está escuchando, Caroline.

Ella abrió dio un paso hacia atrás, atónita.

Yusuke y sus amigos se pusieron de pie. El detective no dijo palabra pues no era su pelea y no quería que ninguno de los suyos interfiriera.

\- ¡Detectives!- grito War- Hagamos un trato. Yo la mato a ella y ustedes no me llevan al Rekai. No quiero volver allí.

\- Este bastardo...- Yusuke apretó fuertemente su puño- ¿Quién te crees que eres para negociar?

\- Esta vieja nunca quiso la salvación humana. Me quería a mí. Quería que yo regresara con ella- La Jefa Hike le dirigió una mirada de puro odio e impotencia, al verse desprovista de soldados y de sus mascotas salvajes- Uso la excusa de mejorar la calidad de vida humana para tener seguidores.

\- ¿Que dices, War?- Yusuke estaba furioso e indignado con él, pero lo suficientemente confundido como para hacer esa pregunta. No entendía nada.

\- ¡¿Ahora me recuerdas, demonio de porquería?!- rugió la directora.

\- ¡Claro que te recuerdo! Fuiste la primera. Extrañe tus atributos- Señalo su pecho y ella gruño, asqueada- Lastima, están caídos.

\- No comprendo nada de lo que sucede- murmuro Yusuke, sin saber que pensar.

\- ¡Espera, espera, Caroline! Aquí esta Henry, habla con él. Está despierto, vamos a hablar todos.

\- ¡Henry está muerto!

\- ¡Esta despierto y te escucha, querida! Está despierto y quiere saber porque hiciste todo esto. ¿Se lo dirás tu o yo? Antes eras joven y hermosa, pero también débil y tonta: no servías para mis propósitos.

\- ¡Destruiste a mi familia!

\- ¡Tú la destruiste!- rió con fuerza, bailando con entusiasmo, estirando las piernas y los brazos- No fui yo. Sabes que no puedo matar a los tuyos. ¡Qué divertida niña! ¿De qué te quejas? ¡Oh, aguarda! Henry está ansioso por escucharte. Espera, primero que todo, démosle la noticia.

\- No te atrevas.

War hizo una mueca de disgusto, serio.

\- Toma la responsabilidad de usar el poder que te quedo para transferir poderes demoníacos a los humanos, lo hiciste tal como sucedió con nosotros,...Realmente no perdiste la habilidad.

\- ¡Cállate! Yo no sabía que tu...podías hacer eso, yo...

\- Fuimos tú y yo dos años, Caroline, no una vida para que me conocieras.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué tanto hablan? Discuten como si se conocieran- se quejó Yusuke.

\- Se conocen- rectifico Kurama, impresionado.

\- ¡El idiota quiere que le expliques! Vamos, díselo, asúmelo, grítalo, cúlpate.

\- No tengo nada que decir.

\- ¿Cómo no? Entonces, se lo diré yo- dijo, con falsa condescendencia- Henry, Henry, cálmate un poco- Se palmeo el pecho, como si dentro de el palpitara alocado- Veras, Henry, la verdad es que esta mujer es una perversa manipuladora en busca de venganza. Te lo contare. Antes de ti, ¿Quién crees que tuvo la fortuna de tenerme? Antes de ti, fue tu tío. Después de él fue una niña muy bonita. Después de esa niña...fuiste tú, Henry.

Yusuke escucho un quejido contenido y miro a Kurama. ¿Porque se veía así de impactado?

\- Deja de hablar y pelea- La Jefa Hike desfundo un revolver y lo apunto decisivamente. War rió con ganas- ¡War, ven aquí! No te dejare ir.

\- Lo lamento, no me gustan las viejas rencorosas… Maldición, el idiota hace muchas preguntas. ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

\- ¡Cierra la boca!

Harto de esa discusión, War dio un grito entre risas.

\- ¡Henry! **¡Esta mujer es tu madre!**

.

.

* * *

...Si, ¡Que revelación!

Siento no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada, recién estoy de vacaciones.

¿Que les parece la historia hasta ahora? Da vueltas sobre lo mismo, ¿no creen? A veces me dejo llevar y cuando me doy cuenta, ya me enrede en la trama.

Ojala les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


	18. La mejor parte

Hola a todos. Otra semana, otro capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a los que continúan vigentes en esta historia y a quienes hacen comentarios positivos. Les aviso que estamos acercándonos al final de esta secuela. Ojala cumpla con sus expectativas.

Un saludo especial para **Freya**. Con respecto a tu último reviews, es cierto que la historia se está desviando un poco, se volvió más compleja y con algunas vueltas de trama, pero no quería enfocarme exclusivamente en el reencuentro de Hiei y Kurama, sus idas y venidas de recuerdos y sentimientos, sino expandirme un poco más, darle un toque original, porque si tuviera que agregar romance cada tres párrafos, la historia se volvería monótona y repetitiva. No solo de parte de nuestros protagonistas demonios, también de Yusuke y Keiko que, como leyeron, pasaron por un mal rato.

Empalagarlos con versos de amor y escenas de suspiro sería demasiado dulce que cansaría, por eso la historia extra de Henry y War llena el cuento, le aplica acción y una que otra escena para entretener. Espero que no les moleste mi modo de manejar esta historia, después de todo, prometí "romance" pero también "aventura" y por eso la historia se dirigió así. Igualmente, los siguientes capítulos se enfocaran más en Kurama, Hiei y sus sentimientos por el otro, por lo que ya pueden deleitarse con ellos.

Por cualquier otra cosa, déjenme su comentario. Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _La mejor parte_**

 **.**

* * *

\- ¡Henry! **¡Esta mujer es tu madre!**

Silencio.

Yusuke entreabrió los labios, sin saber cómo expresar exactamente su nivel de asombro. Kurama hizo un sonido entre dientes; lo había sospechado. Hiei permaneció impasible pero por un breve instante mostró sorpresa.

War continuaba sonriendo como si acabara de contar una anécdota de lo más divertida frente a la Jefa Hike, que sujetaba la pistola sin moverse.

\- Escape de tu cuerpo de niña, no sin antes ver como matabas a tus padres y hermanos. Es una manipuladora de lo mejor. Les dijo que lo haría para que no sufrieran pero Caroline, la niña del cuento, no lo hizo por eso. Ella quería el poder. ¡Quería a War, el famoso demonio! Querías que volviera y te embarazaste de un niño para esperarme, ¿no es verdad? ¿Voy bien? ¿La historia va correctamente?

\- Santo cielo...- Yusuke no lo podía creer. ¿Una mujer era capaz de tanto?

\- Fuiste muy inteligente. En vez de quedarte con el niño lo abandonaste para que su tristeza y soledad lo hicieran más susceptible, para que así yo pudiera aparecer de forma temprana. Pero debo decir algo. La resistencia de tu hijo, Henry Cullen, fue muy problemática. Hice muchos esfuerzos por salir, no lo digo en vano, el siempre encontraba la forma de mantenerse consciente y ahora, mira, Caroline, lograste tu objetivo, tu hijo ha deseado matar, ¿Que mejor para declararse loco, un animal desquiciado, que desear la muerte de su madre y utilizarlo de prototipo para experimentos? ¡¿Quién mejor que tú?! Me costó saber quién eras, de veras.

\- Yo no soy la madre de ese miserable.

\- Tienes razón. Eres la niña vengativa que tuvo un hijo para usar de experimento. Lo obligaste a acudir a mí, te hiciste con un ejército para perseguirme y doblegarle la voluntad; no funciono. Él es tan fuerte de voluntad como tú…Espera, Henry aún tiene algunas preguntas. ¡Deja de pensar como hijo herido, te abandono!- Se gritó a sí mismo- Ya, ya, el pregunta porque le hiciste todo esto. La respuesta es simple; por mí.

\- No lo hice por ti- confeso la mujer- Lo hice por mí.

\- Eres la madre del año- festejo War, aplaudiendo- Es tiempo del espectáculo.

Los dos lobos grises se acercaron a War, cada uno a su costado, y este les acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

\- Henry ya sabe el origen de estas dos bestias preciosas. Y él dice...- La Jefa Hike lo encaro con coraje, fingiéndose valiente cuando sabía lo que venía a continuación- _"Que ellos se expresen"-_ War la apunto y los lobos se aproximaron a ella con mortal lentitud.

Yusuke quiso interferir. War lo sintió venir y le devolvió la cara como Henry, con sus ojos verdes.

\- Yo tampoco quiero esto, créeme.

Yusuke puso mala cara.

\- ¿Porque lo permites? Entiendo que esa mujer te haya hecho daño pero...

\- Es mi problema. Después pueden llevarme al Rekai si lo quieren- Yusuke y compañía no cupieron en sí de su asombro- War y yo nos entendemos ahora. No me hará lo mismo que a los demás, se ha acostumbrado a mí y...No va a matarme, al menos, no pronto.

\- No creas que no tengo un plan de contingencia- murmuro la Jefa Hike, sonriendo- Sabía que vendrías, tú y los detectives, tenía todo controlado.

\- No veo cómo.

\- Ellos estarán aquí en breve.

\- ¿A quiénes llamaste?

\- A la segunda tropa.

Antes que los lobos pudieran saltar sobre ella y devorarla, la directora les arrojo unas bombas caseras que tenía escondidos en su uniforme.

\- Caroline...- Los explosivos dejaron un rastro de humo por el cual nadie pudo ver como Caroline Hike encontró una compuerta secreta y escapo por esta. Apenas pudieron ver su cabeza, su sonrisa triunfal, antes de desaparecer- ¡Caroline, regresa, niña escurridiza!

Hiei miro hacia el techo. Podía oír a un ejército de energías aglomeradas acercándose a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Vuelve, Caroline!- War rasguño el suelo liso por el que la mujer había escapado. Sin embargo, una voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndole _"Déjala"_ lo abrumo- ¡¿Después de lo que nos ha hecho la dejaras ir?! ¡Hijo sentimental y tonto!

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Keiko está abajo con Kuwuabara!- grito Yusuke, echando a correr a la salida para bajar.

\- ¡Vienen por arriba!- anunciaron War, Kurama y Hiei.

Yusuke se detuvo en un abrupto.

Pudieron percibir una multitud de pasos aterrizando sobre el tejado.

\- Vienen a todas direcciones...

\- Que divertido me lo has dejado, Caroline...

\- Si nos enfrentamos a esos tipos jamás lograremos bajar.

\- Destruyamos la pared- sugirió War.

\- No, la estructura está muy debilitada- replico Kurama, apremiante.

\- Debemos bajar al igual que subimos- pronuncio Yusuke, molesto-¡Corramos!

\- Yo me haré cargo- War se ofreció, pero de repente hizo un puchero- ¡No, no! ¡Quiero seguir matando! ¿Porque siempre estas quejándote?

\- War, síguenos- dijo Kurama, acercándose con prudencia a el- Tenemos que salir de aquí. No hay necesidad de hacer más.

\- Yo me quedare.

\- ¡Hiei!

Kurama miro al demonio de fuego, que desfundaba su espada.

\- Chico rudo, me gusta tu actitud- alabo War. Los lobos grises se acercaron a él, en busca de caricias, ignorando el caos- Supongo que debería retirarme ahora.

\- Si, tienes a tus hijos. Vete- Apuro Hiei, cosa que nadie esperaba que hiciera. Yusuke miro a sus amigos y a la salida alternativamente; Kurama tenía sus ojos fijos en el Jaganshi y War ansiaba quedarse para seguir la masacre- ¡Váyanse!

Yusuke fue el primero en dar el primer paso fuera de la sala.

Kurama le dio un último vistazo a Hiei, se dio la vuelta y corrió a la salida.

War le hizo un gesto a los lobos, quienes se rozaron la cola y chocaron ambas cabezas.

Poco después, sucedió otro fenómeno.

\- ¡Arre, arre, vamos al hipódromo!- grito la Bestia con gran jubilo, encima del lomo de un gigantesco lobo blanco.

Kurama debió agacharse cuando el lobo dio un salto arriba de su cabeza, cruzando la entrada y dejándola peor que antes. Oyó el grito de Yusuke más atrás y decidió seguirlo.

El gran lobo blanco no tardo en dejar todo el camino despejado. No duro ni dos minutos, como en la ocasión anterior, en bajar al primer piso, donde se encontraban más miembros de asalto. Yusuke hizo un esfuerzo por ir primero y quitarlos del camino con un solo disparo de su Reigan. Mientras tanto, Kurama buscaba a Keiko y Kuwuabara, enfrentándose en ocasiones con los enemigos.

\- ¿Habrán salido ya?- inquirió Yusuke, impaciente.

\- No los siento aquí. El olor a sangre es muy intenso para rastrearlos- dijo Kurama, a su costado.

\- ¡Salgamos, detectives!- Desde el lomo del gran lobo, War grito una advertencia, mirando significativamente a la entrada vestida en talismanes.

\- ¿No pensara...?- Empezó a decir Yusuke, sin creerse tanta imprudencia aun siendo el alguien de esa categoría.

\- ¡A la carga!- ordeno War y su mascota corrió a gran velocidad por la puerta sellada

\- Si, lo hizo- Termino Kurama por él.

No se pudo evitar. No les dio tiempo para decir o hacer nada.

El lobo blanco atravesó por completo la dificultad, con War gritando cual niño en una feria, con pedazos de escombro y acero bañando el cielo. El golpe no termino por desplomar el edificio de milagro. Aun adentro, Yusuke y Kurama buscaron al gigantesco animal, pero ni este o War se encontraban por ningún lado.

\- ¿Adónde se fueron?

\- ¡Diablos, no me digas que escaparon!- Se quejó el moreno, con manos en la cabeza.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Que fue eso?- Dijo una tercera voz.

Se miraron entre sí, después al bosque y luego al cielo.

Botan iba sentada en su remo mágico, con Keiko atrás de ella y Kuwuabara agarrándose del mango.

\- ¡Botan!... ¡Keiko!- Yusuke creyó que un peso se le quitaba de encima. Era un alivio. Seguro que Kuwuabara encontró una salida y Botan llego a tiempo para salvarlos del impacto. Salió del edificio a punto de caerse en ruinas cuando se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Ey, Kurama!- Se dio la vuelta y vio al pelirrojo corriendo de regreso- ¡Kura...!

\- ¡Volveré después!

Un rugido animal lo saco de sus pensamientos. ¿El lobo? Ese sonido le sonaba inquietantemente familiar...Un momento...

¡Hiei libero a su Dragón Oscuro!

Idiota, ahora el edificio quedaría reducido a nada.

.

* * *

.

El pasillo tenía huecos y aberturas, igual que las paredes, caídas en pedazos. Indudablemente todo era una fortaleza, un fuerte poderoso e impenetrable, pero después de ser escenario de tales conflictos y peleas por parte de los Detectives, War y los lobos grises, por no decir que al fusionarse se convirtieron en uno gigantesco y arrasaron con todo, el edificio estaba a poco de caer en el olvido de las cenizas.

En ese mismo instante él estaba corriendo en busca del origen, a esa imparable e irreprimible violencia, palpitante y vivaz llama de salvajismo. Cruzaba pasillos destrozados con tal de encontrarle. Al tomar la izquierda de atajo y cubrir ese camino, lo encontró. Kurama se alegró.

El humo del escombro era denso y los destrozos ocupaban todo el espacio. Detuvo su rápida marcha y lo observo soplar el humo para apartarlo de su visión. Hiei tenía el yoki disminuido, como solía sucederle después de usar su máxima técnica, su cabello cubierto en polvo, con el tórax descubierto de heridas abiertas.

El alivio de encontrarlo se reemplazó por temerosa preocupación y se le acerco, notando su mueca disconforme. Su instinto le decía que estaba aún más débil de lo que pensó cuando entreabrió sus carmines soñolientos, dejándose caer al suelo.

\- ¡Hiei!- Se arrodillo detrás suyo y lo tomo de los hombros antes de la caída, contemplando su rostro salpicado de sangre ajena, sus lentos ademanes- Salgamos de aquí.

Las pequeñas manos del espadachín se aferraron a sus hombros, como intentando sostenerse de él. Cuando quiso mirarlo, verificar si tuviera alguna mala herida, Hiei oculto la cara en su cuello.

\- ... ¿Hi...ei?

El edificio se desmoronaba. Las paredes apenas resistían y el suelo se abría en un gran agujero. Debía apresurarse, necesitaba llevarse con urgencia a Hiei de allí y en vez de eso lo dejo estar en silencio, expectante de una respuesta o algún insulto para recordar lo grave de la situación y despertar del curioso encanto de ese momento.

Se suponía que debía golpearlo, escupirle algún insulto o gritarle en la cara, en cambio: nada. Solo silencio.

Las paredes se cubrieron lentamente de enredaderas verdes y raíces largas, cubriendo los hoyos y desperfectos a su alrededor.

\- Déjame.

Sabia de lo que estaba hablando, no le veía el sentido discutirlo ahora. No debería decirle cosas así cuando se le antojara.

\- Te arrepentirás.

\- No lo creo- Kurama respondió sin pensarlo, inclinándose a su rostro- No necesito vivirlo dos veces para saber qué es lo que quiero.

\- Puedes vivir de otra manera- Su voz sonaba anestesiada, drogada. Se preocupó un poco, podía entender que Hiei quisiera hablar pero no comprendía su radical cambio de actitud hacia el tema- Es tu "segunda oportunidad", decide por tu vida, no por una fantasía.

\- No es una fantasía. Sobrevivimos... Sobreviviremos.

Lo oyó bufar su característico gruñido, que fue una pequeña brisa en su cuello. El aliento de Hiei estaba caliente. Debía irse, lo sabía, debía cargarlo hacia la salida y huir pero... Kurama reflexiono en sus palabras.

Ya no habían secretos, no existía la persecución ni la necesidad de ocultarse. Continuaba siendo complicado, la vida siempre era problemática con engaños o con la verdad, con ellos sería proporcionablemente igual de difícil. Pero al final, todo lo que le importaba era su mano entrelazada a la suya, su voz llamándolo por su nombre, sus ojos reflejándole. Eso era todo lo que quería.

Kurama deseo pasar sus manos por esos cabellos de estrella cuando reconoció un jardín verde rodeándolos. Todo el pasillo estaba pintado de verde, hojas y raíces castañas. Se preguntó a si mismo que era todo eso cuando Hiei lo miro a los ojos, luchando por mantenerse despierto, con esa mirada de puñal rojo, tan intenso que logro asustarle.

\- Kurama. Déjame.

\- No- respondió, serio y decidido. Hiei le dirigió una antipática mirada, apenas y podía hacer una mueca decente de enojo. Por su parte, Kurama sonrió- No puedo- Se inclinó hacia él y le toco la nariz- No quiero.

A toda contestación, Jaganshi hizo una mueca cansada. A Kurama solo le intereso que no lo golpeara o gritara ante el beso que le ofreció como garantía de sus palabras.

\- ...Kurama.

\- Dime.

\- Fuiste la mejor decisión que he tomado.

¿Había escuchado bien? Quiso verle la cara y decirle muchas cosas, quería contarle todo, pero entonces sintió un peso contra él. Hiei no pudo soportarlo más y se había dormido contra su pecho.

Kurama sonrió, melancólico.

\- Siempre con la última palabra.

.

.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado, hasta aquí?

Entiéndase que el titulo _"la mejor parte"_ es por esta ultima escena, que en mi imaginación fue hermosamente tierna. No sé, ¿Piensan igual? Para mi, es una perfecta declaración.

No olviden comentar y muchos saludos.


	19. Buena suerte, Henry

**_Buena suerte, Henry_**

.

.

.

* * *

\- ¡Aah!- grito el detective espiritual, mitad sorprendido mitad asustado- ¿Que son ellos?- Señalo, casi tartamudo, a dos niños frente a él.

Kuwuabara estaba tan impresionado como él y Botan.

Keiko no creía lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Los dos lobos grises se habían convertido en niños y la "Bestia" que vinieron a buscar era un humano? No entendía nada.

\- También fue un shock para mí- confeso el inglés, nerviosamente.

Frente al equipo, estaban dos niños de ocho años, muy idénticos entre sí, con cabellos marrones y ojos castaños-oscuros. Los hijos de Henry Cullen eran gemelos de faz inocente y una sonrisa de travesura, sin embargo, había una tenue diferencia entre ellos. Uno parecía más imperativo y travieso que el otro, quien permanecía pasivo y respetuoso.

\- ¿Son lobos?

\- Son mis hijos, por favor- Henry intento aminorar el impacto de la novedad, pero era inevitable, ya que el descubrimiento era muy perturbador.

\- ¡Me explican ya mismo que ocurre!

\- Yo tampoco sabía. War me lo dijo. Cuando secuestraron a mis hijos lo hicieron con doble intención, no solo para capturarme. Ellos también tienen el gen de War. Por eso siempre aullaba, en realidad estaba llamando a mis hijos, ¿no es increíble?

\- A mí me parece horrible...Dos niños lobo, que locura...- murmuró Kuwuabara, sin salir de su asombro.

\- No me lo esperaba. Así que... Todo este tiempo tuviste a tus hijos en tu cara. Pero, ¿Como hizo esa vieja para controlarlos? No creo que usase un chip- Recordó su mala experiencia con Keiko.

\- Mi ma...Esa mujer tenía la esencia de War, por eso la seguían. Lo que ella no sabía era que War es quien despierta el poder de los niños. Yo no puedo y por eso que nunca me imaginé...

\- Creo que nadie lo hizo.

\- El Maestro del Jagan sí. Lo escuche hablando con War.

\- Vaa, Hiei siempre con su misterio.

\- Hablando del enano, ¿Dónde se quedó? El edificio ya se derrumbó.

\- Estará bien. Recuerda que es Hiei- dijo Yusuke, sin dar vueltas al asunto- Y Kurama está con él. No creo que haga nada bruto.

\- Lamento lo de su madre, señor Cullen- Keiko quiso dar de su parte- Sé que no me incumbe pero lo que le hicieron es...

\- Entiendo. Gracias por tu honestidad. Y lamento haberte asustado.

\- No hay problema.

\- Botan. ¿Qué quiere el Rekai de la Bestia?- Yusuke fue directo al grano.

Botan bajo la cabeza.

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Sabes que cuando el Rekai considera a alguien peligroso...

\- ¿Van a "exterminarme"?

\- No sé. Tal vez si hablas con el señor Koenma, podría considerarte...

\- No. Debo asumir la responsabilidad. War quiere a mis hijos como sus siguientes usuarios de yoki. No sé si pueda soportar algo así.

\- Haz visto a tus hijos convertidos en lobos- le recordó Yusuke, a lo que Henry dio una risita. A veces, la simpleza era simpática.

\- Tienes razón. Yo mismo lidiare con War desde ahora. Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Esa vieja se escondió al último minuto.

\- Estoy seguro que War ira por ella.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Quiero dejar atrás todo esto- Se escondió las manos en los bolsillos, abatido y reflexivo. Los Detectives y las chicas entendieron su amargura, mientras los niños observaban el panorama del bosque, con esa inocencia de la juventud- Ellos no recuerdan nada y es mejor así. No deseo...no quisiera...

\- Si hubiera una forma de que estés bien con tu familia y War, ¿la tomarías?

Henry quiso reír. ¡Ojala, era su gran sueño!

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces, sé uno de nosotros. Sé un Detective Espiritual.

\- ¡Yusuke!- grito Botan, tan asombrada que perdió el equilibrio de su remo.

\- ¡Urameshi! ¡Insensato, no puedes decidir algo así de repente!- Kuwuabara fue hasta su amigo, con claras intenciones de golpearlo para que entrara en razón.

\- Si tomas el trabajo, tendrías a tus hijos y War seria libre en el Makai, ¿Qué te parece?

Henry no se lo había creído al principio, creyó que era una broma para subirle los ánimos, pero al oírlo de nuevo, con esa seguridad en la voz, tomo en serio sus palabras. ¿El, un Detective Espiritual?

\- Piénsalo.

\- Yo, bueno...jamás imagine...

\- Así War podrá matar a cuantos quiera siempre que sean el enemigo.

En su cabeza, War gritaba " _perfecto_ ".

\- ¡Urameshi! ¿Eso es lo único motivador que le dices?

\- ¿Y que más le puedo decir?- Yusuke se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eres imposible. Reclutando gente así como así...

La risa de Keiko los callo a todos. Si, Yusuke era así.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Kurama y un dormido Hiei regresaron, tomaron la decisión final. Harían de Henry Cullen un detective espiritual. Como estaban en un país británico, harían los arreglos correspondientes con Koenma, lo cual no sería muy difícil. Tanto Yusuke como Kurama apelarían a favor de Henry.

\- No está mal, aunque podrías tener problemas...

\- Si los tengo, War y yo lo solucionaremos.

\- Suenas muy confiado.

\- Si War hace algo indebido, me entregare al Rekai. No estoy seguro de ser el salvador de Londres pero voy a intentar usar este "poder" para un proyecto honorable.

\- Pienso que lo harás bien- Yusuke le corto su inseguro discurso, sonriéndole en apoyo.

\- Eso espero.

\- Cuídate, Henry- secundo Kurama- Sabes que si vuelve a "tentarte"...

\- Lo sé. Muchas gracias, Shuichi, por todo- le agradeció con un apretón de manos, satisfecho consigo mismo- Recupere un poco de mi identidad gracias a ti.

\- Te deseo suerte.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué harás con los niños?- intervino Keiko, preocupada por el futuro de los jóvenes exploradores.

\- Los llevare a casa de su madre con alguna excusa...- Se sobo la cara, inquieto. Finalmente, echo un suspiro contenido- No, le diré la verdad. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

\- Entiendo que sea sofocante- consoló Keiko. Ella entendía poco del tema, pero supo ver sincera amargura en sus ojos- Hasta ahora todos te han llamado la Bestia… Ahora que te conozco mejor, pienso que eres un buen hombre.

\- ¿Un buen hombre?...Nadie me había dicho eso nunca. Gracias.

\- Cuida de tus hijos- Kuwuabara quiso aportar algo, aun de insustancial, a la pequeña despedida- Que no coman carne humana.

\- ¡Dios, otra historia para mi esposa!

Esa fue su despedida.

El nuevo protector de Londres le dirigió una última mirada de gratitud al equipo antes de marcharse, con sus dos hijos en cada hombro, de regreso a casa.

.

* * *

.

Esta vez, el viaje en tren fue acogedor y agradable. Keiko estaba sana y salva; quería comprarse nueva ropa, ir de tiendas a sitios turísticos a cada que bajaban en una estación mientras esperaban el próximo tren. Por supuesto, Yusuke recordó porque era insoportable tenerla mucho rato al lado.

En tanto, Kurama se imaginaba el reencuentro de Henry con su familia. Volver a casa, sentirse bienvenido y a salvo, besar a la esposa que tanto añoraba, abrazar a sus hijos y saber que War no los acosaría. Se imaginaba a los niños lobo y a Henry apareciendo al umbral de una puerta, de una bella casa de campo, esperando ser atendidos por la bella esposa y madre ansiosa. Kurama se sentía mejor pensando en ellos, en su objetivo alcanzado y su felicidad en curso, que en sus propios dilemas. Sin embargo, su mente lo volcaba una vez más a la misma escena sempiterna.

.

* * *

 _Hiei todavía dormía, tal como un niño y sus fracciones finas, no contra un tronco, sino en su regazo, trayéndole recuerdos del pasado -o del futuro que tuvieron- observando el paisaje no afectado por las tropas destructivas ni la empresa caída a pedazos, por la que seguramente harían pesquisas más tarde, cayendo en la cuenta que era de día. Habían entrado a la fuerza por el atardecer y la batalla acabo justo al amanecer. Todo un espectáculo. Se relajó al recordar que estaban en Inglaterra, donde la cuestión del tiempo era muy diferente a la de Japón y por eso se sentía desorientado._

 _Cuando Hiei despertó fue un grato alivio que no lo insultara por tenerlo en esa pose o siquiera lo mirara mal. Se preguntó si Hiei no estaría drogado para comportarse de esa manera tan pasiva y serena._

 _Comenzaba a asustarse ante tanta paz, dudando si estaba soñando y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, orando para que Hiei no golpeara la mano con la que acariciaba su cabello y rozaba su Jagan._

 _\- ¿En serio nunca te gustaron las cortinas que elegía?_

 _Hiei hizo un mohín con la boca y rodó los ojos con fastidio._

 _Era real._

 _Lo habría abrazado allí mismo de no ser porque no quería romper el momento._

 _\- Era vomito en la pared._

 _\- No digas esas palabras groseras... ¿y que te gustaba de la casa?_

 _\- El mueble que mantenía todo fresco._

 _\- ¿El refrigerador?_

 _\- Si, esa cosa._

 _\- Por los helados, perdón, la "nieve dulce". Lo recuerdo._

 _El recordaba muchas cosas, casi todo, pero jugo con Hiei a las adivinanzas de la memoria e increíblemente no recibió quejas de su parte. Podía hablarle como si fuera cualquiera... Y eso lo asustaba. Conocía a Hiei. La paz, los buenos ratos, las palabras agradables eran una mala señal. Tuvo la impresión que lo estaba perdiendo otra vez._

 _\- ¿Que te ocurre?_

 _\- Hiei... No me hagas esto. Me siento igual que entonces._

 _\- Kurama, mejor no hables._

 _\- ¡Esto no es una fantasía! Quiero volver contigo y quedarme. Si tu plan es ser amable para compensar lo que harás después no tienes ni una idea..._

 _\- Nos destruirá- replico, con tanta calma que no sonaba a el mismo- Debes déjalo._

 _\- No tiene que ser así. Podemos ser más que esto. Fuimos otras personas en esa vida, somos distintos ahora._

 _\- Sabes que no resultara. No tiene caso discutir._

 _Sonaba desanimado, realista y tétrico. No le gusto este Hiei que le decía la verdad sin miramientos, que no quería un futuro a su lado, que lo terminaba todo sin haber comenzado nada._

 _\- Hiei...- Paso sus manos por ese cabello oscuro, atrayéndolo hacia él- Quiero vivir contigo lo que me resta de vida._

 _Silencio._

 _Sentimientos y pensamientos intercambiamos en una sola mirada._

 _\- Hiei. Volvamos a casa._

 _El demonio arqueo las cejas y dejo de mirarle. Aparto suavemente su mano con la suya y miro el pasto._

 _\- ¿Dónde pertenecemos, Kurama?_

 _Las palabras de Hiei le dolieron profundamente._

* * *

.

\- ¿Hiei nos viene siguiendo, no?

Kurama vio a Yusuke frente a él, de pie y con ojos extrañados.

-...Si. El camino de Inglaterra a Japón es muy extenso y no creo que él quiera perderse.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Que podría suceder?

Eso quería saber el también. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado, porque Hiei insistía en alejarse y él no conseguía las palabras para retenerlo, para que regresara con él?

\- ¿Sabes? Te he visto raro todo el tiempo en el pueblo de invierno, pero ahora recuerdo que ya habías estado actuado extraño antes de partir- Yusuke hacía sonar la sencillez en sus palabras, sin insinuar ni intentar nada, pero Kurama supo que estaba intrigado- Kurama, venga ya. ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

\- Son recuerdos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- El problema son mis recuerdos. Me recuerdan el dolor que sentí y al mismo tiempo me emocionan. Son tan…tan…

\- ¿Tus recuerdos de Youko?

\- No. Recuerdos de mi vida, de mis engaños y mentiras. Pero…Yusuke, aunque no lo creas, fui feliz.

Yusuke lo miro totalmente desconcertado. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De su madre, de que su vida como humano cambio su perspectiva? ¿Estaría hablando de Henry?

\- Espera… Kurama, no te sigo.

\- Tengo otra oportunidad. Puedo superarlo y seguir con mi vida pero...no quiero olvidar y no deseo, por nada que pueda darme este nuevo futuro, perderlo a él.

\- Suenas...dramático- comento Yusuke, rascándose tras la cabeza. Había escapado con suerte de Keiko y su insistencia de hacerle usar pantalones nuevos para meterse en otro dilema. Viniendo de Kurama debía ser algo grave. ¿Y que sabía Urameshi de esto? Nada, pero intento decir algo apropiado para la causa- Bien- Se aclaró la garganta- Dime tu problema en palabras que entienda y tal vez lleguemos a una solución...

\- ¿Solución?- Kurama hizo un sonido entre dientes, sarcástico- No hay solución. Quiero vivir mi futuro tal como quiero pero sé que acabara mal, él también lo sabe. No se debería vivir con este resentimiento. A la vez, la opción de dejarlo es insoportable.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema exactamente, Kurama? Si se puede saber...

\- No importa. No es asunto de nadie más que el nuestro.

Kurama se puso de pie y Yusuke trato de tener paciencia.

\- Espera, Kurama, o yo no te entiendo o estás diciendo locuras.

\- No te preocupes, Yusuke, no sucede nada grave.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Con un demonio, deja de fingir! ¿Qué te pasa? Dime algo.

\- Esta bien- Kurama pensó en porque no, después de todo, Yusuke no dejaría el tema- Si supieras que tu futuro será amargo y doloroso, ¿No harías algo para cambiarlo?

\- Depende.

Kurama parpadeo, sorprendido.

\- ¿De qué dependería?

\- ¿Hay algo que valga la pena en ese fatal futuro? El mundo es una porquería, siempre está buscando la manera de hacernos caer rendidos. A mí no me gusta resignarme, lo sabes, prefiero arriesgarme a algo mejor y, si se puede, que sea divertido.

\- Lo dices como si hablaras de una pelea.

\- La vida es una pelea. Yo siempre he dado frente a los que quieren pelea pero a veces las palabras de Keiko vienen a mi cabeza y me pregunto porque lo hago, pero así es como soy. Hago lo que me gusta y me da lo mismo si les gusta a los demás o no. Todos decidimos por nuestra vida.

\- Eso es cierto, pero... ¿Y si tu decisión te hace miserable al final?

No era muy justo calificar a su futuro como miserable, su vida con Hiei no fue del todo mala, mucho menos aburrida.

\- Me esfuerzo más- Fue la simple respuesta de Yusuke, como todo un maestro- No sé de qué hablas, Kurama, pero todo lo bueno de esta vida no se logra fácil. El futuro es cualquier cosa que se me ocurra hacer con mi vida, es mi decisión si la vivo mal o bien.

\- A mí...Me gustaría ese futuro.

\- ¿El futuro de miserable?- inquirió Yusuke, sin entender.

\- Pudo ser peor. La verdad, siempre supe que lo correcto era elegir lo mismo otra vez- Kurama puso cara de descubrimiento. Jamás fue más claro- No tenemos que estar juntos porque debamos o estar separados por temor a fracasar. ¡Debemos estar juntos porque querremos!

Podría sonar insulso pero para él, fue toda una epifanía.

\- Gracias, Yusuke.

\- De nada. ¿Que hice?

Kurama sonrió en respuesta y se fue, literalmente corriendo, por los pasillos del tren, dejando al detective con la boca abierta.

.

.

.


	20. Simplemente, porque

**_¡Feliz San Valentin!_**

* * *

 ** _Simplemente, porque..._**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

Dos días después de regresar a Japón, se enteró que Hiei estaba en el Ningenkai.

Sabía que lo encontraría a las afueras de la ciudad y se apresuró en llegar hasta el, antes que decidiera moverse para el Makai y perderse de todos.

Cuando lo encontró, en pose de descanso contra el tronco de un árbol, una mezcla de alivio y alegría, unida a la emoción de volver a verlo, lo paralizaron antes que Hiei advirtiera su presencia, abriera los ojos, se pusiera de pie, colocara manos en los bolsillos y caminara en dirección a un arroyo.

Definitivamente, el bosque era su lugar. Su brisa a natural esencia, su bello pasto y la caricia del arroyo humedeciendo la orilla. Le fascinaba la naturaleza, casi tanto como ver a Hiei en ella, dándole la espalda, brindarle la palabra en silencio. Hiei no aparto los ojos del arroyo y Kurama apoyo su espalda en el mismo árbol en el que había estado.

\- Hazlo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Te importa?

\- Hn. Estas aquí por algo. Dilo, ¿Para qué viniste?

Hiei no era paciente, se resistía a no mirarlo para no acabar haciendo una escena. Ese zorro lo provocaba a cosas impensadas y tontas.

\- Estoy aquí para pedirte que te cases conmigo y decirte que te amo.

Su atención en el arroyo se rompió. Giro bruscamente la cabeza y sus ojos se concentraron a Kurama, quien lo miraba de modo intenso.

.

* * *

.

\- Kurama- Yusuke sacudió los hombros de su amigo- ¡Kurama, despierta!

\- ¿Yusuke?... ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Entiendo que te estés recuperando de los cambios de terreno y clima pero si yo no descanso escalando tu tampoco- se quejó el moreno, señalando la cordillera.

Kurama palmeo la mochila usada de almohada y se levantó, colocándosela en la espalda, volviendo con Yusuke.

\- Sigamos.

El detective asintió, un poco extrañado. No le sorprendía el hecho que Kurama fuera serio en cada una de sus decisiones, lo que si era curioso era la manera con la que se comportaba.

\- Koenma me dijo que Henry y War empezaron su "negocio" y van bien. Los Detectives Espirituales de allí no ven competencia, ven un símbolo de respeto. O tratándose de War, de miedo.

\- Me alegra que hayan conseguido su propio equilibrio- comento Kurama con sinceridad, subiendo sobre las rocas- Yusuke. ¿Porque no me cuentas lo que estás pensando?

\- ¿Yo? Son cosas mías, Kurama.

\- Eres un gran amigo. Sabías que tenía problemas pero nunca hablaste porque confiabas en mí- Kurama se detuvo en su mandar y volvió la cara a Yusuke, melancólico- Ahora mismo, confías en mí. Me sigues los pasos en esta cordillera sin preguntar ni decir nada. Sabes que está pasando algo, sospechas de mis intenciones, pero no vacilas en ayudarme.

\- Pues... Podría decirse que no creo que estés tramando algo criminal; eres mi compañero.

\- Yusuke. Tú sabes juzgar a las personas.

Kurama volvió a subir por la cordillera.

\- Realmente espero que este allí todavía, Mukuro me dijo que estaría.

Mukuro conocía a la Reina de Hierro, con seguridad estaban confabuladas para este encuentro.

\- ¿Porque la prisa? Yo no he visto a Hiei desde la misión y estoy seguro que estará bien. ¿Sabes algo más, Kurama?

\- Si- Yusuke lo miro de espaldas, sorprendido- Sé lo que debo hacer.

\- De nuevo, no te entiendo nada.

\- Yo me entiendo, incluso le ahorrare el trabajo a él. Nuestro tiempo tiene que acelerarse. Para hacerle saber que voy en serio le pedí que se casara conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Yusuke casi tropieza, atónito.

\- Esto es demasiado- pronuncio a duras penas, al borde del shock- ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

\- Lo siento, a veces olvido que no eres el Yusuke que conocía.

El moreno parpadeo, más confundido y ofuscado.

\- Te lo resumiré- Pensó fugazmente en pedirle a Hiei que le sacara el ojo de la memoria al detective para que el también entendiera lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió darle una breve y sencilla explicación:- Quiero a Hiei.

Kurama esperó pacientemente a que el cerebro de Yusuke procesara la información.

\- ¿Cómo,… A que te refieres?

\- Me gusta.

\- ¿Hablas de...gustar, gustar?- Yusuke tenía claras marcas de incredulidad por toda la cara- ¿Tu...Tu lo...A Hiei…?

\- Exacto.

\- Kurama,... ¿no estarás enfermo o algo así? ¡Lo conociste hace un mes!, por Dios.

\- En realidad, llevo conociéndolo una década.

Kurama se reprimía las ganas de reírse por la cara que puso.

\- Conozco su carácter, me supongo sus reacciones y como actuaria de acuerdo a su personalidad. Por ejemplo, sé que cuando me vea comenzara a gritarme o dejarme hablar para que él tenga la última palabra. También sé que por fuerza de su orgullo no me contestara de la manera que quisiera y está bien. Porque Hiei es Hiei y no haría algo así jamás, por eso me gusta, por eso lo admiro.

Esta declaración asusto un poco a Yusuke. Había pensado que resolvían sus problemas en el silencio del compañerismo, que en realidad no se agradaban, ¿y ahora Kurama le venía con esto? ¿Cuándo empezó el...romance? Entumeció de solo pensar en la palabra. De lo único que no le cabían dudas era de la resolución en mirada decidida de Kurama.

\- Por cierto, Yusuke- Miro hacia el final de la cordillera, le quedaban diez pasos para llegar a la meta- Gracias por acompañarme. Oh, una cosa más- Kurama sonrió ladinamente- A Keiko le encantara tu sorpresa.

\- ¿Cual sorpresa?

\- La de llevarla a la playa y pedirle matrimonio.

Yusuke se ruborizo, sorprendido y avergonzado. Cuando iba a decir algo, Kurama corrió al final de la cordillera, ansioso y entusiasta. El detective se resignó a verlo irse. ¿Una playa? ¿Una confesión? No lo pensaba cosa suya pero habían veces en las que soñaba con escenas de ese tipo, con Keiko de prometida, una vida muy distinta a la que tenía y a Hiei con Kurama...Su mente le hacía pasar por un mal trago de ilusiones tontas.

.

* * *

.

Se limpió la sangre de sus víctimas, dejo su espada a un costado y permaneció de pie. No pensaba escapar otra vez. Lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. Que el kitsune lograra convencerlo.

Cuando Kurama lo encontró, estaba observando algún punto del horizonte infinito del Makai. No quería verle, no necesitaba hacerlo para caer en su trampa otra vez. Hiei espero a que hablara, se cruzó de brazos en señal de impaciencia, gesto que seguramente el kitsune no pasaría por alto.

Kurama pidió con los ojos, con la mente, con una seña de manos que se alejara. ¿No le bastaba con ser espectador de todo desde su mente que ahora se manifestaba en su espacio físico? No quería a Youko en ese momento, no ahora. Su demonio le devolvió la mirada, insistiéndole en hablar ahora o callar por siempre, o ser atormentado por el si llegaba a acobardarse.

\- No nos hagas esto, Hiei- dijo con calma y contenidas emociones, viendo que Youko lo evaluaba con los ojos- Yo quiero volver. No es un error, no es una mala decisión, eso lo sabremos después, cuando lo intentemos. No me arrepiento de lo paso, tampoco de pedirte esto otra vez. Pero...Si sientes arrepentimiento o no quieres, debiste decírmelo antes.

Hiei apretó su brazo con su propia mano.

\- ¿Porque repetirlo? Sabemos lo que viene.

\- Sí. Lo sabemos, lo sé- murmuro, mirándolo con angustia- Nos lastimamos mutuamente, no podemos ignorarlo, como tampoco el hecho que hemos compartido mucho como para olvidarnos del otro. No me importa la memoria, Hiei, igualmente te habría encontrado. Sea como fuera, esto hubiera ocurrido así.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Sí. Estoy seguro.

Hiei no pudo contradecirle. No sabía que decir para hacerle entrar en razón. Porque sabía que vivirían infelizmente, con amargura y resentimiento escondido, fingiendo perdonarse para que sus memorias los llevaran directo al colapso. Kurama merecía más que eso. Un futuro juntos, no importaba en que historia, siempre acabaría mal. Todo era incierto.

\- Esto no es una pelea, no podemos ganar.

Youko quiso hablar a través de Kurama, pero este fue más rápido.

\- ¿Importa si intentamos matarnos? ¿Interesa si traicionamos nuestros principios? Tratamos de matarnos pero confiábamos plenamente en el otro, mentimos encubiertamente para decir otra cosa. No puedes eludir eso y separarnos a estas alturas es imposible.

\- No puedes hablar en serio, ladronzuelo idiota- Kurama lo miro escéptico, esperaba que usara su insulto de zorro o hibrido, no su profesión- Eso eres. Me quitaste algo en esa vida y cuando la tengo de regreso apareces otra vez. No volverá a suceder.

\- La memoria de ambos...

\- No hablo de eso. Me refiero a mi orgullo...- Kurama parpadeo sorprendido- A mi paz mental- musito y se enfureció por sonar tan patético.

\- Hiei. Estamos encadenados.

El subió su mirada, molesto de que usara sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Kurama?

\- Quiero tener una vida contigo, despertar a tu lado, pasar la mañana cocinando para ti, esperando que regreses para repetirte cuanto te necesitaba y te quería a mi lado. Deseo compartir mi vida contigo, sin cambiar en absoluto nada de ti y que me aceptes. Quiero viajar contigo, tener aventuras contigo, tener hijos contigo...

\- ¡¿Hijos?!- gritaron Youko y Hiei.

\- Hay maneras, tu sabes...- agito nerviosamente las manos, sonrojado- Cuando tú quieras.

Youko se golpeó la frente con la mano, contrariado y con una mueca de vergüenza ajena.

\- Además...- Volvió a decir Kurama- Tú me lo permitiste, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿El qué?- Hiei solo esperaba que no dijera cosas más vergonzosas, aunque para ello tuviera que acceder a sus locuras.

\- Cuando te dije "Quiero vivir lo que me resta de vida contigo" lo decía en serio. Quiero hacerlo todo contigo.

Sin dudas, no había quien como Kurama que lo sacase de sus casillas. Lograba que se enfadara y arrepintiera, que se conmoviera y avergonzara, que se preocupara y alegrase, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Porque conmigo?

\- No creo que haga falta que lo diga...- Camino hacia él y Hiei se esforzó en no dar un paso atrás. Tenía la impresión que el yoki demoníaco de Kurama estaba activo. Sabía que no lo atacaría o usaría una de sus criaturas para retenerlo, la mala impresión de ese poder era que le recordaba a Youko- Porque eres Hiei…Te amo. Pero, tú no tienes que dec-

\- Lo mismo digo- murmuro con media sonrisa, cansado y harto de tanto dramatismo. Tomo un mechón rojo y lo jalo hacia su rostro- Ahora cállate, zorro charlatán.

Por más absurdo que fuera quiso reírse pero Hiei lo beso antes y se olvidó del mundo, hasta de Youko, quien lo miraba entre ceja y ceja, celoso por Hiei y contento por él.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Epilogo_**

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?- Kuwuabara no dio crédito a lo que le decían- Pensé que lo odiaba.

\- Nos engañó a todos- Yusuke echo la cabeza y la poso sobre sus manos, detrás de su cuello- Ah sí, Koenma me dijo que la Reina quiere hablar conmigo. No estaré por dos días.

\- ¿La Reina de Hierro? ¿Qué podría querer ella para hablar contigo? A no ser... ¡no me digas! ¿Lo harán en serio?

\- ¿El qué?

Kuwuabara se acercó a su amigo, recostado en el suelo, con el espanto y el asombro marcados en su rostro.

\- No van a...ya sabes- Yusuke arqueo una ceja-...A casarse, ¿verdad, Urameshi? Es una locura.

\- ¿Sabes, Kuwuabara? Creo que cuando vaya a visitarla le diré que te devuelva la memoria.

Su amigo lo miro con confusión. Yusuke rió. El pelinaranja se lo tomo como una ofensa y empezaron a pelear. Por petición de Kurama, Yusuke había recuperado la memoria gracias al arte que la Reina de Hierro le enseño a Hiei. De cierto modo, fue un alivio para Yusuke. Acepto el consejo de Kurama y le confeso a Keiko sus sentimientos en forma de anillo de compromiso...cinco días después, pues seguía siendo indeciso.

\- Nos casaremos el jueves.

\- ¿No es muy pronto?

Yusuke se rió de nuevo.

\- Precisamente. Creo que he vivido mucho con Keiko como para medir el tiempo.

Su amigo no le entendió ni media palabra. Para el, era un gran avance y Yusuke se lo tomaba a lo despreocupado.

\- Keiko me pidió acompañarla para elegir iglesias...- Volvió a su posición de holgazán tranquilo- Por eso, elegí irme mañana temprano.

\- Urameshi...Te prometiste con esta chica.

\- Ni en el futuro logre casarme con ella- recordó Yusuke.

\- Estas hablando puras tonterías, no te entiendo.

\- Mejor así, Kuwuabara- Se puso de pie y camino a la salida de la habitación- Iré a buscarle una revista de mujeres o algo parecido para calmarla cuando me vaya.

\- Aguarda, Urameshi. Me he preguntado algo por mucho tiempo. ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas?

\- Raro que me digas eso, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Quién es la Reina de Hierro?

\- Vaya. ¿No sabes? Es la hechicera más poderosa, ¿recuerdas que pensábamos que Mukuro tenía información prohibida? Pues ella se lo dio.

\- He oído que tu padre, Raizen, está relacionado con ella.

\- Si, aunque estén en reinos diferentes. Ella dice que quiere privacidad y toda la cosa. "Porque el contacto de un hombre debilita mi poder mágico", dice.

\- ¿Y eso no te molesta?

\- ¿Molestarme, porque?

\- Porque Raizen es tu padre.

\- Sí.

\- Y Joo no Tetsu es...

\- Ella es mi madre.

Kuwuabara quedo de piedra.

Nuestro detective sacudió su mano frente a la cara de su compañero, que no reacciono ni por asomo. Se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta. Cuando Kuwuabara finalmente reacciono, su grito llego a toda la cuadra.

\- ¡¿Que la Reina de Hierro es tu madre?!

.

* * *

.

Sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, ligeramente más grandes, pero lo catalogo como apreciación superficial. Realmente, no se había esperado nada de eso. Ni que Kurama le pidiese ir a la cama para "decirle algo urgente" porque en serio se lo había creído, ¿Que sucedía ahora? ¿De nuevo la casa que eligió no estaba en la zona direccional que le gustaba? ¿Las endemoniadas cortinas volvían al ataque? ¿Quería comentarle cuan confundida estaba su familia por decidir mudarse apenas a un año de la universidad? Más le valía no haberles dicho que estaba de pareja, porque entonces no solo debería soportar a la familia política de Kurama sino a todos aquellos a los que el zorro va con el cuento.

\- Siéntate.

No le gusto que le mandara, se cruzó de brazos en señal que no lo haría. Kurama lo miro fijo, apartándose de la ventana que delataba una tarde de esplendido clima, y se lo pidió de nuevo, esta vez, con ojos ansiosos. Algo tramaba.

Por su defecto/debilidad llamado curiosidad accedió a su petición y se sentó al borde de la cama, esperando. Kurama le cubrió los ojos con la corbata reglamentaria de su fastidiosa universidad. Como no, lo sorprendió que el kitsune le saltara encima y lo besara como si no hubiera un mañana. Antes de poder articular una palabra, nuevamente era atacado por sus labios.

Un estremecimiento paso por su columna vertebral al advertir las uñas del zorro en su cadera. Él no las tenía tan largas. Un nuevo beso ahogo su quejido y fue entonces que noto que algo era diferente. Asombrado por la pasión puesta en el beso, un rastro de saliva quedo en su labio y creyó acertar al sentir al zorro lamérselo. Bien, eso era temer.

\- Ku...Kurama...

Dijo su nombre bajo el efecto de sus caricias y el toxico de sus labios.

\- Llámame Youko, encanto.

Los ojos de Hiei fueron liberados y vio a Youko con la corbata entre los dientes, escupiéndola. Fue consiente de la situación apenas oyó el tono inconfundible de su voz.

\- Dej...déjame, bastardo.

\- Te recuerdo que debes cumplir tus deberes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De los placeres de la vida marital.

Lo que faltaba...

\- Debes acostumbrarte al nuevo equilibrio, pequeño adonis.

\- ¿Equilibrio...?

\- Sí. Tú nos amas, ¿verdad? Debes esforzarte para que funcione- sonrió de burla al ver la expresión del joven demonio.

\- Contigo ni soñando.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? Hiciste un compromiso.

Hiei lo miro sin entender. Algo le decía que había olvidado un asunto importante y que debía sentirse enojado consigo mismo.

\- Querido- Se inclinó hacia él, acercando tentativamente sus labios. Hiei pudo sentir la caricia de esos cabellos lacios y platinados en sus hombros. Su aroma embriagador y su belleza acechando su cara lo seducía, tanto como lo haría Kurama, pero en su peor y más pervertida versión- Te has casado con nosotros.

Siempre creyó que el "nosotros" significaba otra cosa.

... _Kurama, maldito_...

\- Quítate. Ahora.

En respuesta, Youko lo beso. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Siempre era así. Quiso decirle que lo quería pero mejor decirlo cuando menos lo esperara, como en el delirio del orgasmo. Concluyo el beso y lo miro con adoración, podía repetir esa vida y matar por él, era capaz de suprimir su orgullo y aceptar que Hiei era la criatura más extraordinaria, por el solo hecho de amarlo.

\- No te olvides. Te casaste con los dos.

Porque Hiei era Hiei. Shuichi era Kurama y Youko era Youko.

Y eso era suficiente para ser felices.

.

.

.

 ** _Finalizado._**

.

* * *

.

¡Muchas gracias!

A quien haya leído hasta aquí, se lo agradezco de corazón. Ojala les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en otra.

Saludos, Lugarth3.


End file.
